How to deal with accidentally becoming a Masochist
by Dekudicklicker
Summary: "It wasn't intentional, I didn't plan for this to...happen, kind of. It's just... It was at the sports festival. It started with our fight, the heat of his flames, the smile on his face, he looked so... So..." Midoriya lifted his eyes to Uraraka's. "It made me frustrated, it was how rough he was playing that got me hard. So yeah. I think I might be a little messed up. Nothing new."
1. Chapter 1

"G-good job, Todoroki-Kun." Midoriya groaned, far too tired to give him a proper congratulations. He was still healing, his energy extremely low after Recovery Girl did what she needed to. The younger of the two had his eyes shut, his lips were dry and slightly chapped. Todoroki stared down at him with an unreadable expression, he had no idea Izuku harbored that much power. It definitely reminded him of All Might, the one he was to surpass, the reason why he was created. He simply wanted to be a hero, not for the greed of credit or recognition, but for the greater good. Was that too much to ask for? He didn't wanna think about that right now, it was all thanks to Midoriya that he was able to, even for just a second, forget his father even existed. It was his power, not his father's. He sighed lightly, he wouldn't lie, he felt kind of bad that Midoriya went through all of that and gave it his all and lost anyway though it was something Shouto definitely respected. He took a seat by his bed, blinking a few times and speaking, unsure if Midoriya was even awake at this point or if he'd already fallen asleep.

"Thank you." He murmured under his cold breath, steam falling from his lips and floating up before disappearing completely. His lips tightened into a thin line. "You helped me, your opponent. Thank you for that, for helping me realize that this is my power and my power alone." He wasn't quite sure on what else to say, it looked as though Midoriya was asleep anyway. He, evidently, needed all the rest he could possibly get. That was one thing Shouto was positive about as he stood, getting ready to leave. He turned, his footsteps echoed as he stepped towards the door and reached for the knob. Before he could even grip it, it swung open to reveal Uraraka, Midoriya's newfound girlfriend. Todoroki had absolutely nothing against her, they were no longer rivals thanks to the festival being over completely. He wasn't sure if Katsuki exactly earned the number one spot. He didn't seem to even want it. Shouto stepped aside, he'd understand if she found him distasteful from here on out for breaking Izuku down like that. He couldn't care less if she did, they weren't friends anyway.

"Oh, Deku! Are you alright?" She questioned in a tone a little too high and a voice a little too loud but it was excused. She was worried for him as she should be but we all knew he'd make a recovery and bounce back. He always did. "Recovery Girl? Is Deku going to be alright?" She asked, concern lacing her beautiful voice. Uraraka was an attractive person, a kind one too with an inspirational goal. It was absolutely no wonder or surprise that they'd ended up together and Shouto would be lying if he said he found it atrocious. With one last look at the two, he turned to leave.

Midoriya wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep or when he even fell asleep, he could only just barely remember congratulating Todoroki-kun. He'd gotten second place in the sports festival after all, he deserved that spot. From the start, Midoriya stood no chance against him but there was always next year for sure and hopefully by then he'd have learned to control his power to the full extent. He sure did put up a great fight this year though, and giving it his all was enough for him. He opened his eyes, it was blurry at first but slowly began to focus. "To...doroki?" He questioned, looking to his right to see not the half white, half redhead but to see Ochako Uraraka. He was happy to see her nonetheless of course, she was nothing less of kind-hearted and considerate, especially towards him for whatever reason. This year was going a lot better than he'd expected it to. He got a quirk, talked to a girl who'd soon become his girlfriend, became a friend to his idol All Might and got to participate in the Sports Festival. It was really cool knowing a lot of his friends would be getting offers, getting noticed by popular pro-heroes in need of sidekicks. He smiled a little.

"You're finally awake, Deku!" He clapped her chubby, little hands, laughing a little as she did so. "I'm so proud of you Deku! If only you saw it from my perspective, it was amazing! You two were all 'Pew Pew' and 'CCCCRRRRRSSSHHHH'!" She made the over dramatic sound effects with big hand gestures as she described what she'd seen and how cool it was. "-Then there was huge explosion even though the match had been called and Midnight tried to put you guys to sleep and you were blown out of bounds completely, it was so cool!" She didn't stop there, she made fists, more gestures, jumped a few times even and as she spoke, Izuku's mind wandered slightly. He was thinking about the battle himself, the way his body ached, the way the adrenaline coursed through his veins and how he was literally blown away by Todoroki's performance. His body was indeed in unbearable pain but he pushed through it and for some odd reason, the thought made his breath hitch, his heart pound and his gym pants tighten ever so slightly. He sat up, wincing at the stiffness, the blankets pooling at his lap and hopefully hiding his shame.

"That's really cool, Uraraka but I was there, remember?" He wanted to change the subject as soon as possible, unsure of what was going on with his mind and body right now. There were no explanations and if there was, there were very few or none Midoriya would accept for himself. "I wonder how Kacchan is doing out there, he really got you. Are YOU okay from that, Uraraka?" The brunette sighed lightly, pushing her head against Midoriya's shoulder for comfort.

"I don't know, Deku. I really tried my hardest out there and he still... he still beat me. I have a long way to go before I can really call myself a hero, Deku." She whispered, sitting next to him on his hospital bed, well, infirmary bed. They weren't in a hospital. Midoriya sat up, smiling as he did so and taking Uraraka's hands in his own.

"But, Ochako, you are a hero. Being hero isn't about strength or strategy. Like All Might said, it's about doing what's right, not hesitating to save someone in need of help and that's what you're trying to do… right? For your parents. And I'm proud of you for that." He leaned in to kiss her cheek gently, pulling away to look at her blushing face.

"You never fail to amaze me, you're right. Thank you… now you should rest. I'm sorry for bothering you, Deku. I was worried is all." She murmured, standing from the stiff bed and bowing just slightly before turning to leave. He sighed, leaning back against his large, plastic pillows. He wanted to be able to say his attention was on Uraraka that entire time but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Midoriya licked his slightly chapped lips, looking around the empty room. It was bright white, the sun shining through the window to his right. The curtains masked only half of the glass, rays of light travelled through and to the opposite side of the room. Dust floated around in it, why was he able to focus on something like that? In such a confusing part of his day? He blinked a few times, recalling the way Todoroki burst into flames on his left side, all thanks to Midoriya. He couldn't say he wasn't proud of both Shouto and himself.

The two days off from school were spent in Midoriya's room at home with his mother who couldn't talk about anything other than his unbelievable performance in the festival. He was excited to immerse himself in such conversational topics but as soon as he was alone in his room, his lips were sealed. He moved around the tidied room quickly, falling back into his comfy bed and staring up at the ceiling. His bright green eyes were unblinking as his mind raced. Before long, he had a tent in his basketball shorts. It wasn't as profound or as hard as it had been during his battle with Todoroki but it was something he needed to take care of despite. It wouldn't go away otherwise, not that he enjoyed waiting a few hours for the last one to go away in the infirmary.

Midoriya closed his eyes as his calloused right hand trailed down his lean stomach slowly, the tips of his fingers grazing the waistband of his shorts. He felt the thin trail of hair disappearing down his bottoms and huffed irritably, creasing his brows. The teen was waiting a little impatiently for himself to create a well-thought out, sexual scenario. What came to mind wasn't anything he expected but it'd be inexplicable to any sane person. What he saw was red and white hair, flattened and sticking to the sweaty forehead of none other that Shouto Todoroki. That wasn't the weirdest to come. He was in no ordinary situation. Actually, Midoriya was sure this was far beyond just 'weird'. Izuku wasn't sure where this was all coming from all of the sudden, it went a little deep in kinks. 'How could this not be justified?', he questions himself internally, he was a very curious teenage boy with a room and a computer of his very own. Midoriya let out a sigh, pushing his hand down with slightly more force. The elastic waistband slid over his fingers, then his entire hand while Midoriya went lower. He was touching his semi-hard member. It wasn't completely hard yet but would be if he continued on with this outrageous idea. What he saw was himself, his lips were forced apart and shaped into the letter 'O'. They were stretched over a red-ball gag between his straight, white teeth.

Oddly enough, he didn't open his eyes and clear his head. Midoriya let it continue, positive that if he really thought terribly of this, he'd have opened his eyes. He gripped his swollen member, squeezing gently around himself. He was sure he was gonna beat himself up over this soon afterwards or in the near future. Much to both his convenience and dismay, a simple ball gag wasn't enough to save him from his flushed member erecting.

Midoriya's door was shut and locked out of habit after too many incidents as a preteen occurring. He sucked in a sharp breath when he finally started stroking himself gently. Izuku groaned just barely loud enough for himself to hear. Was he really capable of making such a lewd, helpless sound? He was much farther from helpless than he'd ever been but at this very moment, his body felt boneless, he couldn't and didn't want to stop. He used his free hand to touch his neck, scratching ever so gently down from his chin to his collarbone. He imagined Todoroki's perfect teeth grazing his sensitive skin. That's right, Shouto Todoroki, second place champion for the Annual Sports festival, son of number two hero; Endeavor and the very person who beat him in the competition. Todoroki was on top of him, between his weak knees. Turquoise and Silver eyes glared down at him in a less romantic and more threatening way. Anger, dominance, possessiveness were the emotions Midoriya got the impression of when staring into Todoroki's eyes. He himself wasn't sure how this fantasy managed to be so graphic and vivid. Izuku didn't know himself that he had such an unknown interest in things like this.

His hips twitched as he quickened the jerk of his wrist. He felt handcuffs, switches, ropes, and scanty outfits. They were the type of clothes he'd never imagine having. His breathing was a little heavier, quick and slightly raggedly. Midoriya's free hand gripped his sensitive neck, not enough to choke himself of course but with his hand he felt the burn of Todoroki's fire. The heat intensified every second before he felt as though his neck was scorching hot. At that very minute, his hips bucked upwards, his toes curled and he let out a low growl that died into a submissive whimper. It was all quiet nonetheless. Midoriya opened his eyes, feeling salty tears well up in them and blurring his vision. He pulled his hand from his shorts, attempting to calm down during the aftermath of his slightly dramatic orgasm. "I… I…" He had no words, absolutely nothing to say as he shamefully reached for the tissues on the surface of his desk, It was conveniently placed by the edge, just barely in fingertip reach. Midoriya quickly cleaned himself up and shivered slightly. He wasn't going to let this go. He couldn't, he needed answers about whatever this could be or mean. It was blatantly obvious though the completely 'Heterosexual' male couldn't accept such a simple answer. There were thousands of things this could mean or lead to. He bit his lip, pacing around his room and muttering to himself, voicing his thoughts aloud without having ever noticed. Not that he ever did. His eyes were wide and twitchy, his hand pushed up against his chin his heavy thought. "Maybe... " Maybe he should google this. Midoriya was sure there was a logical explanation for what he'd just willingly experienced.

There wasn't. Of course you can't just type 'What does it mean if I masturbate to my male competitor if I'm male?' or 'Why was I gagged in my fantasy?' He got a lot of results for 'The nearest church?'. Midoriya groaned, leaning back into his computer chair and blinking. He'd deal with this later, he didn't need it clouding his mind on his day off when he could be spending time with his mom. He wiped his wet, burning eyes and stood. He'd wash his very filthy hands and head out into the living room where he guessed his mom would be. She'd probably disown him if she knew what he just did. What he touched himself to and frankly, he deserved any looks he got. He felt as though people would actually know what had occurred moments before. Whatever. He was hungry too anyway. So he washed his hands in the restroom and walked into the living room. Sure, it wasn't the biggest but it was comfy and spacious enough for five people to be comfortable. Midoriya had many more thoughts running through his head than usual. He took a seat on the couch next to his mother and smiled gently when she greeted him. His mother was the kindest person he knew and he knew nothing of his father. He never questioned it for long.

"Are we still going shopping today? For white rice?" Midoriya asked his mother, attempting to get his mind off of his day so far. He was actually quite hungry and wouldn't mind helping out in making some sushi. It'd be lots of fun, he was sure.

Midoriya bit into a sushi roll dipped in wasabi. He favored spicy/hot foods over most, right behind sweets but who didn't like sweets? He hummed in satisfaction, now THIS was something to be proud of. Midoriya ate happily, thanking his lovely mother despite helping with fifty percent of this. He smiled, rice stuck his face after the meal had been shared.

After a short, two-day break from class masturbating to things Midoriya didn't think would actually feel good, he felt stress free and relieved. He was sure if he tried any of the things he'd actually dreamed of he'd cry like a big baby. Come to think of it, perhaps looking more into the kinks themselves rather than ignore them might surface many more answers. He, of course, couldn't do it in class where anyone could peek over his shoulder. Tooru talked quite a bit and half the time he forgot she was in his class, much more; existed. Midoriya bit his bottom lip out of habit, his eyes flickering across a few desks to the side of Todoroki's head. He saw only his red side, he sat the right of Midoriya, two seats up. He wasn't quite sure what he expected to happen when he looked over to him, maybe he'd be met with those same eyes in his mind. The ones that burned through him like dry ice. The ones that were filled with disappointment and mischief. The only pair of eyes he could muster up in his wet fantasies. He wanted to see those eyes staring back but got nothing. Midoriya should probably pay attention to what was going on with Aizawa. He was teaching something or another and Midoriya could afford to miss absolutely nothing.

How absolutely embarrassing would it be if someone peeked over the shoulder of an impatient teenage boy on his phone? Midoriya was on the train home for the day, scrolling through his phone and reading tiny articles and tumblr posts that came up for the gag fiasco. He pushed his bottom lip up in irritation, nearly frowning. He gripped the metal pole he was leaning up against as the train slowed to a stop. He was to get off the next one and walk home.

Maybe when his mind was clear and relaxed, he'd look more into the issue but for now, there was no problem just letting it happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya leaned forward in his chair, his face just inches away from his computer monitor. He blinked here and there, his eyes burned from staring at the scandalous images for so long. He wasn't quite sure where to even get these items or how much they cost. He had a few choices from buying them online or simply asking Momo Yaoyorozu to create it using her quirk though that'd be an awkward encounter and a hard request to back up without seeming weird. Midoriya couldn't possibly say it was for him and Uraraka without Ochako hearing about it and possibly dumping him. He couldn't imagine taking control of a situation like that much less Uraraka doing so if she actually agreed to participate in such disgusting activities.

How WOULD Uraraka react to something like this, he wondered. She was kind, sure, but even she couldn't mask the disgust Midoriya expected her to feel if she found out. So that settles it, she shouldn't and wouldn't find out. It'd be his problem to deal with. His secret to keep from the world and hopefully, with time, it'll fade. Just a dumb little phaze.

He blinked a few times, coming back to his senses. He sure did space out a lot more than he definitely should. Midoriya was sure he'd get killed in a fight with a villain if he didn't drop such a weird habit. Midoriya stared at the red-ball gag on his screen, the leather that'd be tightened around his face would surely leave red marks on his cheeks. As if they weren't red enough already. Midoriya pushed his bottom lip out, trying to focus on what to google next. What did a toy like that and handcuffs have in common? They were kinks. So he googled that and soon he fell down the rabbit hole of indescribable items. They all fell into the same category; Masochism. Was Midoriya REALLY a masochist? It wasn't something you could just look at someone and know, was it? Of course not. That'd be silly. Masochism seemed extreme, way too extreme for even Midoriya to fathom. How could anyone find it at all enjoyable to feel pain? To get off on something like that seemed beyond Midoriya's comprehension and yet his mind as of late couldn't come up with anything but that to touch himself to. Maybe it was the type of thing where if you go too far, the old stuff doesn't work anymore.

That only made him feel worse! He continued this research. Okay, so there was a possibility that Izuku was in fact a masochist but there was still a VERY big error here. Why was it _Todoroki-kun_ on the other end, inflicting pain onto Midoriya? It made him want to rip his hair out in frustration but he might get aroused by just that. He groaned, slamming his face down onto his keyboard. They were JUST dreams and dreams always got a little weird, right? Of course they did. That gave him a slight bit of hope. He shouldn't assume things about himself without at least experiencing those things.

Their city was big and filled with crime but with those criminals came some of the bravest heroes alive. Midoriya ran into no trouble whatsoever as he walked with his hood up and face down. He wore a pair of his mom's sunglasses to hide the majority of his babyface. His cheeks were fat and riddled with four freckles each. Midoriya never experienced acne save for a few pimples here and there that were gone within a few days. In the research he conducted, he managed to stumble across the address of an adult store downtown. It wasn't easy to find and Midoriya felt relieved by that much. No wonder he never noticed it, it was modest with a name with more meaning behind it that teens wouldn't care to look into. He didn't want his mother to go through his credit card history or find anything on hers regarding the toys he set out to obtain. He had a simple plan with a simple outcome; try it out to prove to himself he didn't like it. It was a master plan. It'd surely rid of these awful, taunting dreams. He hoped so at least. Midoriya pushed through the door, the bell above ringing a little to signal a customer's arrival. He kept his head down as he moved through the nearly empty isles. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for. He didn't see any gags much to his dismay but there were handcuffs and ropes and… what does that say? A cock ring? His eyes bulged from his skull as he read the discription. That seemed way too hardcore for him but still made his cheeks darken tremendously. He averted his gaze, he wouldn't think twice about purchasing something like that.

After a most embarrassing and confusing thirty minutes of walking around, looking around and shamefully picking items off of display, Midoriya finally mustered enough courage to walk towards the front where the clerk was behind the checkout desk. He slid his items towards them, staring out the window and avoiding all eye contact. Midoriya didn't plan to look up but he couldn't help it when she spoke, he hadn't realized Momo was the one working here. He whipped his head around after she spoke. "Is that all today, ma'am?" She'd asked. "Ma'am?" She questioned when Midoriya simply stared.

"I- Yaoyorozu?" His voice was full of curiosity. He pulled the sunglasses off to get a better look but as soon as he did he regretted it, knowing he shouldn't have done that.

"Woah, Midoriya? Is that really you? I never imagined you'd come shopping at a place like this. Nice to see you, dude. This gonna be all?" She questioned. Well, the cat was out of the bag. He might as well ask for what he came here for. He shook his head.

"I uh… I couldn't… I couldn't find a… uh... " He looked down to his feet, if he thought he couldn't blush anymore than he was then he was wrong. "A ball gag, I think that's what it's called. Yeah…" Momo quirked a brow, a small smile playing at her lips as she attempted not to laugh.

"We don't have those but if you show me a picture, I wouldn't mind making one for you. It'll take a few minutes though. So tell me, what do you plan to do with all this stuff?" A gag, a blindfold, handcuffs, and a simple rope. Midoriya shrugged lightly, hoping she'd catch the hint and let him off the hook but unfortunately, she did no such thing. "Is this for Uraraka? I didn't think her the type, Midoriya. Really, you learn something new every day." Midoriya pushed his phone across the desk with the picture of what he nodded and simply ignored her, playing with the strings of his hoodie. "Maybe I'll ask Uraraka herself." Girl talk.

"What? Wait- no, okay, I'll tell you. It's not for her… it's… it's for me, okay? And she can't find out about this. She'd surely dump me then. So please, do NOT tell anyone." His reputation would be fucked, his name in the dirt and his chance to be the number one hero gone completely. Who would look up to a superhero with such a degrading kink? Nobody, that's who. It'd be embarrassing for one,an invasion of his privacy, do a number on his pride which wasn't much to begin with and would simply be gross.

"Wait- really? This is for… you?" Momo had seen and heard stranger and shrugged it off. "Well that's cool. Still didn't know that about you but my lips are sealed." She promised to keep this secret, a part of her arm started to turn white. Midoriya didn't quite understand the process of her creation quirk but admired it nonetheless. After a few minutes of small talk, she handed the brand new ball gag over to Midoriya in which he traded for a crumbled handful of money he'd been gripping the entire time out of nerves. With that, he pulled the sunglasses back up and exited hurriedly. That was far too close.

Midoriya bit his lip on the walk home, the sun was setting across the horizon, it'd be dark by the time he made it home. What was he doing? He didn't quite know himself. He wasn't sure if he'd even be able to look Todoroki in the eye after all of this. The blinding, gagging, the tying himself up for Todoroki when in reality, he had no idea of any of this whatsoever and hopefully never would. Midoriya couldn't even fathom the reaction Todoroki would have if he ever did. Would he be disgusted? For sure. He couldn't stop shaming himself for this but he was a curious teen boy, it was expected. He already felt bad enough masturbating in general despite what he was doing it to but it's gotten much worse.

Midoriya did his best to recall everything that's happened in these very confusing dreams. In just about every one of them, he was tied up somehow, restrained. Sometimes it was only his hands and other times he was in some crazy position, knotted together tightly, his arms behind his back and his ankles tied up with them. He was never able to talk, not that he really had much to say to Todoroki. That's another thing, Todoroki was always on the other end, tying him up, holding him still, tugging the ropes and ultimately on top of him. It switched around from in front and from behind. What was going on down there, Midoriya wasn't entirely sure but he muttered to himself as he clumsily pushed the cuffs around his wrists behind his back. He made sure to keep the key where he could reach them and once they were on, he wanted to cry. He forgot to put the gag on. It took Midoriya longer than it should've to get everything in place before realizing he should've been naked. He sighed out of frustration, he couldn't do this on his own, so maybe that's why Todoroki-kun was there. He seemed like the type to know what to do what was going on. He was also trustworthy, Midoriya thought so at least. He trusted Shouto, why shouldn't he?

Though he trusted him, he couldn't possibly ask Shouto to help him out with something like this. For one, he was a dude. A DUDE! You can't ask a bro, if Shouto was even his 'bro', to tie him up and do whatever it was a masochist wanted done to them. Was it much more complicated than Midoriya thought? He didn't want to just get punched in the stomach a few times, he wasn't sure what he wanted at this point. This wasn't something Midoriya could do on his own for sure, there had to be a way around all this, a way he could modestly and privately rid of this problem. He pursed his lips, racking his brain for ideas or plans that weren't bound to fail him. He pushed his face into the pillow, letting out a slightly angry groan before falling asleep, exhausted. Today was a long day as it always was.

He had nothing, absolutely nothing. He couldn't think of a single scenario where he didn't come out looking weird whatsoever. Maybe it was time to just accept he was weird and move on. The class was lively. Mineta droned on about the girls in his class, all except Jirou for some reason. "What'cha thinkin' about, Deku?" Uraraka questioned as she took a seat on his desk. He hoped to God he wasn't muttering under his breath. It'd be extremely hard to explain especially to his beloved girlfriend. He shook his head lightly, shrugging before smiling gently.

"Nothing, stupid stuff… Anyway, what's new with you, Ochako?" Midoriya changed the subject before it got to become too much he could control.

"Oh nothing, just excited about the huge sleepover at Jirou's house. It's for all the girls, I wish you could come, Deku, it'd be lots of fun to have you there for sure!" She expressed her opinion which Midoriya couldn't help but disagree with. He wasn't fun, was he? He wasn't very interesting at all and not the best conversationalist out there either if he had to be honest.

Izuku merely laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sounds like fun, Ura." It was a nickname he'd come up with himself. "Don't worry about me, I'm sure it'll be lots of fun regardless." He promised, setting his hands down on his desk. They were clasped together, nerves nagging him again. Why couldn't he fantasize about Ochako? She was a beautiful young woman and his girlfriend, it'd make much more sense to see her there rather than Todoroki-kun. Where was he anyway? Midoriya wasn't sure and searched around the room not so subtly. He was unknowingly ignoring his girlfriend but didn't realize it and apparently she didn't either as she kept talking. It was something about the sleepover and what they were gonna do ranging from pillow fights to some sort of elementary school grade game like Truth or Dare or Twenty-one questions. Those type of games kind of got on his nerves, they only existed as excuses to interact with someone's crush or to embarrass someone else yet it never fails to surface when a group of kids or teens manage a few hours alone without parent supervision. "That's cool, Uraraka." He whispered and she continued. Man, she was good at talking.

Todoroki didn't talk to many people, much less move around to sit with friends when he had the time like Kaminari and Mineta. The boy Midoriya was looking for was simply sitting at his desk, like always. He wasn't working on anything, in fact, it looks like he was using his free time just to think. He couldn't help but feel nosey when wondering about what he was thinking or why. Midoriya pursed his lips with slight annoyance and angst. Maybe talking to Todoroki about a completely UNRELATED topic would help with whatever these dreams were. Midoriya stood abruptly, his chair skidding back a few inches. "Hold on, Uraraka, I have to talk to Todoroki-kun for a few minutes." He kissed her cheek gently. It was appalling how he could only think of kissing her cheek but his mind went as far as leather on leather for someone else. He shook his head a little at the thought as Ochako turned and left after wishing him good luck for whatever he was setting out to do. Midoriya, like a few other times in his life, did not have a plan. He didn't know what he was going to say or why or how it was going to work out.

As he took the steps he needed to reach Todoroki's desk, he tried his best to think of something to say. It was far too late to turn back as it was a shorter walk than he hoped and he found himself standing right in front of Todoroki's desk, his hands behind his back. He pursed his lips awkwardly, shifting his weight from the balls of his feet to the toes here and there before he finally opened his mouth but was cut off. "You seem… nervous." Todoroki murmured under his breath, he wasn't the most enthusiastic conversationalist but he was damn observant but then again anyone would be able to tell Midoriya was nervous from a mile away at least. Midoriya gave him a shrug and nodded.

"Wuh-well, Todoroki-kun, I was just uh...Coming to… see if you wanted to uih...hang out." That was all he could come up with so suddenly. If Todoroki said yes then he'd have to clean his room up and shit and hide whatever it is that needed hiding.

"Okay. When?" It was a simple question with an answer that'd either make Midoriya panic or give him the time he needed to actually prepare for a hang out.

"Tonight! A sleepover. Like… because the girls are having one and I.. thought it would be cool. To have one. Too. To have a guys sleepover too." Midoriya was seconds away from slamming his face against Todoroki's poor desk. Idiot! It was the type of thing he hated seeing in TV shows or books, when characters blurt stupid shit and can't keep their mouths shut. Now he knew that sometimes; that DOES happen. What a surprise.

"Okay, sure. It's sudden, but sure." He agreed, he hadn't smiled or frowned and Midoriya wondered if he's even blinked during this conversation, he always found it creepy when Tsuyu never blinked. "Who else is coming?" Of course, if they were having a sleepover like the girls were but for the guys, all the guys would be invited. It was only common sense. Midoriya, of course, hadn't planned that far.

"Oh, nobody. Just.. just us two. That's alright, right?" He questioned, slightly flustered but otherwise calming down. It was only Shouto, they were friends now, right? Friends hang out all the time, this shouldn't be as weird as Midoriya made it out to be before.

"... Okay. We'll walk home together?" It'd make sense. Maybe he could distract him while he cleaned his room or something, well, his mom would surely have a lot to talk about with the second place champion in the Sports Festival. Midoriya nodded with a little too much enthusiasm before leaving towards his desk with just that. It worked out better than he'd thought it would, he expected that to crash and burn to the ground. He let out a heavy sigh, pushing his face into his hands. What did this solve though? Things always got weird or personal in the middle of the night, as soon as one in the morning rolls around, something will go down. There's no escaping it. Maybe that'd play out in his favor?

Midoriya was sure this whole night full of unplanned events would come smack him the face and he honestly wouldn't be surprise if he found out he'd enjoy it to some extent. But that wasn't the issue right now, it was trying to make the awkward atmosphere between Midoriya and Todoroki less awkward. Midoriya licked his dry lips and looked up to Todoroki. He was walking alongside him, he was only able to see his right side, his white hair was a calmer color than the blood red on his left. "Why don't your eyebrows match your hair?"

"What? They do, they do match my hair, see?" He lifted his bangs to show one white brow and a red one. How could Midoriya have missed that? Did he ever get the opportunity to examine Todoroki thoroughly? No, he hadn't gotten a chance. He remembers the festival, when Shouto pulled him aside to talk. He was far too worked up to worry about either of their appearances. Midoriya stared at his eyebrows as they walked before smiling and covering his mouth to laugh.

"Oh… They do, sorry." He laughed a little harder which made Todoroki smile a little. He had a nice smile when he did actually smile and Midoriya couldn't help but wonder what his laugh sounded like. He could only imagine for now.

"You're the most observant person in class with those diaries of yours." Todoroki saved Midoriya from coming up with something else to say but he wasn't exactly pumped to talk about this.

"They aren't diaries, they're journals. Not about my secrets but about everyone else and their cool quirks. I even have a page dedicated to you, Todoroki-kun." He informed with a smile, raising it up for Todoroki to see but he didn't have the same reaction as Uraraka when he showed her. He seemed more… impressed. He was less creeped out than Uraraka seemed to be and almost sentimental but Midoriya couldn't be sure. His expression remained the same from start to finish before he shut the journal. "I really think your quirk is the strongest in our class." The strongest natural one. "I think it's a really cool quirk too. It has a lot more uses than fighting." Midoriya observed.

"I know. Thanks. Yours is cool too." That was nice to hear even if it was just a bland compliment. He couldn't say much more, they'd arrived at Midoriya's home. He unlocked the front door and allowed Todoroki to step in first. He watched as he took his shoes off, then took his own off right after. "I doubt your clothes will fit me." He murmured, looking to Midoriya for a solution to the small problem they overlooked when he presented the idea.

"Oh, yeah you're probably right. Sorry, Todoroki-kun. This was all unplanned, my fault." Midoriya laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, sweating.

"It's fine. I'll just wear my under shirt." He settled with that, setting his book bag down by his shoes and stepping deeper into the house. It smelled nicely thanks to the scented candles his mom liked to collect for whatever reason but she was also in the kitchen doing her best to make dinner. Just as Midoriya expected, his mother and Todoroki clicked. Kind of. They talked much too formally. Todoroki bowed, introducing himself before his mother waved him off with a smile.

"No need for all that fancy stuff. You must be Midoriya's friend, Todoroki Shouto. I saw you on TV." She explained with a kind smile. "Are you staying over for dinner?" He nodded.

"If that's okay with you. I'll also be staying the night, Midoriya's invited me to." His mother looked passed him to her son with a smile.

"Alright, I'm making pork cutlet bowls." Midoriya loved those.

"You don't mind if I assist you, do you?" Todoroki questioned, shrugging his jacket off and allowing Midoriya to take it from him. His mother couldn't help but smile and move aside to make room in the kitchen. Perfect diversion. Now he had the chance to clean his room. He left them be, entering his room and shutting the door behind him, pushing back up against it and scanning his room. Dirty clothes. He tossed them into the hamper hurriedly before feeling down his bed for the toys he DID NOT, unfortunately, get too scared to use. In fact, he found them to be oddly comforting but that was something to think about another time. He shoved them all under his bed, letting the sheet of his bed fall over to the floor to hide them completely. Midoriya picked up the little amount of trash next, tossing it away before sitting on his messy bed with content. There, all clean and decent. He gripped the jacket that didn't belong to him in his hand, looking down at it. For once in his life, his mind was completely blank. Midoriya lifted the soft, gray, uniform jacket to his face, slowly and hesitantly taking a deep breath. The smell of Todoroki flooded his nasal cavity and lungs. It made him lightheaded. He heard the television from his room, the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen, the 'ooh's and 'ah's from his mother as Todoroki probably used his fire to show off. Todoroki.

Midoriya was still in his uniform but that was alright. He didn't have much time, he knew that much as he reached down, undoing his black, leather belt just enough to let his hand wiggle passed the waistband of his dress pants. Inside, he was already hard. All because of Todoroki's jacket.

He kept the fabric against his face but it simply wasn't enough and before he knew it, he was sitting on his knees, his own uniform strewn across the floor by his bed, Todoroki's jacket around his nearly naked body. He had on some slightly too tight boxer shorts but that was all. He sniffed the jacket, his mind was foggy and in some kind of daze as he very inappropriately touched himself through the thin fabric of his boxers. His voice was weak and shaky, his free hand was in a fist, his teeth biting into his knuckles. Midoriya couldn't let ANYONE know about this, know about the embarrassing noises he made, the whimper and yelps he let escape his lips. "Todoroki… Todo..roki." He whimpered, pushing red face into his pillow, his rear behind was in the air.

He couldn't explain what happened next but Midoriya felt a small surge of what? Pleasure? It wasn't in the front, it was from behind where nothing should be. Midoriya felt the urge to actually put something up there but he didn't have anything. What would possibly work? He'd just have to ignore it for now. Midoriya sighed down against the pillow when he grasped his member, his hand down his underpants, moving slowly at first, hesitant. Was this right? He was only a few rooms away from the one on his mind and despite reminding himself, he couldn't just stop. He had to be quick. His little noises were muffled by the pillow beneath his face, Todoroki's name seemed to be the only thing he could remember how to say, drool soaked into his pillow case. He hoped, he hoped so fucking much no one heard a thing when his strokes became sloppy and desperate. His voice was a few octaves higher than he'd like to ever admit once he pushed his hips down against the bed and came in his boxers. Damn, now he was all dirty and needed a shower. He sat up, tears welling up in his eyes again out of pure shame. He felt filthy and dirty, mangy. He looked to the door, thankfully, the TV was still droning on. The conversation was lively in the kitchen and gave him the perfect opening to slip into the bathroom after hanging Todoroki's jacket up behind his bedroom door.

Dinner would only be awkward if Midoriya let it be. Nobody knew, nobody would know and nobody's gonna call him out for his sins because nobody had any idea of them. He pulled his chair out and sat, sitting up and scooting forward, smiling all around the table before looking down at his bowl. It looked delicious and he wondered who made and put his together. He didn't know Todoroki could actually cook. He thanked his mom and Shouto before greedily digging into his meal. He wasn't sure why but no matter how neatly he tried to eat, he always still got food on his face so he gave up trying to fight it and just let it happen. He licked his lips, yolk drying slowly at the edges of his pink lips. "This is delicious, mom!" His mouth was full when he spoke.

"Oh honey, I didn't make it." She looked towards Todoroki who was eating a lot slower than he was, his face was fucking clean too. He couldn't help the heat in his cheeks, holding his bowl up to his lips to hopefully hide it.

"This is really good… Todoroki-kun. Thank you." He squeaked out quickly, drawing his brows together and filling his mouth with the last of his meal quickly. He was wearing a simple hoodie and basketball shorts much like the first night he had these weird fantasies. He got a simple nod in return. Todoroki wiped his lips with his white, silky handkerchief.

After everyone had finished, Izuku's mother gathered their dishes. "You two run along now, I'll stop ruining your little sleepover boys but if you need anything, feel free to ask." She was kind and polite, far from ruining their sleepover but he stood anyway, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"That's only gonna make a mess of your sleeve." Todoroki spoke softly as he stood, handing Midoriya his handkerchief. "You can keep it and give it back next time we see each other." He confirmed before Midoriya had time to question or reject the kind gesture. He nodded, gulping as he lifted it to his lips. He didn't wipe his face immediately, watching Todoroki turn to head to Midoriya's room before pressing his own lips against the fabric and kissing it. He wiped his face right after, why? Why would he kiss it? He didn't know he was that much into Shouto. It was so weird, this wasn't something even remotely similar to how he felt about Uraraka and honestly, she deserved better than a boyfriend who ogled other boys for whatever reason.

"Th-thank you, again, Todoroki-kun." He'd been saying thanks to him way too much recently and would be in the future. He followed behind him. Midoriya shut the door as they entered. The room was kinda small but still very comfy. "Make yourself at home. We can always watch a movie on my laptop. Maybe you'll find something in the closet to wear." He had a few pairs of clothes that were a little too loose around him. He was just short. That's all.

"Okay." He agreed, turning towards Midoriya's closet and sliding it open. As Todoroki searched for something that'd fit at least enough to cover him up modestly, Midoriya sat on his desk chair, pushing the mouse around to light up the screen and when it did, he choked on his spit. He forgot to exit out on the sixteen tabs he was obsessing over kink toys on. He started quickly pushing the 'X' in the upper right corner but his computer was only so fast. He needed to remain calm but still hurry and get rid of the evidence before Todoroki turned and saw his undeniable shame.

His cheeks heated up, was that even news by now? He'd blushed just about a million times in just a few days. It was constant. He kept clicking the 'X', waiting impatiently. "What are you clicking on so much? Just let the computer load." Todoroki advised, leaning back to check on Midoriya but before he could see the screen, Midoriya was sitting on the desk, smiling harder than what could be healthy or natural.

"Oh! No-nothing! Just keep looking Tododroki-kun. I'll find a movie to watch or something! Haha...ha." Todoroki wasn't convinced whatsoever and stepped away from the closet, eyeing the weird position Midoriya was sitting in. His keyboard took up most of the space on his desk, so his ass was basically hanging off, his back leaning back against the mintor gently, one leg was on the armrest of his chair and the other was bent against his chest. He was laughing awkwardly, doing his best to hide the screen. Midoriya's finger was jabbing the escape button on his keyboard, hoping it'd all go away before Todoroki managed to pry him from his computer, which is what he was in the middle of doing right now. He tried to peek over his shoulder but Midoriya kept leaning with him, blocking his view.

"What are you hiding? It can't… It can't be _that_ bad." Todoroki underestimated him, tugging on one of his arms lightly, trying to get him to stand and get out of the way but he wouldn't budge.

"It's really nothing Todoroki-kun, it's just an embarrassing game!" He lied, blocking his view the best he could before Shouto grew impatient enough to actually lift the shorter highschooler off of his own desk. Of course that worked and Midoriya almost screamed, getting ready to explain once he turned around. What he saw stopped his heart for a second before he sighed, relieved. Thank God. All that was on his screen was his background. His screensaver was of some All Might poster picture in HD. Todoroki didn't judge and though he didn't really work with technology like other kids, he knew how to look through the history and shit. That was too far though. It must've been something extremely embarrassing if Midoriya went through such lengths to hide it from him like that and Todoroki knew his boundaries, letting it go after that.

"If you say so. You can tell me anything though, Midoriya. We're friends now." He let a small slip onto his lips but it was gone faster than it came and Midoriya swore at himself for missing it.

"Yeah, of course. Uh… Anyway, let's look for some uh… clean clothes for you." He smiled goofily, turning away from Todoroki and heading back towards his closet and rummaging through it for a few seconds before resurfacing with a large, black t-shirt. He wasn't sure about pants but basketball shorts would work, right? He sure hoped so as he handed them to Todoroki who refused them. He said he'd sleep in his boxers, his body heated up in his sleep. "Oh, well, okay, the bathroom is down that hall to the right." Midoriya looked over his shoulder to his door, giving instructions before turning back to see he'd already taken his shirt off. Midoriya has seen his chest before but for some reason, after all those dreams, while he was standing here in his room, in the very room he'd touched himself an hour before, it took a much bigger toll on Midoriya than it should've. He started coughing, slapping a hand over his eyes, backing away and hitting the door. His cheeks were red, again, his lips were apart and shaky.

"I can just change in here, right?" He asked politely, proceeding to change out of his uniform and into the black shirt. Even that was kind of tight around him and when Midoriya finally opened his eyes, he saw the outline of his very profound abs. Shit, he couldn't allow himself to pop another unwelcomed boner. He tried to think of things that'd make it go away. Dead puppies? Grandma's… Uraraka. He opened his eyes and sighed. He was both relieved and in a panic. Why did it take the thought of Uraraka to kill his boner? It couldn't be because she was a girl, or even her looks. She was beautiful. It might've been her personality. She was too kind to hurt Deku like that, unless she had to and he couldn't imagine a scenario where she'd willingly tie him up in a skirt.

Well damn, it's coming back again.

Midoriya pulled his hoodie down and sat on his bed, hiding his lap before looking back up to Todoroki. He was so... So handsome. Midoriya was pretty but Todoroki was

Midoriya didn't need to explain why, he just was. His personality was what really got him. He was kind of mysterious, quiet, he wondered if any of that stuff changed when he opened up to someone or if this whole attitude was his interior as well. He shrugged it off, doing his best to hide his boner as he waddled towards his desk and sat, browsing different apps and websites for a random movie but before he could pick, Todoroki turned the lights out and moved to squeeze in next to Midoriya in his desk chair. It was comfy but tight. Midoriya did his best not to be obvious about his emotional overload as he allowed Todoroki to a pick something to watch for them. "Are you okay?" Todoroki questioned, looking right at him when he asked the very simple question. The answer was much more complex and would take a lifetime to explain. Midoriya sucked his lips in, nodding without saying a word but Todoroki didn't believe him for a second. How could Midoriya tell Todoroki about his fantasies without scaring him away? How could he tell him about the toys, the ropes, the gags, the whips, chains, girls clothing and his own being? He couldn't! Midoriya just couldn't. There was no way and for now, he wouldn't mind sticking to shameful masturbation.

"Yeah, really, I'm fine, thank you." He assured in a high voice before turning to the lit up monitor. "Don't worry about it." He laughed it off. It'd all be okay if he just kept his lips sealed.

The movie was boring, slow paced and overall; terrible. The acting was bad, the plot was rushed and the characters were far too edgy for Midoriya's liking. "Do we have to watch this?" Todoroki questioned, having leaned back. After a full forty-five minutes of sitting in this small chair together, Midoriya had somehow managed to sit on one of Todoroki's legs. Half of his lap. What an achievement.

"No, I suppose we don't have to. Have any ideas for what we should do then instead?" He stared at Todoroki expectantly, standing from the chair and walking off to his bed where he laid back and rolled over, ready to actually fall asleep despite how early it was but as soon as he closed his eyes, he felt a familiar chill around him, he yelped, rolling off the bed to see his feet were frozen. "Wait- wuh…" He looked up to Todoroki who was smiling gently behind his left hand, his right hand outstretched towards him. Midoriya couldn't help but smile a little too, scooting closer and waiting for Todoroki to melt the ice. He wouldn't care for a wet spot on his carpet, it'd dry up and go away. Todoroki resting his left hand on the ice, steam emitting from it as the ice turned to water little by little. Midoriya decided to make small talk while they waited, watching as Icy Hot sat criss-cross by Midoriya's feet. They were both comfortable, kinda, Midoriya's feet kind of ached.

"How many siblings do you have? I heard Endeavor had other kids but they're never mentioned much, not as much as you are." Midoriya couldn't recall Endeavor mentioning his other kids a single time in his career with the title of 'Number two Hero'. Todoroki looked down to Midoriya's small feet with a sigh. He was almost done melting the ice away. His toes were flushed from the cold and soft but cold. He raised the heat, still holding onto them as he began to explain.

"I have three other siblings. Two older brothers and an older sister named Fuyumi. They aren't as well known I guess because my dad didn't really… want kids to love. He wanted a child strong enough to surpass and that's what I was. Not to say he doesn't love his other kids but… I don't know. I'm the youngest." Midoriya's feet were unfrozen and even warmed up which he graciously thanked Todoroki before but didn't pull away. He didn't want to disturb the hybrid Quirk 'masterpiece' why he sat in thought looking down. He was thinking but not about what Midoriya thought he was thinking about. Todoroki was thinking about Midoriya's little feet. They were so… soft. They didn't smell at all either, like he actually took the time to thoroughly wash them like he does for the rest of his body unlike other people he's had the misfortune of meeting. He squeezed one of his toes between his thumb and index finger, playing with it wordlessly. Todoroki wasn't as innocent or as vanilla as Midoriya expected him to be. Shouto actually wasn't sure what kind of impression he gave off when it came to sex, orientation, kinks, and fetishes. It wasn't a topic someone would just bring up over dinner or something either. "Your feet… they're cute." He whispered nonchalantly, looking up to meet Midoriya's eyes.

"Oh, thanks Todoroki-kun. I never really paid enough attention to them to figure that out." Who did? Midoriya outstretched his toes and curled them back up a few times before popping them and sending shivers up Todoroki's back. "Oh, sorry. It's a habit." Midoriya couldn't help but blush when Todoroki began massaging his feet lightly, his left hand was radiating some nice heat and if Midoriya was honest, he was getting kind of sleepy, again.

"It's fine. I can't do that with my feet. It's cool." He admitted shamelessly, letting Midoriya pull his legs into a criss-cross position like Shouto was. "What do you want to do now? I hope you weren't planning on playing one of those dumbass truth or dare games."

Midoriya clapped his hands. "No! I hate those so much, just kiss and go away already." He ranted, almost positive that's what the girls were doing this very moment. He would be correct.

"Momo, I dare you to create… uh… I don't know. I dare you create something that'll shock us." Uraraka dared, rubbing her hands together in a diabolical fashion. Momo sat back and thought for a moment, she was wearing a simple pair of pink pajama pants and a pink tank top, her big hair was tied back in a tight bun. She nodded a few seconds later, white pixels appearing over her arm and before long, she had a leather blindfold in her hand.

"I saw one of these in the adult store I work in. It's for like… hardcore BDSM stuff." She explained in a hushed tone.

"Damn, freaky!" Mina cried, taking the blindfold from her hand and wrapping it around her black and yellow eyes. "Woah… that's cool." She whispered, passing it on to Tsuyu. She didn't blink as is and passed it on.

"Take your turn already… Ribbit." Tsuyu was having a moderate amount of fun but hadn't gotten a turn throughout the game at all. Now was her time to shine as Yaoyorozu turned to her, racking her brain for good dares and truths.

"Okay, truth… or dare." Momo questioned, gripping Tsuyu's bigger hands. "I got somethin' good for both, so trust me." Momo assured, her eyes big and bright with excitement. She couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she asked the question she had in mind or proposed the dare she had as backup. They were completely different and the choice Tsuyu mad would determine the direction this whole night would go. Sure, they could keep it all PG but where was the fun in that? Girls did weird shit all the time. At least, Momo did. She suddenly wondered if she was the only one feeling frisky tonight thanks to all the female activity. Then wondered if anyone else here was even interested in females. Tough crowd, really. Out of everyone here, she couldn't be the only one.

"Truth." Tsuyu never took sexuality into consideration, she was never in the situation where she had to. She didn't have very many love interests either. Mineta surely wasn't one of them and he'd managed to grab her boob. She still wonders to this day how she let the biggest, weirdest troll in the class managed that. She didn't dress like Mina or Momo, she didn't talk like Jirou or Uraraka, and didn't… wait. "Is Tooru here?" She croaked, looking around the room for floating clothes to appear but saw none.

"Boring!" Jirou cried before she was shushed by Momo. Tooru leaned up against Uraraka from behind, startling the poor girl and causing her to scream in surprise.

"Is it true… or, wait, have you ever used your tongue to eat yourself out?" Tsuyu, for the first time in awhile, actually blinked. It was a slow blink. A blink with meaning behind it. A blink that gave the obvious message of 'What the hell?' away. She took a deep breath, looking around the room at all the curious, blushing faces before looking back towards Momo.

"... I'm leaving."

"You don't… you don't have to sleep on the floor, you know." Midoriya murmured, already snuggled up into his comfy bed, the blankets wrapped around him. It was only a twin bed but two people could surely fit. He wondered what it would feel like to cuddle up to Todoroki while he slept. He wondered if he'd be hot, cold or both. He wondered if he snored or drooled or talked in his sleep. Midoriya would listen to anything sleeping Todoroki had to say, his voice was deep and soothing, comforting. Midoriya drooled, he drooled a lot.

"Are you sure? I'm fine down here. It's okay." But Midoriya insisted. He'd be a terrible host of a terrible, unplanned sleepover that turned out alright if he let Todoroki-kun sleep on the floor. It seemed kind of rude on his end.

"Yeah, really. Come on. You're warm anyway." Midoriya murmured, his eyes droopy as he scooted over to make room for the taller of the two. He slid under the covers with ease and once he did, Midoriya only then just realized how undeniably gay this was but that was a problem for future Midoriya to deal with and sleepy Midoriya to ignore for now.

"I've never been to a sleepover." Todoroki murmured, his eyes closed. It always took him a little while to fall asleep but he already felt drowsy. He was much more comfortable next to someone he could truly trust and so far, Midoriya was one of few that he could without second guessing it. "So… Thank you. For including me, it was fun." He rolled over, facing Midoriya. He didn't need to open his eyes to know they were just inches apart on the same pillow. Izuku smelled good, really good. He found a second body next to him extremely comforting, it was something he should enjoy while he could until he'd be forced to go back home in the morning before school started.

"I had fun too, Todoroki… sweet dreams." He wanted to say it so bad, sweet dreams sweet prince because it was like Todoroki was some kind of prince from a whole other world.

Dammit, why? It was the worst thing to do at the worst time possible. He woke up to himself, Izuku Midoriya, rubbing up against one of Todoroki's bent knees. It was subconscious, honestly. He couldn't help himself though, he was still drowsy and sleepy, his eyes were closed as he imagined being forced to get himself off with nothing but Todoroki's knee, the embarrassment! He creased his brows, his cheeks red as he got closer, yeah, he was almost there for sure, whimpering just barely under his breath, a hand over his mouth. This was better than his own hand, the feeling of actually having to work for it, the pressure to keep quiet and the fact that it was _Todoroki's_ knee in general made this experience much more passionate than any masturbatory sessions. He had that feeling again, from behind. That something should definitely be there, something had to be there, like it was meant to be. It was almost perfect, if only the feelings were mutual, they wouldn't ever be. Todoroki wouldn't even think of doing such things and if he did, they sure as hell wouldn't be with Midoriya of all people. He wasn't all that, he wasn't special at all.

He pushed his hips up against Todoroki's knee a few more times, his cheeks red before finally, he came. "To-Todoroki-kun…" Midoriya squeaked. He shivered as his orgasm flowed through him from his toes to his head, making him feel dizzy. Okay, that was better, now he could sleep without the worry of morning wood. He was about to roll over but froze when he opened his bright green eyes to see a pair of silver and turquoise ones staring back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"T-Todoroki?" It wasn't professional for a host to use their guest to sexually pleasure themselves, Midoriya knew that better than anyone and probably wouldn't mind getting beat up or something. Whether it was because he deserved it or not, he'd accept that much. Midoriya shut his eyes, ready to get punched in that cute, little face of his or screamed at but surprisingly enough, neither came and when he peeked an eye open, Todoroki's were closed. He went right back to sleep. Midoriya was more than just confused, he knew Todoroki saw him, felt that and heard him while he did such a naughty thing. He'd apologize if Todoroki's breath hadn't already slowed down, he was asleep now, already.

Midoriya felt as though he could cry out of both guilt and relief. Guilt for what he'd done and seemingly got away with and relief for actually getting away with it. He let out a shaky sigh, his breath hit the back of Shouto's neck, making him visibly shiver in his sleep. Hopefully he'd forget all about it tomorrow morning, he must be exhausted to have let that slide but that being said, Izuku was just as tired. Too tired to get up and shower and clean this gunk off. Too tired to care as he rolled over to face the wall, he fell asleep soon after.

The next morning was hectic. It all started when Midoriya woke up to Todoroki's side of the bed empty. He sat up in bed and stretched his arms out, yawning tiredly and even burping under his breath. It was a cute burp, a small burp. Or just… just a burp. He popped his fingers and back before getting ready to pop his toes but his bedroom door opened. It was Todoroki. Midoriya would've guessed he went to the bathroom but he was dressed in his uniform. Inko, Izuku's mom, had washed their laundry. He honestly had such a considerate mother. "Oh, good morning, Todoroki-kun. How'd you sleep?" Midoriya wondered why Shouto didn't wake him up but let it slide when he checked the time on his phone. He had another half hour before he needed to be at school and before he stood to get dressed, he popped his toes real quick, not noticing the shiver up Todoroki's spine.

"Good. What about you, Midoriya?" The way he said Izuku's last name seemed incriminating and accusing and for a second, Midoriya forgot what he'd done last night. He turned away, rubbing his arm. Todoroki didn't exactly mention the ordeal, so Izuku didn't either, just in case he really didn't remember.

"Great, great… I slept good, yeah." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck gently. "I should get dressed, we only have thirty minutes to get to school." He spoke formerly, looking around his closet for his second uniform. He wasn't sure if he should just dress right then and there with Todoroki staring at him but he didn't have to worry because Todoroki left seconds later, letting Midoriya change comfortably. The younger of the two sighed lightly, pulling his thin hoodie off and letting it fall to the floor. As he buttoned up his undershirt, he stood there in thought. The dreams got worse, coincidentally with Todoroki right next to him. They were so graphic and vivid, he actually had to run his hands along his rear behind to check for burns of any sort. None. Disappointed. Midoriya let out a frustrated groan, pulling on some slacks after changing his boxer shorts. Within ten minutes, he was ready to scarf down breakfast and hurry to school with Todoroki in tow. It was cool seeing how Todoroki functioned. He needed at least two cups of coffee, no sugar, light creamer. He liked his eggs with runny yolk whereas Midoriya liked them scrambled. Shouto watched Midoriya put his shoes on before mimicking him. The conversation and atmosphere between them thinned out and went back to normal with time. It was nice walking under the rising sun to school alongside Todoroki who unexpectedly talked a lot about his academic intelligence. He liked to read, was great at math, hated history classes but got through them easily in his middle school years. Unfortunately, he didn't talk much about his likes or dislikes, he kept it short and simple, straight to the point. It wasn't personal stuff.

When they arrived to class, they were just short of being late, the bell ringing just as Midoriya opened the door for him and Todoroki. Nobody stared or even turned to look at them as they easily slipped into their separate desks. Aizawa was just waking from a nap, his yellow sleeping bag tightly wrapped around him. It looked as though he had no intentions of taking it off just yet. Nobody minded.

"How was your sleepover, Deku?" Uraraka whispered from behind, her lips inches away from his ear but he didn't shiver. In fact, he gave no response aside from shrugging lightly.

"We just hung out." He whispered back, it was half true at least. "How was yours? I bet it was a lot of fun." He threw the bait and she latched to it, starting a one-sided conversation about the games they played, the food they ate, the music they listened to and more. Midoriya actually listened this time, because he liked listening to Uraraka talk. Her voice was sweet and smooth like the finest honey available. Her voice was kind and gentle in contrast to Kacchan's constant yelling. Midoriya actually began to wonder what's been up with Kacchan lately, he hadn't talked to him much in the last few days and he was long overdue getting screamed in the face by him.

"-So Tsuyu was all weirded out and Jirou had to convince her not to leave and offended her by offering to catch flies for her to eat and she acted mad but accepted the offer anyway and showed us how she throws her stomach up to clean it and it was so gross but also really cool and endearing, who else can do something like that? Honestly. It's like when you burp at lunch, it's gross but still cute and endearing cause you're my boyfriend." Uraraka spoke quickly and Midoriya caught every word, he muttered faster than that on a daily basis but right now, he was speechless. He WAS her boyfriend and last he checked, boyfriends don't grind on other boys while they're half asleep. He'd justify his thoughts with the old saying: Look but don't touch but damnit he touched. He touched more than he should've.

"That… that sounds really interesting. Come to think about it, she told me about that when we were in the USJ and were attacked. Her tongue is really strong too, she lifted me easily with it and got us out of there." He never properly thanked her for that and made a mental list to do that this week.

"It is really cool, isn't it? Mina melted a hole on the side of the road when we were walking to Jirou's house too, she let me touch her horns. I wonder why they're there. Think they conduct electricity?" She questioned but didn't give Midoriya a chance to answer before shooting her mouth off again and going on about the pros and cons of having horns and for a moment, he remembered why he likes her so much. She was so full of life and so seemingly innocent with a heart pure as gold. He felt himself falling for her a second time as she spoke.

Midoriya looked down to his crooked right hand, it'd happened during his intense battle with Todoroki. He shattered the bones in his fingers and arm as well as his leg trying to beat him and it seemed as though he was wiped out while Todoroki got out of it completely unscathed. That was the type of power Todoroki had. He thought of the scarred tissue around his eye, Midoriya wanted to touch it and he wasn't quite sure why, he wanted Todoroki to get angry with him, at him. Midoriya reached up to his tray, grabbing his green apple and biting into it. It was nice and cold but sour. It tasted great nonetheless and Midoriya was chewing a little harder than he should, his jaw snapping up and down, crushing the apple between his white teeth. He stared ahead, spaced out and not paying attention to the conversation between Uraraka and Iida. A few moments later, there was blood leaking from his lips. He'd bit his lip and broke the skin. Damn, he should've been more careful. It wasn't the worst pain he's ever had to endure, that made him think. Maybe he was developing a higher tolerance for pain? Is that why he was getting more and more into that type of thing?

That isn't something for him to worry about right now. "Are you okay?" Ochako questioned, looking around for her handkerchief but he waved her off.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." He assured with a soft smile. "I'll go wash it out in the bathroom, be right back you guys." He gave one more smile before turning to leave, walking towards the boy's restroom. There were two other guys in there, one at the urinals and the other was standing in front of the mirror. Upon closer inspection, Midoriya realized it was Aoyama. He was staring at his brand new belt after Mina ruined his last one with her acid. "That's a nice belt." Midoriya complemented, bending over to wash his mouth out with cold water.

"Of course it is… the best belt for the best quirk." Midoriya could beg to differ but Aoyama didn't just stand around ogling himself for long. He left soon after as did Kirishima who had been standing at the urinal. Midoriya was alone in the bathrooms now, washing his mouth out and getting ready to stopped the bleeding with a tissue but he didn't get much of a chance as he was pushed from behind and into the big mirror above the sink. It wasn't nearly enough force to make the glass shatter or even crack but it was enough to make Midoriya's nose start bleeding next. Damn.

"Kacchan?" He questioned, looking up into the mirror and seeing the familiar red and white he's grown to appreciate. "Todoroki…?" He questioned under his breath but instead of getting an answer, he was pushed up against the mirror, his cheek was flat against his own reflection and his hips against the sink. Midoriya couldn't help but groan, his hips were extremely uncomfortable like this. His nose and lip bled freely, dripping down around the drain. He couldn't exactly think straight, much less understand why this was happening. He wasn't even sure what to say but thankfully he didn't have to say anything, Todoroki spoke first.

"I had no idea you were gay." He murmured, pushing his hips up against Midoriya's rear end, making Izuku's ache as the sink dug up into his. He whimpered gently, his cheeks red as realization hit him like a truck. He had been awake last night, there was no way he wasn't awake during that entire thing. That was why he was here right now, he had to have had a reason for this. Like Midoriya said, you can't just look at a person and know they were weird like that.

"I'm not… I-I'm…" He wasn't gay. He didn't know what he was but he wasn't gay. That much he was absolutely positive about. If he was, then why was it that every time Ochako spoke to him, his heart sped up? Why was it that everytime she called him Deku, his cheeks turned red? Or how he couldn't help but smile when she entered a room?

But if he wasn't gay, why was his heart skipping beats over Todoroki? His knees weakening over just the mention of him or his voice betraying him in times like this? When he couldn't suppress the littlest, most embarrassing noises? Clues like this made him realize that no, he wasn't straight and no, he wasn't quite normal either. "You're not what?" Todoroki was patronizing him now, it was humiliating. He wasn't so confident about speaking at all anymore as long as they were in here all alone. Midoriya let his common sense slip away when he felt that first grind up against him. This was a sexual encounter, he'd known that from the start, as soon as his face was slammed into the mirror and someone pushed their front against his back where it probably shouldn't be. This shouldn't be happening but Midoriya's judgement was weakened and distorted as he closed his eyes, "Did you think I wouldn't wake up to find you doing something like that?" He questioned haggardly. "I didn't take you for the modern-day whore, if I'm honest."

The name calling didn't anger or sadden Midoriya as much as it should've. He was gonna feel like shit after this but for now, the name calling was nice. He'd been telling himself over and over now, he was gross, dirty, naughty and deserved to have his face up against the mirror. "It's only been two minutes and you're already hard, Midoriya. It's a damn shame we don't have two more." He whispered against Midoriya's earlobe before stepping back and giving Izuku some space to breathe. Midoriya felt more blood dripping from his nose and was getting ready to turn around and confront Todoroki but he was already gone, the bathroom door slowly shutting after he exited. Well.

Izuku looked down, there was some blood on his jacket and he had a boner that'd be far too hard to hide. He pouted slightly, he should've stopped this as soon as he was pushed against the mirror. It wasn't okay, this wasn't something he should allow to happen. If he really didn't want Todoroki to do that, he knew he'd be able to stop it, and that only made it worse.

How could he? Was that considered cheating? They hadn't really done anything, nothing too bad at least. Maybe if he left it alone at just that, it'd fade out of existence. Midoriya hoped it would after this, after he finished touching himself to it which he SHOULDN'T be doing but maybe if he knew it was wrong, it made it less wrong? Of course not, he couldn't handle himself, he couldn't stop. He blared music, not wanting his mother to have a single clue as to was he was doing.

Midoriya sat in his computer chair, his left foot was propped on the arm, his leg bent and his hand down between his thighs. He let out a heavy breath, sweat on his brow as he jerked his wrist back and forth. He couldn't help it. Izuku felt extremely guilty for what he was doing but if he had to be honest, it was fading and fast. Everyone had needs and differences. He bit his fat bottom lip, his body stiffened and a few moans escaped his lips as he orgasmed after just four and half minutes. That's what Todoroki did to him. He rested his head back against the headrest of his comfy chair, sighing lightly before looking back at the screen. They were pictures from the festival, pictures of Shouto in second place, of him with half his clothes ripped off. This time he didn't feel like crying, he felt like taking a hot shower.

The water was hot against Midoriya's back, he didn't need to think anymore, he'd been thinking way too much these last few days and it was time to just accept this. He was attracted to Todoroki, he wasn't going to tell Uraraka and pain makes him hard. End of story. He washed his green hair with coconut scented shampoo and conditioner before washing his muscular body. Midoriya took his time, scrubbing himself clean of sin before stepping out and drying off. He stared at himself in the mirror but didn't flex and swoon over his own muscles like Kacchan used to. Instead, he turned around slowly, his eyes trailing down his muscular back to his rear behind. His wardrobe didn't have anything feminine, he didn't own anything like the outfits he'd seen in his dreams and fantasies and was unsure if taking the time and spending the money on changing that would define the type of person he was. He spent nearly sixty dollars of saved up money on stuff from downtown because of these dreams. Would that be so bad?

Of course it would. He smiled gently and forgot about it, that'd be silly after all. That type of thing wasn't for him.

Midoriya stared at the Tv screen, he was sitting on the floor in front of the couch his mother was on. They were watching the news together. There wasn't nothing big going on right now, not many interesting events. The streets were quiet of crime this fine Friday night. The sun was slowly starting to set and Midoriya was enjoying the time he was spending with his mother before his phone buzzed next to him. He laid back on the soft, comfortable carpet and held his phone up over his chubby face. Midoriya pursed his lips as he unlocked his phone and pulled the notifications bar down to see a message from Uraraka. 'Would you like to come see a movie with me and Tooru?' Midoriya found it undeniably cute how she used proper grammar and spelling when sending simple texts. He always read it in her voice in his head, which is actually common but he'd never admit it. It was only around five in the afternoon, nobody was at school and teens his age were probably out living their lives with friends. He was never one to party but movies were nice. It was quiet and dark, the movies he chose to see always left a smile on his face and he was usually satisfied sharing that experience with someone else, someone like Uraraka. "Hey mom? Can I go to the movies with Uraraka?" He questioned, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I don't know, Midoriya, it's kind of late…" She murmured, checking her wrist watch before smiling gently. "Well… go ahead, Izuku. Have fun, alright? You better text me every hour to make sure you're okay." She warned, watching him spring from his position and stand, his thumbs dancing across his phone screen as he texted Uraraka back, letting her know he was allowed to come.

"Thanks mom! Don't worry, I will, and I'll be fine." He'd still text her though, he was kind of a mama's boy and for good reason. He opened his bedroom down, rummaging around his closet for some simple, casual clothes. It didn't take long, he didn't have to dress nice especially since it'd be dark half the time. He wondered, would this be the night he got his first kiss? Iida would be there and if he saw something like that, he was sure he'd intervene with some sort of speech about how inappropriate this was. Maybe Iida needed the attention, his brother WAS in the hospital, paralyzed. Midoriya suddenly felt bad about wanting to lose his lip virginity, if that's what it's even called. He dressed in some simple jeans and a hoodie. Midoriya actually brushed his crazy hair to make it look a little less like bed head after his nap earlier.

Midoriya arrived at the movie theater twenty minutes later, it was slightly chilly out now that the sun was going down. He let out a breath, fog floating up in front of his babyface. Uraraka and Iida were already inside, he was ready to greet them with all smiles once he opened the door to the main lobby. The smell of popcorn assaulted Midoriya's nose, he loved popcorn. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking around for his girlfriend of only about three months though it already feels like three whole years. Midoriya couldn't help but grin when he caught sight of her brown hair and he started towards her before creasing his brows and frowning. Next to her was Iida but next to him was Todoroki. He had no idea he was going to be here too but then again, this was the opening night for some superhero movie that Endeavor was casted in. All Might didn't have the time to make an appearance, unfortunately. He slowed to a stop next to her, she was shorter than him but he was shorter than both Iida and Todoroki.

"Hey, Deku! I'm glad you could make it!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a gentle hug before taking his hand and leading him to the front desk where the snacks and tickets were being sold.

"Haha… yeah, me too." He laughed, his panic and nerves were evident in his voice when he looked back to see nothing but Todoroki staring at him. He wasn't angry but didn't look at all happy. In fact, Midoriya couldn't read how he was feeling, know what he was thinking or why he was even here. He shouldn't confront him with Iida and Uraraka here. Midoriya did his best to forget what happened in the bathroom that day and turned back to Uraraka with a convincing smile.

When they got their tickets, Iida offered to pay for all the tickets while Midoriya and Todoroki paid for the snacks and Uraraka got their seats in the movie theater. Midoriya didn't protest, there was nothing Todoroki could do in front of all these people, not that Midoriya would allow anything to happen if that was the case for him. They all agreed and Izuku got a kiss on the cheek before Uraraka took her ticket and left to find seats with Iida. Midoriya looked down at all the options and prices, puckering his lips in thought, He liked sour candies, Uraraka preferred the sweet stuff and he knew Iida wasn't too big on candies unless they were gummies. He wasn't exactly sure about Shouto but he could pick out his own. He stood straight, smiling and ordering politely. Ironically, Mina worked here. Midoriya had a part time job too, he was a tutor for literature for middle school kids. He was amazing at reading between the lines and reading in general, he took notes like champ and analyzed everything within minutes. He also talked really fast.

"Hey, Midoriya! On a date? With Ochako?" She questioned, leaning over the clear desk with a knowing smile but he merely rolled his eyes and shook his head no.

"Here to see the new movie with my friends." He cocked his head to his right where Todoroki stood silently and he nodded, confirming Izuku's story before he ordered his own candies. He got chocolate and they split the overall bill. He also got a big bucket of popcorn for everyone to share and didn't protest when Midoriya practically drowned it in butter.

"You're gonna get chubbier if you keep eating like that." Todoroki whispered but instead of getting offended, he merely smiled, raising his brows. The atmosphere thickened greatly, he added a few more squirts before handing the bucket to Todoroki.

"Right, maybe." He wasn't gonna stop either. He wasn't sure if now was the time to mention what had happened in the bathroom, there was a small bruise on his nose that he blamed on falling off his bed and onto the carpet. Maybe Midoriya should confront him before Shouto had the nerve to do it again. "Todoroki-kun, about… about what happened in the bathroom-" He was cut off, blushing.

"Uraraka invited me. She's… she's really nice, you know." Of course he knew. "I wonder how nice she'd be towards either of us after she found out about all of that." He wasn't one to blackmail and Midoriya wasn't even sure he was being blackmailed yet. He glared at him. "Not that I'm going to tell her." He shrugged lightly. "I wouldn't tell her if it happened again, either. Think about it." And with that, he turned on his heel, starting down the darkening hall and towards the screen room. Was that some sort of offer?

It was, for sexual favors. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that, but he knew it was neither disgust or anger. Midoriya shook his head a little. He tried to clear his mind as he started walking, looking down at his red shoes as he did so. He handed his ticket over and pushed passed the large door. The credits were just ending, the movie was already about the start. He didn't want to miss a single second but knew that he'd wasted Iida's money. Izuku couldn't possibly focus on the movie. There was no way he could not NOT think about the offer. His stomach didn't drop or fill with guilt when he didn't automatically decided to reject the offer. It wouldn't hurt to just think about it.

Midoriya sat between Uraraka and Iida,handing over the candies and snacks he'd purchased for the two. "Thanks so much, Deku! How did you know these were my favorite?" Before Midoriya could respond, someone shushed Uraraka. Midoriya merely smiled before facing the large screen, spacing out for half of the movie before he felt it, Uraraka nudged his shoulder gently, looking up at Midoriya with a tentative smile. Her lips were red with lipstick, he hadn't noticed that and actually wondered if there was some on his cheek after she kissed it. He reached up to wipe his cheek and surely enough, red lipstick smeared on his fingers. He grimaced, that was kind of embarrassing but that wasn't the right answer cause Uraraka saw that face and frowned, her cheeks heating up before she looked back up towards the movie. He didn't want to disturb anyone with talking and let it go. So much for kissing her tonight.

The movie was alright, not that Midoriya really watched it at all. He sighed when the lights gradually got brighter. The once spotless room was now riddled with trash, food and the scent of sweat. He was ready to get outside and cool off. He stood from his comfy seat, shooting a quick text to his mother about how everything was going great and the movie was cool. Izuku pocketed his phone after that and stretched. "Where to next?" Midoriya questioned, turning back to face his friends but at the corner of the room, in the far back, something red caught his eyes. Previously mentioned eyes almost bugged from his skull, it was Kirishima! Kirishima and Kacchan. They didn't seem like they even noticed the movie was over or the lights or even the emptying theater because they were kissing, their lips were locked together in an oddly arousing way. Midoriya felt both sick to his stomach and flustered before slapping a hand over his eyes and beginning to apologize lightly which made things worse. He caught Kacchan's attention who wasn't at all happy having been caught in such a vulnerable situation.

"Goddamnit Deku, you fucking nerd!" He screamed, stepping on the seat in front of him and taking his usual pose for attack, one leg in front of the other and his hands pulled back, sparks flying from them before an explosion erupted from his palms. "What are you even doing here?" He cried angrily.

"Katty… man… bro, calm down." Kirishima muttered. 'Katty'? Midoriya raised his brows again before taking this opportunity to turn and leave as if he hadn't seen a thing but Uraraka was already taking pictures.

"Aw, how cute! … I wish that were me." She murmured distastefully but nobody heard it, not even Izuku who already left to the main lobby.

He'd finished his candy but was still hungry. He waited a minute or two for Iida, Todoroki and Uraraka to catch up before suggesting they go get something to eat before departing. All agreed aside from Uraraka. "I'm sorry you guys, I have to be home by eight, my dad said. It's seven forty-four already…" She trailed off. "Well, I'll see you guys on Monday! Have fun without me!" She was genuine as he turned and jogged off and out the door. She was out of sight without even kissing Deku's cheek like she usually did.

"Well, we owe her to have fun where she, unfortunately, cannot be! Where did you have in mind, Midoriya?" Iida questioned, making his crazy hand gestures every time he spoke. Midoriya frowned at Uraraka's departure before sighing and thinking of someplace to eat.

"Let's go the food court at the mall. Should still be open until ten." It was an easy choice that both Iida and Todoroki agreed on.

"We can take my car." That's right, Todoroki could drive now, he'd just gotten his license and of course he'd already had a car. His father was the number two hero after all. It was expected from the princely boy. His life wasn't anything to be jealous of though, Midoriya knew that much.

"Really, Todoroki-Kun?" It wouldn't be that far of a walk, it'd take twenty minutes at most but Midoriya agreed anyway. "Sure! Let's go!" He was starving! He ate a lot, actually. Izuku was bouncing with excitement as the trio headed out to Shouto's car. It wasn't showy or extremely expensive. It was a modest, black car. Nothing extremely fancy about it at all and Midoriya admired that as he got into the backseat. Iida already took the passenger's seat…

The drive was short and though Todoroki seemed like the type to get angry at loud noises, he played some pretty loud, generic music. It was a nice thing to know about him, that he was just like any normal teen, that he still enjoyed basic things. They all hummed along to the music before they arrived to their destination. The mall was nearly empty but that made it better, Midoriya never enjoyed pushing passed sweaty bodies and loud talking right in his ears.

They ate, their orders were all different from a healthy chicken salad for Iida, extremely spicy noodles for Deku and melon bread for Shouto who wasn't all that hungry. "As class president, I find it necessary to be aware of every student's affairs for more convenient reasons than one. So, Midoriya, how is your relationship with Uraraka going?" It wasn't out of the blue at all, they'd just been at the movies together, holding hands like any modern couple would and he was happy to answer Iida truthfully. Neither him nor Uraraka were experiencing problems, not yet at least. Not for awhile.

"It's going great, actually. We don't know everything about each other or any of that kinda stuff but we're talking a lot more than we used to." He didn't mention the fact that they hadn't kissed or went any further than holding hands. "We try not to be all gross and lovey dovey in public, like Kacchan and... and Kirishima. I had no idea he was, uh, like that." How could he? Kacchan was usually open about everything, his strength, his quirk, his goals. Though, he'd never muttered a word about something like this, never even gave physical signs of attractions towards anyone.

"I expected it." Todoroki informed curtly, sucking the straw in his drink. It was too warm apparently because the glass was soon encased in thin ice which Iida scolded, mentioning the guidelines and laws regarding using your quirk without the proper licensing or papers. "Right. Sorry." He looked away, obviously unapologetic as he sipped his chilling drink. "But it was obvious how much Kirishima looked up to 'Katty'. I have a feeling that as we socially progress, more and more people practice sexualities aside from complete homosexuality. I wouldn't doubt other boys and girls in our class are the same way." His eyes flickered to Midoriya's, making him shiver. He looked away, ignoring that accusing look, that knowing look. Shit.

"I suppose you're right, it's important and admirable to be so observant. I'm surprised, as much as Midoriya pays attention, he didn't realize like you had." Iida spoke widely before standing. "I should get home." He actually wanted to visit his brother before he was already asleep. "It's unprofessional to stay out late past curfew, have a great night." He bowed out of habit and respect before leaving the mall. His brother hadn't been doing so well at all and Iida could feel his rage affecting his judgement, his mind was clouded with plans to get revenge. He was off, his engines running smoothly.

Damn. Now they were actually alone, well, kinda. There was still the clerk in the food court but he wasn't anyone he knew and he was just on his phone, scrolling and clicking around. "Maybe I should-uh, head home too… yeah, haha. I should." He was nervous again, suddenly hesitant about being firm and denying Todoroki's scandalous offer.

"I can drive you." Another offer but it was nowhere near as challenging to accept as the first one. This one wouldn't make him a cheater, this offer wouldn't confirm his suspicions of being a not-so-straight masochist of sorts. He sighed heavily, a simple drive home wouldn't hurt, would it? It couldn't, so he agreed with a shaky smile. Midoriya tried to keep his cool but on the inside, he was burning up, his legs were barely supporting him as he was lead towards Todoroki's car. He got to sit in front this time, he was even allowed to pick the music. He had to select songs off of Todoroki's phone which was connected to the aux cord.

Midoriya's attention was on the phone, it probably wasn't the smartest choice but how could anyone have expected Todoroki to drive them somewhere completely secluded. Izuku didn't notice his unfamiliar surroundings outside the car until they came to a stop. He looked up, they still had to be in town, there was no way that drive was long enough for them to have ended up in a different city. He whipped his head around to look at Shouto with curious eyes, "This… this isn't my house, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya whispered as if his classmate didn't know that.

"Great observation. I just wanted to talk." He turned the car off before folding his hands in his lap but he was nowhere near as nervous as Midoriya was. What did he want to talk about all of the sudden? What was so important? So secretive? Well, he knew why.

"A-about what?" He squeaked out, keeping his eyes on the windshield. Midoriya tried to calm his nerves by distracting himself with the moon, it was bright tonight, there were no lit-up buildings around and the stars were beautiful and very evidently large in number. He's heard that being away from the city, away from lots of light made it easier to see all of the stars, every single one it seemed and honestly, it was a nice sight. A calming moment and soon, he'd stopped fidgeting.

Todoroki stared at the side of Midoriya's chubby face and started talking quietly. "What are you thinking about?" It was, again, a simple question with an embarrassing answer.

"Me? Well… I mean, I can't think about anything else with you always around doing… doing weird things. The bathroom incident, that crazy offer of yours? Do you think that's funny? Uraraka was there, she invited you and everything and to ask her boyfriend that-"

"Weren't you the one rutting up against me during that sleepover? Did you even plan that? I doubt it, your mom didn't even know I was coming over." He had a great point and Midoriya looked away, blushing heavily, once again feeling ashamed but begrudgingly aroused. "Yes, Uraraka invited me and she was there, but you haven't said no." Todoroki was right, Izuku didn't say no. He didn't give the guy any answer and what Midoriya actually appreciated was that Todoroki wasn't exactly pressuring him or being extremely persistent. He wasn't touching up on his or telling him to say yes, he wasn't begging, or guilt tripping him into agreeing. That made him hesitant about saying no.

"I...I... " Midoriya's voice was wavering, nearly nonexistent. His mind was swimming, fogged up much like he did during those moments of passion when he touched himself inappropriately. Izuku felt his eyes start to burn and water. Why was he crying? He was extremely embarrassed.

"Izuku." Todoroki whispered. "Look at me." When Midoriya didn't, he reached forward to grip his chin gently. Todoroki made Izuku face him, staring into his watery eyes. "You're always such a crybaby." It wasn't an insult, it was more of an endearing fact. Like he found that to be more cute and honest than annoying and problematic. Midoriya sniffled lightly, not reaching up to wipe his face or reach down to his hardening member. Dammit. "I'm not going to do anything until you tell me I can." Why did he have to be so charming? So damn irresistible? He was powerful, smart, handsome, kind-hearted and ultimately the epitome of what his dream guy was.

Well, if he had one. Did Todoroki count as his dream guy since he was always the one in them? Maybe. That was something to worry later, when he wasn't just moments away from doing something he'd find himself regretting in the future. Midoriya bit his lip and looked down, he tried to but Shouto pushed his chin up again, keeping eye contact. How was he so calm? So knowing? Todoroki held his gaze for a few moments before Midoriya gave in, he couldn't deny what was going on with his body and certainly didn't want to go through this whole thing by himself. Todoroki knew at least a fraction of the shit Midoriya was into. Midoriya recalled the way Iida praised the way Todoroki examined and noticed things.

Midoriya nodded, just barely, only a little but Todoroki was close enough to have seen it and when he did, his eyes trailed down Midoriya's tense body. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to, his body betrayed him. His first kiss was meant for Uraraka, it belonged to Uraraka but Todoroki was stealing it. No, Midoriya practically handed it over to him when he closed his eyes and puckered his trembling lips when Shouto leaned in. Midoriya wasn't good at kissing whatsoever, it was actually kind of messy and awkward. He couldn't feel anymore flustered.

Todoroki made up for it, he saved the kiss. It wasn't half bad and Midoriya was left breathless. "What… What does this even mean?" Was this the start of an affair? Midoriya's voice was weak and full of uncertainty. He didn't want to end it with Uraraka and wasn't sure if he even had 'romantic' feelings for Shouto, so far, it was just sexual attraction. The best choice. Uraraka wasn't the type to inflict pain on Midoriya and he knew that. But Uraraka was so sweet, so kind and thoughtful. He couldn't hurt her, he didn't have the guts to dump her or even tell her the truth. Ignorance was bliss. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Izuku knew he was cheating her out but any invalid excuse he didn't care about beforehand became the only source of comfort for him right now, aside from the chilling lips on his neck.

He felt Todoroki's hands all over him, feeling him up in such a lewd, almost hostile way but instead of being afraid, he found it enjoyable. Midoriya didn't plan on giving his first kiss away and losing his virginity, even in the gay way, all in one night. He didn't think Todoroki planned that either, he didn't move to take his or his own clothes off. He even leaned back in his own seat, eyeing Midoriya with that same unreadable expression. "You're hesitant. Midoriya, tell me the truth. Do you really want this? Want me?" It was a good question.

Midoriya did want him, the question that should've been asked was whether he was sure about having a secret relationship with a male behind his beloved girlfriend's back. He wanted to consider the pros and cons. The possibilities. He'd be cheating but he wouldn't embarrass himself with admitting to Uraraka his newfound kink. It'd feel good for him but if Uraraka found out, she'd be hurt. Maybe if he agreed, he'd get this whole thing out of his system, get scared, go too far and never want to do it again, like learning the hard way. His morals though, they were screaming at him to say no, to stop, but he pushed them to the back of his mind as he shut his mouth and gave Todoroki the most determined face he could. "Yes, I do." He answered, he was positive now. This was what he wanted, what he absolutely needed and he was sure this would be fine as long as Uraraka never found out. She wouldn't, he'd make damn sure of that.

For a split second, the edge of Todoroki's lip curved up into a tiny smile before it was gone almost as quick as it came. "That's what I like to hear." He reached forward, resting his hand on Midoriya's red cheek. His hand was extremely warm but not enough to burn or cause any type of damage at all. Izuku found himself pushing into his touch, almost submitting to him completely. It was some sort of second, unspoken agreement. Yes, he felt guilty, but this was the beginning of a new chapter in his life. He'd just have to learn not to think about her and that started with thinking about Todoroki and only Todoroki. Only when she wasn't around. It was allowed, right? He didn't care.

Todoroki leaned forward again, giving him another kiss. This one was softer, this one disappointed Midoriya. This was the kind of kiss lovers shared and he turned his face away. "Can I go home now?" He questioned, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. "My mom is probably worried about me. I should get home." Shouto should to, what would happen if they were seen out here being a little too friendly with each other in a car in the middle of what seemed to be nowhere? That'd certainly do a number on Endeavor's and Todoroki's reputation whether it was positive or negative but even if it was positive, Uraraka would surely find out.

He shook his head, he wouldn't think about her when he was with Shouto and vice versa when with Ochako. It only seemed fair. Todoroki couldn't help but smile again, unlike Midoriya, he had a few plans for where this could go, what he could do with Izuku under his 'control'. He knew the boy melted like chocolate when he was around and that wasn't thanks to his fire quirk. Unlike Midoriya, he felt something just a little stronger than sexual attraction. "Yeah, but I still have some stuff I want to talk about with you." He wasn't sure if texting was the safe way to communicate about things like this. Midoriya nodded lightly, actually initiating the kiss this time. He didn't give Todoroki the same tender kiss he'd gotten, it was obviously a little more desperate, there was want and need in this terribly sloppy kiss of his.

Midoriya waved goodbye to Todoroki as he headed up to the front steps of his home. It was just reaching ten past nine when Midoriya stepped into his house, shut the door behind him and snuck passed his mother who'd fallen asleep on the couch. He draped a blanket over her before kissing her forehead and quietly entering his bedroom. Izuku shucked his pants off, shaking his right leg to get them off before jumping onto his bed and rolling onto his back. His calloused hand reached down into his boxer shorts. He was gonna masturbate, again. He wondered if this was going to be one of the last times he did this sort of thing, if Todoroki was going to take responsibility and start getting rid of these common erections.

He left the TV on for his mother and wasn't worried about being heard. Those kisses. His first kisses were like small doses of the most addictive drugs known to man. Midoriya craved more, his lips itched for more kisses, for anything. The teen used his free hand for his mouth, sucking on his own fingers while he masturbated. He kept his voice low, his eyes closed, his knees were together on their own. It was like that kiss activated something inside of him, him touching himself felt much better than it ever had. It was powerful, it was amazing, the pleasure sent waves through him before he even climaxed. He felt Todoroki's lips against his own, his hands on his hot body, the feel of his warm touch against his face and he knew that as time passed, the fear, guilt, and shame would fade and the pleasure would intensify. He was so close, grinding up against his hand before his phone buzzed. A text message, it could wait but he couldn't. Midoriya panted lightly, his hair was slicked with sweat and stuck to his forehead, he'd definitely need a shower after this. After he came. With a few more desperate jerks of his wrist, he let loose in his boxers, his jaw was clenched and his boxers were soiled. His toes curled, his back arched and he flopped back down on the bed.

Izuku sat up, reaching for his phone nonchalantly and finally checking his text messages. He expected a text from Todoroki, maybe he'd send rules, questions, concerns, anything but what he saw made his stomach drop.

'Ura-san': "I had fun tonight Deku, See you Monday! 3'

too lazy to fix the double spacing sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Midoriya wasn't sure what to expect being in a secret, sexual relationship with Todoroki-kun. He wasn't quite interested in the hand holding or the affectionate lip kissing. He wasn't into being coddled or catered to like he was with Uraraka. He couldn't help but feel disappointed when he thought about those type of things happening in his 'relationship' with Shouto. He twiddled his thumbs in his lap, sitting in front of his computer in his comfy chair as he thought quietly. It was Saturday afternoon, it was nice outside and on any other normal day, he'd be out there practicing his quirk, working on handling it better than he could now.

But he wasn't. Midoriya was staring at his phone, waiting for a text back from Todoroki. He was never good at flirting and wasn't sure if he even had to. Sure, he wanted to be appealing. Izuku wanted Shouto to know what he wanted but was unsure of how to get that across without sounding, well, stupid. He'd sound idiotic. Midoriya was too embarrassed for something like that anyway. He couldn't just up and tell him 'Hey! Come tie me up and slap me in the face!'.

The thought made Midoriya blush as he sunk down into his seat. He knew this would be full of first hand embarrassment and shaky nerves but it was way over the top and he wasn't even face to face with the guy. He shook his head a little just as his phone buzzed on his desk. He reached over hurriedly to hold it up in front of his baby face. Midoriya read over the text a few times before tossing his phone away and rubbing his face. It was such a simple question. 'Are you a masochist?' He hadn't said the word aloud or heard anyone say it but he was tired of it already. Izuku was just tired of the blushing and the nervousness and the whole being unsure of himself. He needed courage, he knew that. Midoriya needed to grow some balls, say what he needed to say and get his message through. With everything his kinda short body could muster, he lifted his phone to peek at the screen and started typing. It took him ten minutes to conduct a message that pleased him.

'No, well, yeah I guess I kind of am but I don't know I've never done something like this before and I don't know how it really feels so I wouldn't really quite call myself a masochist, that's kind of extreme if you personally ask me but I guess I am a little bit because I dream about it here and there which is actually a lot so maybe fifty-fifty but I'm not sure if you're a masochist unless you actually try it like how you're not a pilot until you fly but there is absolutely no correlation between those two.' Yeah, maybe he should shorten that a bit. He moved his thumb up to push the backspace button but his luck seemed to be running out and karma made an appearance. He pushed send.

"Damn!" He cried, slumping and slamming his face down on his desktop. "Kill me now…" He pleaded to himself, waiting for Todoroki to dump him then and there.

That made many more questions arise. Shouto wasn't really his 'boyfriend' so to speak, they didn't make that official. Not that they should but it'd be important to address what this meant between each other. If a man cheated with a woman, she was his mistress, right? Did this make Shouto his mister? No, that would be related to ma'am, not mistress. Master seemed kind of dirty and made Midoriya cringe but no more so than 'Daddy'. Daddy made him shiver. He didn't know his own father and wondered if that could be considered daddy issues. Todoroki had daddy issues, he couldn't imagine him being into the whole daddy thing. He didn't want to ask.

'You can calm down now. It'd be best if this matter was discussed face to face. I'll be arriving in twenty minutes, be ready.' Midoriya stood, tossing his phone away and pacing around his room.

There seemed to be no stopping him, not that Midoriya wanted him to stay away. He had no plans today anyway, aside from fantasizing about things he had come to finally accept. Hot. Though, if he managed his time maturely, he'd have time to dress and clean his room. Maybe he could sneak in a quick shower and think over things to talk about. Things to go over and finalize. Midoriya paced and muttered to himself, his eyes unfocused and his hand under his chin as he thought and thought before five minutes passed. He could probably pleasure himself in the last fifteen minutes he had. It wasn't the best time waster of course but it would be nice nonetheless. He wouldn't be more than five minutes, Midoriya thought as he crawled onto his bed. His room wasn't that messy anyway and he'd taken a shower yesterday. He'd be fine, for sure. His judgement was swayed by lust.

Midoriya had stared up at that ceiling way more times than he probably should from nights where he couldn't sleep because he was overthinking to simply masturbating. He masturbated a lot. He was masturbating now. Midoriya pursed his lips as he reached down into his boxers, the only article of clothing he had on right now. Not something he should be wearing when his guest arrived.

Midoriya let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes and relaxing into the mattress. It'd be nice and quick. His imagination ran wild when he started stroking, his knees felt weak and his lip ached between his white teeth. Behind his eyes, he saw Todoroki's face up close to his own, his hand replacing Midoriya's. Shouto was taking a bit of control, he was taking all of the control as he stroked Midoriya off.

God, why did he have to be so weird? So passionate about what he was doing, HOW he was doing it? Why did he have to be so dirty? So gross to actually get off to a fellow classmate who nearly obliterated you in the festival? The pleasure was far too overwhelming, making his toes curl and his brows crease. It made him arch his back and whimper so pathetically helpless when he couldn't be farther from that. Before he knew it, time passed him by. His normally pale skin was a dark shade of red as he twisted and turned, wriggled and squirmed, messing his bed up more. His free hand reached up to tug his own green hair gently.

His mouth hung open, saliva dripped down his left cheek and his breath was extremely hot coming out. "Midoriya." He heard Todoroki say. Izuku never imagined Todoroki talking in his dreams, never really imagined much dialogue in the first place but it was nice to hear anyway. His wrist jerked a little faster when he heard his voice, his member had always been so sensitive. He felt every pump wash over him like waves, every squeeze run through him like electricity.

"Todoroki…" He whispered, opening his eyes and choking on the spit in his mouth before rolling over onto the floor with his blanket in his hand trying to cover up. "Jesus Christ!" He screamed, his voice cracking as he sat up to stare at Todoroki's stoic face and the phone he was holding up. Midoriya wasn't sure which part he was more horrified to see. "Wh- Stop!" Midoriya cried, already feeling frustrated tears poking at his eyes. He covered his face with the blankets as he sniffled but instead of laughing or making fun of the poor boy, Todoroki knelt down next to him, pulling the blankets from his face.

"Stop crying, I'm not going to do anything." Shouto whispered, gripping Izuku's cheek much like hed had the night before. "I assumed I was supposed to see that. It's my bad." It really wasn't, Midoriya should've known something would go wrong. He was irresponsible and fooled himself into having more time than he really did but he didn't say that. Midoriya forced himself to look up to Todoroki with slightly teary eyes before sighing lightly. "Do you want to finish?" Midoriya thought for a moment before shrugging and nodding like a child. Todoroki didn't like that.

The son of fucking Endeavor stroked Midoriya's cheek gently, hopefully calming him down before slapping it. It wasn't too hard but it was enough to leave a little red mark on his cheek and a stunned expression on his face overall. "Do you want to finish?" He asked once again with a firmer attitude. "Answer me." He demanded under his breath, holding Izuku's chin and forcing him to face him. He leaned in, pushing his chilled lips against Midorioya's. He shuddered. It was just one peck but his lips felt fuzzy. Todoroki kissed him again, a few times over, more force behind each one before Izuku's lips were a satisfying red color. They had been second long kisses but still left him feeling a little woozy, a little off.

"Yes, okay, I do." Midoriya whined, creasing his brows and turning his head away as his nose dusted over with red. He hadn't realized he was panting and breathless before he felt Todoroki's cold as fucking shit hand against his sensitive left nipple. Not to say his left was more sensitive than his right, of course. That would be silly.

Midoriya yelped, pushing his hand away for a split second but it was right back where it was before. "What are you- Mh.." He trailed off, gripping Todoroki's wrist weakly but not pushing it away. He refused to look at him. He was probably smiling down at him with a cocky attitude. It was so… so embarrassing. His bottom lip popped out in a pout. He wanted to finish, he'd been so close. He heard the click of a camera, he saw the flash, he knew there were pictures being taken of him but he didn't protest like he had before.

It was no secret that Todoroki was strong even without his amazing quirk, so it was no surprise to Midoriya when he was easily lifted and dropped back onto the bed. He wasn't ready for sex, not yet. Midoriya was sure he wasn't prepared for something like that but he also wasn't prepared to get slapped in the face again, dammit.

It had been the perfect diversion for Shouto to very easily slip his hot hand down Midoriya's boxer shorts. Izuku almost fainted at the heat, it wasn't hot enough to actually burn but it hurt. It hurt so much but he'd experienced worse.

Midoriya bucked his hips up against Todoroki's left hand. His quirk had so many uses and here he was using them to torture Midoriya. This was only the tip of the iceberg. "Sit still." Midoriya heard. "Smile for me." He heard. This was mild but new stuff for him, it'd take getting used to, it'd be slow progress but after less than a day, he was already being jerked off. It was more than he'd ever imagined doing with his girlfriend. When he thought about it, nothing changed. It came and went and before long, the thought was long gone when his eyes rolled back.

Midoriya felt fresh, clean and modest after he showered and dressed. That shouldn't have happened but he had no complaints about it. Todoroki was kind enough to wait for him in his room, even clean up a little. Midoriya was a terrible host. He wasn't sure how to mention the whole picture taking but he, as odd as it sounded, couldn't bring himself to be mad about them. It was illegal, sure, but he hoped neither had the intention of telling anyone about them. He took a seat on his computer chair, facing Todoroki with a determined expression. Midoriya's lips were straight, his brows furrowed but his face overall didn't measure up to Shouto's blank one. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked nonchalantly, making it as casual as possible. Maybe it'd be less awkward.

"Let's talk about you. This is about you, after all. Right?" That was correct. This was about Midoriya discovering himself and his weird body. "Are you more comfortable with me asking yes or no questions or you just telling me what you're wanting from me?" Why did he have to be so fucking charming? So knowing and patient with him? How could he have possibly known how embarrassed Midoriya was?

It was actually extremely obvious. Izuku played with the strings of his hoodie as he shrugged and nodded. "Both." He murmured, trying not to somehow make a fool of himself. "Questions are good for now. Ask anything." He gave him free reign, he had to know what to do if he was gonna be able to do it. Todoroki nodded, folding his hands in his lap. Midoriya realized that Todoroki hadn't gotten off during that encounter, unsure if he even needed to. Izuku wanted self-control like that.

"Do you like handcuffs?" Question number one.

"Yes." He answered truthfully, that wasn't too bad.

"Do you like spanking?"

"... Yes." His voice was a little quieter. He hadn't exactly been spanked but it was something he'd maybe think about trying. It wasn't a guarantee. He was overall obedient.

"What about blindfolds?" He leaned forward, his elbows were on his knees and his hands clasped together as he waited for an answer from the slumping teen. Midoriya finally broke eye contact, looking anywhere else.

"Yeah… yes, those too. Those I like. They're good." He admitted, blinking a few times more.

"Would you feel better writing down the things you like?" Todoroki asked, resting a hand on Izuku's knee. Just how much experience did Todoroki have? How many times has he done this? How much research did he conduct? Midoriya shook his head no, part of this whole thing was getting used to and comfortable with this type of talk. "Next question then. Do you plan on being tied up during this arrangement?"

"Yuh." His confirmation was muffled by the hoodie he wore, he'd pulled it up over his face but it didn't last long. Todoroki pulled it down, exposing his face. He was so fucking close, just inches away. He slapped his face, again. Midoriya yelped, cupping his red cheek as he stared into Shouto's beautiful eyes.

"Look at me when you talk." He ordered gently. "Do you like it when I slap you like that?" He himself was pretty unsure of what to do and what not to do, that was the point of this entire meeting. To go over do's and don't's, rules and regulations. He was relieved when Midoriya nodded, hand still on his stinging cheek. "Okay, good. It doesn't have to be awkward. Just relax, alright?" He comforted, rubbing Midoriya's thigh gently. "I'll keep going with the questions."

"Okay, thank you Todoroki-kun." Now his cheeks weren't just red from the slap. He was so damn nice, it made him feel much more relaxed around him.

"It's okay." It really was fine, in fact, he expected this. Midoriya was nervous talking to the opposite gender, so it comes to no shock when he's practically dying at a situation like this. "How far are you planning to go in this relationship? As in sex." It wasn't a yes or no question but Midoriya could answer, he was sure he could. He shrugged anyway. He'd just had his first kiss the night before, how do two guys even have sex in the first place? Should he wait to have sex with Uraraka? Would she want to have sex with him? Maybe if he had the experience, it'd be better for both of them.

"You took my first- my first kiss. You know that, right?" He'd done nothing before last night. If Shouto had known it was his first kiss, he wouldn't have went in for it but Izuku didn't seem to mind that anymore. "But… yeah, whatever there is, I'll do it. I'm okay with it." It didn't mean anything anyway and Todoroki knew that, and it burned his chest.

"Alright, just making sure." Todoroki whispered, sitting back down on the bed and staring down at Midoriya who stared back. His cheeks were rosy, his lips were slightly swollen and his hands were still fidgety.

"I'll ask some questions too. It's only fair." Midoriya spoke with his hand up against his lips. He was mumbling again but Todoroki understood him perfectly. He nodded. "Okay… well. Would you consider using your quirk on me?" He already did but he wanted to make sure that type of treatment was consistent. He'd only gotten a small taste of it and felt as though crack was flowing through his bloodstream or something. Something you'd get addicted to real damn quick. Todoroki nodded.

"Okay, next question. Do you have any likes or dislikes I should know about?"

The questioning went on for about half an hour before Shouto had the amazing idea to get comfortable with one another and learn not to be so nervous. Midoriya thought it to be a good plan and laid face up next to Todoroki, the blankets were underneath them and they were still fully clothed. Nothing had happened yet aside from laying comfortably and talking about completely unrelated topics. They spoke about school, heroes, goals in their lives and even about Fuyumi, Shout's older sister. "Strawberries?" Midoriya questioned, looking up at Todoroki who had propped himself up on his elbow. He nodded.

"She loves them but she's allergic to them, so she has to drink NyQuil afterwards for some reason. Just straight cough medicine." He informed, playing with Midoriya's wild, green hair. He tugged it lightly between his thumb and index finger. The younger of the two didn't seem to mind or even notice as he smiled understandingly at the random fact.

"Strawberries are just worth it, I guess." He murmured, closing his eyes. Midoriya looked a little less peaceful than Todoroki when he was relaxed. He had faint bags under his eyes and his nose twitched here and there. "Kiss me." Midoriya whispered, puckering his lips just a little. Todoroki did, he leaned in slowly until their lips touched. His were so damn soft, so warm and welcoming while Izuku's were slightly chapped and rough.

"I need to teach you how to kiss." Midoriya couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Go ahead." He allowed and melted when Shouto used his own lips to push Midoriya's open. The kiss was terrible at first as Midoriya blindly licked at Todoroki's tongue but after a few minutes of sheer inner panic, it started to get better, more and more bearable. Kissing wasn't rocket science or quantum physics. It came naturally. Izuku reached up behind Todoroki and tangles his scarred fingers into his hair, rubbing his head soothingly and pushing it down so the kiss had more backbone, more force.

It wasn't Todoroki's first choice but if he could kiss Midoriya at all, it was worth it. Even if the feelings weren't mutual.

The kissing went on for fifteen minutes with few second intervals for Todoroki to take a breath and Midoriya to wipe the saliva from his chin. Messy. Messy. Messy. Forget about the light bruising from before, Midoriya's lips were a faint purple but it didn't stop there, not that there were any complaints. Todoroki wanted just as much as Midoriya, so he allowed Shouto to kiss his sensitive neck. He allowed his hands to rub his sides and his hips and even his thighs from time to time.

The next hour was spent in heavy, shameless passion but nothing revolutionary occurred. Midoriya was still a virgin, still kind of a loser and still whisked away by Todoroki's undeniable charm. The way his hands moved and worked almost professionally, how his sweet lips moved across Midoriya's skin. Midoriya had fallen asleep after Todoroki had simply rubbed him over the edge with his knee but he didn't mind. It was okay. This was fine, cause now Todoroki can kiss Midoriya gently. His soft cheeks. Hiis cute lips. His little ears, his forehead, his button nose and chin. He was head over heels for the last person he'd ever have a genuine chance of being with romantically, completely. Where he didn't have to share, where he didn't have to worry about it all ending after the fun had just started.

He imagined a day when he could hold Midoriya's hand in public and have him sit in his lap during lunch even if Iida drilled on and on about the disrespect in PDA. It would be worth it, just like the strawberries. He couldn't have it but the sting of Midoriya's lack of mutual love was bearable and worth it if he could have moments like this. Where he was the one spending this time with Midoriya, where he was the one who put him asleep by the means of intimacy, where he was the one Midoriya looked to for sexual relief. "Sweet dreams." He whispered, cupping the cheek he'd slapped. "Deku."

Monday was slow and quiet, the students were tired, the city was groggy and people functioned slowly. The beginning of the week was always so rough on people. It was rough on everyone except for Midoriya, Mondays never brought him down. He had the luxury to wake up and get ready to go to the best school available for heroes. He had the privilege to call himself a hero from U.A. and he'd, for sure, call himself that as many times as he could.

Midoriya gripped the straps of his yellow backpack as he boarded the bus to his school. His hand was latched to the hanging handles as he stood. He stared out the window, excited to see his friends, to see Aizawa, All Might and most of all, Uraraka.

He hadn't talked to her all weekend after Friday and was vibrating in place to see her, to hug her again and feel her soft lips against his fat cheeks. He was smiling dopily, how had he managed to find love with someone like Uraraka? As sweet, as caring as kind and considerate. As cute and powerful. As sexually unappealing as Uraraka? He was truly lucky. He'd fight for this relationship head-on.

He jumped up off the bus as soon as it arrived, he was one of the last to make it to class but was usually on time despite. Izuku hurried up the many stairs but his legs never ached, he pushed open the large door but he never felt intimidated by it. "There you are, Deku!" Uraraka was the first to announce his presence which was followed by a hug that was far too friendly to be considered child appropriate. He kissed her, smack on the lips. He wasn't used to kissing people, of course he wasn't. It just felt right to kiss her, it wasn't the best place or the best time. For a split second, he forgot that was her first kiss. Overall though, it was THEIR first kiss and it had been wasted in class, in front of everyone.

Uraraka was surprised to say the least but merely grinned, her glossy pink lips touched his again but just for a second. Wow! They were so soft and tasted like peaches. Uraraka, overall, was the polar opposite of Todoroki. She smelled sweet, felt so soft, and had a friendly aura while Todoroki smelled like faint smoke, had a taller, manlier body than Midoriya and he was always so intimidating. Uraraka didn't mention the first kiss they shared.

She grabbed Izuku's hand and to lead him deeper into the classroom. "PDA is prohibited on school grounds!" Iida cried, making his very over-exaggerated hand gestures. His hands always seemed to move when he talked and usually when they were flattened, like karate chops.

"Oops! I'm sorry, Iida! Won't happen again." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head and turning to Izuku. "Right?" She questioned, giving his left hand a squeeze. Midoriya smiled and nodded, squeezing hers back. He felt heat crawling up his back.

"You really think this will help?" Midoriya questioned, sitting on his bed alongside Todoroki. His phone was propped up on a pillow, the screen displayed something he didn't want in his search history.

Todoroki nodded. "It doesn't seem like you know much about your own...kinks. So hopefully, this explains them a little more, helps you get comfortable with it. It might almost make you relax. You're not weird for liking this type of thing. You're one of many." But he was still very special, very unique. Anyone would be crazy not to have a crush on Midoriya Izuku. "Even for you, you're a little too stiff."

Midoriya let out a breath through his lips, hugging a pillow against his chest and nodding curtly. "Yeah, yeah you're right. Okay, I'm ready. Push play." He spoke despite closing one eye and peeking through the spaces of his fingers.

"You're already scared of it and it hasn't started." Shouto whispered, scooting back and behind Izuku before resting his own hands on Midoriya's tense shoulders. He squeezed them gently, kneading them slowly and hopefully calming the boy down.

"I'm not scared! I am not… I'm not scared of this." Midoriya tried to convince even himself as he melted into Todoroki's touch and leaned back against his toned chest and pushing play on his phone. The video wasn't all that graphic but it was enough to make Izuku's stomach churn with definitions. "I don't like the knife play, that's too much." Midoriya murmured, grimacing at the screen. "I can do that." He whispered, referring to the flogging. "Is it weir-"

"If you're asking if it's weird, it isn't. I really don't mind helping you with this stuff." Todoroki cut him off, making Midoriya lean his heads back to make eye contact with him before they both smiled.

"Okay, thank you." His reply was short and sweet before he puckered those fucking lips of his that always made Todoroki sweat under his clothes. He kissed them. He kept kissing him, using tongue and swapping saliva. Once he got passed the faint taste of peach on his lips, he managed to enjoy it. Uraraka hadn't gotten passed those lips like he has, more times than he could count in just three days. After the kiss, all traces of Uraraka were replaced by the chilling taste of mint from Todoroki's delicious lips.

"Keep watching the video." Shouto whispered, letting Midoriya relax back where he was before they shared the kiss and focusing on the video as Todoroki massaged his shoulders, releasing the tension little by little before the video was finally over after a whole ten minutes.

Midoriya slumped over and fell on his side, rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes as his phone went to sleep and the screen darkened. "When are we actually going to start?" Start what? How does something like this even begin? Before he was able to actually question it, Todoroki lifted Midoriya's shirt. His cold, right hand flattened against his abdomen. He massaged Izuku's soft, relaxed belly lightly and leaned down to kiss it. He kissed his defined muscles, his belly button, the very, very small amount of hair trailing down and disappearing into his uniform pants. Midoriya couldn't grow hair on his face and could barely grow any anywhere else on his body but Todoroki didn't seem to mind.

He felt teeth against his skin, up his chest. He felt Todoroki bite his collarbone, he let out a shaky breath before inhaling sharply. Baby steps. It was nothing extreme yet but the kissing was heated, the biting was exhilarating and the grinding was mind boggling. Midoriya didn't realize until now that Shouto had made himself nice and comfortable between his legs, pushing his hips down against Midoriya's and moving their crotches together. The friction alone was enough to make Midoriya buck his hips up but it was no match against Todoroki's dominance. "O-ow…" He whimpered when one of Todoroki's bites broke the skin and drew a bit of blood but before Shouto could question it, Midoriya wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping him close. He sensed his concern.

"Wait, keep going. I-I'm fine." He whispered, not even thinking about the marks that'd be left on his pale skin but it didn't seem like Shouto thought about that either. Maybe he just didn't care. Maybe he liked leaving marks like that, hickey's and 'love' bites. Todoroki nodded against Midoriya's neck and kept going, biting and licking at the marks he left.

This was nice, this was just a taste of what he'd imagined, the things he was looking for in a partner but it was ashamed he needed two of them, if Todoroki even considered himself a 'lover' of Midoriya's. He wanted to. He gripped the younger of the two in the most intimate places, his mouth never slowed, he was always so good at multitasking. Todoroki reached down to undo Izuku's pants and pull them down so he was left in his boxers and under shirt. He was so damn cute, so beautiful with his eyes half lidded and mouth hung open. His neck was covered in red marks and more were forming and showing up.

Midoriya pushing his knees together, hiding himself from Todoroki as if the icey hot bastard hadn't seen him in his boxers already. "Todoroki? Why are you so… so calm?" Izuku questioned. "Have you done this before?" He asked, his breath hot and heavy. Todoroki shook his head. He hadn't. That was surprising but then again, that question wasn't very specific. Had he never done the whole agreement thing? Had he never gotten a guy off like that? Had he never assisted someone in self-discovery? He was far too shy to question him further.

"I'm nervous too, you know." He murmured. That ultimately made Midoriya feel a little better, a little more relaxed about this whole thing because he wasn't the only one. He wasn't alone with feeling shy, if that was even the right word.

"You're a natural. You're good at… at everything it seems." Todoroki-kun was amazing when it came to fighting, spectacular at cooking, had an impressive quirk he could control and was over all amazing at being the type of person others wanted to be around.

Todoroki shrugged a little, letting a small smile playing at his lips and resting his hands on Midoriya's knees, pushing them apart. He stared down at the bulge in Midoriya's pants. The tip was soaked with what looked to be precum but Todoroki didn't mind. He scooted back and leaned over, coming face to face with the damned thing. "D-don't stare… you'll scare it away." Todoroki laughed. It wasn't a joke.

Midoriya closed his legs again, his brows creased. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. The way you worded it was funny and unfair, you can't expect me not to laugh." todoroki defended himself quickly, spreading Midoriya's legs apart again.

"It wasn't that funny, that's like laughing at a fart joke." Ironically, Midoriya couldn't help but laugh as well, his was much more giddy like rather than the simple, heavy sigh through Todoroki's nose when he smiled. "Nevermind! Keep going, please." Midoriya requested, the laughing helped thin the tension considerably.

Todoroki nodded with a small smile and licked the fabric confining Midoriya's hard member, making the teen shiver. He'd obvioiusly never received oral sex, much less given it but as time passed, he would. He will have lost his virginity completely when the time came. Todoroki's tongue was gentle against the underside of his member, lapping at the tip. He used his hands to keep Midoriya's hips still, the last thing he needed was to laugh because he got slapped in the face by Midoriya's member. He pinched his hips as he kissed his clothed boner. The teasing was absolutely unbearable and Midoriya couldn't sit still more than a few moments of that and reached down to pull the waistband of his boxers down.

Todoroki slapped his hands away before slapping the his left thigh with more force than he'd used on his face. "Quit it." His voice was quiet but firm as he warned Midoriya, he'd go his own pace and do as much teasing as he saw fit. It was apart of their agreement anyway, this was what he was supposed to do and he had nothing to complain about. Midoriya yelped at the slap, turning his head to get a look at the red mark. His body was already flushing red but it stood out like a sore thumb. He didn't reach down again.

Todoroki stared down at Midoriya's naked member. He analyzed his behaviour, he was most definitely a virgin and more likely than not he'd never received oral sex, but in the heat of the moment, that fact didn't seem to matter. If it felt good, Midoriya's mind seemed to go completely blank. He wondered what he could do to use that as an advantage of some sort and decided to think about that later. He wondered how far Midoriya would go for an orgasm.

Izuku's cock tasted better than he'd expected. He'd heard tales about guys with sweaty balls and members they didn't bother to clean thoroughly but even Midoriya's foreskin was nice and clean. Todoroki didn't find it at all surprising that Midoriya took personal hygiene seriously. He was happy to find a like-minded person.

The taste overall, warm flesh, made Todoroki's tongue tingle and his mouth water. He couldn't help himself, it was amazing. Midoriya was amazing, his personality was amazing, his body was amazing, he was just so amazing. Todoroki licked and sucked and stroked and spat on Midoriya's flushed member, pushing his thumb down against the tip. He didn't want Izuku to come just yet, he wasn't ready, he was enjoying himself.

This whole arrangement was for Midoriya and his sick, twisted kinks but that didn't mean Todoroki couldn't be just as selfish. Midoriya wasn't holding out too well. He couldn't keep still, he couldn't keep quiet and the only word he seemed to remember was Todoroki's name. He liked the sound, the way his name just rolled off that tongue and passed those perfect lips. It was mesmerizing.

Shouto grinned, squeezing Midoriya's member a little tighter than he should. His hand started heating up as he stroked him in quick little jerks of his wrist. Todoroki wrapped his lips around the tip, waiting for the expected and had half a mind to swallow when Izuku bucked his hips up, gripped the sheets let out a strangled moan. His mouth was filled up with more than he expected to come out but that wasn't a problem, this was fine. He didn't mind. The taste wasn't as bitter as it should've. Midoriya ate a lot of fruits when he could, preferring them over vegetables.

Midoriya did his best to relax but his eyes were shut and his body was tense and stiff after that orgasm wrecked the fuck out of him, leaving him a shuddering mess on his own bed. He couldn't think straight, he could barely think at at all but he felt Todoroki's lips against his own and knew everything would be fine and he'd be taken care of.

He thought so at least, before his own cum was forced into his mouth from Todoroki's. He almost gagged around it but Todoroki slapped a hand over his mouth, glaring down at him. "Swallow it." Those directions were simple, all he had to do was swallow but knowing what it was, the taste mixed with Todoroki's spit, he just couldn't. Todoroki's face was inches away from Midoriya's their nose were just barely touching and when Midoriya didn't swallow right away, Todoroki slapped his thigh in the same place as he had before. Midoriya's breathing quickened, he stared back, his hips wiggling away from the hand that continued to slap his thigh. Todoroki slapped it once more with heat this time, burning the spot a little before there was a burn mark and Midoriya finally swallowed his own seed.

When Shouto moved his hand, Izuku took a deep breath, sitting up and coughing, wiping his mouth clean of any traces. That was mean, that was gross, that was unsanitary but he had no complaints as he rubbed the spot on his thigh gently. Midoriya sniffled, watching Todoroki use his right to soothe the burn. "Sorry." He whispered, staring down at the mark and waiting for a response. Midoriya shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry." He liked it. Letting go of his worries and being told what to do was rather comforting if anything. Once the burn on his thigh was a bearable, light sting, he bit his lip, looking down at the front of Todoroki's jeans. "Do you want me to do the same?" He asked cautiously. It wouldn't be the same, he knew that. Unlike Todoroki, he had no experience. He actually wasn't sure if Todoroki even had experience but that was too good for him not to. Or maybe it was just because that was the first time he'd ever gotten head. He realized that a few moments later, his first time getting both kissed and sucked off were given to Todoroki-kun. Midoriya never actually planned for Uraraka to be the one sucking his dick, he couldn't exactly imagine it. She seemed far too pure for something like that.

Well… it didn't count. It didn't count because Todoroki was a boy, right? Right, that was the mental excuse Midoriya used to make himself feel better for cheating. "Yeah, sure, if you want." Todoroki didn't want to rush Midoriya into anything but it seemed as though Midoriya wanted nothing more than to get into the hard and heavy stuff and get this show on the road. Todoroki's sat on the edge of his bed, his pants undone with Midoriya sitting on his knees between Shouto's legs and on the floor. His bedroom door was locked but Inko wasn't home anyway.

If only Midoriya had an instruction manual on how to suck dick for cheating dummies but unfortunately he didn't. He'd have to wing it. How hard could it be? It'd be like sucking a sucker but without the biting after your tongue got tired. He actually stopped to wonder if this would at all hurt his jaw or the back of his neck.

Midoriya shouldn't waste time thinking, he himself sure didn't like waiting either and did his best. He started slowly, far too slowly to get any sort of outward response from Todoroki-kun. His mouth was shy on and around Shouto's member, he was simply planting kisses up the waste and to the tip but before long, his fat lips were wrapped around him completely. How far down was he supposed to go? He was far from sure but he pushed his head down as far as he could before gagging around Todoroki and pulling off to take a breather. Todoroki had closed his eyes, he was petting Midoriya's hair gently as some sort of praise.

He really needed to calm down, to stop sweating and worrying about whether his performance was decent or not. Midoriya stroked the base of Todoroki's fat, pulsing cock because of course he couldn't fit the whole thing in his mouth. Shouto thought otherwise.

Todoroki stared down at him for a few seconds before tangling his fingers in Midoriya's unruly hair and closing his fists, tugging his hair with a little more force than what could be considered gentle and forcing Midoriya's head down on his member. Midoriya let out a strangled groan. He was obviously a little surprised but allowed Shouto to use his mouth like that, to openly fuck his face with confidence and need. Midoriya choked, gagged, and slobbered all over and around Todoroki's member which was to be expected with someone with no experience.

Midoriya felt almost like a playtoy when Todoroki didn't relent for a straight minute of constant face fucking but as degrading as it was, he didn't mind being used like that, he let it happen, his jaw ached and the back of his throat felt kind of scratchy. He didn't mind though, not even when semen flooded his throat and he swallowed, pulling away to finally breathe with ease, that was harder than he'd thought. Damn. "Did I- Did I do good? Was that okay?" Midoriya questioned, coughing a little before standing and stretching. He definitely needed to brush his teeth, his mouth tasted like mint with a twinge of bitter after taste.

"Yeah, that was good. Thank you. Should I get going?" Todoroki asked, standing and looking around Midoriya's room for his backpack. "We still have a quiz tomorrow with Present Mic. Remember?" He questioned, feeling the urge to reach forward and squeeze Midoriya's hand gently. He didn't.

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you tomoorow." Midoriya whispered with a small smile. He showed Todoroki to the door, saying a quick goodbye that ended with a few not-so-friendly kisses. He would leave, Midoriya would eat, study, go to sleep and the day would end on a good note. That was the plan up until he opened the door to allow Todoroki to exit but there stood Uraraka, her hand hovering over the doorbell.

"Oh! Deku, I was just about to ring the doorbell… heh…" She laughed nervously, her cheeks dusting over. Midoriya realized why before looking down. He was only wearing boxers and an undershirt.

"Wait, wait! Let me get dressed real fast!" He blushed, his attention was on Uraraka as Todoroki slipped by, bidding her farewell. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked, not at all nervous about the kissing that took place mere seconds ago, right in the spot he stood.

"I came here to study with you, we haven't been spending much time together. Whaddya say?" She asked with a genuine smile.

"Sure! Sure, that sounds like a good plan. Let me get dressed first." He whispered with a nervous smile. He needed to brush his teeth but it was too late, her lips were against his. Without Iida complaining about the disrespectful actions taking place in the best hero school available, she wasn't afraid to deepen kiss and Midoriya didn't stop her. It'd be suspicious otherwise. He kissed her back, peach. She pulled away. "Okay, you can get dressed now! I'll wait for you out here." She concluded, licking her lips and tasting the faint mint on his tongue and now she wanted mint chocolate chip ice cream. The perfect date idea.

too lazy to fix double spacing


	5. Chapter 5

Midoriya couldn't focus on studying, he couldn't take notes or go over the material given to them in class. He didn't even consider the fact that with those dirty lips of his, he kissed Uraraka on her sweet, peachy ones. He didn't really even care. He sat criss cross on his bed across from Uraraka, book in his lap and his bottom half modest thanks to a pair of comfy sweat pants. Ura was reading aloud sentences with grammar mistakes and though Midoriya was thinking, it wasn't about that. He nudged his bottom lip with the eraser of his pencil. "The mistake here is the word 'are', it needs to be changed to 'is'." She spoke, giving Midoriya the answer. It fell on deaf ears though.

That was way too risky, the way Uraraka just dropped by without calling or texting. Then again, he didn't even check his phone, it'd fallen off of his bed during the whole getting each other off session he and Todoroki had together. Midoriya didn't mutter this time, it'd certainly give him away but he needed a schedule of some sort, some liable and believable excuses. If he was going to do something as terrible as 'cheat', he was going to do it right. It wasn't cheating anyway, Uraraka isn't mad. Ura-san isn't angry, sad, screaming at the top of her lungs in Midoriya's face, so he must be doing something right.

Ignorance is bliss, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He was sure of that, but she wasn't stupid either. She was very observant but patient, enough so not to investigate him when he was busy doing something. What would be a good lie? What would be a good time to have Todoroki around in his home and how many times during a month or even a week was too much to have him around? Then there was the option of keeping Uraraka distracted and away from his house, not that he wouldn't want to spend quality time with her.

The relationship they shared had yet to dip into the deeper end of the pool, he could use that in advantage compared to his relationship with Todoroki's that was down in the six ft side. Metaphorically. Figuratively. So if he divided up his time wisely, spend some time with Ochako so she didn't get suspicious but also time with Todoroki because he just couldn't resist or stay away, he could get away without worry. He knew Uraraka and even himself wouldn't spend two days together in a row, every couple needed their space but never too much. Just like he had done for the whole masochism thing, he conducted research on how to be a proper boyfriend and sustain a healthy relationship.

He never found cheating on her with another male on those lists. They never said not to though.

So he came to a conclusion, spend two days with Uraraka during the week at least and one day of the weekend checking in on her, asking about her day. That would be around three days a week at most and maybe even a bonus day for surprises like this where she wanted to study. "Uraraka?" He questioned, interrupting her as she read her book aloud. She looked up with a blush and an uncertain smile.

"Yeah, Deku?" She pushed her hands together out of habit, her smile never left that cute face of hers but Midoriya didn't think about that when he started speaking.

"We should study at your house instead, when you want to study." He started, rubbing the back of his neck and doing his best to appear nervous and slightly distorted. It wouldn't work if he appeared determined, she'd ask more questions then. "It just… it's kind of embarrassing and all with my room. It's always kind of messy and I don't like many people seeing all these posters in my room like this." They were all of All Might, of course they were. He was still his number one idol and that would never change, not too easily.

Uraraka nodded gently. "Oh! I'm sorry about dropping by, I texted you but you never replied. I thought something was wrong and came with some snacks and soup, you know." She pointed to her backpack that looked a bit heavier and bulkier than usual. There were definitely cans in there. There was a pang of guilt in Izuku's chest but it was just a small sting before it was gone completely. "I guess I was right to bring them, you don't look too well. Your neck is all covered in spots, are you breaking out?" She questioned because Midoriya getting hickey's was way too far fetched and unbelievable. That and she would've remembered giving them to him if he got any.

That was another thing, he'd have to be extremely cautious about shit like that. The burn on his thigh, the love bites on his neck, those would have to be monitored. He slapped a hand over his neck. "I don't know, I didn't know I was allergic to anything. I'm j-just… really nervous. I've never actually had a girl in my room." Aside from his mother.

Uraraka closed her eyes and smiled brightly. "Don't be nervous with me! I'm nervous too, y'know!" She chirped, standing up from the bed and dropping her backpack down onto the mattress. She unzipped it and dropped a few cans of chicken noodle soup and a bottle of simple NyQuil. "I think your room is really cool, the posters are amazing. You're always so dedicated and I love that about you!" Love was a strong word and Uraraka was beginning to think that the more time she spent with Izuku, the more she felt her heart swell. The harder she began to fall for him. The more she loved him.

"R-really? You think so?" He asked, taking a look at his posters. They were pretty damn cool.

"Yup! Sure do! We can study at my house next time though, just let me know and we can walk home together. My parents are usually at work for most of Wednesday, so that'd be the best time." She explained, packing up her book. Ochako didn't think they'd get much more studying done with Izuku riled up on nerves like usual. He probably didn't need her help anyway, she knew he was extremely smart and for the most part, independent. As was she.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that." He murmured, standing. "Let me help you." He offered but she refused, waving him away.

"I got it, don't you worry! Lay back down and I'll nurse you back to health." He wasn't sure how she'd do that at six in the evening on a school night but she managed to quite easily and pulled it off. It all started when she asked the magic question. "Hungry?"

Divide up your time, be responsible about it, be cautious and careful. Don't get caught. Days passed and with them, so did Midoriya's morals. He stopped caring so much about the wrong he was doing and focused on at least doing it correctly to the point where both parties were happy. Uraraka and Todoroki. He wasn't actually sure if Todoroki was happy but he had no complaints or even hesitations when engaging in acts of intimacy behind closed doors.

The more they did things, the worse it got. "I've made some more rules for you." Midoriya announced, turning away from his computer to face Todoroki who stood awkwardly by the door of his bedroom. "No more hickey's above my collarbone. This is supposed to be a secret, remember?" Todoroki simply nodded, that shouldn't be too hard. Despite wanting the marks he left on that smooth skin of Midoriya's to be seen by all, he'd keep it hidden. Midoriya's covered body would be his canvas. "Right, next rule is uh- it's to not burn me where people can see. That's an extension on the first rule." Midoriya felt confidence surge through him. For once, he wasn't a stuttering, blushing mess of a person with a wrecked train of thought.

"You're too… too nice to me?" Midoriya explained, he was unsure of this one himself. "I didn't think you'd be so patient with me and though I guess I appreciate it, I don't like it. I'm not interested in that." He tilted his head, his voice came out selfish and whiney. Uraraka was the nice one, Todoroki couldn't have the spot. "I can take it, really. You'd know, wouldn't you?" Izuku's crooked right hand twitched lightly. "I'm not looking for a romance with you." Midoriya whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest and staring at Todoroki. He could only keep a straight face for so long.

"Okay. Sorry." He murmured, dropping his bag onto the floor and causing Midoriya to hop up from his seat, taking long strides towards Todoroki before cupping his cheeks.

"This what I mean, see? Don't apologize to me! Hit me! Do something!" Midoriya urged, leaning to kiss Todoroki's tight lips a few times to hopefully relax him. His stroked his cheek gently, smiling up at him. "If you're not up for something like this, let me know and I'll find someone else who can do it right." Midoriya wasn't sure why he was saying the things coming out of his mouth. They weren't exactly rude or threatening but there was a hint of manipulation. He just knew what he was doing. In reality, he didn't have the courage to find someone else, not even to ask. He wanted nobody but Shouto for the job and just couldn't afford losing him. He kissed those chilled lips again.

"I can do it." Todoroki whispered. The last thing he needed was getting replaced because he couldn't give Midoriya what he truly wanted. He wanted to curl up in a ball and throw his stomach up but refrained as he wrapped his arms around Midoriya's waist. He wasn't allowed to love him, that's what he was saying.

No gentle kissing, no cuddling, no love in general. It was absolute torture. The last thing Shouto wanted was to hurt the one he cared so deeply about though he couldn't think of a solution where they'd both truly be happy. Izuku loved Uraraka and all he'd be was a side piece to experiment and exploit his sick kinks with. It wasn't close enough, it was far from it but he'd do it. He'd do it if he got to hug him like this, kiss him at all or be this close to him in general. Maybe if he closed his eyes, maybe if he plugged his ears, he could pretend this wasn't just an arrangement.

"That's good. Good boy." Midoriya cooed quietly, wrapping his arms around Todoroki's neck and resting his chin on his shoulder. He knew damn well the wrong he committing, the shitty act he was continuing but he couldn't stop himself. "Let's go to bed. Okay?" Though it was supposed to be the other way around, Shouto followed like a kicked puppy, crawling over Midoriya who laid on his back with his arms open.

They always went a little further every encounter they shared. Midoriya thought it'd be best to go step by step, from mild to increasingly fucked up. Todoroki watched Midoriya. He was waiting, staring up at the older teen expectantly and giving him time to think but Todoroki knew he must be somewhat impatient. Todoroki's mind was fuzzy but his body moved on its own. The 'relationship' was still in its early stage but the way Todoroki moved felt mechanical.

He untied his uniform tie and wrapped around Izuku's head and over his eyes, blinding him. The way he moved down against him, the way his kissed and bit his fat lips, the way he inappropriately gripped Midoriya felt all too right and all too natural, like it was meant to be this way and maybe it was. Maybe this was how it was supposed to turn out, it felt amazing even if his heart was cracking and freezing over to stay together.

"Choke me a little." Midoriya whispered, sounding a little hesitant himself but Todoroki went ahead and wrapped his left hand around Izuku's hot neck. They were supposed to try new things anyway, then Todoroki would have to 'man up' and actually take control. He really felt like he was the one under control right now.

Midoriya couldn't see and his breathing was laboured just seconds later as Todoroki tightened his grip a bit. He kept his hips moving down against Midoriya's beautiful junk, the friction drove him crazy but a few moments of choking and Midoriya was already throwing his head back. His mouth formed an 'O' and his hips bucked up against Todoroki's. That was a lot sooner than usual, a lot messier than usual, they still had their pants on and everything. Midoriya panted for a few seconds before nodding lightly. "Keep going, p-please." He pleaded weakly, rutting his hips up shyly, as if he had the right to be shy at this point.

"Come on…" Midoriya whimpered, nudging Todoroki's leg with his own knee. He reached up to pull the makeshift blindfold off to stare up at Todoroki. "What's wrong?" He asked. Shouto shrugged lightly, leaning down to kiss Midoriya on the lips. Midoriya ran his fingers through Todoroki's hair. "We have to hurry." He murmured, gripping his shoulder tightly. "I have a date tonight." He concluded. Todoroki blinked and nodding, almost forgetting about Uraraka completely.

The next few hours were slow but sexually exciting for the two. Midoriya had gotten better in the few days they spent together at sucking dick. Practice made perfect, he knew that, he knew that better than anyone. He bobbed his head up and down quickly, the head of Todoroki's hard cock slamming against the back of his throat. It didn't hurt as much as the first time from what he remembered. The sound of heavy slurping filled the locked bedroom as well as very faint, nearly inaudible groans and grunts from Shouto.

Midoriya kept his hand wrapped around the base of Todoroki's member when he came up for air but as soon as he sucked in a breath, his head was shoved back down in the same spot, his mouth filled with the pulsing cock of Shouto. Todoroki had nothing to say as he gripped Midoriya's hair tightly, enough to make the boy whimper around him and his eyes sting. This type of rough love was just what he needed, what he craved.

He got no praise, no compliments, hardly a sign that he was doing at all well. He tried harder, sucking harder, swallowing around him as much as he could before he gagged and tried to pull away to breathe. He couldn't move his head, Todoroki kept him in place for a few extra agonizing seconds. He finally pulled Midoriya back by his hair, letting him cough up excess spit and pant heavily. Izuku wiped his chin, staring up at Todoroki with narrowed eyes, almost challenging him but he evidently lost when Shouto slapped him across the face with more force than usual.

That put a smile on his face but it was wiped away, his mouth was full again. This was the most exciting blowjob he'd ever given for sure and he used his free hands to rub himself through his boxers as he sucked him as best he could. Midoriya was desperate for the bitter taste of Todoroki's seed, he would love to swallow it, savor the taste as much as he could.

His mouth was just for Todoroki's use right now, that seemed to be its only purpose for the time being because it sure was getting fucked like there was no damn tomorrow and that drove Izuku crazy for more. He kept the rubbing up while his other hand was fondling Todoroki's balls, those always needed love too.

Midoriya stuck his nose down into Todoroki's impressive half and half pubic hair as he felt his cock down his throat. He was getting better, he was sure of it by now cause Todoroki finally closed his eyes. Izuku managed to hold his breath for a whole fifteen seconds before he was off stroking again, licking his lips clean of the saliva threatening to fall down his chin. Midoriya felt like a modern day whore.

He closed his eyes as he stroked Todoroki off a few more times, then he felt it. Right on his face, all over his face and even in his hair. Todoroki came all over his little face. Midoriya opened his mouth, catching some on his tongue before wiping his lips. Damn, now he needed a shower. Todoroki pushed him onto his back on the floor and pressed his boot down gently against the front of Midoriya's boxers. Midoriya tried to close his legs but Todoroki didn't allow it. He moved his boot back and forth against Midoriya's member, making him whimper and tremble on his back, shuddering at the torture. "O-ow…"

"Shh. Sh." Was all Todoroki replied with as he added a bit more pressure behind it. He wasn't sure how many times Midoriya let loose in those boxers this afternoon. Three? Four times? "What are you waiting for?" He asked, pushing down a little harder, making Midoriya cry out. His cheeks were undeniably red, his eyes were watery and he was left a shaking mess on the floor. His date was in an hour.

Todoroki let him calm down for a minute or two before kneeling and helping the poor boy sit up. He was hugging himself, biting his bottom lip as he tried to calm down, tried with everything he had but it didn't work. Todoroki helped him stand, rubbing his back gently and even planting kisses on his temple, cheeks and eyes. "You have to get ready, remember?" He had to meet Uraraka at seven thirty at the ice cream parlor downtown and absolutely could not be late.

"Yeah, I remember." Midoriya murmured, wobbling just a bit. He was extremely distorted but a shower should fix him up. He reached up to touch his hair, feeling the cold, sticky gunk in it. That just wouldn't do. "Thank you. I really… I really enjoyed that." Midoriya expressed his gratitude through a few kind words before he got in the shower, scrubbing himself clean and brushing his teeth. He scrubbed his scalp clean, making sure there were no traces of Todoroki's 'valuable' semen that he seemed to cherish so much.

Midoriya hugged himself under the hot stream of water. There was a dull ache spread throughout his body but he simply embraced it, he finally had what he wanted, it was really starting to get to the good part. He couldn't help but pat himself on the back figuratively. He truly felt like the mastermind he was given he was juggling two very attractive lovers. Uraraka was a catch for sure, sweet and gentle, everything he liked in a girl like her but he wasn't at all limited with Todoroki doing to him as he'd asked, dark and brooding and above all sexy.

Midoriya rubbed his face, how did he end up so lucky? So absolutely blessed? He wasn't sure who to thank if not himself for being so goddamn smart.

"I'll drive you downtown if you want." Todoroki offered once Midoriya was dressed. He wore a t-shirt, jacket, jeans and his favorite red shoes. He smiled up at Todoroki.

"Really? Thanks. You can drop me off a block away from the ice cream parlor." He'd like to avoid being seen with Todoroki as much as possible, the less witnesses the better so nobody got suspicious about all the time they were spending together. The last thing he wanted was to give Todoroki up because people connected the lines. "I'm ready." He whispered. They were both showered, Todoroki had been advised by Midoriya to start bringing a discreet change of clothing or hell, leave some over here for when he needed it. Todoroki would drop him off and go home for the night.

"Okay. Let's go then." Despite it being Midoriya's house, Todoroki led him out the front door, reminding Midoriya to lock the door. The car ride was short and quiet, there was no point turning the radio if the ride was gonna be over soon.

Todoroki stopped just a block away from the ice cream parlor like Midoriya asked. He wanted nothing more than to lean over and give him a goodbye peck on the lips and bid him a loving farewell but unfortunately that wasn't an option. Not right now at least, not until he actually grew some balls. "Bye. Have fun." He drawled as Izuku exited the car and smiled back at him.

"Bye! I'll text you about next time, kay?" He was gone before Shouto could answer, he watched him walk down the street and watched him embrace his brown haired lover before shifting into drive and leaving them be to head home.

"You made it!" Uraraka cheered excitedly, opening her arms and wrapping them around Izuku's waist. She kissed his lips, those disgusting, dirty lips of his. He kissed her back, opening her sweet mouth and almost forcing his tongue into her mouth but she laughed and pulled away, wiping her mouth with a blush. "Wow, I'm happy to see you too!" Ura chirped, reaching down to take his hand and lead him into the parlor.

"Sorry, I got excited." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he stepped into the parlor behind her. He stayed close, looking down at all the ice cream flavors and combinations. "Wow… Look at all of these."

"Midoriya, are you on a date!?" Mineta cried from behind the counter. Midoriya could barely see him before he stepped up onto his required step stool at the cashier. "Scandalous! Don't tell me you're gonna try to get it in tonight." Mineta was ready to high five him but Midoriya simply shook his head with an embarrassed laugh.

"Midoriya is treating me to ice cream and being a gentle gentleman to me, so no. Not yet." She could only be so patient. Midoriya blushed just as much as she did before they ordered. Midoriya paid which made Mineta interrogate him further on his intentions regarding the busty beauty that was Uraraka Ochako. AKA; Uravity.

"Shut up." Midoriya whined under his breath with a heavy blush as he found Uraraka sitting at a booth. She was already licking away at her two scoop ice cream on a waffle cone. She got strawberry and cappuccino. Midoriya ordered two scoops of simple vanilla, the last thing that'd describe him.

Instead of sitting across from her, he slid in next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders affectionately. She giggled and smiled up at him, offering her oh so loving boyfriend a lick of her own delicious ice cream, he returned the favor. They shared ice cream with each other, talking about nothing more than school events, school gossip and school news. How Tooru was crushing on Ojiro or how Yaoyorozu was practicing extra hard and overdoing it to create bigger things, stronger things. She had a lot of studying to do given she needed to understand the structure of things.

"Her quirk is really cool, it's no wonder she got in on recommendations. All I can really do is manipulate gravity but like others, my quirk can be a strong one if I make it a strong one, I'm sure. I'm also learning hand to hand combat, I think I'm pretty good at it, especially disarming someone with a knife thanks to gunhead." Uraraka rambled in between licks of her ice cream. Midoriya watched her lips move but felt nothing in the downstairs area, not that he should.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." Midoriya's reply was nothing compared to her ranting but she didn't seem to mind as she shot into a whole new topic. Uraraka sure had a mouth on her, she could talk for hours on end he was sure but he didn't have a problem with it. He found it endearing.

The date passed them by and before they knew it, it was already nine pm, passed Uraraka's supposed curfew but Midoriya didn't mention it, he didn't feel like spoiling the mood with some sort of petty fight. "Aw, you really have to go?" Uraraka whined, holding onto his arm tightly as he began to walk her back to her house.

"Yeah, we have that test tomorrow, remember?" He rubbed her arm gently after wrapping his around her. It was already getting dark, very dark and the moon began to rise over them, illuminating their beautiful faces. They were truly a charming couple, a couple with lots of trust and potential. They were young and cute and heterosexual. "Ura, can I ask you a question?" Midoriya took her hands in his and squeezed them gently after having stopped in front of her house.

"Of course!" She squeezed his hand back, leaning in slowly because she was sensing a kiss. She wanted the night to end perfectly, a perfect date with her perfect date and a nice, loving kiss. Because they loved each other. Midoriya didn't want to dump Uraraka, that was the problem here. As much as he should drop one of them, he couldn't let either go. They were too valuable and he was too selfish.

"Great, okay. Please don't pop up at my house again." It wasn't exactly a question. "I mean, I appreciate your concern and all but I was indecent. That was really embarrassing so please call and plan beforehand." Midoriya smiled even when Ochako didn't, she frowned. She actually felt really bad now, it probably wasn't the best idea to just drop by but she couldn't help but feel worried when Midoriya didn't text her back. It was a normal reaction, she hoped so at least.

"Oh… Oh, alright Deku. I'm sorry." She pouted, her fat bottom lip hanging out as she stared up at him for forgiveness in which he happily granted by kissing those fat lips of hers and walking her up to her doorstep. "Well, I had fun tonight." She whispered, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Heh, yeah, me too. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a hug, a light hearted hug. He barely squeezed her before pulling away and turning to leave. "Good night!" He called over his shoulder, he needed to hurry home but he couldn't help but slow down to a lousy walk.

It sure was dark and scary out here, he thought to himself as he peeked down dark alleyways and into broken windows of abandoned shops or houses. He could certainly imagine a criminal taking advantage of some poor woman in one of these quiet, secluded areas and stopped to listen. Nothing. Nothing at all. There seemed to be crime around every corner nowadays. He couldn't help but himself in those shoes, he could definitely defend himself. That was a sure deal. He clasped his hands together, his mind racing to places it shouldn't be.

He imagined himself in the shoes of some 'defenseless' citizen being harassed by someone much stronger than him. Midoriya shook his head lightly, that was too far. He didn't want to get into stuff like that, not yet. Izuku ran home after that, unphased and unperturbed. He slept like a baby that night.

"It's really kinda weird, I feel like I'm the only one in town with a weird kink." Midoriya spoke aloud as he chewed on potato chips and used his foot to spin him around slowly on his computer chair. "But, with anything, you're never the only one." Midoriya explained to Todoroki. They spent as much time together as they could inconspicuously, which was a lot. If Midoriya had free time, he spent five minutes convincing Shouto to come over and hang out. Most of the times, they did something naughty but the few times like these, they actually did just hang out and talk.

"Right." Todoroki flipped through his spiral full of notes absentmindedly. He had a few weird kinks he wasn't very proud of but would certainly indulge in if he was given the opportunity.

"Yeah." Midoriya chomped down on a chip, stopping his chair once he was facing Todoroki. The teen narrowed his eyes. "You included."

"No." Todoroki stated quickly, cracking a smile once Izuku stood with a playful smirk. "No, Midoriya. No!" He laughed, standing up on Izuku's bed just as Midoriya started towards him, jumping up on the bed. They wrestled around for a while before finally falling onto the bouncy mattress in hysterics.

"Tell me! Tell me, or I'll call you Todo from now on." Midoriya threatened, coming out on top, straddling Todoroki's chest. He sat on it, his knees pressing down on his biceps to keep his arms still.

Todoroki panted lightly, staring up at Midoriya and his wide smile. His teeth were straight and white, perfect. His cheeks were dusted over with red, four freckles on each. Perfect. His eyes were big and bright, green just like his hair. Perfect. Shouto watched Midoriya speak and bounce and whine trying to get his attention and snapped out of it seconds later, rolling his eyes. He really didn't want to admit his fetish, it didn't particularly fit him but then again, masochism was the last thing someone thought when they took a look at Midoriya.

"Feet." It was gone, Midoriya wasn't smiling anymore. His face was more confused than anything though when Todoroki took the moment to examine his face, it was still more than adorable.

"Feet?" He asked curiously. Then he nodded. "Feet." He spoke with understanding. "That's all?" That made Todoroki feel much better, he let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding before nodding sheepishly. "Wait, so what, do you suck toes or something, explain it to me." Midoriya scooted back a little but stayed on Shouto's lap so he could comfortably sit up. He did.

"I don't know, I've never done it." Midoriya admired his attitude. He was so calm despite being in the same spot as Midoriya was just weeks ago. "I just think yours are kind of cute." The explanation was so simple and honest as well as oddly flattering, Izuku couldn't contain a blush. "Speaking of fetishes and kinks, stuff we shouldn't really be speaking of; are you at all ready for the heavier stuff?" Todoroki questioned, tugging on Midoriya's sweatshirt to bring his face closer.

"What do you mean?" Of course he was ready, he was passed ready and probably impatient for it to get where it needed to be, whatever 'it' was.

"I mean, if I wanted to tie you up now, do you or I have the materials for something like that? Do you even know where to get it?" Todoroki questioned, his cold hand was already trailing up Izuku's sweatshirt, ghosting over his belly and making him shudder and suck in to avoid the chill of his quirk.

Midoriya pursed his lips and nodded gently. "Yeah, you c-could. I mean… I have some rope. It's under my bed, in that shoe box. A few other things too." Midoriya swallowed, his throat felt dry and scratchy all of the sudden. Was this really happening? Dreaming about getting tied up and having it presented right in his face were two different things and though he hadn't planned on doing much today in the sexual department, he sure wouldn't mind it leading there.

He watched with shy eyes as Todoroki's face contorted and changed from curiosity to confusion to realization and back to curiosity. "Really?" He asked under his breath, letting Midoriya go and rolling over before he landed on the floor on all floors. He pushed the side of his face to the ground and looked under Midoriya's comfy bed. His eyes scanned the small space, there were some shoes, clothes and trash. It bothered him slightly but not enough to do anything about it right now.

Todoroki reached forward slowly, inching the box closer and closer to him before he was able to pull it out from under the bed completely and open it. "Yeah, really. You didn't think I was lying, did you?" He questioned as Todoroki stared down into the box.

"No, I just wasn't sure where you'd get stuff like this." He lifted the red-ball gag for Midoriya to see, it made him turn away with a blush. "How exactly are you wanting to be tied up?" Todoroki knew there were a number of ways for a person to be tied up but was unsure of the names or even how to knot them, that'd be important to study when he had the time and patience. He'd need to do it somewhere private or secluded for very obvious reasons but for now, he could look up a quick tutorial.

"I got it downtown a bit ago, before this whole agreement thing. Did you know Yaoyorozu Momo had a job there? She made it for me." He tightened his lips and stared at Shouto awkwardly for a few seconds. "I couldn't really… tie myself up or anything, so I don't actually know. I didn't do much research on position names or anything, can you just google one and find it?" Midoriya was obviously nervous at this point, his hands were pushed together between his knees and his head was dipped down, his chin against his chest, avoiding all eye contact possible.

Shouto didn't mind, it wasn't rocket science or anything. He gave no reply but scrolled through his phone and through a few informational pages before sighing lightly and going with wikipedia. It provided him with pictures, names, tutorials and more. It also gave him safety tips, some of these positions were hard to breathe in and in extreme scenarios, even cracked bones or killed someone. He avoided those for now. With that in mind, safety was a priority and he set his phone down, gripping the thick black rope in his hands. It was nice and sturdy and felt smooth against his palms.

Hogtie, a position for the submissive to be tied up. Midoriya would have to be on his belly, Todoroki followed the instructions carefully. It was easier than it looked and Midoriya showed very little discomfort, even when Todoroki pulled his sweatshirt off and left him in his tight, black boxer shorts. The subject of Midoriya's rear behind never came up, not in class or in private but Todoroki was sure he could have a lengthy conversation about it for at least an hour. It wasn't huge or anything, cute and perky and jiggly. Shouto had the sudden urge to slap it. He didn't, not yet.

"Tighter, just a little." Midoriya's voice was slightly strained, his knees were bent and his wrists were tied to his ankles behind him. His arms were tied together at the elbows as well in a pretzel like pattern. It didn't look comfortable and the rope looked to be digging into his delicate skin but Izuku didn't complain whatsoever as he wiggled a little, biting his bottom lip.

"Are you sure you're okay? Can you breathe properly?" Todoroki asked with concern, he had to make sure his airway wasn't blocked. Midoriya nodded but he still seemed breathless. "If it gets too much just say… Just say jellybean."

Midoriya cackled, pushing his face down against the mattress in a fit of giggles. "Jellybean! Jellybean? I don't like jellybean! I'lll say hazelnut." He prompted.

"What about strawberry?" Midoriya shook his head. "Blueberry?" Nope. "Bananaberry?"

"Stop with the berries! You're going to kill me!" He couldn't stop laughing, his laughter was music to Todoroki's ears. It was so upbeat and adorable, the way his face turned red and his lips stretched into a big smile. "We'll work on safety words later, I'll just tell you if it's too much." That sounded good, that would do for now. Todoroki nodded. "What are you gonna do now?"

"What do you want me to do?" Todoroki questioned, standing up from the bed, he stared down at his handiwork with pride and triumph. The rope dug into his pale skin and would leave oddly cute, red rope rash patterns all over his arms, legs and chest.

Midoriya looked away blushing and shrugging lightly. "Whatever you want. Y-you're the one in charge. Not me." That type of information made Todoroki's cheeks heat up. If he was truly in charge, they'd be boyfriends but that was a mutual type of thing. He couldn't change their status the way he wanted to on his own.

He's in charge apparently but that didn't automatically give him ideas on what to do, how to do it and how far he should go. First though, he just really wanted to touch him. He kneeled down next to the bed and reached forward to rub his fingers along Midoriya's skin. It was so soft and smooth under his touch, his hands were gentle on him at first. Midoriya gave little responses to the touching of his thighs and back, it kind of tickled if he was honest and he smiled gently here and there.

After a lot of touching, Todoroki turned up the heat and poked Midoriya's thigh with his heated left hand, making Midoriya yelp and flinch away but the rope stopped him from getting very far at all. When Todoroki moved his finger, there was a small burn mark on the side of Izuku's thigh. "You deserve this." Shouto murmured, pushing two fingers against the back of his thigh where it was a bit more sensitive. Midoriya let out a shaky breath.

"I do?" He asked, twisting head head to look back at Todoroki who was tracing little lines on his leg. There were more and more marks the more Todoroki did it and soon there were four separate burn marks on his once clear skin.

"Yes, you do." Shouto confirmed quickly, fire was threatening to light up in his palm but he kept it at bay once his slipped his hand up under Midoriya's boxers and pressed it flat down against Izuku's left ass cheek. It was so soft, what a shame. Midoriya cried out, his breathing was much heavier than before. Todoroki kept his hot hand against him for a few more seconds and pulled it away before Izuku's boxers were aflame. "Of course you deserve it, you're a bigger whore than you think if you don't feel the same. If you don't realize why I feel this is necessary than you really do need this." Midoriya nodded eagerly.

"You're right, you're right, I deserve it, I do." He whimpered once again as a hot hand burned his other thigh. That made two whole hand shaped burn marks on him in general and instead of crying from the pain, he closed his eyes and agreed, wiggling to get closer and closer to the heat, wishing for more scorching burns against his skin because he honestly and truly deserved it.

His hands were balled into fists behind him, his toes were curled and his face displayed his shameless emotions. This really made him feel alive, just as alive as fighting villains did, even more alive than he felt when he met All Might. His nails dug into his palms once that hot hand reached his back. "You do, and I'll make sure you atone to the mistakes you purposely made. This is what happens to little whores who only care for themselves." It wasn't true! Midoriya cared for everyone, he was sure of it but when he opened his mouth to defend himself, he got slapped. "Don't backtalk me."

"Okay." He whispered weakly. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I deserve it, I promise." He rambled but shut his mouth when the heat intensified and trailed down his spine. He didn't think about how much this would hurt after he had his orgasm but then again, he couldn't think of anything at all right now. His lower back was so fucking sensitive and made him squirm uncontrollably once Todoroki's hands reached the bottom of his spine. "Not there, please oh please, not there!" He pleaded but despite that, Todoroki's finger remained there longer than it should've.

Midoriya was in no place to be making requests and giving orders, Todoroki thought once he pulled his left hand away. He stared at the damage he'd done, it wasn't nearly enough and he was bored of leaving marks on his back side, so he rolled him over onto his side to expose his chest and belly. This way, he could actually see Midoriya's arousal, and he was pretty damn aroused.

Just burning him seemed to be getting him off and Shouto wasn't entirely sure why he went as far as to call Izuku a whore, was he a whore? He was a virgin so technically not but he was still juggling two lovers behind ones back. Todoroki didn't mention it but the thought of having to share, having to keep this whole thing a secret made his blood boil. He wanted nothing more than for there to be more between them, he'd have to be patient. He could see the way Midoriya's chest moved, he was really having a hard time breathing given he was so breathless already but still said nothing about it. Izuku was feeling lightheaded but blamed it on the sudden rush of pleasure and pain. Adrenaline wasn't rushing through his veins and he was glad.

He didn't lead up to the big climax this time, didn't hesitate whatsoever as he pressed his hot hand against Midoriya's belly. Palm and fingers, a third hand mark right next to his belly button. It looked perfect once he pulled away, beautiful. It was like branding his property, the same way farmers branded cattle so people knew who it belonged to.

Nobody would know about these burns, they wouldn't be permanent. At most, they'd leave a faint scar. Maybe someday he'd leave permanent, purposeful marks.

"I haven't touched you here and you're harder than me." Todoroki observed, pushing a finger against the tip of Midoriya's hard member but his hand was no longer hot. Izuku bucked his hips forward eagerly, closing his eyes and blushing uncontrollably. "What? What do you want?" Todoroki knew damn well what he wanted but there would be absolutely no fun in just giving in right now.

"Don't… Don't make me s-say it, c'mon…" He whispered in a high pitched voice full of need. Todoroki pursed his lips. He pulled his hands away from Midoriya's body completely and left him to wiggle around on the bed pathetically, doing his best to seemingly roll back over and rub himself against the bed. Like he didn't even need Todoroki's help, it was useless, he knew that. Todoroki pulled the shoe box closer, pulling out the gag he'd found earlier and moving to strap it onto Midoriya's face.

"If you're not going to tell me what you want then you won't be needing to use these." Shouto whispered, rubbing his cold thumb along Midoriya's lips before pushing the red ball between them and buckling it up in the back. It was tight, he was positive his cheeks would have red lines. Almost like the lines on your face after you wake up from a really good nap in class or something. Todoroki could really see just how big his lips were while stretched around the ball. Midoriya nodded lightly.

Todoroki's job, he had to remind himself, was to get Midoriya off while inflicting pain, correct? He pulled on the rope gently, it was really tight around the teen boy but there were still no signs of discomfort. He pinched his hip over and over, then pushed his cold thumbs against his nipples and nearly froze him but thank god he was the one out of the two that could actually control his quirk.

Midoriya's words were muffled by the gag as Todoroki touched him in the most sensitive spots. He was finding more and more the longer he ran his hands along his skin. It really was driving Izuku crazy and could tell by the way his hips raised every time he went near his crotch and the way his entire body shook and shuddered. His entire body was flushed red and even redder where he'd been burned.

"Be still." Shouto murmured, finally doing Midoriya a favor and pulling the waistband of his boxers down to free his member. It flung free and nearly slapped him! There was more whimpering on Midoriya's end, he looked to be frustrated, he definitely needed to come.

Todoroki pulled his foreskin back there was the head, nice, shiny and slicked with precum. How charming, how cute, how honest. Shouto squeezed his member, feeling the veins pulsing against his fingers. His penis was red too, like it was blushing, his penis was blushing. Todoroki smiled at the thought, pushing his head down and laughing quietly to himself but it didn't last long, he was hard too and wanted to get off. Not as much as Midoriya who was, again, wiggling to get off.

"Be still!" Todoroki raised his voice but he couldn't even take himself seriously and let a few laughs pass his lips. He received a questioning look from Midoriya but shrugged it off and just stroking Midoriya gently with a cold hand. Must be painful. Must be agonizing. He quickened his hand, jerking his wrist, watching his cock swell and his hips twitched and his body stiffen before finally, after what seemed like hours, he came, crying around the gag. He was literally in tears over all of that but relaxed on the bed.

That was one thing out of the way. Todoroki stood, taking a tissue and wiping his hands clean of warm ejaculation. He undid the gag and pulled it away from Midoriya's mouth, spit stuck to it and a string of saliva between his lips and the ball broke and hung from it. Gross, but sexy nonetheless. He tossed it back into the box after wiping it clean but instead of untying him and letting him rest, he pushed him over onto his back and pulled him into a different spot. His head was hanging off the bed, his hair was out of his face and his cute forehead was uncovered.

He made a questioning noise, this position was extremely uncomfortable but he could sit through it for whatever Todoroki had. "Thank you, thank you, that was really nice." Midoriya panted but thanked him nonetheless. "What are we doing now, Todoroki-kun?" Blood was rushing to his head, his breath was heavily, his heart was hammering, his body was battered up but he kept smiling nonetheless, excited for the harsh treatment, he deserved it, he knew that. "What are y-" He was cut off.

His mouth was full, his throat was just assaulted! What a surprise, a penis in his mouth! How exciting, how scandalous, how absolutely, positively intimate. His eyes widened, he wasn't even given a warning nor did he have control over the situation. This was a smart idea, Midoriya had to admit. This way, with his head tilted back like this, this throat was straight and open and ready for such rough punishment and oh did that shit feel good. It felt really good, Todoroki tasted nice.

His throat was being heavily abused, thrust after thrust into his mouth. He didn't bite down or resist whatsoever, he didn't mind. Really, he didn't mind.

How long did it take for a guy to ejaculate? Midoriya's mouth was so warm and wet, and it was Midoriya's that really made Todoroki feel better about this. He wasn't being gentle whatsoever, they both knew that and from Todoroki could tell, Midoriya had no problem with this. He fucked his mouth and felt his throat around his cock and if he closed his eyes, he could pretend they were having actual anal sex. That was for another time.

How much more did Midoriya have to endure this? His face was red, his throat really hurt now and he was sure he was getting hard again, already. He rolled his eyes back once Todoroki bucked his hips forward one last time, really digging himself deep into his throat and orgasming. It was hot, heavy and delicious! Those were the words Midoriya would use to describe Todoroki-senpai's semen. He swallowed it all and did his best to sit up. He somehow managed.

He needed a break, Midoriya needed a quick breather. Was this what it would be like from now on? If so, he had no complaints at all. He coughed and panted, the ropes hurt now. Todoroki was staring at him, he was modest now. "Take a picture." Midoriya's voice was scratchy and when Todoroki really looked at him, he realized that he did want a picture. His eyes were watery, his cheeks had indents from the tight gag, his body was in an awkwardly sexy position tied up like that and covered in burns. He took his idea to heart and held his phone up to take a few pictures. "Untie me, please?"

Todoroki stood and pulled on the knots, undoing them one by one and loosening the rope around him and once it fell from his skin, there were dark red patterns. The skin nearly broke but it thankfully didn't. Midoriya stretched, his joints popped with relief. "You're hard again." Todoroki examined his hard member from where he sat right next to him.

"I know and that's okay." He whispered, he sounded like he had a cold, raspy. He was so beautiful, Todoroki knew that. All those marks were made by him, all on his own. He had to take responsibility. He pushed his right hand forward against the burn on his belly. Midoriya shivered but didn't pull away, in fact, he laid down and curled up, closing his eyes. "That feels nice." He whispered.

In five minutes time, they were spooning on Midoriya's bed, under the covers, Todoroki's right hand against the burns, treating them,one by one to avoid any scarring. As if Midoriya didn't have enough scars already. This was the kind of relationship Todoroki wanted to have, cuddling and tending to his wounds all the while using his warm hand to rub Midoriya the right way. His hair smelled good.

There was very light, tentative breathing on his head while he was being so graciously pleasured and Todoroki couldn't deny the adorable way he tried to keep quiet. He really couldn't deny anything, could he?

"There's still so much to learn. I didn't even know how I wanted to be tied up. That's kind of embarrassing." Midoriya murmured from his bed. He was on his side, the covers covering his lower half as Todoroki picked up around the room and dressed, getting ready to go home. He had things to take care of himself but overall, this afternoon was enjoyable and eventful.

"Yeah. We'll both study it or something." He wasn't very optimistic about the conversation but gave his two cents anyway. "It was called hogtie apparently. There's a list, look it over for next time." Todoroki recommended and turned to leave. Midoriya was left to himself to think.

He'd have no problem covering his torso, arms and legs thanks to his full body uniform so that wasn't a problem but his wrists might be a problem though as long as he kept his sleeves from riding up, he'd be fine. He couldn't afford to let anyone even get a clue as to what goes down in his room, especially now that things were moving into the direction he wanted it to go and fast. Now that everything was settling and falling into place, he'd do a hell of a lot to keep it that way.

He couldn't be happier now that he thought about it. He had the sex life he was craving, he was accepted into Yuuei, got a quirk, met All Might, had the girl of his dreams (clueless) and on top of all of that, he got no shit for it. He didn't feel bad for it, he shouldn't. He deserved this.

"I deserve this." He whispered to himself and rolled over, falling asleep.

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Don't gag, Don't gag, Don't gag- He didn't gag! He pulled it off successfully, his lips were fat and red, he needed to pick up the pace if they were going to make it to class on time. The boys bathroom in school wasn't the best place to perform orally but this oral presentation was far too important to cut short. Midoriya bit his fat bottom lip gently, stroking Todoroki with his left hand quickly in curt jerks of his wrist. Todoroki was doing an amazing job staying quiet, not that they'd been faced with the challenge of another boy entering the bathroom. They were in the very last stall, there were around ten in total.

Midoriya dipped his head forward, taking all of Todoroki's erect member into his mouth greedily. He bobbed his head, humming and swallowing around it hungrily. Amazing, he tasted amazing. Todoroki watched with slightly widened eyes as Midoriya inhaled and gobbled his cock up like Thanksgiving dinner. He was close, really close to climaxing and as much as he wanted to let loose all over Midoriya's face, he decided against it. Midoriya came up for another breath.

"You always take so long, I'm jealous, Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya praised but received nothing in return aside from a hand in his hair. That hand wasn't there to praise him, it tugged on his green locks of hair in a not-so-gentle way and he was forced to get back to work and orally pleasure Todoroki. Not that he minded at all. His eyes stared up at Shouto, he watched as his lips twitched and eyes closed. Midoriya watched as his breathing quickened before his head was forced down and all breathing stopped.

"Why not? It's a great name, it's got a ring to it, makes you sound manly!" Kirishima listed off the reasons why Katsuki should change his hero name to Bakubro on his fingers with a bright smile on his face. He watched in amusement as Bakugou got more and more annoyed with the persistent idea before setting off a minor explosion and shutting him up.

"That name is fucking retarded, Kiri. You know that, fuck off!" Kacchan was so predictable now, especially with his anger issues and all but that was the last thing Midoriya should be worrying about right now. He couldn't breathe. He was never good at holding his breath but even so, Todoroki kept a firm hand on the back of his head. He was going to gag!

"It's an awesome name and you know it, dude!" Kirishima started again, going quiet and listening for a moment before flashing his sharp teeth and leaning in to kiss Bakugou's cheek. Katsuki immediately wiped his face clean but didn't protest or complain. In fact, he blushed and looked away with a groan.

"Don't, not here at least. You can…" Katsuki sighed. "You can come to my house after school. If you do that again, I'll blow your fucking lips off." He threatened quietly, his hand already sparking up but Kirishima merely laughed, slapping his hand away and grabbing it gently, kissing his knuckles anyway.

"Cool. Let's go then, Katty." There was another minor explosion before the bathroom went quiet again and they finally left. Midoriya's vision was blurry by now, his eyes nearly rolling back. Todoroki pulled him off and he sucked in a quick breath, coughing and gripping Todoroki's knee.

He didn't ask if he was okay, neither said nothing while Midoriya caught his breath. He recovered quickly, great. This was fine. Midoriya reassured himself once more as he wrapped his lips around the tip of Todoroki's member, his tongue lathering the tip and sliding up in between the slit of his cock. He was sensitive there, Izuku knew that. He'd done this enough times to know that.

"C'mon…" Shouto hissed through his teeth, tugging and pulling at his green hair eagerly. A few more moments of constant sucking and he finally felt the orgasm that was tickling his balls all fucking day hit him like a bus. He thrust his hips forward, filling Izuku's mouth without warning but he knew to swallow by now with no complaints. Complaints would get him slapped. He didn't need a hand mark on his cheek during school hours. He pulled his face away, sitting back on his knees with his hands in his lap. He swallowed every last drop without whining about it and sat still, waiting for what he should do next.

"Get up, go to class." Todoroki spoke quietly as to not draw attention to the bathroom. "Don't wash your mouth out." He'd have that taste on his tongue all day if he didn't but Midoriya stood and nodded simply, hell, he even smiled as some sort of thanks. Did Midoriya consider a mouthful of semen a token of their undying friendship? The thought made Todoroki laugh a bit.

"Y-... Yes sir." Midoriya was really starting to feel nicknames. Former names? Names he was required to call Todoroki and names he'd be called in secret. Shouto liked the way that rolled off his lips and said nothing about it as Midoriya left the bathroom before him.

"You've nearly missed lunch completely!" Uraraka cried, standing up and slamming her hands down against the table but despite, she was smiling. "Contest! Contest! Eating contest, let's go!" She challenged quickly. Midoriya couldn't help but grin.

He took a seat across from her, his lunch was cold now but he didn't mind once he picked his bowl up, his chopsticks ready on Iida's mark.

Midoriya lost.

"I win! I win!" She cheered, latching onto Midoriya's arm. "Where's my prize?" She asked eagerly, her eyes were big and bright as well as her smile as he awaited for whatever Midoriya thought of on the spot. He merely kissed her.

"Milkshakes, at the mall after school today?" He offered and she happily accepted, planting another sweet kiss on his soft lips.

"Oh, we should all hang out together more! Iida-kun?" Uraraka and Midoriya watched Iida walk off without another word, that was rather odd but neither let it bring down their mood. They had to get to class and would worry about figuring out what was wrong later. He'd told them specifically not to worry about Ingenium, so they didn't question or bother with the sensitive topic. "The mall, after school!" Uraraka reminded, pecking his cheek and dashing off to her own desk behind Iida. He watched her from the corner of his eye before focusing his attention on the back of Bakugou's head.

So Katsuki actually managed to find a lover, huh? Midoriya wasn't surprised, Kacchan had always been attractive and maybe Kirishima liked how manly he was. He couldn't quite pinpoint it but it was slightly reassuring to know he wasn't the only one with a secret relationship of the same sex.

His mouth had really taken a beating this time, his throat was sore and his jaw ached. He was starting to really get used to the feeling of having a penis in his mouth and he sometimes tasted it when Todoroki wasn't even around. By now, Midoriya could call himself a professional cocksucker, a truly amazing achievement.

But wow! It hurt to eat, to talk, to hum even. All because there was a big bruise at the back of his throat, a dull pain in his jaw. Todoroki must be enjoying it to some degree if Midoriya was left with what felt like fucking whiplash. Here he was again though, taking it hard into his throat like a champ, he's endured worse.

The room was filled with the sound of Todoroki's fat cock slamming against the back of Izuku's poor throat as well as slight suction, Midoriya's in and out humming and gasping, and nearly inaudible grunts from Todoroki-kun himself. Midorya had only one eye open, his was afraid to get semen in his eye, Todoroki had a tendency not to warn Midoriya before pulling out and letting loose all over his face as if he owned it, which he kind of did by now.

Midoriya was ready this time, he was always too caught up in his own thoughts about the situation and was usually caught off guard. He was always unsuspecting and distracting, Todoroki couldn't help but give him a reminder of where he was, what he was doing and why.

Midoriya watched with determination, he'd be ready this time for sure, he was even excited for it. He stroked what his lips couldn't reach and after a solid minute, Todoroki gripped his hair tightly, pulling his face away but Midoriya was faster than that. He pushed he head forward, taking the tip into his mouth and feeling it fill his mouth like cream in a donut.

Midoriya had never been great with Metaphors.

Before he could even swallow, he felt Shouto's hand crack across his face. He slapped him, again. Midoriya swallowed, sitting up straight again, his hands in his lap. He cheek stung but he didn't dare touch it now. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Midoriya whispered unapologetically, staring down at his lap.

Todoroki didn't say anything at first, he simply sighed. The most punishment Midoriya got were slaps, that was most likely a mistake. Todoroki needed to think outside the box, try some different method of getting Midoriya to listen. He wasn't sure if Midoriya should want Shouto to take disciplinary actions or not, as in, should he like what he got for acting up like this?

"Okay." He whispered, taking a seat on Midoriya's bed and smoothing his dress pants before patting his lap gently. "Come here." He murmured, waiting for Midoriya to follow directions. He did, kind of. He tried to sit in Todoroki's lap but that wasn't what he was quite aiming for. "No no." He spoke calmly, making Midoriya stand again with a questioning look before realization dawned across his beautiful features and he did a near swan dive over his lap.

"I'm excited!" He chimed a little too excitedly. It seemed as though the filter between his mind and his mouth disappeared once this whole arrangement started. His entire demeanor has been changing since their little affair started. Izuku was kind of a… a douche now. He didn't seem to care about what he said or how he said it. He was smart though, manipulative and he knew it. Todoroki knew he was getting the bad end of this entire thing, having to keep this a secret because they both knew this was completely and utterly wrong. They shouldn't be doing this but there was nothing more Todoroki wanted than to have Midoriya all to himself, to know and hope that he was the only one who got to do things like pull his trousers down and spank him because he swallowed the load that was meant for his face. That's okay though, he was getting hard again anyway.

It was too late to turn back now, Shouto had a few ideas for what he should do now that he was finally met with Midoriya's rear behind. He could slap it, he could fuck it, play with it, brand it and more. He could. He would. Midoriya was a virgin, a very attractive one at that and Todoroki was lucky he was given the chance to take that away from him. To be Izuku's first, that was a dream come true for sure. So he didn't spank him, not yet at least. They didn't have lube, he didn't think they did, he didn't see any in that fancy shoebox of Midoriya's but they didn't need it. He'd seen way too much gay porn after researching this once it started to not know what to do or use to substitute lubricant.

The position he managed to pull him and Midoriya into was comfortable, he didn't expect that. Midoriya was kind of heavy and when he took a minute to really feel him up, he could feel the slight bit of padding in his sides and thighs. That was cute. He had a little bit of baby fat. "What are you doing?" Izuku murmured the question but didn't pull or shift away from him, he froze in place when he felt Todoroki reach behind him, his pants shucked off onto the bedroom floor.

"It's almost been a month, 'Zuku." Todoroki muttered. Something had to change, things needed to accelerate. "Relax." He finished, forcing his fingers into Midoriya's hot mouth, moving them around slowly. Izuku didn't mind at all, he closed his eyes and sucked gently, his cheeks heating up just a little. He made a few humming noises and rested his head against Todoroki's chest just as he pulled his two wet fingers from his lips. Midoriya whined distastefully but smiled when he finally realized what was going on. He was finally going to lose his virginity. He was ecstatic to say the least, if only he could boast about it without Uraraka somehow finding out.

"Should we try a different position? I really want this to be memorable." Midoriya sat up, sitting in his boxers and uniform undershirt. Midoriya didn't want what he saw in the movies, the slow and romantic love making of a young heterosexual couple who can't have a regular love thanks to some parent or the other. That bored him out of his mind and never quite satisfied him when it came to watching the movie in general. "Tie me up again, okay?"

Shouto nodded softly, looking around the room he'd kept track of keeping clean and reaching down under the bed. The rope wasn't very hard to find and before long, he had Izuku right where he wanted him. At this point, what Shouto needed was confidence. He was still shy about dirty talking, afraid of sounding stupid.

Midoriya was restrained, his wrists tightly bound to the small bed posts of his headboard and his legs were firmly tied together. The rope was so tight around his thick thighs and knees that he could barely move, much less bend them. He wiggled, smiling when he found that he could not, in fact, movie. "Good, I like this." He whispered just before Todoroki hovered over him, pushing his favorite gag between his lips and buckling it in the back.

"Hearing you talk hurts my ears." Shouto lied casually, making Midoriya yearn for him even more than before. Shouto slowly unbuttoned the cotton, white shirt that separated his hands and Midoriya's chest. Faded bruises from their last few meetups. Todoroki stares at his chest for a few seconds before looking up to Midoriya's wide, green eyes. "What?" He asked a little insolently and pinched his chest softly, watching Midoriya wiggle. He let out a shaky breath through his nose and moaned around the gag when his sight was taken by the blindfold being tied over his eyes.

That was better for sure. Midoriya was already panting and Todoroki hadn't really even touched him but one glance down and he could see Midoriya's seemingly aching arousal. Todoroki rubbed down against his boxers. "Must be painful." He whispered, shaking his head and sitting up. Midoriya looked amazing, perfect, wrapped up in rope and little clothing. He looked to be Shouto's Christmas present, all he was missing was a ribbon. Todoroki suddenly felt heat down in his lower regions and gripped the waistband of Midoriya's boxers, pulling and ripping them apart with a loud tear that seemed to do a number on Izuku who clenched his fists and moaned whorishly. Todoroki was learning more and more about this kid every day, he really liked animalic behavior. As in, he found it breathtakingly hot for someone to just not care. For them to do what only needed to be done to get what they wanted and that seemed to be Todoroki for Izuku's virginity right now.

Midoriya was humming around the gag, his member was free but still in pain. He was hard, extremely hard and Todoroki was getting ready to fix the problem before Izuku's phone started ringing. Shouto opted to ignore it, lifting it from the nightstand and sliding his thumb across to decline the call but saw it was Uraraka. He wasn't sure if she'd swing by later out of worry, Midoriya hadn't filled him in about the talk they had. He looked down to Izuku who'd gone quiet and still, listening. Todoroki answered.

"Hello?" Todoroki didn't bother trying to sound like Izuku, it'd never work and would raise suspicion.

"Hey Deku! Just calling to ask and see if you'd like-"

"It's Todoroki. Not Midoriya." He interrupted, not interested in what she had to say. "We're busy… Studying that is. We're studying, and training. Busy too, so he can't make it." To whatever Uraraka was going to invite him to. He didn't care much, this was the girl he was competing with after all.

Todoroki hung up before she could reply, turning the phone off and tossing it away in the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. Back to where they were, they'd just been getting to the really good part. Todoroki's fingers weren't wet like before and as much as he liked the feel of Midoriya's mouth, he spat on his fingers and without warning, finally touched the one place Izuku had never been touched.

Just a little pressure made Midoriya's body flush red all over, he was red now, blushing all over. He'd never seen him so flustered, even through the gag and blindfold he could see it. Todoroki bit his bottom lip, he was just as hard and excited. There was one thing on both of their minds, today was the day for sure. They could think of nothing else.

Before long, his fingers were in, twisting and wiggling freely. It was nothing like anything Midoriya had experienced before. It hurt just a little but the foreign feeling of having something actually inside of him for the first time made him want to push back against them, he wanted something more, deeper, bigger. He felt little waves of pleasure in his abdomen and lower back and what felt like a shock of electricity through his body when Todoroki brushed the tip of his fingers over that one special spot he'd read so much about but it was much more than he expected, more than his body could physically handle.

His body felt like complete jelly, he felt so damn weak and vulnerable like this. He'd wanted just this and nothing more from no one else. If this gag wasn't between his fat lips, he'd be louder than he usually was.

Midoriya was pulling against the restraints, the skin on his wrists was breaking, his legs would have red lines all over thanks to how much he was squirming. Spit dripped down his cheeks and around the gag. Fuck, he couldn't take it, he was so close and had been for a bit but this was just barely enough to keep his orgasm at bay but still close enough to make his cock throb.

Todoroki needed it just as much as Midoriya, it was finally time and not long after he pulled his fingers out and away, his member was already pushing in as the prime replacement. It was so sudden! He was pushing in way too fast, he couldn't say a word for very obvious reasons. **Oh God** , it felt like he was being torn in half, too deep too deep, _way too fucking deep_ , he tried to pull away but his head was against the headboard as is.

He felt heat, his skin was burning and the ropes around his legs were gone, burned to ashes and between his legs was the body of Todoroki Shouto. He was barbaric, that's what he felt at least. Midoriya quivered underneath him pathetically, breathing extremely heavily, he needed this fucking gag off. He clenched his fists, this wasn't too much, it wasn't enough.

Todoroki paused to pull the gag off and before Midoriya could even suck a breath in, Shouto's lips were against his, moving. He was overwhelmed right now, he'd definitely remember this, all the feelings he was enduring. The way his body was shaking, how his lungs were aching, how Todoroki's cock pulsed inside him like a second heartbeat. He couldn't help but let out a heavy, ragged breath when he got the chance.

He threw his head back against the headboard, his head hurt but neither stopped to acknowledge it. Shouto pulled out before bucking his hips forward, back where they were just moments before, right where they belonged, in between the thighs of Midoriya Izuku. Midoriya screamed, different things surging through him, making him feel conflicted and confused and eager for more of whatever the hell was going on. He felt delirious.

"Todoroki-kun, Todo- Todoroki." Midoriya breathed his name against his lips, he wanted to run his hands through his hair, look into his eyes. He couldn't though he knew it was Todoroki by the sound of his breathing and the feel of his hair tickling his face. He bucked up into him again, and again, and again.

He didn't realize until after it happened, he'd already orgasmed, driving his body up and arching his back, the pleasure ripped through him at an alarming intensity, the passion was too much.

Midoriya couldn't feel his legs at this point, it was too fast, a blur in his mind, the way he thrusted up into him like a fucking monster. Shouto couldn't slow down even if he wanted to. He dug his teeth into Midoriya's collarbone, using it was leverage to pick up the pace. _Faster. Faster. Faster._ _ **Harder and faster**_ , those were his two objectives, this needed to be a memory Midoriya would recall on every single fucking date he was on with her. He wanted this bitch to remember the way Shouto fucked him the day he manned up and had sex with Ochako. It was his goal for Midoriya to having nothing but Todoroki's cock on his mind when he potentially married that girl.

As sick as it sounded, that was just competition baby. That's how the world works, how his world works. Go big or go home. He pulled out for a few seconds, Midoriya using this time to actually catch his breath and groan. A few seconds pass before he enters him with such force, he screamed like he did before. It took Shouto five whole minutes to realize that those screams and whines and yelps and whimpers and moans and groans were actually words, they were his name, over and over again followed by a few statements that made his dick throb inside him.

Midoriya's insides were so hot, so warm, so tight around him. His member was being fucking strangled and he loved it, loved the feeling, especially when the little fucker orgasmed and tightened around him. He was going to milk this whore, right here and right the fuck now.

Having Todoroki-kun inside him in all actuality was much different from the simple fantasies he had every other night. It was so much better, much more mind boggling. He was so fucking fast, much faster than the pornstars in videos he's watched for actual research, much rougher with how he pulled Midoriya's hair and scratched at his thighs when his immense grip slipped.

The bed creaked beneath them, Midoriya cried out beneath him, Todoroki smiled sadistically above him, his lips curling up in a sinister grin Midoriya could not see. **"More!"** He'd inadvertently requested and just that word pushed his partner in crime over the edge. Deeper. He was going to fill him up. He unloaded inside of the fucked up boy unapologetically, grunting lowly at the feeling.

When he pulled out for the last time, Midoriya was filled to the brim with Shouto's semen. He was a mess here, covered in bite marks, saliva, cum from the both of them and sweat. They both needed a shower, desperately but Midoriya seemed to have other plans as he was beginning to relax and possibly fall asleep. Todoroki wasn't having it. He pulled the blindfold off, tossing it away to look down into Izuku's tired eyes. "Let's take a shower." He proposed the idea nonchalantly as if he hadn't just fucked his brains out.

"T-together?" He panted, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, a small smiling on his soft lips. "I'd like that."

"How was training?" Uraraka questioned, latching herself onto Midoriya's arm. They had ten minutes before class started and usually spent it talking with the other students. "You look horrible, what kind of training were you doing?"

Midoriya did look pretty bad, his cheeks had red indents, his hands and wrists had thin scabs from the ropes as well as his legs. He had a limp and everything. "Hostage rescue." He croaked. "I was the hostage." He whispered, smiling down at her with a worry-free expression.

"Oh! Makes sense. I should join you two next time, Gunhead taught me all about saving hostages and disarming small weapons." Midoriya shook his head, the weapon that was used on him was certainly not a small weapon. It felt much bigger inside him than in his hand.

"No, it's fine. Think of it as… as uh- bro time? Cause we're bros." Midoriya was flustered by now, his cheeks red as always but Uraraka seemed to buy it as did Kirishima who could not help but intervene on a conversation with the word 'Bro'.

"Bro time? I'm not invited to bro time, Midoriya?" Kirishima cried, wrapping his arms around Midoriya's shoulders, squeezing and lifting him, Midoriya was breathless from laughing. Kirishima was always a manly hugger, he'd guess he was.

"Okay!" Midoriya wheezed. "You can come next time!" Now he had to make time for Kirishima, if he was actually serious. That meant he needed better lies, more excuses to present Uraraka and Kirishima to keep him in the clear. They'd managed to keep all this a secret for an entire month now, how much harder could it get?

Actually training rather than engaging in acts of intimacy was much more productive but Izuku just couldn't help it. All it took was a kiss, just a little kiss and all he could bring himself to think about was more. During class, during training, while he was eating or showering or cleaning or cooking.

"A schedule?" Todoroki repeated slowly, sitting on Midoriya's computer chair. He blinked a few times, waiting for Izuku to elaborate.

"Yes, Shouto. A schedule. Maybe instead of a week, this can be expanded into a month." Midoriya wouldn't have believed it if three years ago, he was told he'd have so many people to hang out with to the point of having too little time to do so in a week. He didn't think he'd have friends outside of Kacchan himself. That being said, he should probably hang out with Kacchan too. "Not to mention the summer vacation trip coming up in a few months." Todoroki raised his brows, this would be going on for that long? He wondered how long until the inevitable, the day they were found out or if that day would ever even come. He didn't want it to but he would like to one day be more than just a booty call of sorts. A dirty secret.

The day Midoriya finally called Shouto his boyfriend is the day he'd surpass All Might.

"So I was thinking, maybe it'd be better if you came by after I hang out with Uraraka, so then she doesn't bother us." The fact that Midoriya used the word 'bother' made Todoroki's stomach heat up, did he think of her as some sort of nuisance? He shouldn't get his hopes up.

"Or… or you can maybe… break up with her?" Todoroki suggested quietly, watching as Midoriya stared at him with utter confusion.

"Why would I do that?" He questioned as though the idea was the craziest he's ever heard. "I don't want to, so I won't. She's fine, don't worry about her." But it wasn't her that Shouto was worried about. It was about himself, his freezing heart, Midoriya's seemingly crippling innocence and morals. He never knew someone so shy and flustered would be as confident and guilt free doing something like cheating on what he thought was an amazing girlfriend.

"No, I think the real problem is timing." Midoriya continued, stretching out on his bed and sighing lightly, staring up at the ceiling. "If I divide my time up equally amongst you and Uraraka, she'd surely expect more time with me given she's my girlfriend and believes you're just my friend so maybe if she thinks we're spending less time together, she won't want too much more from me but then again this is Uraraka, I can't exactly predict how she's feeling unless I'm already with her. I should try different approaches to see what works the best for me, we can start out with you coming by only when she thinks I'm busy with something else on my own but it has to be something she wouldn't try helping with. Training and studying is out of the question, she'd definitely drop by for those but maybe if it was a personal family type of thing like family nights with me and my mom but I'd probably have to ask my mom to lie for me and she would never do that for something like this. Though, my mom hardly ever talks to or about Uraraka, she's usually at work downtown in the nursing home, Uraraka never goes there for sure. That's it then!"

Midoriya's murmuring never failed to amaze Shouto, never failed to worry him either. "That's what, then?" He asked, having only been able to catch a few words of that.

"I'll tell Ura-san my mom wants to spend more time with me throughout the weeks, like Mondays and Thursdays are now family game nights or something of the sorts and she won't even make the trouble to call me much less swing by and interrupt. My mom would be at the nursing home late those nights, I'm usually up to greet her anyway. Those could be nights for us."

"Only two?" It had been at least four days a week for them.

"I can maybe do three, excluding a weekend day if you're up for seeing me that much still. I don't want it to be suspicious or anything although she wouldn't expect you to be around for two of those nights so four can still work for sure and the last three will be spent with Uraraka, but we surely wouldn't go on three dates a week, just simple phone conversations or hanging out with other friends." Todoroki stopped him before he could mutter some more, he was weary of it by now.

"Right, four times a week." Shouto concluded. "Let's talk about something else."

"Okay, let's talk about… about…" He trailed off, sitting up on his knees. It was just the day before this one that he'd lost his virginity and Todoroki wondered if maybe he had been a little too rough even for someone like Midoriya. He was a first-timer after all but all worry ceased when Midoriya suggested they do it all again. He gently pat the space next to him on the bed with a soft, tentative smile before outstretching his arms to Todoroki, silently beckoning him. Todoroki was silent as he stood, taking the few steps between them and sitting next to Midoriya.

Shouto scooted back once Midoriya took the spot in his lap, making himself nice and comfortable before wrapping his arms around Todoroki's neck. Todoroki-kun?" He whispered before anything more could happen.

"What?"

"Am I… am I a bad person?" His voice was soft and shy. "Am I bad for not feeling terrible about all this?" About the sex, the pain, the kinks or the cheating? Todoroki wasn't quite sure what he was asking exactly but shook his head anyway. A good person doing one bad thing didn't change their label. One bad thing didn't ruin the rest.

"No." No he wasn't, his answer seemed to be amusing to Izuku who smiled and looked up at Todoroki with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah, I am." His voice was barely audible at this point. "I'm a terrible person. Very… very bad." He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. "Fuck me."

"Okay."

It wasn't as extreme as yesterday but it wasn't entirely vanilla either. He wasn't blinded or gagged but his hands were restrained together, nice and simple. Midoriya was on his knees, his cheek against his pillow and his rear behind raised up. Shouto had a firm grip on his hips, squeezing them tightly every time he pushed in.

Midoriya felt just as tight yesterday but much more relaxed. It was a little slower too, Midoriya let out small, tired murmurs and moaned which were muffled by the pillow. "Mhh… Deeper." He whispered and Todoroki complied, massaging his lower back with his thumbs gently. This was nice, he liked the feel of this much more than yesterday despite how amazing it felt being his first time.

Midoriya was mostly quiet and Todoroki had to wonder if he was falling asleep but when he tried to pull away, Midoriya creased his brows and whined, pushing back for more and letting him know that he was not, in fact, asleep.

"That's what a boyfriend is." Kirishima concluded, sitting across from Bakugou in Bakugou's surprisingly clean room. He'd met his lovely mother and terrifyingly encountered an everyday conversation between the two which involved the words 'hag' and 'little shit' about six times each amongst others. "I'm your boyfriend."

"Shut up." Katsuki growled, bending and snapping a pencil in half. "What's your point?" He questioned, staring up at his bright white shark teeth and radiant red eyes.

"We shouldn't keep it a secret anymore, bro! Really, it'd be so much easier to not hide it." Eijirou reasoned with a big smile.

"No."

"Aw come on! What have we got to hide? You're not embarrassed of me, are you?" Kirishima questioned, somehow still smiling. He knew that wasn't the problem and knew Katsuki cared a shit ton about him as he'd said before. "I just thought… you were more of a man."

 _"_ _What the fuck does that mean?"_ He never called Kirishima 'shitty hair' unless his vibrant red hair was actually up and as much as he loved it that way, there was something about the way it looked down. It looked nice. Katsuki would never admit it but he really liked it.

"Nothing, nothing! It's just… Midoriya established his relationship and made it known. They're the cutest couple in our class, probably in the school! I never thought he'd beat you at something so simple, y'know?" Kirishima smiled once he felt the heat of a thousand suns through the palms of Katsuki's hands.

"Shut the fuck up, Deku didn't win! He can't even kiss a girl without turning as red as your stupid fucking hair!" He screamed in that voice Kirishima enjoyed listening to.

"You can't kiss me in public at all." Eijirou pondered aloud, looking up to the ceiling as if he wasn't counting on Bakugou getting angry.

"That damn nerd doesn't know what's coming." He growled, in the dark about the fact that Deku did indeed know about his relationship with Eijirou Kirishima. His 'boyfriend'.

"Bro, calm down… Bro." Kirishima stood with a smile. "Let's go weightlift or something." Bakugou always calmed down while lifting weights, especially when Kirishima was there to stand over and spot him. His big smile made him work harder, the faster he benched a hundred and forty pounds, the faster he got to kiss those fucking lips. His tongue was always covered in small cuts but they did little to stop him.

Not to mention the way Kirishima seemed at a loss for words when it got too hot and Bakugou had to take his shirt off. There was no denying Katsuki's attractive build, he wanted to drag his tongue up along his chest and flaunt to the world. He wanted to stand up on his desk and say 'Hey! This is my boyfriend, the attractive Bakugou Katsuki as the next number one hero!' because hey, it was true.

"Fine. Whatever." Kacchan agreed. "Don't call me bro. I'm not your fucking bro…"

"Right, you're my boyfriend, Kitty." Bakugou hated that fucking nickname but it was better than katty.

"I'm gonna roast you." He threatened, an explosion popping in his palm menacingly but the only response he got was a mere peck on the lips.

 **Changed the title woop woop**


	7. Chapter 7

Todoroki gripped Midoriya's elbows from behind, his face was red and his eyes were closed in concentration. They were in Midoriya's bedroom, the house was empty aside from them and the little yelps and whimpers Midoriya let slip through his bruised lips. They were short, cutting off every time Todoroki thrusted up into him. His hips were quick and curt, the slapping of skin was filling the room but it wasn't enough to drown out the actual crying of Midoriya. Why he cried, Todoroki wasn't sure he believed him when he told him why. 'Because it feels good, they're tears of joy' Shouto had been informed.

The fact that his penis could do something like that made him smile. He pushed his face into Midoriya's hair, taking in his scent. He smelled like coconuts, must be his shampoo. His nails dug into Izuku's sensitive skin, he grunted against him when Midoriya let out a shaky sob of pleasure, his body tensing. The younger of the two bucked his hips forward, his body shaking like a fucking chihuahua while he came hard, all over his bedsheets. He took a few deep breaths and Todoroki was motionless. He gave him a few seconds to recover and calm his breathing before he started moving again, his cock digging up deep inside him and Midoriya screamed. No matter how many times, he never got used to how deep Todoroki could go. How far up inside him he got when he wanted. Midoriya clenched his jaw, his eyes rolling back into his skull for a few moments before his irises and pupils reappeared.

"Problem?" Shouto questioned incriminatingly, making brief eye contact with Midoriya, he glared at him, making him whimper like a scared puppy. He quickly shook his head.

"No, n-not at all, Sir." He whispered hastily, his voice was quiet and brisk and breathless, full of desperation and he pushed back against Todoroki to prove his point even if he was obviously experiencing pain. As for the name calling, Todoroki wasn't all too into it but he said nothing about it, allowing it to continue for the sake of Izuku's breathtaking and astonishing sex life.

Todoroki sucked in a sharp breath, biting his bottom lip and letting go of Midoriya's elbows, letting his fall face down into his pillow. His arms were tied behind his back with thick, black rope. It looked nice on him to say the least, as did the other marks that'd be hidden by his uniform the upcoming Monday but neither spoke of their days at school, too busy fucking like animals. That, and Todoroki wasn't interested in hearing about Uraraka and her plans to exceed her limit of three tons. He doubted Midoriya cared to hear about his day doing absolutely nothing but learning and accidentally listening in on conversations that meant nothing to him.

Midoriya whined into the pillow before gasping in surprise. "You… You bit me!" He announced, his eyes fluttering shut. Shouto had indeed bitten him, his shoulder would have a bite blemish there after this but Shouto couldn't possibly bring himself to think or stress over something like that. His throat felt kind of scratchy but soon after that observation was made, he knew why. He had subconsciously started growling. His cock was plunging in and out of the dazed teen, his hands were on his hips, burning him on his left. His body felt hot, beyond the boiling point.

Midoriya was outwardly crying, screaming and squealing for more. Whatever he was slamming the fat head of his member into seemed to bring Midoriya great pleasure because every time he did, Izuku seemed to hit a higher octave. It was impressive really.

Midoriya shouted, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open when he felt the steaming hot cum fill him up, his insides were hot but he liked the feeling more than he should've. It felt nice, comfortable but shameful nonetheless. He relaxed, finally, panting heavily like a dog. Todoroki stared down at his bruised back before pulling out, much to Izuku's distaste. "Mhf…" He whined into the pillow before sitting up, his fingers worked to try and untie himself but goddamn Shouto always made such complicated knots.

"I hope you don't think we're done here." Todoroki hissed into his ear, his lips brushing up against his earlobe, making Midoriya unsure of whether he should feel panicked or overjoyed. Before he could decide, he was pulled back into Todoroki's lap. He looked back at him, shamefaced and red. He popped his bottom lip out, trying to catch Shouto in that famous puppy-dog face that worked on everyone including him 90% of the time but unfortunately, this was a 10% situation and his merely felt a hot hand against his ass, pain shooting up through him. Midoriya let a small mewl escape his lips.

Midoriya was a hard worker but there were times when he didn't want to work at all, to just lay back and get defiled over and over until his hole was stretched to the size of a shower drain and beyond, only for it to happen a few days later when it finally went back down to its original size. "Do I-"

"Yes. Do it." Todoroki didn't have to threaten him, his hand lit up, the flame's heat already reaching the skin of Midoriya and he nodded quickly, his ears darkening into a nice red color. He lifted himself up as much as he could with his hands still restrained behind him. He blushed at the feeling of his rear behind being spread, his gaping hole on display for his secret master who grinned deviously at the sight. He couldn't not be proud of himself for doing something like, well, nearly obliterating someone's asshole. He was going to fucking wreck him again.

He watched with amusement as Midoriya shyly and hesitantly lowered himself down, Shouto's cock filling him up again and feeling just as good, if not more, inside of him. He let out a shaky breath, his eyes were shut by the time he reached the last few inches. He couldn't do that to himself, it was too big, too much. He loved it when Todoroki forced it in, how he made it fit like a small glove. Todoroki groaned as well, Midoriya's rear behind was always so welcoming and warm.

Shouto couldn't keep still and pushed his hips up, the rest of his cock brutally annihilating Midoriya's rectum structure. Izuku's face was red, his eyes were staring up at the ceiling. His breathing was ragged. "Move." Todoroki barked, slapping Midoriya's ass and watching him scramble to move and awkwardly bouncing up and know, using his knees but while he felt exposed and uncomfortable with the position, Todoroki was enjoying the show.

Plump, red, sensitive and marked with Todoroki's handprints, Midoriya had such a beautiful rump, Shouto wanted to bite into it. Like an apple. Later.

Midoriya progressively got more and more comfortable with the position and bouncing once he found a pace and angle he liked, the feeling of being filled up was his favorite to endure. He moaned and whined, this was like a workout with immediate rewards.

Even after they had their orgasms, Todoroki wasn't done with him. "Fuck, fuck, oh my god! Oh my-... God!" His voice raised near the end of his words. He was on his side, a blindfold over his eyes with one leg bent and pulled up. He never thought about how flexible he was and though this was no acrobatic trick, the way his body just fit into the positions with Todoroki made his chest burst with warmth. For some reason.

He felt Shouto's chest against his back, his hard member up inside him. "It's been… h-hours!" He cried, he'd be stunned if he wasn't getting anally pounded as hard as he was their first round. It had started this morning, Saturday mornings had never been so exciting and it was only just nearing two in the afternoon. A whopping five hours. That could be a record.

The heat, the tightness, Midoriya in general, he could never get enough and usually left on school nights with less than he'd hoped for. Today was his day though, it was the first Saturday in which Midoriya didn't have plans with either Uraraka or his mother as well as the first Saturday where Inko worked all day. Midoriya had called him over ASAP.

Todoroki reached around Midoriya's weak body, wrapping his hand around his neck and squeezing, keeping him in place for his last handful of desperate, sloppy, hard and heavy thrusts of sheer force. Midoriya hadn't screamed since around the third round but here he was, shouting out again, tears prickling his eyes as they both came at the same time. The orgasm racked through Izuku's body much harder than the previous ones, his body went rigid, lightning seemingly shooting through him. He felt as though he was hit by a bus of metaphorical pleasure. Midoriya sobbed next to him, wiggling his arms before Todoroki finally burned the rope off. Midoriya reached up quickly, removing the blindfold and shaking his head. "I'm done! I can't... I can't handle anymore, I-I'm sorry," He shook and shuddered in his place, his body covered from neck to near ankles in bruises, burns, hickey's, love bites and other indications to their passionate, sexual activities. Including but not limited to what looked to be actual cupful amounts of Todoroki Shouto's delicious ejaculate.

Todoroki was done anyway and when he finally calmed down from his own jaw-dropping climax, he took a good look at the state Midoriya was in. Despite the tears, the teen looked up to Shouto and actually smiled before falling asleep immediately. Todoroki stared down at the sleeping boy with dreamy eyes, blinking a few times before coming to the conclusion that he should clean them up. He did.

He took a bath with a delirious Midoriya who just couldn't stop smiling for whatever reason. His eyes were droopy and he was still quite sleepy but the bath was nice and warm, especially with Todoroki heating it up before it could get cold.

Midoriya was cuddled up to Shouto's chest, blinking slowly in the dark bathtub, they agreed to keep the lights off for the sake of the mood and neither minded whatsoever. Shouto rubbed Izuku's back gently in slow, soothing strokes while Midoriya pressed his hand flat down on Todoroki's chest. He felt a gnawing ache all over his body, his legs were tangled in with Todoroki's as he relaxed and breathed slowly, calmly. "I should get going." Todoroki murmured, sitting up and listening to Midoriya whine in disapproval.

"No, stay, I like having you here." He yawned, rubbing his face and doing his best to sit up while avoiding the sharp pain in his ass. "Do you… have to go?" Izuku questioned, reaching forward to weakly grip Shouto's bicep.

"No." His response was dull and casual but gave no indications of staying. Why should he? Sitting there and cuddling with his fucktoy who he was deeply in love with while thinking of what could be but won't because it was extremely painful. It ate at him emotionally and mentally. "I'm leaving." Todoroki concluded, standing and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Midoriya blinked up at him a few times, resting his chin in the palm of his hand and his elbow on the edge of the shiny bathtub. "Well on your way out, can you get me my phone?" It was a simple request though Midoriya made no move to get out of the bath himself. Shouto couldn't help but ask why, his brows knitting together in confusion. "So I can call Bakugou. You two are kind of similar, he would be… a decent replacement." Izuku sat back, his hand on his chin and his eyes casted down in thought. "He's very attractive, also extremely strong, you know that."

 _You're twisted_ , _I love you,_ Todoroki thought, his eyes narrowing incredulously and what he got in return was an innocent smile from the boy with green eyes. "He never goes easy on me. Perhaps he should've been the first person I asked, he's definitely the better option." Midoriya continued, watching with a bright smile as Todoroki lifted Midoriya from the bath. He was staying.

The hum of the television droning on was almost enough to mask the noises Midoriya was making. It was later that evening, his mother had texted him about some things coming up at work, she would be working late. Todoroki's hand was down Izuku's pants and though he didn't appreciate Midoriya's empty threat, he was glad he stayed and actually initiated the touch. Shouto kept his eyes on Midoriya's cute face, a small smile on his own at the way Izuku's cheeks heated up, his brows and lips twitched, how his eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling a little faster than normal.

He rubbed and stroked him slowly, torturously slow. Midoriya grinded his hips up against Todoroki's rough but gentle hands. They had a blanket covering their lower halves, covering the very evident hand shape in Midoriya's boxers. He wasn't necessarily moaning, they were more like whimpers and small mewls. It was nice and slow and arousing, this boy was the definition of absolutely adorable, cute, winsome and other synonyms for attractive.

Todoroki snaked a hand under and around him, rubbing Izuku's hard, clothed nipple. They were nice and erect, his shirt was thin enough for Shouto to have noticed. Touching him like this was fun, much more enjoyable than he'd ever expected really. The feel of Midoriya's soft skin against his palm drove him further, stroking him a little faster than before and pinching his little, pink nubs a little harder. Midoriya opened his mouth, hiding his face in the crook of Shouto's neck shyly. When he opened his eyes, they were misty and heavy. He felt quite dizzy and out of it thanks to how good and innate Todoroki was at something like this. It made him curious, got him thinking if this really was his first time doing something like this or not.

He ran a hand through his white and red hair, panting quietly and pushing his knees together timnidly. "Shouchan…" He drawled under his breath. The couch underneath them wasn't as comfortable as his bed but he wasn't focused on that right now once he curled in on himself, getting ready to finally climax after fifteen minutes of gentle touching. He was interrupted by his phone buzzing and ringing on the coffee table.

Uraraka's ringtone chimed from the device and before Midoriya could think it through, he grabbed the phone and declined the call, about ready to toss it away but it rang again. Uraraka called again, twice more, she couldn't take a fucking hint, could she? Todoroki watched, his hands not pausing at all and he would've told Midoriya to just put the shit on silence but he already answered. "Deku-"

"Busy, Ura, **I'm busy!** " He wasn't trying to be rude whatsoever, it was all he could get out without sounding like he was borderline orgasming, which he was because for whatever reason, Todoroki didn't stop moving his hand. In fact, he squeezed around the poor boy tighter, trying to drive him crazy with his hand. It wasn't Shouto's place to tell Uraraka about this affair but the sooner she found out, the sooner this whole thing can end. He wasn't entirely sure how it would end if she found out, if she'd somehow find it in herself to forgive him and take Midoriya back or dump him in a fit of rage and sadness.

Todoroki couldn't hear what she was saying especially over Midoriya's panting. He shot out a lie about training and having gotten injured or some type of bullshit before hanging up and tossing his phone across the room in frustration. He looked up at Todoroki with angry eyes, opting for him to just finish him up because he definitely wasn't thinking straight.

After he finally came, he sat up and stretched, blankets pooling into his lap. "I should call her back." He whispered to himself, leaning over and against Shouto's body. It was around nine. He wondered why she'd call at a time like this or what she needed to say.

He never called her back.

Sunday. Sunday was a day most mundane families spent in churches, praising God and praying for forgiveness for the sins they've committed. This Sunday was much different though, this Sunday was like no other. Instead of playing video games, All Might/Pro Hero dating simulators or with himself, Midoriya was standing across from Todoroki Shouto, his eyes analyzing the outfit in his hands. He was holding it up from a hanger and after unzipping the black cover, Midoriya could see it. The black fabric fell to the floor and revealed the scanty, skimpy outfit Shouto apparently wanted him to actually put on. "Um…" He circled around Shouto and the outfit once before standing where he started before, his eyes on the outfit and his hand under his little chin. "Mhm… no."

"Oh, come on, it'll look great on you." Todoroki snorted into his elbow at the look Midoriya gave him. "Here, at least put it on." He held it out with a big grin on his face and Midoriya swore to himself that the only reason he actually put it on was because he wanted to just get to having sex, not because he witnessed one of Todoroki's very… exceedingly, immensely, tremendously rare, and beautiful grins. He covered his face in his hands in the bathroom.

He wasn't sure where his mother was, now that he thought about it, she was home less and less doing something or another. Shopping, hanging with friends. He stopped to think, maybe she was seeing someone much like he was? They were both giving each other space and he began to wonder if she was aware of what he'd been doing. He wondered if she knew exactly what was going on. That made his stomach drop. He'd worry about that later.

Five minutes later and he was stepping out of his restroom, his face was red and he looked rather angry with himself and with Todoroki who sat on the living room couch, staring at the news about his father capturing some long-term villain who murdered women. His attention averted, his eyes flickered up to Midoriya who stood with his hands gripping the bottom of the tight fabric wrapped around him. "H-how… How do I look?" He questioned, wobbling in what felt like ten inch heels, they were only four inches. "Where'd you get something like this?"

Todoroki took a few minutes to answer, his fingers pushing and pulling on his own bottom lip. His gaze was running down and along the tight, black fabric around Midoriya's thighs and up to his waist. His rump was pronounced and striking and the dress was smug around his waist. Todoroki could almost see the lines of his lean chest and belly through the article of clothing and he'd have a full on boner if he hadn't started laughing at the nun headwear. He was dressed like a sexy nun. A sexy nun!

Shouto doubled over his lap, his laughter filling the room and instead of getting angrier or flustered at his reaction, Midoriya joined in, giggling quietly and waiting for Todoroki to get ahold of himself. Just a minute passed before he stood, a smile still plastered on his handsome face. He was a charming young man.

Izuku smiled once Shouchan wrapped his arms around his waist. His hands smoothed over the velvety material around Midoriya's rear behind. He blinked up at Todoroki, hiding his face in his neck when his fingers reached the thigh highs straining over his thickness. They threatened to rip. (Thicc)

"You look...Holy." He whispered against Midoriya's lips, smelling the colgate toothpaste and the raindrop body wash.

"Oh, shut up." Midoriya didn't have to stand on his tiptoes to kiss Shouto, he craned his neck, opening his mouth and feeling fireworks burst in his chest. That had never happened before. He ignored it when he felt Shouto caress his lower back and the underside of his thigh. He lifted him with ease, taking steps back before they landed on the couch much like last night before Midoriya's mom arrived home. She hadn't been working, Midoriya knew that. She smelled of perfume, red lips, nice clothes and her hair done up nicely. Midoriya had greeted her after Todoroki left, ready to talk to her about how 'work' went but she was too tired. How could he have let something like that slip past him?

"I thought-" Todoroki pulled his face away from Midoriya's, a sinister smile on his face. "I thought we could actually try roleplaying. That's apart of this… 'agreement', right?" Midoriya looked down at Shouto with a bashful smile and a sheepish grin.

"Really?" He questioned with a shy giggle, pushing his hair back behind his ear. His green locks were crowning around his face, peeking out from the nun themed headwear. Todoroki nodded.

"I'll be the priest-"

"Ew, I don't want to… have sex with a priest, they're always so old and stuff." Izuku cringed, sitting up in Shouto's lap, his hand under his chin and his eyes looking around the room for some sort of solution. "Let's try something else… something new, y'know? Like… um." He pursed his lips, blinking a few times before blurting something scandalous. "Let's do it against the wall."

"Hm?" Against the wall sounded amazing for sure but he wasn't looking to be too rough with Midoriya after yesterday. He should probably spend the day resting, they could snuggle up together and maybe watch some movies together and then perhaps, just maybe, Todoroki would have the guts to tell Midoriya how he truly felt. Midoriya may be one of the smartest ones in their school but he was oblivious as all fucking hell. "Are you sure you're feeling up for sex again?" Todoroki wasn't, by any means, protesting. Why would he? Sex with someone who meant so much to him was a dream come true, almost.

"I feel fine, Shouchan, c'mon." He bounced in his lap a few times, smiling softly and excitedly. "I feel great, especially wearing something like this for you, Todoroki-kun. I feel amazing to be spending so much time with you and doing things like we did yesterday and last week and that one time when you used ice cream for lu-"

"Okay, I think I got it." Todoroki cut him off, his stomach filling up with butterflies, they were flying around his insides and making him feel nauseous. He might even faint. He didn't though, he leaned forward to kiss Midoriya gently. His lips were always so soft and moist. On days where they didn't taste like peach lipgloss, he kissed him more than he usually did, a little harder, a little hungrier, always leaving his own minty taste in his mouth.

When he pulled away, Midoriya was staring at him with what looked to be heart eyes, he seemed almost lovestruck but Todoroki wouldn't trick himself into thinking it was for him and not his hardening erection which was prodding Izuku's relaxed thighs. Midoriya smiled with teeth, wrapping his arms around Todoroki's neck and sighing. "Let's get to it, _Father Shouto_."

"Oh God, don't call me that." They both laughed, holding onto each other before Midoriya somehow convinced him to get on with the kinks, the handcuffs, the blindfolds, the gagging and the wall fucking.

Sex followed, lots of it. It was slightly awkward and slow at first as Todoroki did his best to hold Midoriya up against the wall without hurting him but after Izuku reassured him repeatedly that he was perfectly fine, Shouto let up and pressed his body flush against Midoriya's, their chests touching. He sandwiched the boy between his body and the wall, keeping him up like that and though his frame ached, he said nothing about it. Okay, so they were against the wall, neither knew exactly what to do next.

After a few minutes of staring at each other longingly, Todoroki cracked a small, apologetic smile and reached up under his tight, black, nun-themed dress to his boxers. He pulled them down just enough for them to slide down Izuku's legs. His feet weren't touching the ground, hanging just above the ground. It was kind of cute actually, the height difference and all, the way that even in heels, he was shorter than Todoroki-kun.

Once they were off, Izuku took it upon himself to wrap those sexy legs around Shouto's form. Perfect, that was perfect. He squeezed around him, bringing him as close as possible. Now, all that was left was actually fucking. Neither had any problems doing that, they both knew that. Todoroki hurriedly undid his pants, his lips nipping at Midoriya's neck but Izuku's attention was on the TV. "Avocado prices went up apparently." He recited and Shouto couldn't help but laugh.

When his member was finally free, he lowered Izuku's body just a few inches, pushing up into him without warning and watching as his eyes widened and his mouth opened to yell at him but nothing came out. His grip on Todoroki's shoulders tightened, his nails digging into the fabric of his hoodie. He made little noises of discomfort at first but once Todoroki was mostly in, he calmed his breathing, biting his lip and staring at Todoroki. He looked away in embarrassment.

Midoriya's head was back against the wall he was being fucked up against, his breathing came out in very short, laboured puffs of heat, he was sweating in this tight costume and wanted nothing more than to rip it off but Todoroki wouldn't allow that, not right now at least. He was far too distracted, penetrating Midoriya animalistically with his godlike manhood. Izuku's right hand was pushed against the wall behind him, trying to brace himself but it wasn't working, every time Todoroki rammed up into him he was left wheezing. The air was being knocked out of him but in the best way humanly possible.

Shouto paused, his lips were pulled into a thin line as he lifted Midoriya's legs from his hips to over his shoulders. It was a better angle, for him at least. He gave Midoriya a few kisses as well as a few moments to calm down and bounce back. Izuku panted heavily, wiping his face and exhaling deeply. Todoroki pushed himself forward, his cock jabbing his prostate. Perfect.

The next few minutes were spent enduring the feeling of having something so big, nice and hot shoved inside of him over and over, waves of pleasure washing over him like a boat in a raging sea with lightning and stormy clouds. His voice was like a car alarm, his yelps were short and high pitched and consistent, synced with Todoroki's hip movements. Midoriya left scratches where he could, on Todoroki's chest and shoulders through his now half unbuttoned, white, collared shirt.

Todoroki kept Midoriya's propped up against the wall, he watched Midoriya's desperate eyes as he hands slowly reached for his own shirt. Izuku opened his mouth, letting out a moan at the sound of Shouto ripping his own shirt off, tossing the useless, white fabric away somewhere, discarded. That was just undeniably hot, the hottest thing he'd ever seen, he was sure.

Once again, Midoriya wasn't quite sure just how flexible he was but never took the time to figure out. The position Shouto fucked him in made his thighs burn but he was able to pull it off without pulling something. One of his legs was still bent over Todoroki's knee and though the heels helped, he could barely touch the floor with the other one. He drew the line there, he'd never be able to do the splits for sure and he was fine with that. His dress had risen up at his waist, his tall socks were already ripped at the tops, he'd pulled the headwear off, his hair sticking to his neck and forehead with sweat.

Todoroki gripped a fistful of Midoriya's hair, using it to keep the little, wriggly worm still. His other hand was busy fondling Midoriya's blushing, erect willy. Midoriya bit his clenched fists, tears streaming down his cheeks and falling to the hardwood floor of the living room. His mom could walk in at any given moment and witness her only son, her only child being anally defiled by Enji Todoroki, Endeavor's son who also fucked up his now crooked right hand. He was sure she'd like him anyway, after the shock wore off and he convinced her not to rat them out to Ochako.

They weren't talking much, Midoriya craved vulgar words but he could understand why he wasn't getting them, he was a bit too shy to actually attempt to sputter some form of seductive dialogue. He settled on the moaning, he was good at that, he hoped.

Todoroki tugged on his ear, leaning forward, hips lips were brushing up on the lobe of Midoriya's ear endearingly as he consistently bucked his hips up, the tip of his hard member pushing against Midoriya's extremely sensitive prostate. He was fast, quick, agile, impatient, it'd been about forty minutes now. His stamina was inhumane! Midoriya's knee buckled and he went limp, relying on Todoroki to keep him up but he didn't. They sank down to the floor, Midoriya's cheek was forced against the wall, his chest rose and fell deeply against the wall, his nipples were hard against that cold wall. He was on his knees now, Todoroki keeping him in place by biting into his shoulder and wrapping his arm around his body.

It was hot and before Todoroki realized it, his left side had lit up. The flames were low and mild and no harm to either Midoriya or his home but it was still hot, too warm for Midoriya to be wearing this fucking outfit made for what seemed to be sex during the winter time. It wasn't fucking winter.

Todoroki huffed in his ear, steam emitting from his pink lips. Midoriya felt that familiar pressure building in his abdomen, his member felt tingly, extremely tingly. Each and every thrust into him was almost life-changing, he felt as though he was being touched by some out of this world entity but those were just the skills Todoroki somehow possessed and for some reason wasted on the piece of trash he knew he was for doing something like this in secret. He was a dirty little cheater having the time of his life and that realization aroused him forward. His whole body felt fuzzy, his bottom lip was bleeding from how hard he bit it and how many times. His thighs had hand marks from the amount of times Todoroki slapped them out of habit, his neck was bruising from his hands around them. His wrists, elbows, shoulders, back, chest, legs and even his face was marked someway, somehow, all leading back to moments like this, all leading back to Todoroki-kun.

"Fuck!" Midoriya shrieked. "Give it to m-me, augh…" He started shyly, his cheeks coloring deeper than they ever have before. Todoroki was far too invested in 'giving it to him', he was going to give it to him whether he was the son of God or Satan's reincarnate, it didn't matter to him because no matter what, he'd be Todoroki's special, little angel. _**"Daddy!"**_

Wait a minute. He paused his violent thrusting, his eyes wide, almost as wide as Midoriya's who was avoiding eye contact right now. He covered his face, it was hot against his palm and fingers. He can't believe he just called Todoroki Daddy. Of all things, of all names, he called him that. There were endless options to choose from, sexier ones, ones like master or sir or something. He went with daddy though, in a fit of passion, at the very peak of what could've been the most intense orgasm he's ever had before. He certainly didn't think of Todoroki-kun as his father and he wondered if Endeavor somehow wiggled his big ass into Shouto's head and killed the mood for him. Izuku never really thought about his father, he was never around while he grew up so it wasn't all that weird for him to say it. Well, he didn't think it'd be all that weird. It really was. "Oh… my God." Midoriya squeaked, sneaking a peak at Todoroki's face for some sort of readable expression but he got nothing but mild surprise from him.

After just ten more seconds of silence, Shouto nodded curtly. "You can… You can keep calling me that. If you want. If you're comfortable with something like… that." His voice was tense, nervous, strained and before long, before Midoriya could think of something to say, something that wouldn't make him sound like an idiotic, cheap prostitute, Todoroki bucked his hips forward, drawing a breath from Midoriya instantly.

He would definitely keep that in mind, he was sure the name would slip up more and more as their 'relationship' developed. Midoriya had managed to calm down during that little break when he nearly broke down in complete humiliation. Things were getting back to the way it was before he opened his big ass mouth and he was okay with that right now, the mood was settling back down, the atmosphere clearing up and the tone seeping back into the sexy side rather than the awkward side. He couldn't believe himself, he just called Todoroki Shouto daddy, and he wasn't even the one out of the two of them that had daddy issues!

God, his insides felt like mashed potatoes, he couldn't even feel his legs at this point, his lower back was in absolute agony and his hole was fucking destroyed. Neither were done yet, almost though. Todoroki could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, he hadn't kept count of how many times Midoriya let his own loose under the dress but now it'd end much differently. Midoriya's body was buzzing, his member pulsing, his ass tightening, his jaw clenching, his fists balling, his entire being stiffening. He came, screaming as he rode out his crazily severe orgasm that tore through his very soul, he was sure of that. He was also sure that it was only Todoroki who could make him feel this way, make him orgasms that put him in temporary states of delirium and ecstasy.

Midoriya tightening around his cock and screaming all the while shaking like a vibrator practically shoved him off the edge. A few more humps and he'd broken the skin on Midoriya's shoulder with a bite, his nails digging into his wrist as he unloaded a fucking river inside him. This load actually burned, actually steamed up inside of him and made him groan. It hurt, but not enough to concern him whatsoever. He couldn't stand, didn't really want to talk, he wanted to roll over and fall asleep right there, right on the floor. In that dress, in those socks and heels. He didn't care if his mom walked in to see her wall covered in her son's essence, her son on the floor, dressed like a fucking nun. He still wasn't over the fact that he had somehow been convinced into wearing it.

Todoroki had other plans.

He watched Midoriya slump against the wall, his eyes were closed and he was evidently worn, tuckered out, overwhelmed with the sex that barely involved anything that inflicted pain. This was his favorite part when he had a conjugal visit with him. He liked to actually take care of him, like if he had the flu or something like that. He kept him awake just long enough to convince him to take a shower while Todoroki cleaned up behind him and most of the time, Midoriya sat in the bath, barely awake. That's where he was now, sitting in his hot bath tub, his head resting against the side. Todoroki wasn't sure if he should wash the outfit there or bag it and take it home to wash but that'd be kinda gross if he was honest. He tossed it in the washing machine before scrubbing the wall and floor clean of semen and blood.

Once the living room looked the way it had before he even arrived, he hurried to check on Izuku who was snoring away in the tub filled with bubbly water. He joined him.

Just so he didn't accidentally drown himself or some stupid shit like that.

" _Sister Midoriya_." Todoroki whispered into Izuku's ear on Monday morning which caused Midoriya to groan, slamming his head down on his desk and sighing. He had barely managed to get in his seat, his rear behind was in immense pain. He was thankful for a uniform that involved long sleeves and pants. He was grateful for the collared jackets and undershirts as well,marks were just barely hidden by them and he wanted to praise and thank whatever God was helping him out in his time of utter and inexcusable infidelity.

"Don't call me that." He blushed, whispering quietly, making Todoroki smile. "God… it hurts all over." He murmured, sitting back up to stare at Todoroki who stood next to his desk. He looked to be glowing and though Midoriya experienced just as much pleasure, if not, more, there was a vast difference between their moods. Midoriya was not glowing. He was aching and sure, he might get off on that kind of shit but this type of pain was so unsexy, it murdered his erection.

"Sorry." Shouto whispered, frowning for a second before Izuku simply waved him off, flashing a small smile of his own.

"Don't apologize! I'm fine, I had lots of fun yesterday. It was… amazing, thank you." He blushed, a hand coming up to feel his own cheek heat up.

"If I didn't already know you were talking about training, I'd guess Deku got majorly bitch fucked." Bakugou spoke from in front of them, that's where his seat was after all, right in front of Deku's.

"That's specific." Kirishima smiled, sitting on Katsuki's desk. He got an empty threat about Bakugou blowing him up if he didn't get his ass off his desk. Neither moved and neither blew anyone up.

"W-well, that's obviously not… what happened!" Izuku panicked, laughing nervously and raising his hands up to hopefully tone the suspicion down but what Bakugou said was an obvious 'joke'. Now the blonde was really suspicious. He had bigger things to worry about right now though. It was early in the morning, most of the students were here and ready to learn but Aizawa always arrived right on time, the latest he could possibly show up.

Bakugou sighed, looking up at Eijirou with angry, flustered eyes and the faintest blush and standing, stepping towards the front of his classroom. Right before he started speaking, Uraraka came pouncing towards Midoriya with a large smile but her eyes were obviously sad, almost watery. "I haven't heard from you all weekend, Deku. Are you okay? Are you still hurting? Maybe you should go see recovery girl." She rubbed her hands together nervously, her eyes flickering up to Todoroki and back to Midoriya a few times. That was actually a good idea.

"I'll take you." Todoroki offered but Ochako shook her head.

"I've got it, Todoroki-kun. Thanks though." Her voice was flat and obviously not pleased with his very presence. He didn't push it, he and Izuku broke into a cold sweat once Uraraka used her quirk to lift him and carry him out of the classroom. She dropped him on his feet before taking his hand. "I wanted to talk." She said softly, starting down the hall towards the nurse's office. "About you and Todoroki-kun."

Midoriya gulped, doing his best not to fucking limp but it hurt like a bitch. He's been through worse. "Yeah?" Shit, his voice cracked. "I'm listening." He was sweating profusely.

"I don't think you and Todoroki-kun should train together anymore, at least not without me there. He hasn't been going very easy on you and last I called where you actually answered, you sounded like you were having a heart attack and a seizure at the same time." She frowned, what an interesting simile.

"What? Really? Oh…" He rubbed the back of his neck, they stopped in front of Recovery Girl's room. "I'm sorry but… I don't want to stop fu- training with him." He almost slipped, he was too damn nervous to be having a conversation like this with Uraraka and without Todoroki with him to validate and calm him down. He just had a calming presence, much like Tokoyami did.

"I think you should, you're injured all over! I can tell by the way you walk, you probably hit your head too, you're never this nervous around me. Not anymore at least." She whispered the last part as she opened the nurse's office. "Trust me, I'm just worried for you. I don't like it when you're hurt…"

"Ura-san… _trust me_ , I don't like worrying you or anything like that either. Honest. Training just… I have to practice. Heros get hurt all the time and they still get back up and fight. I want to be that kind of hero, the kind that never gives up no matter how much they're hurting and I'll never achieve that with 'easy' training." He explained softly, his eyes desperate for her approval. His hands were on her shoulders, a kiss might sway her. He kissed her soft, peachy lips gently and pulled away. She smiled bashfully.

"I… Okay, fine. I guess you're right. Promise me you'll be careful from now on, please?" Her voice was so gentle and smooth, like music to his ears. Success. He promised.

Walking back to class an hour later, brand new, was an amazing feeling though, when he arrived- the class was wrecking havoc. Catastrophe. Utter chaos. "Bakugou's gay?!" Kaminari cried, looking around the loud classroom for validation.

"I saw it coming!" Ashido yelled.

"I didn't expect you to swing that way, Bakugou. I admire your courage." Tokoyami spoke in that all knowing voice that secretly made everyone slightly aroused with knowledge.

"Who's the girl?" Mineta questioned, standing on top of a desk to get his question across.

"I explained this a fucking hour ago, stopped being so fucking shocked." Katsuki growled, turning away and avoiding the curious gazes of his curious classmates who seemed to have an endless supply of questions and concerns. Kirishima rested a hand on Bakugou's shoulder to hopefully calm him down but everyone only screamed, praised them for being so open about their sexuality or accused Kirishima of trying to make a move. That one was actually only Mineta.

"That's so manly!" Sero called from the back, Kirishima felt his eyes tearing up. He clenched his fists, smiling, his sharp teeth on display. They were nice, shiny and white.

"Hells yeah!"

"I don't know… am I wrong for worrying like this?" Uraraka questioned, sipping her smoothie and sitting across from Iida and Asui. Asui shrugged lightly, her cheeks just as rosy as Uraraka's.

"I don't believe so. I've had very little experience with relationships, I choose to focus on my studies and what's actually important. Though, I can understand how you're feeling. You aren't the only one feeling that way." Iida admitted, looking down at his protein shake. Asui was the only one with a beverage that wasn't all too healthy. She had an oreo cheesecake milkshake.

"I'm not?" She asked, raising her head. Her brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and she was wearing no makeup, she never wore much anyway. "He's been acting so weird, so distant and distracted lately."

"Are you sure he's actually just training? What if there's something else going on, and Todoroki is only covering for him?" Tsuyu suggested, her tongue escaping her lips and dipping into her sweet drink. Uraraka raised a brow.

"Let's not jump to conclusions now. Midoriya is getting injured one way or another. That's proof enough that he's training in general, correct?"

"Half correct. He had marks on his neck a month or two ago, they looked like hickeys. I bet I just erased all the evidence I had leading to what I think you're suggesting, Tsu. After I took him to recovery girl." She covered her face with her hands, slouching and slumping in her seat. "Is there some other girl?" She asked herself. No other girls in their class seemed to catch his eye… She wondered for a moment if he was seeing someone she didn't know very well, someone outside their class. A pro? An older woman?

Then it clicked. Mei Hatsume.

"Before you get any ideas, maybe we should ask him. I don't think Midoriya is the type of person to cheat, especially on you. You're an amazing girlfriend." Asui observed with a small blush.

"You must be a better one if you somehow manage to deal with Mineta as a lover. Kudos to you." She shook her head.

"What?" Asui questioned, color leaving her cheeks. Did people think she was somehow in love with Mineta? His girlfriend at that? "I'm not Mineta's girlfriend." She confirmed, looking between the two.

"You don't have to lie to us, or worry. We won't tell anyone. Promise." Uraraka took her hands, holding them from across the table. The frog girl blushed at the contact, she actually blinked a few times. It wasn't Mineta she was in love with, it was Ochako.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is so-.. So stupid! Stupid, stupid, this was a stupid ide-ahh!" Midoriya threw his head back, his back flat against the leather, back seats in Todoroki's car. His hands were curled in Shouto's hair, tugging it with everything he had but right now, everything he had was equivalent to a toddler drunk on two shots of NyQuil. Shouto only replied with a few grunts and groans, Midoriya's legs were wrapped around his waist and despite Izuku thinking this to be one of the stupidest ideas either of them have ever had, the little shit kept squeezing around him in more ways than one, including his legs. Everytime he tightened his thighs, Todoroki went deeper, got closer to him. Both of them enjoyed that.

It wasn't even Todoroki's idea. 'Let's have sex in your car!' Midoriya had said. 'We have enough time!' He wasn't even sure if they did and lo and behold (yes, this is how you spell it. Google it boiiiii), he'd been wrong, so terribly wrong. They were late for class, having sex in Shouto's car, in the parking lot of the U.A. itself. Scandalous indeed, not that Midoriya would be completely against getting caught and all, it just depends on who. Getting caught actually sounded kind of sexy.

Midoriya arched his back, reaching around the car for something, anything to grab but Shouto kept his car fucking spotless, same for his bedroom and house and his desk. Midoriya kind of did too but there were days he just wasn't too into cleaning and too busy sleeping in his warm bed. "You fucking- Cretin!" He cried, blushing and laughing for a few seconds. How he was able to pull off a joke like that in a situation like this, he wasn't entirely sure but before he could question it, Shouto pushed up into him. No matter how many times he was in there, he never got used to that feeling of something being way too deep inside him.

It got better though, he didn't feel like he was being torn in half again. That feeling was still undeniably strong, strong enough to make him shriek out of surprise. Which he did. He had shrieked in Todoroki's car but it died down quickly to small, content yelps and incoherent murmuring about why this was a shitty ass idea and how he'd never missed a day here before. He had perfect attendance before, because he was a good boy, he was sure.

Todoroki leaned down, his chest pushed against Midoriya's and his lips just mere centimeters away from Midoriya's parted ones. He'd kiss them, he definitely would but instead, for whatever reason, he bit at the bottom one. He kept his teeth closed down on it, sucking on it gently. Icing, it tasted like vanilla icing. Midoriya was on a terrible diet and it was all Todooki's fault. He'd been feeding him and cooking for him everytime he came over and he was over quite frequently.

He kept bucking his hips forward at a steady pace that satisfied Midoriya beyond believe. His eyes were half lidded and misty as they fucked bareback, Midoriya didn't care for condoms, he really didn't. They felt weird, like they were being kept apart or some stupid shit like that. He was always one to look deeper into things than others but the deepest one right now was Todoroki Shouto.

He was huffing, his hands were in Midoriya's hair now, gripping and pulling it with much more force than Izuku had been with his just moments before.

These damned uniforms. Midoriya took just a few seconds of his time to push Todoroki's already unbuttoned jacket and shirt back over his shoulders. That was better for sure and the car suddenly felt at least ten degrees hotter and when he looked up, he could see that every window in the car was fogged up. How obvious were they being? Was the car rocking with them? He couldn't tell, even when he did his best to focus on that and not the extremely attractive male on top of him. It was tough to multitask when one of those tasks involved getting anally defiled and dishonored at a high intensity.

His Todoroki's breath started coming out as steam, his left side was really hot too and Midoriya wasn't sure if this happened often or not or if it was because they were in a closed space. Maybe He needed fresh air? Was he okay? He was about to say something, maybe they should start the car and roll the windows down or turn the AC up but before he could utter a single word, his eyes nearly bulged from his sockets.

He couldn't quite keep up with what was happening but whatever was going on, he liked it, he loved it very much. His hands came up around Todoroki, scratching at his back desperately as his body moved faster on top of him. He was a very fit guy, so it was no surprise to Midoriya.

The head of Todoroki's cock kept slamming up against his sensitive prostate tremendous speeds- or maybe Midoriya was blowing it out of proportion because he couldn't think straight. His thought process was as hazy as a man on bath salts or something like that. He wouldn't know, he's never been on bath salts before so.

But every thrust into him that fast and that hard made his body tense up and freeze, it wiped his mind clean before he could even ragin a single thought, his made his toes curl in his shoes, his jaw tighten and his eyes widen. His body felt like cement, he couldn't think about moving. He wasn't aware he was holding his breath, his abdomen was heavy and as time went by, it got heavier and heavier, fluids building up inside him at a rapid pace.

Todoroki was close to him, he felt the way his breath burned his neck, then his scorching hot saliva and bright, white teeth were against the skin. He was biting him in such an obvious place but he didn't have the kind of control to tell him 'hey, no, don't do that.'. Not that he necessarily wanted to right now, future Midoriya could deal with that.

For Shouto, it felt as though Midoriya was always as tight as he was the last time they had gross anal sex. Nonetheless, it felt great. Sometimes Shouto wanted to bring a handful of pepper with him when he came over and throw it in Midoriya's face to make him sneeze to see just how much he'd tighten around him but that was kind of mean and kind of weird, so he didn't. He'd never admit that urge of his to anyone.

But right now, he was overheating for sure but he couldn't stop like this, when they were both so fucking close. They needed to get to class and quickly as possible but he knew that going there with unfinished business like this would open a can of worms from the other students he didn't care to open. He hated how nosy everyone was about other's affairs and relationships. It got annoying, especially when Mina would downright announce the crushes of innocent students who either thought they could trust her or didn't even know she was listening in.

He didn't hate his classmates, of course he didn't- they just needed to calm down and think before they act sometimes. Everyone did. Everyone should.

He felt Midoriya's nails against his back and almost didn't feel the skin break. This was intense as hell for some reason- he wasn't sure why but maybe it was because they were in such a hurry. They needed to finish quickly and in order to do that, he had to give it his all. For some reason.

A full five minutes passed before any progress was made but after what felt like hours, Midoriya finally realized he probably shouldn't be holding it in like he usually did and he came. Todoroki wasn't sure if he'd ever ejaculated like that, it certainly was different, the way he arched his back, the way his body vibrated and how he literally screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes were closed but there were still tears leaking through, he was sobbing openly, wiping his eyes. Gosh, why did he always cry after sex? It was weird… but also cute and understandable, Todoroki never mentioned it. He slowed down considerable, sitting up now and slowly humping him while Izuku panted and stared up at him with an awkward blush and the smallest smile he's ever seen.

When he did release his load, it was steaming hot like it usually was but the difference this time was Midoriya pointing up at his shoulder. "You're on fire." He whispered and when Todoroki looked to his left, he was indeed on fire. They were tiny flames just barely alive and licking at his skin. Luckily no damage was done. "I'm too sleepy to go to class now." Midoriya murmured, closing his eyes and yawning though Shouto wasn't just about to let him sleep after all that rushing and talking about he was such a good little boy.

He blew some cold air and chilled him out.

"That was unnecessary." Midoriya whispered, rubbing his arms to warm himself up. They were both fully dressed and rushing to get to class, up all these damn stairs.

"I didn't do anythi-"

"You froze me to the seat! Naked!" He hissed harshly, still feeling the chill in his spine but he couldn't stay mad at Shouto, even when he rubbed his back with his left hand to warm him up some more. "You burned my neck all over."

"Hey Midoriya, can you check my back for something? I think a raccoon scratched my back up." Todoroki turned away from Midoriya with a small smile but all he got was a gentle slap on the back. "You weren't naked either." They were both still wearing their uniforms for the most part, he hoped Midoriya wouldn't get sick though.

"Don't embarrass me like that." He whispered with a blush. "I didn't mean to- I'm sorry, Shouchan." He apologized in a hushed voice and before long, he pulled the classroom door to 1-A open and stepped in. They weren't really interrupting anything, Aizawa was taking a nap on the floor while the students talked amongst themselves, sitting on desks while Iida had a cow about disrespecting school property like a bunch of barbarians.

Midoriya hoped to sneak in undetected and for the most part, he did, but Todoroki didn't. "I didn't strike you the type of guy, Todoroki!" Kirishima was the first and though he didn't ask questions, Mina and Kaminari did.

"We saw your car dude, skipping class to do something like that?" Kaminari clapped him on the back and Mineta gave him a thumbs up while Ashido jumped up and down, asking over and over 'Who was it? Who was it? Who was it?'

Shouto wasn't sure how to answer and stepped back, trying to dodge questions and though Midoriya would love nothing more than to assist and help him out, he had some of his own problems to deal with, like Uraraka. "So, Deku. Why were you late today?" She sat on his desk, she wasn't as cheery as she usually was, not too happy to see him either. She was giving him one of the most intense stares he's ever received, it made him squirm in his seat. "Hm? You're never late. Even when you're sick, you come to class." She leaned in, her eyes narrowed. Midoriya's attention was on her right now, so it was no wonder why he didn't notice Bakugou staring him down from behind her. It didn't take a genius to see the limp, it didn't take much intelligence to connect the dots here, it really didn't.

Bakugou knew, he'd had his suspicions but right now, in this moment, he knew just what the fuck was going on. He never took Deku to the be the type to cheat, he didn't think he even had the balls to do it. Much less with someone like fucking IcyHot. It irked him, it really fucking did.

"T-traffic?" He squeaked, not in the mood to be sent into space right now. Uraraka raised a brow.

"You don't drive, did something happen on the train? Were you with someone else?" Ochako kept the questions coming and even asked the same ones to try and find an error in Midoriya's story about him accidentally getting off at the wrong station on his way over because he was reading their book for Present Mic's class which is called 'Things Fall Apart' by Chinna Achebe. "Fine." She settled on that and let it slide, just for now. She'd have to talk to Iida and Tsuyu about this but before she could go to them, Tsuyu set a note down on her lap with her long ass tongue and Ochako knew not to read it right here in front of Deku.

"What's that?" He'd asked but before he could reach for it (He'd never snatch things from anyone, especially not Ura-san. That would be rude.), Uraraka stood.

"Oh nothing, girl stuff." She lied, kissing Deku's cheek gently and hurrying towards Tsuyu and Iida's desk. She unfolded the note, reading it over quickly.

 _'_ _What if Todoroki-kun was helping Midoriya cover up his secret love affair?'_ It was a good question and the thought of Midoriya in love with another brown-haired, pink-cheeked girl made her chest tighten up and her stomach drop. "Todoroki-kun wouldn't do that… would he?" SHe questioned, already feeling the tears sting the back of her eyes but before any could actually fall, she was being hugged by her froggy companion.

"Don't cry, it's okay, Ribbit. We don't even know if he's doing anything wrong yet. Plus, he can't find anyone better than you, you're smart, _ribbit_ , beautiful, ** _ribbit_** , anyone would be lucky to have you, **RIBBIT**." Asui was dropping hints left and right but when it comes to being oblivious, Uraraka is second, right behind Midoriya couldn't take a hint no matter how big or obvious the damned thing was.

"Y-you're right, Tsu! I am. I have nothing to worry about, right guys?"

Iida didn't answer her.

It was lunch time and every day, for the first half of their forty five minute break, Todoroki and Midoriya spent it in the boy's bathroom, in one of the many infamous stalls. It wasn't ideal but neither cared enough to actually drive home for sex and drive back. It was better this way anyway, Midoriya really liked the school lunches and Todoroki always ate his favorite soba (not the hot kind for whatever fucking reason).

Midoriya held Todoroki's hand as they walked into the surprisingly spotless restroom and lead him down the long array of empty stalls but before they could reach the last one, the one they always used, Deku felt a chill run up his spine. "Deku." Bakugou growled from one of the stalls. Midoriya had a feeling he hadn't been relieving himself, he'd been waiting here for them.

"O-oh, Kacchan! Hey, wh-what's… what's up?" He asked nervously, avoiding all eye contact and dropping Todoroki's hand to push his own behind his back. His face was beet red as Katsuki neared them, there was fire in his eyes.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, ya little shit." First he got a quirk, then he beat him in their exercises, now he's sneaking around with the fucker who didn't think him worthy enough to use his left half on him but used it on Deku of all people? What honest to God bullshit if you asked him. "I wonder just how much people would like you if they knew you were a cheating piece of shit."

Kacchan reached forward, gripping the front of Midoriya's shirt and lifting him with ease, his little feet weren't touching the ground and before Shouto could intervene, Midoriya held a hand up for him to stop, don't move, he's got this. "Kacchan." He whispered shakily, a small smile on his face. "We both have secrets we don't want others to know… okay? When I found out about you and Kirishima-" Bakugou's brow twitched. "I didn't even think about telling anyone… that's your business Kacchan. Okay?" He spoke softly, calmly, he looked and acted as though he had no idea what was going on but oh hell, he knew exactly what he was doing to save his own ass. "Who's going to believe you anyway?"

"Who's going to believe you?" Kacchan growled, shaking him just a little, his cheeks were red at the mention of his relationship with Eijirou, that fucking fuck.

"You've always been out to hurt me, Kacchan. You're always so… angry. Everyone knows you hate me." Those were key points as to why no one would believe Katsuki if he ever told anyone, not that he actually would. He set Deku down, he still looked impossibly bothered but all he really wanted to say was;

"I don't hate you. Fucking nerd." He turned to leave, walking out on them while they stood in the bathroom and as soon as he left, Midoriya doubled over, breathing heavily. That was close.

"That was such a stupid idea, I still can't believe it was my idea in the first place and now Uraraka won't stop sending me texts and trying to track my location." Midoriya held up his phone to see the little red symbol pop up over and over from Uraraka's phone.

"Just turn your location off." Todoroki whispered. "And maybe it's time you stopped keeping secrets."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't care to out himself. Things were fine as they were right now. Nobody was getting hurt, he didn't think so. Kacchan found out but it's been six hours and he hasn't gotten a wave of texts from their classmates about Todoroki so he must still be in the clear.

"It means… I just think you should decide who you really want to be with." Midoriya looked up to him with raised brows.

"And you think I'm gonna choose you, huh?" Todoroki merely shrugged, looking down at the hardwood floor of Midoriya's kitchen. "Well… I would. I'd choose you, I guess." His cheeks heated up and he refused to make eye contact, he stared at the counter in front of them. "You're really nice. You're open about things, and you're… admirable. You're… You treat me the way I like to be treated. Kind of." He was still kind of a softie but despite his kink, he liked that about Shouto, he loved that about him. That no matter how much he told him it was fine, he wouldn't do anything to degrade Midoriya too much. He'd always ask if he was okay and comfortable. "You are… very strong, strategic, I like you very, very much. I really like it when you warm me up while we watch movies together, and when you cook, you sometimes feed it to me and we do the dishes together and you warm the water up after it cools off, that's pretty… cool." He rambled on, listing small reasons and big ones and while he did, Shouto was doing his best not to have a heart attack.

He gripped his own chest, breathing steam and Midoriya kept the list going before he peeked at Todoroki and stopped. "Are you okay? I'm sorry!" He panicked, reaching to take Shouto's arm and help him to a chair to sit down but as soon as his fingertips brushed against his jacket, he caught fire, again. "Shouchan!" Izuku panicked, unsure of what to do right now. He looked around the kitchen before filled a big bowl full of water. "I'm s-sorry in advanced." He yelped, throwing the cold water all over Shouto and peeking one eye open.

Todoroki spat some water out, he was drenched and dripping but didn't look mad at all. "... Thank you." He murmured. "I needed that."

"Well, now you need to change." Midoriya giggled just as the front door swung open. He waited for his mother to appear and when she did, she wasn't alone. "... All M- Toshinori?" Midoriya croaked, his brows furrowed.

Toshinori Yagi stood, deflated, next to Inko who was hanging up her own jacket. "Oh, young Midoriya, how are you?"

"Toshinori!" Midoriya grinned, feeling the urge to hug him for whatever reason. "I'm great! What about you?" His eyes flickered between his mother and Toshinori. He wasn't sure when… or how she'd found out about All Might like this or if she even knew they were the same person. He should keep cautious until they spoke privately. To avoid getting in the way of things, Todoroki was already in Midoriya's room, scavenging for clothes that'd fit him.

"You know Yagi?" Inko questioned with a blush. "Well, Izuku, this is my new boyfriend, Toshinori."

Oh. Okay.

"Is it really okay for me to be here, Shouchan?" Midoriya whispered, tugging on his sleeve gently. He didn't get the answer he wanted, Todoroki had simply shrugged.

"It's only us here." His sister and oldest brother had moved out, his father was out doing Hero stuff for his company probably, his mother was you know where and his other brother was off probably in his room playing some dating simulator.

"Well… alright." Izuku whispered, following Todoroki up to his room. He's had his own since his mom 'moved out'. It was tidy, spotless. He had a nice bed, a computer on his desk which was also a bookshelf full of books. The room was… interesting. It was based heavily on Japanese culture. "I like it." He murmured, stepping in and flopping down on the soft bed. He giggled into the pillow. The bed had been nicely made up but now it wasn't. Shame.

"Thank you."

After a few minutes of aimless small talk, Midoriya rolled over onto his back. "I think we should talk." Shouto wasn't gonna beat around the bush. If he wanted something, he should be upright about it. "I want to be your boyfriend."

"My what?"

"Boyfriend. Yours. Your boyfriend." Shouto confirmed.

"My boyfriend?"

"Yes, Midoriya, your boyfriend." Shouto wasn't sure what was so hard to understand.

"Oh. Well… Okay. I'll be your boyfriend." He agreed but for whatever reason, he wasn't satisfied with just that. It was bland, pathetic. He wanted something with more meaning, maybe he'd do something special some other time, when Midoriya was only his boyfriend and not Uraraka's to. It wasn't the same. "Is that all?" He questioned, spreading out on the bed.

"Yeah… I suppose. Sorry." Midoriya sat up with confused eyes.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Shouchan. I should be the one apologizing if anything. I guess… I've been terrible towards you and Uraraka lately, haven't I?" He sat up on his knees, a pout on his lips. "I don't really want to keep this up." Something shattered from within Shouto. "This whole secret thing, I mean. It wasn't supposed to happen but lately I've felt a lot more drawn to you than I have with Uraraka, if that means anything." It did, it definitely did.

Shouto couldn't help but smile. He leaned in, his forehead pushed against Midoriya's before leaning in to kiss him gently. "That's fine. It's okay." It was perfect, it was amazing, he had the upperhand here. "I forgive you." He did, how could he so easily just drop it all? It was because it was Izuku himself. Midoriya grinned against his lips.

"I'm so glad." Others wouldn't be so easily to win over.

"I don't think it's weird at all. I heard it was pretty common actually. It's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm sure." Midoriya spoke with that upbeat, cheery voice of his. They'd done nothing that included Shouto's own fetishes, which were actually quite gross in his own opinion even if he was into it, somehow. Maybe it was because of Midoriya. He wasn't attracted to feet in general, just Midoriya's. He wasn't invested in watching just anyone eat, he was dedicated to just watching Midoriya eat. The way he ate was cute, erotic and sloppy, the perfect combination if you asked Todoroki. Right now though, Midoriya wasn't eating.

He was struggling to get his little feet into a pair of white socks without ripping them somehow. They were kind of small but snug around his perfectly clean feet which were shockingly soft and smooth to touch. "Who'd you hear that from?"

"Um…" Midoriya thought for a few seconds. He hadn't heard that from anyone actually. "Online."

"There are lots of weirdos online who like weird things, that doesn't make it any less weird than it is, and I don't feel any less weird for liking this sort of thing." Yes, it was weird, Midoriya didn't mind that though. When he was having an existential crisis with himself about his own kink, Shouto was there for him. Shouchan helped him out when he didn't know what to do or how to do it.

"And that's okay, you're not a weirdo, you're Todoroki Shouto, my new boyfriend, and if this'll make you happy, then I'd love to do this." He smiled up at Todoroki, his freckles standing over over his blush and for a few seconds, he thought he'd have another heart attack. "Now, let's get to it then." Midoriya leaned back, setting his socked feet down on Todoroki's lap. Shouto wasn't exactly sure what to do right now, he'd never really been faced with a situation quite like this. What was he supposed to do?

He reached out to blindly wrap his hand around his foot and squeeze gently. Soft. Soft. Soft. He dragged his finger up along the bottom, watching Midoriya squirm and wiggle. "Wait! No, that tickles!" He cried but Todoroki kept at it, tickling him softly, a small smile stretching across his lips. Now he was starting to feel it, kind of.

Todoroki trailed his finger down to the end of the sock on Izuku's ankle. He pushed his finger up under it and slowly but surely began tugging the sock off until he could see his perfect skin. Unlike those filthy animals that don't care enough to scrub their feet in the shower, Midoriya gave his own the care they needed. They didn't have the odor that made Todoroki want to cringe into oblivion, they weren't covered in dead skin with fungus between the toes because people didn't feel it there. They were perfect. They were Midoriya's.

He took the sock off of the other one as well and once he did, Midoriya started wiggling his toes quickly. His toes were so cute, small and wiggly. He loved them already, the way they reacted when he touched and tickled them made his cheeks burn and for whatever odd reason, his cock jump.

"Don't people with fetishes like this… suck on-"

"No." Todoroki stared him down with narrowed eyes. "I'm not going to… suck on them." That's even weirder! Even if he wanted to, he probably wouldn't. Probably. Not that he did or anything, well, kind of, he kind of did. Wouldn't it be similar to sucking on someone's fingers or one's own thumb? He'd save these type of questions for the internet.

"Aw, come on, I bet it'll tickle." Midoriya theorized with a sheepish smile. "Don't be a Debby Downer. No Negative Nancies allowed here."

"This is my room."

"Don't be such a Party Pooper."

"How many of those do you have?"

"That was my last one."

"Good."

"...Spoilsport."

"Fuck, fine, okay. I'll suck on… them." It's not that he didn't want to, he just didn't know how. It can't be similar to sucking dick, last he checked; wieners don't have toes or nails. He sighed deeply, he loved Midoriya's feet, so it wasn't all that hard to grip his ankle and pull his wiggly toes close to his mouth and when his hot tongue made contact with the bottom of his second toe, Izuku let out a shrill cry followed by a giggle and an 'Ooooh'.

"You're way more excited than you should be about this." Todoroki whispered before wrapping his lips around that same little toe and biting down gently on it. That sent a wave of giggles through Midoriya who just couldn't sit still.

"I like it, it feels so… it feels like some kind of massage." He admitted with a blush. "And from what I could see, you're getting pretty excited yourself." He pointed down at Todoroki's lap and of course, he had a boner. Why wouldn't he? Midoriya was exploiting his weakness like nothing. Midoriya flopped down onto his back and stretched himself out. "Proceed." He smiled.

Todoroki did. He slowly continued to feel up Midoriya's right foot, his tongue was soft but kept switching from hot to cold and back which made Izuku pull it back and whine. "Regulate your body temperature, I wanna see how you do it." He spoke eagerly as he sat up.

"It's not something you can really see… Touch my chest, I guess." And when Midoriya snaked a hand up his shirt, he felt that it was cold against the palm but as soon as he flattened his hand- it started heating up. His face lit up.

"Woah…" He whispered in awe, rubbing his chest to feel some more of the heat in his chest and as he did, more came. In fact, the heat rose above average body temperature. "Wh…"

"You're flustering me." Todoroki replied before Midoriya could ask questions and when Izuku looked up, he saw the red dusting his cheeks and the tightness in his lips, his eyes were staring off at something other than him but Midoriya could easily relate and didn't push him.

"Hey. Shouchan." He whispered perkily. He caught Midoriya's green eyes and waited for him to continue. "I'm hungry." He rested his head on Todoroki's shoulder just as his belly growled some kind of ancient, egyptian profanities and Todoroki found that to be extremely endearing.

"I can cook something for you. … If you want me to, that is." Midoriya hopped up, standing in the middle of the bedroom with his hands together.

"Will you? Please, your cooking is to die for! I love it so, so much." He clapped his hands together once, his eyes were big and full of anticipation.

Shouto agreed.

"This tastes… so good!" Midoriya's mouth was in paradise as he practically inhaled the fluffy omelet Todoroki made for him and he wasn't even done cooking! He said this was an appetizer but just the smell gave him a big enough appetite to eat a horse. Speaking of eating a lot, there was quite a bit of food here, too much to really be considered an 'appetizer'. He stared down at the soup, the omelets, the sushi, and the hot soba. Before he could question it, his empty plate was taken from him and replaced with the most beautiful pork cutlet bowl he's ever seen! He stared down at it, almost too intimidated to eat it. He did anyway.

"You didn't have to cook so much just for me, Shouchan!" Even as he said this, he shoveled bites into his mouth, savoring the taste, chewing slowly before swallowing the big bites he had taken.

Todoroki watched from the stove. He really was making a mess. His cheeks had dots of egg yolk and on his chin was just a bit of soup dripping down. His mouth was stuffed and before swallowing, he'd push another bite into his mouth.

While he was focused on that, he almost let the next dish burn. In the oven was a chocolate cake baking. He'd ice it while Midoriya finished his 9 course meal. Before Midoriya could say anything, he took his empty bowl and replaced it with a slightly bigger bowl full of ramen, green onions, an egg, ham, and more. "I don't know if I could… eat anymore." He slouched in his seat, he looked like he was getting ready to explode but they weren't done here.

"Aw… I was just about to get the cake out of the oven." Shouto sighed. "Guess I'll feed it to the dogs up the street." He stepped behind Midoriya who was staring at him incredulously.

"Cake?"

"Yeah, a big chocolate one. I'd hate for it to get stale overnight or something. I worked so hard on it, just for you too."

"All for me?" He asked, sitting up and suddenly feeling hungry again but oh, if he ate another bite, he was sure he'd explode. He took a few deep breathes before allowing a big burp to slip past his lips. He covered his mouth right after, blushing heavily and feeling embarrassed at how gross he must've looked. When he checked for Todoroki's reaction, he saw something he'd never seen before.

Shouto stood there, he was in his apron with a ladle in his hand, his arms were crossed over his shoulders and he had one of the biggest… endearing smiles on his face. His cheeks were pink too and his eyes looked almost misty, like he was getting some sort of sexual kick out of watching Midoriya eat and eat and eat. "All for you." He confirmed with a sinister smile and Midoriya was about to question it but Todoroki turned away, facing the stove and gathering the dishes his siblings would probably have to do… or their house maid, wherever she was.

Midoriya looked down at his ramen, they looked delicious and his mouth watered. Well… it couldn't be helped, could it? He lifted his chopsticks and popped the yolk, then mixed the green onions in with the juices. He took the first bite and moaned at the taste. "It tastes so good…" He almost wanted to cry but he didn't, surprisingly. He kept eating, doing his best not to have it all come back up and after ten minutes of slow eating, he got it all down and absolutely regretted it.

He burped a few times and felt woozy, he was so sleepy now, he wanted to curl up right where he was and sleep for twenty hours straight but he unfortunately cannot. "That tasted amazing…" He whispered, bringing his hands up to rub his face.

"I'm so glad you liked it, Midoriya." Todoroki took his last bowl, setting it down in the sink before heading to the counter. While Midoriya took his time eating, Shouto managed to ice the cake. It wasn't perfect but it still looked delicious. He'd cooled it down with his quirk but the icing was still a little runny, all chocolate and when he pushed it towards Midoriya, Izuku shook his head, sighing heavily.

"Don't… feed it to the puppies. I'll eat it later." He closed his eyes, resting his chin down on the table and whining. "I promise… we can share it."

"I'm not too into sweets." Todoroki was obviously disappointed but he wouldn't feed the cake to the puppies nor would he give up on this motherfucking cake, he put love and dedication into this cake, that, and he wa still pretty hard from before. He untied his apron and s laid it gently over the back of one of the chairs. "You don't want just a bite? What difference will it make?"

Midoriya opened his eyes, staring at the cake intensely before shrugging. "I guess you're right, Shouchan...Just one bite." He whispered, watching Shouto lift the fork he hadn't used and dip it into the cake, taking a small chunk from it. He held it up to Midoriya's lips and smiled when he opened his mouth, taking the bite and savoring it slowly, contently. Shouto was sure if he kept this up, Midoriya would be gaining more and more weight. Perfect. Even he hadn't acknowledged his fetish for Midoriya's chub. Not that he wasn't attracted to his beautiful muscles…

"Good boy." He whispered, reaching out to pet and rub his hair gently, then he gripped a handful of it and tugged it back. The apron did an amazing job at hiding it but without it, Midoriya could see Shouchan's blatantly obvious erection. He'd almost forgotten about that.

"Sh-shouchan…" Midoriya turned to face Todoroki in his seat and before he was told to do anything, he leaned forward, his lips pushing against the fabric around Shouto's hard on. He licked at the fabric softly, his hand coming up to grip the base through his pants. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I forgot…" He had soaked the front of Todoroki's jeans with his saliva and after a few moments of this and no reaction, he moved to unbutton and free his willy.

When he unzipped his fly and pulled the waistband of his jeans and boxers down, he flinched, feeling Todoroki's cock hit him square in the face. He forgot about that, he forgot how much he liked getting slapped around.

They were still in the kitchen but neither worried about getting caught because neither of them were thinking about it. Midoriya pushed the fat tip of his member between his lips and sucked on the tip for a few agonizing seconds. He shut his eyes, he was still a little drowsy but he wasn't about to just fall asleep or anything. He hummed and moved his face forward, taking more of his tasty meat into his mouth. He used his free hand to stroke the base, he wasn't quite there yet and wouldn't be for a little longer. Maybe if he did a good job, Shouto would cum in his mouth and they could take a nap together.

Damn Todoroki's high stamina.

By the time a few minutes passed, Midoriya's lips were around the veiny base of Shouto's fat cock, his brows were furrowed with determination. He could do this, he could do anything if he believed in himself. Midoriya kept his hands on Todoroki's hips to keep him still, he wasn't quite up for getting face fucked beyond belief, though he was sure he'd allow it if Shouto gave him fair warning.

He bobbed his head back and forth a few inches, trying his best to not choke or gag around him but he'd long gotten over that stage in his life. He was basically a pro-deep-throater and he'd happily accept that award.

Todoroki watched him, his bottom lip was between his straight, white teeth and his entire body was heating up. He kept regulating his body temperatures, trying to at least. He wanted to thrust up into his mouth but he wasn't quite sure if he should, Midoriya looked pretty determined on making him climax all on his own but it'd go by so much faster if they just fucked. Maybe they should.

He stepped back, watching Midoriya stare up at him with slight annoyance but he didn't say a word as he stood, still stuffed like a turkey and sleepy as hell. Todoroki doing all the work didn't sound too bad right now actually. He stood next to the table, his palms flat against the surface, the chocolate cake was there, right in front of him.

In just a few seconds, he felt Shouto's chest up against his back, his hands working to pull his trousers down, they fell around his ankles and he was too lazy to step out of them and lay on the table- guess they'd be doing it standing up.

"We should hurry…" He murmured tiredly and though he wasn't facing Todoroki, he knew he was nodding gently. Midoriya sucked in a sharp breath when he felt the familiar fat head of Todoroki's amazing manhood against his entrance. Then he let it out when the head popped in and he pushed in deep, deep into familiar territory. He licked his lips, his eyes were droopy.

This was the best. This was nice. It was comforting to know he could just curl up and sleep after this and because of that, he wanted to get this over with. He did his best to squeeze around Shouto and by the sounds of it, it worked. He was thinking of showering after this too, maybe, if Todoroki didn't mind, he doubt he would but he should still ask. It was just polite.

His fate was sealed as soon as Todoroki pushed him face down, right into that God forsaken fucking cake. There was icing all over his lips and chin, nowhere above- thank God. He'd just washed his hair this morning. "Aw… man…" He murmured, licking his lips and chin before biting into the destroyed cake. Now he'd have to eat it.

He'd never heard of people eating while they had sex but as odd as the combination sounded, it was actually rather enjoyable. The cake tasted heavenly and the sex was mind-blowing. It was like having two orgasms at the same time. So he kept chewing, trying to at least, while Shouto fucked him over the table in quick, curt thrusts and bucks. It wasn't as intense as it had been in the car but that was okay, Midoriya was a simple boy with not so simple but still kind of simple needs and this would be more than enough for him right now.

He moaned quietly, mewling pathetically but arousingly. Shouto scrolled through his cell phone nonchalantly as he kept his body moving back and forth. Ashido was shopping with Jirou. Cool. Ojirou visited his family. Interesting. Mineta touched a boob. Good for him.

"You didn't have to ruin the cake like that." Izuku whispered, wiping the bottom half of his face clean of chocolate icing. He was sitting in Todoroki's large bathtub with him, it was much bigger than Midoriya's and the designs were different, they were nice, nicer than his. "I'm so sleepy!" He informed for the ten hundredth time that afternoon and only then did Todoroki feel kind of bad for keeping him awake.

"Sorry." Maybe he had gotten a little out of hand and went overboard with feeding Midoriya nearly to the breaking point but he'd gladly do it again if he could. "We can nap after this, together… Promise." He raised his pinky, waiting for Midoriya to take it and when he did, butterflies erupted in his belly and chest. "I love you."

"Oh."


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh?"

"Well… Love is such a strong word. I love Ur-..." He shut his mouth, looking away. Did he love Uraraka? As this relationship with Todoroki progressed, his with Uraraka began to decline. It turned into a spiral of missed phone calls, ignored texts and awkward interactions. These days, after a whole month of secret adultery, all that was on his mind was homework, video games and Todoroki-Kun. Though he'd told himself that this was all okay because Todoroki didn't mean anything to him while Uraraka did, he knew it wasn't. Right now, at this moment, while Todoroki stared at him expectantly, he felt his heart swell and his chest relax. "I love you too." He whispered, avoiding all eye contact. After all the sex, games, and hours spent together, this was the hardest thing he's ever done. Not because it was a lie, of course it wasn't. Yeah, he was dishonest with Uraraka and maybe even himself but he knew that his words were true, his feelings were solid and his mind was made up. He was shy, sheepish, embarrassed and above all, he was wrong. He had been wrong. He did what he told himself not to and not only was he physically cheating, he was downright in love with another. He could no longer hide the truth.

If Todoroki was surprised, he didn't show it. If he was happy, he let Midoriya know by smiling, just barely. The corners of his lips twitched, his eyes crinkled, his cheeks reddened, his arms came up to wrap Midoriya in a tight hug. "You're not just saying that because I did?"

Midoriya shook his head, his lips pursing and his brows creasing in flustered stubbornness. "No, I mean it. Promise." His voice was quiet and curt, his tone was shy but sure. "I love you. Very much." He confirmed.

"More than Uraraka?" The question might've been easy to answer three or four weeks ago but right now, he wasn't quite sure. When he was feeling down, he'd call Uraraka and she'd spend hours trying to cheer him up. When he needed something, she somehow found a way to give it to him and vice versa because he loved seeing the smile on her face when she realized that Deku did indeed care. Now though, it was Todoroki who was taking up a majority of his time. It was Shouto who made him smile on a daily basis whether it was with a simple dick slap to the face or showing up with the intention of cooking something delicious for Midoriya to devour in twenty seconds flat.

More than he loved Uraraka? He loved her, sure, but maybe not the way he used to, or ever did. He recalls never being sexually attracted to her. Not when they were whispering over the phone or sitting side by side like he and Todoroki did. As much as he'd like to say no, he knew it wasn't true. The thought of it made his throat close up and left a sour taste in his mouth. "Yeah."

Midoriya felt Todoroki's forehead on the nape of his neck, nuzzling him from behind and pressing gently kisses to the top of his spine. He wasn't entirely sure if he was in the mood for sex, maybe he could just lay there while Shouto spooned from from behind and stayed inside while he squeezed around him but before he could suggest the idea, Shouto pulled away. "I don't think you know just how much that means to me." This time, when Midoriya peeked at him, he saw that he was grinning. The smile was genuine, it had a heavy gravitational pull and he felt himself drawing near to press his lips up against Todoroki's extremely soft ones.

"You're too good to someone like me." Was all Midoriya could think to say. Despite the way he cheated, manipulated, blackmailed and lied to get where he was, he ended up in a better place then he'd thought. He hadn't ended up as the boyfriend who was caught and killed or had his house or car trashed by an angry girlfriend. His clothes weren't on fire, his life wasn't in danger (He hoped), his friends weren't turning against him and much more.

"Someone like you?" Todoroki pulled away for a few seconds, then leaned in so his eyelashes tickled Midoriya's cheeks. "Someone like Midoriya, whose kind. Midoriya is beautiful, and caring. He's smart and full of hope and determination. If he wanted something, he knew how to get it. If he was in some sort of problem, he'd fix it instead of ignoring it. If his friend was in trouble, he'd save them, he saved me." Midoriya stared down at the soapy bath water, listening silently and feeling his stomach fill up with butterflies. They were multiplying by the second. 2, 4, 6, 8, 100, 1000- 1,000,000.

"Todoroki-Kun, you don't mean that-"

"I do. Don't tell me I don't, please." He whispered. It was more of a plea rather than a demand. "I really do. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't been my opponent that day. I don't know if I'd ever even consider using my left side if you hadn't been there, screaming at me." Their foreheads were pressed together, their hands rested underwater, linked together and Todoroki didn't mind the nails digging into his skin or the tears falling into the water, tiny waves descending and fading out within seconds. "You give me reason, more than I've ever had. I'm no longer just a masterpiece or a creation, I'm no longer a weapon or a pawn for my father, thanks to you. When my mother left, I thought I'd never have another taste of true happiness or peace. I thought she was the one and only, the only one who could bear loving me and when I lost her, I lost big pieces of myself."

"Please s-stop, Shouto." The voice was tiny, weak and shaky. Sniffles followed and hiccupping too. Todoroki kept talking anyway.

"Thank you." He whispered. He wasn't crying or even close to it but unlike him, Midoriya wasn't holding up so well. It was a lot of pressure, his little speech was too much for him to handle. Only then did he realize just how much he didn't deserve someone like Todoroki-kun. How much he didn't deserve being with him or even having him in his life. "You mean much more to me than you could possibly imagine, even if this started out as some sort of booty call, you were never just that to me-"

"Shouchan." With a quivering bottom lip and watery eyes, he reached up to cup a hand over Todoroki's mouth. "I'm sorry." He had to apologize again, the one from before was a terrible apology. When it came down to it, he should be on his knees begging for forgiveness but lucky for him, Todoroki was a gentle soul. "I'm terrible… I'm a horrible person, we both know that." How he wasn't stuttering, he guessed it was because he'd never been so sure of something in his life. "Tell me what to do."

"You didn't get where you are now by listening to what people told you to do." Todoroki was right. "If you did listen, if you took the advice given to you, I'm sure you'd be dead."

'Take a swan dive off the rooftop'

"You'd be at a regular high school. You'd have a relationship with someone else, you'd be depressed, you wouldn't be a hero."

'Can you be a hero? Not without a quirk.'

"If you need me to tell you what to do, then believe me when I say you're not a horrible person and believe in yourself. You're better off that way." His words were firm now, positive. There was no hesitation. "My fingers look like raisins." Midoriya sniffled, a smile twitching at his lips. "Let's get out, are you still sleepy?"

Izuku nodded, reaching up to wipe his face. Stupid Todoroki… he almost killed him! "Thank you too, for… everything." With that, Todoroki stood, holding his hands out for Midoriya to take and when he did, he pulled him up so they were standing face to face. "Am I staying the night?"

"If you'd like." He whispered.

Midoriya slept like a baby in Todoroki's arms but unfortunately, he couldn't say the same about himself. Midoriya's snoring was soft but still very evident, like a kitten with a cold. His eyes were still red-rimmed but his breathing was calmed and evened out. His lips twitched and his fingers jerked gently when he was having a seemingly active dream. Todoroki could see this, as he was watching over him, admiring his soft face and defined freckles. His lips were just barely parted, a small bit of saliva dripping from edge. He murmured a few profanities here and there but aside from that, his sleeping form was nothing short of 'to-die-for', especially when he was wearing one of Todoroki''s pajama shirts and boxer shorts that stretched around his soft form.

He was so focused on the pretty boy lying next to him that he didn't register the voice of his father entering the house. There was someone else with him, an interviewer perhaps? Todoroki had left his phone in the kitchen, on the table, and didn't get the calls or texts from his father's secretary.

'Interview tonight at six.'

'Please be ready to speak about your father's organization.'

Missed Call

Missed Call

Two Voicemails

'Please prepare for this interview'

Todoroki reached up to play with Midoriya's hair, twisting soft, green hair around his pointer finger gently and watching it uncurl when he let it go. Cute. His pushed his fingers in through his hair, Midoriya didn't seem to mind, he didn't even stir. The room was still and quiet, calm and peaceful. Bed was comfortable underneath them as were the covers over them. Speaking of, Todoroki reached down to pull the thick bed clothes up and over their shoulders. He snuggled into the pillow, his arms snaking around Midoriya's waist and pulling him close. Just as he was shutting his eyes, he heard his bedroom door slide open. "And my son, Todoroki…. Shouto." His father trailed off as he took in the sight of what he thought to be his sleeping son and what he could only guess to be Midoriya. The crazy green hair was unmistakable.

Silence. He was glad to be facing away from his bedroom door and after a few seconds of being completely still, the door shut and his father's voice continued, fading out as they headed down the hallway. Of course he heard a few questions from the interviewer about whether this was some sort of secret love affair, if this was Shouto's new fiance, boyfriend, or whatever it could be and each question was dodged.

Gosh, he couldn't wait to see how this ended.

"Have a seat, Shouto." Enji spoke from behind his desk. He did paperwork in and out, every day when he had the time. As time progressed, there was less villain activity. That could only mean one of two things, the league of villains gave up or they're plotting something. Though, they should be on the lookout, none of them were.

Shouto was dressed formally now, he'd cleaned himself up after about an hour of nervous thinking in bed. He couldn't sleep after that little… encounter. The best thing to do now, probably, was to get the worse out of the way. It was around nine now, it was just starting to get dark out, Midoriya would most likely be up and about soon, not feeling up to sleeping. He sat.

"Tonight, I had a very important interview. It was with a representative from one of the biggest Japanese entertainment producers. They were interested in making another movie." As if Endeavor didn't have enough. "You can understand my frustration, can you not? When I invite one to my home to meet my son who could potentially be, not only a hero, but a successful actor, only to see he's not one; presentable, two; alone or three; awake. Not only that-" Enji stood up, his large fists on the table and his Hellfire growing rapidly around him. "My son was in bed with another man, his rival, All Might's own disciple! I couldn't be more embarrassed or ashamed or disappointed in you." His voice grew louder, booming around Todoroki who felt himself wanting to flinch and curl up. All he did was stare down at his lap though. "Things can be… arranged though. I hope you know what this means. What this could do for your career."

Shouto lifted his head, his curious eyes watching as Enji sat back down, doing his est to calm down and lessen the flames surrounding him. He made brief eye contact with Shouto before averting his gaze back towards his computer monitor. "This gives us an opportunity, almost like… a publicity stunt."

"No, father, this isn't a j-"

"I thought I taught you better than to interrupt me." All he had to do was raise his voice and he'd have Shouto shying away. The boy quieted down. "That representative certainly isn't going to keep his mouth shut. Rumors will spread and get worse over time. Believe me. If you came out, you'd be one of the first and if not, THE first hero to come out as….?"

"...Homosexual."

"That. The attention you'd grab with an announcement like that would certainly have a positive impact." Enji might be a raging piece of shit but he was smart. "Citizens of all ages who are… Homosexual would certainly look to you for guidance, with admiration. It'd make news, you'd become a well-known hero within days. It seems everyone has a soft spot for teens in 'love'."

"I do love him." Shouto stared up through his eyelashes at his father.

"All the more reason for this to happen. I'm glad you agree."

"I'm not agreeing to anything, I can't use Midoriya like that, I refuse-"

"You're not using him, after fifteen years of living with me, I'd hoped you'd at least catch on a little faster. It's this or have your reputation ran through the dirt. You'll be known as a player, a dirty, sex crazed teen who doesn't value the feelings of others. I can only imagine how that producer will word things. What will it be? Shouto's one night stand or Shouto Todoroki's lover?" Sadly, Enji was correct. They should expect the worse if it came.

Shouto sighed, he shouldn't argue. His father always knew what was best for him, right?

"Okay."

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow…" Midoriya whined with a yawn. His eyes were still closed as he snuggled up to Todoroki's chest. Back to cuddling, he didn't mind one bit. "Staying here with you sounds a lot more interesting." He wasn't meaning to be flirtatious but his sleepy, soft voice and suggestively adorable tone made Todoroki blush from right next to him. He couldn't possibly be aroused at a time like this. They weren't home alone, he was anticipating the conversation they'd have about coming out and the possibility of enduring Uraraka's wrath!

Midoriya seemed to have other ideas though. He opened his green eyes, peeking up at Todoroki and even though it was dark, the silence confirmed his beliefs. "I can't sleep." He murmured innocently,wrapping his arms around Todoroki. "You shouldn't have let me nap, how are you going to take responsibility?" Little did Midoriya know, Todoroki was already planning. He was planning different things. Different ways to get the word out that he was in a stable, gay relationship.

"Not sure." He replied simply. "I can't think of anything that'd tire you out quick enough, oh jeez, I have no ideas, jeez louise."

"Stop!" Midoriya covered his face, laughing quietly. "I never, in my life, thought I'd hear Todoroki Shouto say 'Jeez Louise'." Midoriya pulled his hands away with a sigh. "But I can think of a few things."

"We have to be quiet." Todoroki warned quietly, maybe he needed this. He didn't want to stress over the whole coming out thing. It'd probably be better to get if off his mind, he just needed to sit back and relax.

"I'm always quiet."

"I beg to differ."

"Sh." The room would get hot soon, he knew that. He kicked the blankets off and stretched his legs before rolling over on top of Shouto. He felt lazy and laid over him for a few moments before sighing and sitting up, straddling his hips. If he did the work, he'd wear himself out and get the amount of sleep he'd need to function the next day.

"I can just-"

"No, no. I can do it. Just… let me." He yawned again, scooting up and lazily reaching behind himself to pull the front of Shouto's pajama pants down just enough for his pecker to fling free. Midoriya sighed, he contemplated on whether he should take the time to stretch himself up for just let him go dry but then he'd be aching much more in the morning. He spat on his fingers and pushed his hand down the back of his borrowed boxer shorts.

His face was pale, his lips just barely parted, his eyes were closed and his nose twitched as he concentrated quietly, making little to no noise. He was quick, his fingers never felt as good as Todoroki did. There was no denying it, no comparison. He didn't bother trying to pleasure himself with his fingers, he needed to be quick.

When he was done, just two minutes later, he pulled his boxer shorts down and around his thighs. They stretched around the fat but somehow, it was still appealing to Shouto. "Don't move." Izuku whispered, lifting himself tiredly- just enough to get in position. Perfect. He felt the head of Todoroki's beaver basher (I just googled that because I don't want to overuse the word 'Cock') against his back door. Knock knock.

Deep breath. He lowered himself slowly. "O-o-ah.. Okay." That was nice. He had a deep love for the feeling of being full. Shouto was the perfect size, girth, the perfect person for this job, the perfect person for Midoriya. He couldn't imagine himself doing this with anyone else any time soon and when he sat down completely, he opened his eyes.

"Comfortable?" Todoroki questioned. This was nowhere near as exciting as it usually was but it would definitely suffice. It felt sensational. The way Midoriya subconsciously squeezed around him made him want to jerk his hips up and actually do the fucking, the milking, the making Midoriya scream at the top of his lungs but now wasn't the time. Maybe next time.

"Yuhhh…." He looked as if he'd fall asleep at any given moment but before he did, he leaned back, his hands pushing down on the mattress for leverage. He started bouncing slowly at first, panting quietly. "I don't think-..." He whimpered as quietly as he could but as he kept going, kept bouncing, he realized that he was gradually getting louder and louder.

"Sh, sh." Todoroki hushed, they'd be done soon enough and within what felt like hours but was really only about fifteen to twenty minutes, they were both shuddering silently. Todoroki filled Midoriya up with his disappointingly cooler juices and Midoriya soiled his boxer shorts. He changed into a new pair before flopping face forward in bed next to Todoroki and rolling over, his back against Shouto's chest.

"I'm hot…" Izuku was beginning to sweat and before he could whine and complain again, he felt Todoroki cooling him down slowly, concentratedly. "Thank you, Shouchan. You're the best." A few minutes passed by and Todoroki was positive he was asleep.

"I love you, Midoriya."

"Thanks broship, I love you too." He laughed, feeling a burn creeping up his back.

Todoroki didn't tell him, he just couldn't. It could all end in absolute mayhem and chaos! So he kept his mouth shut, kept his head down and stared at the assignment he'd already finished in front of him. The class had a low hum of constant, quiet conversation and everything seemed fine and dandy. Things were just fine right now and he wouldn't disturb it like Bakugou probably would if he hadn't been talking to Kirishima.

"You've already finished." Midoriya leaned over his shoulder, standing next to his desk. When did he get there exactly? Shouto wasn't sure, he shouldn't be spacing out like that in a time like this. "I did too." Izuku murmured, flashing that bright white smile of his.

The public disclosure would take place in three days, on a Saturday, around six in the evening over a large, delicious meal downtown at some nice restaurant sponsored by some hero organization. People would show up to talk about his father's rewards and stay to hear the shocking news of Todoroki Shouto's not so inconspicuous relationship. "I wanted to… ask you something."

Midoriya tilted his head and nodded slowly, his brows drawing together in what could only be confusion and slight concern. "Yeah? You can ask." He spoke slowly and unsurely.

"My father, he's having a large dinner this Saturday." They were at the back of the class, their whispers getting lost and going unheard thanks to the chattering that was going on all around the room. "I wanted you to come… make sure you dress nice." He knew he'd say yes.

"You want _me_ to go with you?" Asking 'Why me?' would make him look stupid, he knew exactly why. They were undeniably in love with each other for one, boyfriends for another and when Midoriya wasn't talking about weird kinks or engaging in them, he was talking about heros. There would surely be a ton there! "As your plus one? Like, a date?"

"I suppose you could call it that. I don't think showing up alone is an option. I'd much rather have someone I could trust by his side." Midoriya might not be trustworthy to others but those words made Midoriya solemnly swear never to betray or double cross Todoroki internally- not that he was really ever planning to. Todoroki was a perfect ally, a perfect friend, he might not be a flawless conversationalist but he was Shouto and Midoriya loved that.

"Really? You mean it? You're so… You're too sweet." Midoriya couldn't help but blush, pushing some hair behind his ear as he whispered. Even so, someone heard them. Someone was eavesdropping, neither noticed. They were in their own little bubble of hushed conversation. What Midoriya should wear, if he should bring a gift, if he should eat before, if they were going to spend the night after, they were all important questions Dark Shadow would recite to Tokoyami who had agreed to help Uraraka and Tsuyu but only if they assisted him in training. As it got darker and darker, he'd work on truly controlling his inner demon.

"A dinner? For heros?" Tsuyu whispered across the room.

"I believe it's dedicated to Endeavor, the number two hero and his achievements." Tokoyami explained and Uraraka pushed his hand up against her chin, her eyes casted down at the ground as she thought silently.

"I bet… She's going, whoever she is. We should sneak in. It'll be easy-"

"Ochako-chan, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"No, really. If he's not with a girl there, then we'll know Todoroki isn't covering for him-" She looked towards Asui. "-And that he's not cheating on me."

"That wouldn't entirely debunk the theory, but I agree it's worth a shot." It could still confirm their suspicions, if a woman showed up for Midoriya. "I would also enjoy tagging along if you don't mind my presence."

"Of course not, the more the merrier, right?" Uraraka looked from Asui to Tokoyami with a shaky smile, if there was another girl- she wasn't sure what she'd do.

"We only have an hour before we have to show up." Midoriya whispered, red-faced and flustered. He couldn't see a thing with this blindfold and oh fuck, his legs were in agony. His knees were bent and tied up to his neck, he couldn't stretch out and was ultimately exposed to Todoroki. It wasn't too cold at all but his genitals were feeling chilled r maybe he was just nervous about this and about where they had to be in an hour. "Y-you can't possibly… get us there on time? If we're doing… if you're doing something like this to me?" Weak, shaky, embarrassed, it wasn't anything new at this point and Todoroki couldn't help but smile over his, his fingertips just barely brushing along the underside of Midoriya's fat, sensitive thighs.

"I can." He replied simply, leaving little trails of minor burns and watching Midoriya try to wiggle his way out of this. His hands were tied up over his head and around one of the bars of Todoroki's headboard.

"Can you?" No way. It would take at least twenty minutes to get their suits on and do themselves up to be presentable at a seemingly fancy setting. Then ten minutes to drive there and from this, they'd need to shower, brush their teeth and more. Ultimately they had about fifteen minutes to do this. Fourteen now if Midoriya's calculations were accurate.

"Are you doubting me?" It would be close, but they'd get there on time and if not, showing up fashionably late might further the whole coming out to the world as a homosexual ass fucker.

Lovely.

Hurry, hurry, hurry. Slap, slap, slap, he slapped his thighs a few times before nonchalantly pressing his pointer and middle fingers against Midoriya's bunghole. He watched the way Midoriya inhaled sharply, he could tell he was nervous about today and he probably shouldn't be doing something like this before such an important event but he just couldn't help it. This was a better alternative to having a quickie in the bathrooms after they arrived.

Maybe… no, they shouldn't. But maybe…

Midoriya shook his head frantically, huffing, the ropes around his neck were straining his airway but he had no complaints about that, he didn't mind whatsoever. He curled his toes at the feeling of fingers wiggling inside him wildly, stretching him quickly and gracefully. Oh how he enjoyed how careless Todoroki was with him from time to time because though he might've been 'prepped', it wasn't the best job and before he could say anything about how he still wanted those damned fingers inside him, he was given cock instead. One that'd make his mind fuzzy and his insides feel mushy. One that'd impair his walking for a couple of hours, there's gonna be a lot of leaning for support when they get to this social event.

Damn, what time was it?

Inch by inch? Never heard of her, he yelped, feeling the entirety of Todoroki Shouto's sizeable member deep inside him. 'They were in a hurry' He'd said, and Midoriya couldn't argue, not that he wanted to.

His voice was coming out in high pitched mewls and whines. He let out a shrill laugh at the feel of Todoroki's tongue running up the bottom of his foot and he accidentally came when he did, goddammit.

"We're on time, see?" Todoroki pointed to the time on the screen in his car. They managed to get here with five extra minutes though Midoriya almost had a heart attack from Todoroki's crazy but impressive driving. Midoriya turned to glare at him for a few moments before cracking a small smile and opening the door to get out of the car. He was Todoroki's plus one and once they stepped into the tall, seemingly made entirely of glass building, they were in complete awe.

Midoriya made a quiet but somehow ear piercing squeal of excitement as soon as he caught sight of the large array of pro heros walking around, sipping champagne and talking amongst themselves. "It's Mt. Lady, she's not my favorite and it'd be difficult for her to save someone using her quirk in a place like this, she'd get stuck in here if she was smaller than the building itself but if she was bigger, she'd definitely destroy and cause chaos in this area." Midoriya rambled before his eyes flickered to Celeste. "Celeste, she's a descendant of the first quirk holder documented, she can glow and levitate. Her wedding last year, she married a merman."

"Me and my father were there, yes." Todoroki reminded, but there was no way Midoriya could've known that, His head whipped to face Todoroki and as he whined and ranted about not being invited, Shouto tuned him out and examined his face. He was smiling despite not having gotten to go, he wasn't blushing but his freckles stood out anyway, his hair was slicked back with gel and curled up just a little in the back. He was wearing a collared undershirt and jacket, a bow tie around his neck to cover up the evidence from before. He reached up to pull on each side of the crooked thing and once he did, Midoriya's dull droning halted and all the little shit did was smile up at Todoroki with absolute admiration.

"Thanks." He whispered. "I'm not sure what I'd do or where I'd be without you." Midoriya wanted nothing more than to take Todoroki's hand in his, his fingers were itching and twitching to do it but he just shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Where are we sitting?"

Todoroki stared down at him with slightly widened turquoise and silver eyes before stuttering something about their assigned seats. "S-somewhere in the… front." He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling trapped in this suit and sweating profusely. "I need a minute." He sidestepped Midoriya and headed towards the restroom and ideally, Midoriya would've followed but how suspicious would it be if he did? Plus, Todoroki would've asked him to come if he wanted him to. He carried on, heading to the front.

"Sh! There he is." Uraraka hissed, her face hidden behind a fancy mask and her hair pulled up into a nice, neat bun, her bangs crowning her face flawlessly. Asui's hair was in a high ponytail, tied up in a bow and hanging down her back. They were both wearing black dresses but Uraraka's was a little shorter with a slit running up to her thigh, her leg peeking out of the ruffly opening. There were no sleeves either but Tsu's was long sleeved and transparent with flowers swirling around. The dress went down to her feet, covering her entirely and so her froggy face wasn't recognized, it was hidden by a matching black mask.

"Ribbit… he's alone." They'd gotten in with the help of Tokoyami. He'd used dark shadow to distract the men at the door while Tsuyu and Uraraka used their quirks to get to the roof and slipped in through one of the windows near the top. They'd fooled around and laughed on the way up but as soon as they were inside, they got serious. "Maybe you should go talk to him." She held her finger up to her lips as she spoke. "Doesn't seem like many recognize him."

"I should wait a bit longer, maybe she'll approach him if she's alone." Uraraka shrugged at her idea before Tsu shot it down.

"Maybe she'll approach and ask who you are like they do on TV?"

"... That's a great idea." Ochako hissed, standing straight and smoothing her dress down before hurriedly 'walking' as best she could in the heels she was wearing towards Izuku. She tapped his shoulder and watched as he turned with a smile. Then he frowned. Damn, these masks didn't help at all!

"Uraraka?" He squeaked before coughing, trying to compose himself as best as he could. "What are- What are you doing here?" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He had nothing to be nervous about surely though he would've liked some sort of heads up or a notice or hell, for her not to have even arrived.

"I heard you were coming and thought I'd tag along. You don't mind, do you? Cause you've got nothing to hide, right?" She questioned, latching onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

No, he did, and though this may be the worse place to tell her all about how he takes it up the ass by Todoroki who'd inadvertently stole his heart and basically ate it. "... Ura-san." He whispered, pulling his arm free and reaching forward to grab her hands, squeezing them in his own and staring her in the eyes through the actually nice mask, wow, where'd she get that?

It was time to come clean, by now, having Uraraka as a girlfriend was only weighing him down and holding him back from the type of relationship he somehow knew Todoroki wanted this entire time. He shouldn't be the one keeping Uraraka on some sort of chain and away from finding a lover worthy of her. He shouldn't have been the one dangling the possibility of an actual relationship in front of Todoroki the way he had been this entire time.

Todoroki stared at himself in the mirror of the men's room, taking in how absolutely attractive he was and how unbelievably pathetic he may be. He can't quite understand how agreeing to have constant sex with the taken guy of his dreams lead to actually being his boyfriend, his secret one at that, his favorite lover on top of that and though the feeling was nice, it'd never outweigh or wipe away the constant itch in his chest. The small but powerful feeling of hatred boiling inside him.

Uraraka. Uraraka, Uraraka, Uraraka. He wasn't sure if he hated her or the fact that it was because of her that they were constantly hiding the love he and Midoriya shared from the world. Todoroki didn't want to hate her, oh god, he wished he didn't because he didn't have the right to. Midoriya was hers, he started out as hers and Todoroki took that away from her without a moment's hesitation because he'd do anything… anything to be with him. Pathetic.

"Ready?" He turned around, having zoned out. He didn't feel the heat or see the flames in the mirror but he recognized his voice and wasn't surprised to turn as see his father standing over him. "You know what to do." His voice was low and firm and chilling. Todoroki nodded, turning towards the door and stepping out. He kept his face down, his eyes on the floor in front of him as he and his father walked up to the front of the large room, onto the short lift of the floor. They hadn't said a thing but they were already drawing the attention of guests all around and tables began to fill up as heroes took their seats, ready to applaud whatever achievement Endeavor had to brag about now and get on with their exciting lives. Little did they know they'd be in for quite the surprise.

As Todoroki took loud steps towards the mic, his father raised his arm, waving at the large room. He stopped and stood timidly next to him, the white side of his hair pinned back and his red side free. He stood still, his hands behind his back and his eyes scanning the room before landing on his lover. He almost threw up when he saw who he was talking to.

By her grim expression, he could tell what they were talking about. His blood ran cold and his heartbeat sped up, he could hear it in his ears and all noise around him was drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears. His father talked on and on about his starring in movies, his awards, his position as #2 hero and his legacy being passed onto Shouto who mindlessly took the mic that his father was holding out for him. He brought it to his lips before speaking. He suddenly felt dizzy where he stood. "I couldn't have done it without… without Midoriya Izuku.

Midoriya sealed his lips shut, his brows creasing as he turned to Todoroki. He'd just gotten through ending his relationship with Uraraka but had barely managed to convince her that no, there wasn't another girl. Uraraka let go of his hands, looking up to Todoroki alongside Deku. Her heart was cracking, her lungs were heavy, her eyes were watering but as Todoroki spoke about his friendship with Midoriya, she should be happy for him, right? She should clap when he was finished. That's what classmates and friends did for each other, right?

Izuku was wide eyed, his gaze flickering between Todoroki and Uraraka. Shouto pointed straight at him and the small teen looked around to see all eyes on him, smiling faces and proud expressions. He caught a glimpse of All Might back by the door with the fatherly smile that made him feel warmth in his chest. "My first friend." Don't say it. "My source for motivation." Please.

"My boyfriend." A few gasps went around but clapping filled the room, whoops and hollers, cameras flashing, questions being asked and more and before he could turn to Uraraka to explain, she was gone and he was lost in a forming crowd. When he turned back, it was Todoroki standing there with a blank and unreadable expression. "Sorry." It's as if they obliviously used each other. Midoriya couldn't bring himself to feel guilty.


	10. Chapter 10

**A HUUUUUUGE THANK YOU TO Psychedelic0Kitty FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS OMG I WAS BLUSHING SO MUCH, THANK YOU, I felt much better about my writing and much more confident in this story. Thank you very much.**

Midoriya wasn't sure what the fuck was going on right now, it'd happened way too fast, too fast for him to process. He didn't know where Uraraka went, why Todoroki had unexpectedly outed them without consulting him, when the clapping would stop and how he'd fix all of this. How could he put the pieces back together? How could he rebuild bridges he inadvertently destroyed? He took a few deep breaths, feeling the way Todoroki wrapped an arm around his waist and waved at the few cameras that made it inside and the guests smiling and clapping for them.

Midoriya looked up to Todoroki, he looked up to his smile, how professional. How… fake. Midoriya blinked a few times before slapping a smile on and waving just as enthusiastically. Throwing a fit and starting a screaming match with Todoroki would just end in catastrophe and make them both look bad, he was more mature than that anyway. He needed to calm down and despite how conflicted he was feeling right now, having Shouto by his side made it all at least a bit better.

This isn't so hard. Midoriya counted to ten in his mind, felt his body relaxed and decided that this could wait until they posed for a few shots before Todoroki let go and turned to their table which neither have had the chance to even sit at. He pulled Midoriya's chair out for him and Izuku took a seat, his smile wavering by now but not because he wanted to frown.

Enji reached for the mic, clearing his throat before speaking as though this was a surprise. 'What a revelation.' He'd started before actually congratulating his child and moving onto more important things. Movies, awards, trips, agencies, donating to charities and more. Midoriya wondered if he was onboard with this bullshit, he wondered if Enji cared if his son was homosexual, he wondered if this night was going to end in anal sex either way.

Todoroki took a seat next to Midoriya, pushing his arm around his shoulders and leaning close to whisper into his ear. "I'll explain later." He promised, keeping his composure. Midoriya looked down, his lips twitching, he wasn't sure to say so all he did was merely nod and faced Enji as he spoke with experience.

Todoroki wasn't sure why he hadn't told Midoriya about his father's plans. He stared at the side of Midoriya's face, his hair was still slicked back, his cheeks were still paled and littered with freckles, he still looked great in his suit- but something was different. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it or point it out so he looked up to his father and listened until his speech was over.

Of course people asked questions but they were modest and respectful. Where had they met? When did they become a couple? Got any plans for after high school? They were called cute, adorable, they were gushed over for being an attractive teen couple. Ones who'd definitely become successful heros with each other to look to for support. Strong heros with a strong bond between one another, apparently it was fantastic yet rare for heros to have a healthy relationship throughout their career. Oh, how Todoroki knew that.

He knew his parents weren't in love, and he knew their relationship was absolutely toxic so it was a huge wonder and a surprise that he wasn't forced into marrying a woman with an incredibly powerful quirk. Maybe if his father bothered with love in general, he wouldn't be so driven to false heroship. He isn't a hero because he wants to save the lives of innocent civilians, he's a hero for the recognition, the attention, to be number one. "Thank you! It's nice to have it off my chest now." Todoroki spoke with an upbeat attitude, pulling off his charade while Midoriya just stood by him looking pretty.

The night dragged on. "Should I be drinking this?" He questioned, examining a glass of champagne, holding it at eye-level and staring at the bubbles trailing to the top. "I'm only fifteen." He reminded Todoroki, his eyes looking up to him with such intensity. Shouto was slightly intimidated. "If you're trying to get out of talking later tonight…"

"I'm not." He lied, blushing and breaking eye contact. "But you might like it, and you might ease up. You're as stiff as a board." Midoriya looked down into the glass before raising the glass up to his shiny, plump lips and lifting the bottom half- the liquid flowing into his mouth little by little. Just a little sip. Midoriya would never, ever, ever, ever, ever plan on getting drunk. How could he? He could easily be ambushed! Taken advantage of by plotting villains! He wouldn't be prepared for a fight if he was needed.

But damn, he was a fucking lightweight. One sip and he felt it rushing to his head already. It started out slow. He hummed lightly. It would be rude to just set this glass down somewhere and have some poor guest drink after him. So he'd finish it, just one half full glass of champagne that was probably expensive. He wouldn't know. He's no expert on alcohol. "Taste good?" Todoroki questioned, keeping an arm around him possessively and Midoriya wasn't sure if it was for show or if he was just an affectionate person now that they didn't have to hide. Midoriya simply nodded, his eyes drooping and his lips curving down before he took another sip, avoiding conversation. Todoroki could sense his… his anger? Sadness? He couldn't quite tell.

Midoriya handed his empty glass back to Todoroki who took it and set it down on a tray with other empty glasses. Before he could say something, Midoriya had another glass at his lips, tilting his head back and swallowing the small amount of liquid in one go. What had he done? "Midoriya?" His voice was soft.

"What?" There was a twinge of bitterness in his tone and for a split second, Todoroki thought that maybe- just maybe- he should leave the whole thing alone until Midoriya brought it up. Maybe he would've if it was a month ago, maybe he would've left Midoriya to deal with this on his own if he wasn't his boyfriend but he was and good boyfriends didn't out their relationship without bringing it up to their counterpart and not even take responsibility.

"I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Midoriya whispered over the rim of the shiny glass in his hand. "I promise." He flashed a shaky smile. "Let's talk about it later, like you said, okay?"

Okay.

So the night progressed and with every glass of champagne spontaneously appearing in Midoriya's hand, came a wobbly, blushy Midoriya. He didn't say much, he didn't do anything embarrassing, Todoroki was surprised by how well kept together and mature Izuku was acting despite drinking at least five glasses of what he believed to be disgusting champagne.

Todoroki helped Midoriya into the passenger's seat of his car, he drank not a single drop of anything alcohol and wondered how on Earth Midoriya managed to get away with doing so around a bunch of heroes but he guessed they let it slide because the night was one to be celebrated rather than soiled over a teen drinking a few glasses of simple champagne.

When Todoroki sat in the driver's seat, he started the car with a sigh and put it park before calmly making his way down the street, in the direction of his own house. "I don't know how your mother's going to react when she finds out you've been drinking." He heard a snort.

"I wonder how she'll react… when she finds out I'm a dirty cheater." Todoroki took his eyes off the road for just a second to glance at Midoriya. He was leaning against the window, his finger against the glass, he was trailing his pointer finger around on the glass. There was no fog. "I wonder."

Todoroki wasn't sure how to react to something like that. He kept his lips sealed, there was no point in lying to Midoriya or himself. Midoriya was a cheater, a damn cold one, a heartless one. He wasn't looking forward to hearing whatever Midoriya had to say about tonight but he was starting to wish that was what Midoriya was going to start with first rather then attacking Todoroki's lips as soon as they were safely behind the doors of Todoroki's spacious bedroom.

He was drunk, Shouto wasn't. He didn't want their first night as an official monogamous couple to be one-sided drunken sex. "Midoriya, stop." He whispered, pushing on his shoulders and disconnecting one from the other. "You should rest."

"No." He wasn't whining like a child nor was he firm about it. It was a simple, casual 'no' but it still wasn't the answer or response Todoroki was hoping to hear from him. He opened his mouth to say something else, to say yes, he needed to lay down, drink water, eat something and go to sleep. He didn't want Midoriya to experience a hangover the next morning if he drank enough for it. Midoriya kissed him again, pushing his wet tongue into his mouth like he always did and despite loving the sensation, he cringed away.

"I'm not doing this tonight." Shouto spoke with authority, watching the way Midoriya hung his head low. He blinked a few times, wondering just what was going on in that mind of his but before he could ask, Midoriya's shoulders started shaking. Todoroki reached forward to grip them tightly. "We should talk when you're sober."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, goddammit, I'm not a child." Midoriya pushed his hands against his face. "I just… Can we please? Then we can talk, about whatever you want." Midoriya never begged for sex, not like this at least. It was kind of pathetic and shocking. "It's my fault. You don't owe me anything, nothing at all." Midoriya blinked tears away and those tears fell right from his eyes instead of down his cheeks like they would've if his wasn't bowing his head. "Thank you."

"You don't know what you're saying." His words were jumbled together and slurred, Todoroki couldn't tell how he was feeling and was genuinely confused. How could he fix this? How could he calm Midoriya down? "You're intoxicated."

"I know. I know, but…" He raised his head, a small smile on his face, a heavy blush on his face, his eyes were misty and clouded. "You didn't- You didn't even ask me. You gave me no warnings. You decided on your own, you made my choice for me. Do you really think I'm so simple-minded?"

"What? No, no, of course I don't... " Midoriya was one of his smartest companions, hell, he might even be smarter than Todoroki when it came down to the category of heroes.

"No?" Midoriya tilted his head, his cheeks… reddening? Why on Earth… Oh God. God no, please… "You think I'm stupid." Midoriya spoke firmly, pushing Todoroki back on his bed, the shit was quick even with however much alcohol in system. He was on top of Todoroki in a matter of seconds, his thighs straddling his hips and his hands down on his chest. "You think I'm a fucking idiot- say it." He demanded, Midoriya looked as though he was fucking salivating.

"No, I'm not saying that."

"Say it!" He cried. "Midoriya, you're fucking stupid. You don't know anything, I make your decisions for you." He was panting as he spoke, his eyes wide and dilated, his smile wide and arousingly creepy. His nails dug into his chest, his body bounced lightly, urging Todoroki to say it, say anything related to Midoriya being less of a person and more of an object. "Please? Want me to beg? Like a dog?" No. No. Maybe- yes. Yes. Please, yes.

"N-no."

"You're lying." Damn, was he that obvious? His own face was red and burning, especially when Midoriya leaned in real close. "Gosh… To think I'm not observant or smart enough to tell when my own boyfriend is lying." He nuzzled their noses together. "Say… it." He drawled.

"You're a fucking idiot." It came out before Todoroki could stop it, he moved to slap a hand over his mouth but just like before, he tasted Midoriya's sweet lips on his own, he felt the vibration of his immoderate, high pitched moan. Their eyes were wide open, their tongues were pushing back and forth against each other. The kiss was fast, rapid, it took Shouto by surprise, his mind was racing. Was this a battle of dominance?

He wouldn't lose. He brought a hand up, his fingers running through Midoriya's hair and gripping his green locks tightly, holding his head in place as he gave it his all. There was no time to swallow the excess saliva filling their mouths, there was barely enough time to breath through their noses and every inhale Midoriya took was high pitched and desperate. He hadn't expected Todoroki to bounce back like that, he'd assumed he flustered him enough to last at least another few minutes but he was dead wrong.

He could feel his heartbeat in his thighs, he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. His face felt like it was on fire and his mouth was under attack. Todoroki sat up, making Midoriya arch his back. He was sitting in his lap now, his fingers gripping his shoulders tightly, what is this? Midoriya could actually discern the noises, the spit sloshing around, dripping down their chins and into their laps. He couldn't pull away, he couldn't think straight, his entire body was vibrating.

He couldn't keep up, Todoroki's tongue, it was so fast, too fast. Izuku's mouth was getting tired, his head was spinning, he was losing.

Before he could process it, his eyes rolled back, his body went limp and he fell back, Todoroki kept him up, watching as spit sloshed out of their mouths and down all over their clothes. Midoriya was twitching, coughing weakly. "Midoriya?" Todoroki whispered a few seconds later. "Are you… okay?"

Midoriya simply nodded, his irises reappearing as he gathered himself and sat up in his lap. Something was off, again. He was obviously dishevelled and caught of guard by Todoroki's amazing tongue performance and action. "I think I… I-" He made eye contact with Todoroki and leaned into his shoulder. That was too potent for him for sure. He might've forgotten his name if Todoroki hadn't reminded him.

Damn, now Todoroki was stiff and erect. He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to make a move after something as acute as that. Midoriya's shaky hands came up to pull Todoroki's jacket back and off his shoulders. The older male went ahead and shrugged it off, tossing it elsewhere, not caring how expensive the thing was right now. He helped Midoriya do the same, he couldn't tell if he was drowsy because of the alcohol or because of the battle he'd just lost. "I'm overwhelmed." He whispered. "By just a kiss, I…" He came, from just a kiss. Midoriya's voice was weak and fragile, shaking and quiet. He was too embarrassed to say it. He looked up to Todoroki, wondering if he was going to say it for him and after experiencing, winning, something as fierce as that, he felt a surge of confidence and dominance course through him like adrenaline.

He wrapped his fingers around Midoriya's neck, he was already panting and having problems recovering but Shouto couldn't find himself to care. "Try that again…" He pushed his lips against Midoriya's but didn't kiss him, instead he gripped Midoriya's right hand with his free one. "...and you'll have more scars than you could count." His threat went straight to Midoriya member. How could he be hard again? He'd be lying if he said he wasn't genuinely terrified of Todoroki and his seemingly serious threat but there was no way Todoroki would do something Midoriya hadn't told him to, right? Right…

"Y-yes Sir…" He breathed. Izuku felt so weak, he knew if he tried, he wouldn't be able to walk. He doubted he could do much more than hold himself up on his hands and knees but oh- he didn't really feel like it. He reached a quivering hand up to grasp Todoroki's wrist weakly. Midoriya coughed harshly when he loosened his grip. While Midoriya took time to himself, Todoroki worked on getting their shirts off which proved to be much easier if he just ripped them rather than take the time to unbutton each button individually. "Todoroki-kun… I'm-I'm terrible, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you kind of are." There was no use in lying. "You're horrible. You sucked me and kissed her without hesitation." He was right. "You're a cheater, but you won't cheat on me. I won't let you."

 _"_ _Reeeaally."_ It wasn't a questioned, he drawled the word out teasingly, a cocky smile forming on his face. "How are you gonna manage something like that for someone as bad as me?" He didn't miss a beat as Todoroki rolled over on top of him, pulling Midoriya's pants and soiled boxer shorts off.

"Go ahead and try." If a dog did something it wasn't supposed to, you discipline it. Simple as that. "I'll kill you before you get the chance." Midoriya's blood ran cold. "You keep your animals on a leash." His father had taught him. "You never let them run free. I'll be watching you, everything you do. Every word your whore mouth says. Every move your cock-loving ass makes. I'll know, Midoriya. Be still for me." Midoriya said nothing, laying still under Todoroki, sweating, blinking rapidly.

 _Scared, terrified, frightened, nervous, anxious, tense._

 _ **Aroused, turned on, titillated.**_

Goodness.

He'd be still. He'd do anything for Todoroki. He didn't move to cover himself when he was completely naked, there was nothing Todoroki hadn't seen already, he had nothing left to hide at this point in their relationship. Midoriya didn't get a 'good boy'. He got fucked.

It was quick, his eyes were closed but his mouth was open, breathing roughly, his arms wrapped around Todoroki's torso and pulling him close, keeping their chests flushed together as he drove into him in short, curt thrusts and bucks of his hips. There was no more whispering, moaning or dirty talk. It was simple tonight and when they were done, Midoriya couldn't think of anything else but sleep. His eyes were droopy, he needed to sleep for sure.

He rolled over, pulling the covers up over his shoulder and actually jumped a little when Shouto wrapped his arms around him from behind. "I love you, Midoriya. I hope you know that."

"I-I do." He whispered. "I...love you too." He really did.

"What if nobody likes me anymore?" Midoriya whispered, wearing a thin scarf around his neck. Now that they had paparazzi around every corner, they needed to be careful about marks. Rumors about abuse might stir up and Todoroki certainly didn't need something like that thrown on his name. Midoriya twiddled his thumbs together, nerves getting the better of me. "Uraraka… she'll be…"

"She'll either be angry or sad, there's not much you can do about it aside from giving her space and leaving her alone." Todoroki turned the car off in the U.A. parking lot. "Maybe she'll want to talk to you. Maybe she'll slap you."

"That's not helping." Midoriya spoke quietly.

"I'm not trying to help, dumbass. You'd probably deserve it if I didn't do it to you enough already." Midoriya slouched in his seat, his face heating up. "What I'm saying is maybe you shouldn't have done what you did without expecting it to end like it did."

"Maybe, it might've worked out a little better if you hadn't publicly outed me right in front of her. I only broke it off, she didn't need to know about all of… that." Midoriya sighed, turning to face the window, staring out of it. "It was just embarrassing is all. I wasn't thinking very straight last night, obviously." He remembered everything and just the thought made him want to curl up and blush until he nose-bled to death. "And can we keep the name calling in the bedroom? It doesn't really… suit you outside of it."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Todoroki spoke casually and nonchalantly. "We're going to be late if we don't get going." He exited the car first and when Midoriya didn't move to do the same, he pursed his lips and came around, reaching to pull the door open but Midoriya locked it before he could. Thus, a battle began. Todoroki used his keys to unlock the doors but before he could open it, Midoriya pushed the lock back down with his pointer finger, staring up at him through the clean window with a straight face and pleading eyes.

"I don't wanna go!" He whined, his cheeks flushing when Todoroki managed to distract him long enough to open the door and pull him out. "Everyone's going to hate me!"

"No they're not." Todoroki groaned, wrapping his arm around Midoriya's waist and pulling him away from the car he was holding onto so desperately. He shut the door with his foot and locked the doors with his keys. "No one's gonna hate you, they probably don't even care, maybe they don't even know." For the most part, Todoroki was correct.

Nobody but Uraraka and maybe Tsuyu seemed put down, Iida had his own problems to deal with, the entire class knew that. He thought about approaching her, talking to her and genuinely apologizing for cheating on her, but Todoroki kept a tight grip on his hand, a tight leash around his neck. "Leave her be. She'll come to you if she wants to talk." Shouto whispered, watching as Midoriya nodded lightly and headed towards his own desk, taking a seat.

It felt like all eyes were on him, judging him from afar but when he scanned over the class, nobody was even paying attention to him. He felt nervous as if something was about to happen, some unexpected uproar or brooding catastrophe but nothing happened and by the time class had ended, he'd gotten nothing more but a few curious looks. Damn. He could barely pay attention throughout the lesson and he found he'd absorbed none of the very valuable knowledge Aizawa had to share with him. He pursed his lips, maybe he could ask Yaoyorozu or Kacchan for their notes. Maybe. If he remembered. He shrugged it off.

The day passed quickly, things seemed pretty normal for the most part and Kirishima even congratulated Midoriya and Todoroki all the while nudging Bakugou with his elbow repeatedly, a silly smile on his face. Apparently he thought Midoriya had already broken up with Uraraka. Then he understood why nobody was all that mad, they didn't even know he still had a girlfriend. Ouch. He must've forgotten to hang out with her.

When he turned to look at her desk, she was already gone. Her back, her light jacket, she'd made a quiet exit as soon as class ended and Midoriya couldn't bring himself to blame her.

The walk home to his own house was silent, the atmosphere was thick, the aura Midoriya gave off was tense and nervous, his steps were small, his hands wrung together and his head hung low. It was much different from the way Todoroki was walking. It was like he was walking on air, there was pep in his step, a small smile on his face, his head was held high and sometimes he'd hold up a peace sign to anyone who just happened to have a camera with them. He wasn't looking forward to Midoriya's possible demise but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little excited to have an official, public, one on one relationship with the chubby, cute, shy, beautiful, smart, greedy, selfish, manipulative, secretly slutty, green haired boy in his class. He felt like the luckiest man on Earth. "My mother's going to kill me." He whispered frantically, unsure if he should smile or frown when he felt Todoroki's hand grab his fidgeting one. "She didn't raise me to be like this, to be so… evil." Midoriya pushed his bottom lip out, pouting up at Todoroki who simply leaned in to kiss that fat lip back into place.

"I think you're overreacting a little. I mean- we'll just have to wait and see. She'll understand and stuff." He wasn't sure what to say to calm Midoriya down, he was just barely getting close with his mother again and he couldn't predict how she'd react either. Then again, he wasn't the one who had a girlfriend throughout most of this.

"My mom, she'll… she'll…" He didn't know what she'd have to say or what she was planning to do so he trailed off, the sentence breaking off into nothing. They continued walking, the sun was beginning to set in front of them but it was still bright enough to make Midoriya squint and hold a hand over his eyes to block the light. Izuku fumbled for his keys before unlocking the front door of his humble abode and allowing Todoroki to step in before shutting it behind them.

"Izuku?" His mother cooed from the kitchen before peeking her head around the corner, a bright smile on her face. "Is that you? Is Todoroki joining you this evening?" She had her suspicions and along with the rest, assumed his relationship with Uraraka had digressed into a simple friendship. Her son was no cheater, she knew that. "Come, come, have a seat at the island!" She beckoned and Midoriya recalled the way she reacted when she found out about him and Uraraka. It was just like this. Cheery and bubbly but he also remembered the little talk she had with Uraraka. Aside from embarrassing him with pictures of his chubby youth, she talked about how important Midoriya was to her and to have his heart broken by such a sweet girl would be an absolute shame. It wasn't a threat by any means, his mother would never, but it was an expectation.

Shouto shot Midoriya a look, he was confused and surprised to say the least but also kind of relieved it was this rather than screaming or scolding. "I heard from Yagi-" All Might's first name. . All. Might. "-I'm so proud of my baby boy." She pinched his cheeks before bringing Izuku into a warm hug. He was flustered, sure, but he hugged back with a smile anyway. "You know, I feel like I've always known you were gay. I owed _a lot_ of people money when you got a girlfriend but I guess I'm no longer in debt, haha." She spoke aloud, rubbing the back of her neck with a blush. Todoroki knew right then and there where Izuku got it. "Would you like some tea, Todoroki?"

Shouto sat at the island on the stool and nodded sheepishly, watching as Inko made an affirmative noise and moved to begin boiling water. She raised her hand, making a pull gesture and he watched with slight awe as the kettle floated towards her. It was smooth, experienced but nothing to swoon over by any means.

Midoriya looked between them with wide, cautious eyes and an unsure smile. He set his bag down by the door and toe'd his shoes off before joining Todoroki in front of the island. "Mom?" Izuku questioned from the bar, resting his hands in his lap. "Am I still allowed to stay the night at Todoroki's house? A-and can he still stay here sometimes?" Now that Midoriya really thought about it, there were very few nights or hours when they weren't at each other's side.

Inko struggled to reach two cups, wondering why she ever allowed Toshinori to put the dishes up after they did them together. He always offered and she knew he thought it was funny to see someone as short as her strain to get to the top shelf. She used her quirk instead, blushing at the thought and setting them down on the counter. She held a strainer over them, pouring steaming water over the tea grinds. "I don't know, it really depends." She didn't know how long they were together and if it was too late to save her young son's virginity or not. "I don't think I like the idea very much but… you two have had so many sleep overs already and you both seem fine. So I'll allow it, but it can't be almost every night like it has been. I'd like to spend time with my son too, y'know." She spoke in a sing-song voice, pushing two clay cups in front of them. "Now, tell me all about how you two became a couple."

Midoriya looked up at Todoroki with slightly panicked eyes before clearing his throat. "Well… it was about a… week after I had broken it off with um… Ochako." He lied not so smoothly but Inko blamed it on him being flustered rather than dishonesty.

"Right. Midoriya was down in the dumps. You might not have been able to tell because I was always there to.. to…" Shouto trailed off.

"To comfort me in my time of need. Me and Ura-san were looking for different things and all. I was confused with what I wanted."

"And me, I was sure I was… a homosexual, so Midoriya asked me for advice and how to determine if he was… gay or not. So I talked to him and then… Then he…"

"He-he kissed me! And me, I was in a vulnerable state." Oh now he was making it seem like Todoroki took advantage of him and Inko looked slightly skeptical before Todoroki jumped in.

"He told me to." He lied. "When the kiss was shared, consensually, he said he liked it much more than he liked kissing females. So we decided to start going on dates and such. We were keeping it a secret in case it turned out to be a flunk but it didn't and I couldn't be...happier." They both smiled, Midoriya leaned his head onto Todoroki's shoulder. What a terribly well put together story about friendship, heartbreak, young love and self-discovery, truly an award winning novel. Midoriya wracked his brain, seemed like a familiar plot.

"Oh, how adorable." Inko whispered, clapping her hands together. "Well, I'm happy if you two are. Now… who's ready to see 'Zuku's baby pictures? My favorite is the one were he's wearing his little All Might pajama suit. He wanted his hero name to be All Might Jr."

" **Mom!** _Please_ …" He hissed with red cheeks but Todoroki was already scrambling out of his chair and following Inko to the living couch. He dropped his head onto the counter, his forehead smacking against the surface. Better than he expected at least.

Midoriya flopped down on his bed, hiding his red face in his pillow and groaning aloud. The last hour consisted of him on one end of the couch, turning the TV up multiple times to drown out the laughter and the 'aw's from Todoroki and his mother as they watched videos of his childhood. 'Mighty All Man', 'Mighty Boy', 'All Might Junior' He heard his mother say on the video before he heard himself repeat the word 'Junior' enthusiastically and for a second, Inko and Midoriya thought Todoroki had had a heart attack. His gripped his chest, his eyes widening-

"Call a hospital." He'd groaned but he was fine when she said there was more.

Now though, they were alone. No more embarrassment tonight he hoped. "I can't believe she showed you everything." He whined into the pillow, his head coming up just so he could glare at Todoroki who was standing by the door awkwardly, his cheeks ablaze and his mind racing. He was barely paying attention, Midoriya had been so cute, he's still so adorable, he wanted to shrink him down and keep him in his pocket and protect him from the world.

"'Captain All Might'." Was all he whispered, was he could get out without exploding and even so, his left side heated up and he knew if he didn't regulate his body temperature, he'd set fire to Izuku's room. "Cute." Cute. Cute. Cute.

Cutecutecutecutecutecutecutecute.

"Todoroki-kun, it… I wasn't that cute." Midoriya whispered, blushing just as much as Todoroki was.

"Wrong."

"What? No-"

"You're wrong." He interrupted, shaking his head. Those pictures and videos needed to be treasured. They needed to be put in a museum though he didn't want to share the rare sight. "Let's sleep." They slept in their white undershirts, spooning under his comfy covers. It was exceptionally warm that night but there was no wonder as to why. Todoroki kept his arms tightly wrapped around Midoriya's torso and waist. Keeping him close.

"I'm not… really in the mood. I'm so sleepy and comfy." Midoriya whispered, his eyes droopy, his cheek squished against his pillow. He was wearing only his boxer shorts, it was a hot Saturday evening. Summer was approaching and so was the field trip with U.A.- it was some kind of getaway to relax, like a reward for a whole school year of hard work. He wasn't sure but he was excited.

"That's okay." Todoroki whispered, laying on Midoriya, his face against Midoriya's mid-back. "We can just talk if you'd like." Talking was nice and though they knew a lot about each other already, it was fun learning new things about one another.

"Too lazy." Midoriya whispered, pursing his lips before opening his eyes all the way, he had an idea. "You know.." He wasn't exactly sure how he should bring something like this up without it being awkward but when he really thought about it, it wasn't nearly as bad as getting hard when someone tells you they're gonna kill you. "I wanted to try something." He whispered, hiding his face in his pillow and blushing. Todoroki was slightly appalled as to how he could be so confident in the heat of the moment but shrink back to being the shyest person alive in times like these.

"Try what?" Todoroki lifted his head, his chin resting on Midoriya's warm skin. He wondered what else there could be, what else Midoriya could possibly be into outside of the getting tied up, blindfolded, gagged, degraded, talked down to, etc.

"It's weird…" He whispered, there was no way he could possibly say it aloud, he shouldn't. "Here." He lifted his smartphone, ignoring the hundreds of notifications from his instagram and opening his browser. Midoriya had only skimmed through it when he came across it but now was the time to read it over and talk it over with Todoroki but instead of doing that, he just passed his phone over towards Todoroki.

With a raised brow, he took Midoriya's phone and sat up, his eyes scanning over the screen as he read the article. He needed to be gentle, he needed lots of lube to do this, he'd have to find out if his fingers would work for something like this and more. "It's not so bad…" He murmured and he was being honest, it really wasn't all too strange. "I'll do my best if this is what you want right now." Midoriya couldn't help but blush and hide his face, why did he have to be so charming? So understanding? He never shot down Midoriya's ideas, he never made fun of him for things he wanted or acted disgusted if he was (He never was).

"Really?" Midoriya whispered, his voice muffled by the cushioning.

"Yeah… of course." Anything for you. It seemed easier than degrading Midoriya, he was terrible at dirty talk- or so he'd make himself believe. "I kind of do it already before we… you know." and now that Midoriya thought about it, Todoroki was right. He felt a little better about this.

"O-okay… you know what to do?" He had the directions in his hand, on his phone, it shouldn't be all too hard really.

"Sure." Todoroki got on his knees behind Midoriya, both of their cheeks heating up as they stared at each other awkwardly. Finally, Midoriya turned and pushed his face into the pillow, waiting for what he'd asked but feeling far too shy to relax. "Just… ease up a bit. It's fine." Midoriya yelped when Todoroki rested his hands on his lower back, his right one was cold.

"Okay…" Midoriya murmured, shutting his eyes and taking in a deep sigh before he felt Todoroki's fingers under the waistband of his black underwear. "Okay, okay, okay." Midoriya breathed quickly, doing his best not to blush to death.

"We need lube, first and foremost. Would it make you feel better if I left to get some while you calm down?" There was no salt or malice in his voice, he genuinely wanted Midoriya to just relax and open up. If he didn't relax, it'd most likely hurt. "I won't be long." But he'd take his time driving downtown, dodging onlookers/classmates/people with cameras. Midoriya liked the idea.

"Yeahsure." He squeaked quickly. Todoroki nodded, leaning down to kiss Midoriya's shoulder before standing from his bed and pulling his discarded clothes on. He promised to be back soon and Midoriya believed him. He took this time alone to think. It wasn't anything important or mind blowingly intense, just about their relationship in general. He had a boyfriend. When he said that internally, it made his stomach flip and his chest tighten. "My… boyfriend." His voice was soft.

Todoroki stood in front of a small variety of different types of… lubricant. Flavored. Glow in the dark. Enhanced lube. The flavors made him shivers- buttery nipples- what the fuck. He didn't buy that one. Instead, he decided to pick the most simple, regular lube that smelled like strawberries. Nothing too special or out of the box. He set it down on the counter before looking up to the clerk. Yaoyorozu. "Momo."

"Shouto." Her voice wasn't as enthusiastic as it usually was, kind of bitter if he was honest but she rung him up anyway, flashing a small smile when he asked if something was wrong, if something had happened and she went into graphic detail about how some of the kids in other classes were ripping on her for being filthy rich. He didn't blame her, it's not like she flaunted her wealth or rubbed it in the faces of others. She dressed modestly and respectfully for someone with that kind of money and that's one thing he liked about her. "I'll see you later then." She bid him a farewell and when he exited the store, he checked his phone. Had it already been an hour? The conversation was extremely one-sided, it was no wonder he spaced out here and there and lost track of time almost completely.

By the time he returned to Midoriya's home, Midoriya's head was lolling, he was almost asleep. "Sorry I took so long." He whispered, sitting on the each of the bed and watching as Midoriya shrugged lightly, resting his head on the pillow.

"S'okay." A smile, Midoriya smiled tiredly. "I'm ready." He was more ready than he'd ever be. Relaxed, he'd keep it to himself that he may or may not have had a sip or two from his mom's alcohol cabinet.

"Okay, I'll start then." Todoroki couldn't help but gulp as he sat behind Midoriya. He reached for his boxers and began pulling them down, his plump rear behind was so undeniably adorable. Okay. Okay. Okay. He reached for the small bottle, recalling the steps and repeating them to himself internally. Fingers are typically too short but at this angle, it just might work. Once he found it, he needed to massage it very gently, too hard could cause severe damage- he didn't want that. He wasn't sure if he should apply the slick substance to just his finger or to Midoriya's rump so he went with both, slicking his fingers up as well as rubbing a thin layer of it over Midoriya's hole. Okay, first step down. Secondly, he needed to stretch him. It shouldn't be a problem, he did it all the time, kind of. When he felt like it. When he felt like Midoriya had earned it. He pushed one finger in gently, watching in awe as Midoriya shuddered and relaxed, it was actually kind of cool, the way his fingers fit so smug-like. He wiggled it around, pushing in a little deeper and searching for what he was looking for. Should be on the belly side, so down. He pushed down, adding another finger, he found it!

The prostate gland. It was the size of a walnut, just like the article said and once he found it,he knew he had succeeded at step three. Step four. Massage- GENTLY. Midoriya should feel uncomfortable at first with it, which it looked as though he was. He made a face, displaying mild discomfort. His lips stretched and his teeth were exposed for a few seconds, his brows creased before he went back to his relaxed state. It'd pass soon enough and he'd start getting off to it. It took a minute or two for him to get used to the sensation of direct prostate stimulation and his legs were buzzing, they were heavy. His entire body was heavy actually, as if he was going through some sort of sleep paralysis but it was a wet dream rather than a nightmare.

Once he got used to the static around his abdomen and lower back, the shockwaves of stimulation and the permanent blush on his face, it actually started to feel good. He was being milked. It was nice, it was a massage, it was stress-relieving, he hummed lightly to signal to Todoroki that he was indeed enjoying this. Todoroki didn't add pressure, he knew he wasn't supposed to but what he did do was move his fingers a little faster knowing that just a simple touch when it came down to direct stimulation did wonders. Just a little more speed and he'd get the best results and the most intense orgasm but that was only if he stroked Midoriya off at the same time and he wasn't sure if asking would ruin the mood or not. He shouldn't just go grabbing for it either.

Midoriya opened his mouth, a high pitched huff escaping his fat lips. "That feels… good." He drawled, stretching his words out as if he was half asleep or even sleep talking and as it continued, his huffs grew a little louder, they became more and more frequent and Todoroki liked the sound of them. He kept going, wiggling his fingers, pushing down on the spot with care, even adding just a small bit of heat. This wasn't bad at all and Todoroki had to wonder what the big fuss was, why they were so flustered before this began. Before he could even think to question it, Midoriya tensed up, he could feel it around his fingers. Midoriya was climaxing and it had happened so quickly. He was actually enjoying himself as well but what was really a sight to cherish. White fluids. Todoroki had no idea men could orgasm from the behind.

"Woah…" He whispered, holding his fingers up, white… semen(?) glistening off of them. He felt the odd urge to taste it. He didn't. "That's cool." He looked passed his fingers to see Midoriya blushing, staring up at him over his naked shoulder, a heavy blush on his face, his hand was gripping his pillow, he was naked too. He looked so… vulnerable. He couldn't exactly describe it, but whatever it was, he was attracted to it.

He leaned forward, his hands were pushing down on the bed on both sides of Midoriya. The younger of the two said absolutely nothing, rolling over onto his back wordlessly. His eyes were glossy, his mind was swimming. Midoriya actually had no idea just what was going on right now after experiencing something like that. He liked it of course, it was nothing to panic over but what kept his mouth shut, what kept his knees closed with anticipation, what made his lips tremble and his eyes water was the way Todoroki stared down at him. He wasn't in the mood for sex right now and he'd said that before this all went down but he wouldn't say it again.

Midoriya shivered at Todoroki's breath on his ear, on his neck. He felt far too weak, Shouto easily pushed his knees apart with his own and pinned Midoriya down and he pushed in with ease. Midoriya wouldn't bother stopping him. He made the decisions now, Midoriya was simple minded. _Dense_. **Ignorant**. _ **Obtuse**_. He was still, his lips sealed shut. _'Go ahead, Shouchan.'_ He wanted to say. _'Take what's yours.'_ He thought. He didn't want the sex, but he allowed it. He didn't have the right to say no.

Midoriya took it.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is better, I like this better, do you?**

* * *

Kisses.

He felt kisses trailing up the back of his naked shoulder. The bathwater was lukewarm but once he so much as wrapped his arms around himself, it heated up. Todoroki could read him like a book by now, after so many months of examining and observing him from afar. His knowledge on Midoriya only sharpened now that they were closer, now that he could stare at him openly and mentally record how he reacted to things.

Midoriya pushed his hands back under the hot water, moving them around wordlessly and watching how the suds floated out of his way. When he focused, he could see the small tint of blue in the suds. Rain scented. Or something like that.

"You're quiet." Shouto whispered in his ear from behind, making Midoriya shudder, a shiver running up his spine before he relaxed and leaned back, resting on his boyfriend's chest. "Are you okay?" It was a simple question, Midoriya was fine actually. He just felt kind of weird, that's all. He'd get over it for sure. He bent his legs, his knees peeking up from the water, suds sliding down his skin slowly. Izuku nodded, his head tilting back onto Todoroki's shoulder.

"I'm fine." He whispered. It was a few hours after, after they'd had a nap together and for some reason, he could still feel it, the shape, the texture, the heat, everything. "We should go on a date." He changed the subject and decided then and there to just not think about it, whatever it was. He wasn't sure why he was 'stressing' over something like this. It was just sex.

"You want to go out? Publicly?" Todoroki sat still, his arms wrapped around Midoriya's waist from behind. "I'd like that actually. Is there anywhere specific you'd like to go?" There was a modest amount of restaraunts in town, some Midoriya visited weekly and others he's never even seen the inside of. He didn't know if fast food would be preferred over something high class and expensive. Maybe Todoroki had an idea?

"Don't know." Did it have to involve food? Surely not. They didn't even have to go out. "Let's stay in and watch something. We can order… food." He spoke quietly, shutting his eyes and sighing gently. "We can cuddle on the couch and feed each other ice cream without other people bothering us." What a dream, a great dream, a great idea both of them seemed to like. So it was settled.

"I'd like that. My house or yours?" Midoriya had lots of movies, classics, comedies, horrors (For the sake of Bakugou when he had nothing better to do than laugh at Midoriya every time he shrieked at the screen.), thrillers and more. It wasn't the biggest movie collection but it was impressive indeed. He didn't know if Todoroki had movies at his house, didn't seem to have a DVD or VHS player either. He had good food though for sure.

"I don't know." He thought about if for a seconds. "What about your car?"

"My car?"

"Yeah, your automobile. Your vehicle, vroom vroom." He made lazy hand gestures as if he was turning the steering wheel and Todoroki couldn't help but smile at his silliness. "We can get our pajamas, some blankets… we can use my phone or your laptop and go get snacks and food and drive somewhere."

It wasn't a bad idea, a seemingly cozy one actually, Todoroki went along with it endearingly. "Drive where?" Where should they go? Were they driving away from something? To something? Would nowhere suffice or did Midoriya want to be in the middle of the city?

"To that one place, the one you drove me to that night. After we saw that movie, when you offered to start all of this… It feels kind of special, in a way. Even if we didn't officially become a couple there, I like it." Midoriya kept his eyes shut, speaking as though he was half asleep and turning his head. His cheek pressed up against Todoroki's collarbone and his green hair brushed against his chin. "Let's go there."

Todoroki pushed his face down into Midoriya's wet hair, nuzzling it gently. That sounded amazing and all of the sudden, it was the only thing Todoroki wanted to do right now. There was nothing else he wanted more than that. He nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. His stomach felt like it was about to explode with moths and butterflies, his chest felt light and cleared. The sky was blue, the grass was green, if he had any- his crops would be flourishing. "I'd love to." and even if he couldn't see Midoriya's face, he could sense a smile playing at his lips, his soft, plump and pink lips.

Perfect.

Midoriya groaned lazily, Sunday was just as lazy as Saturday but neither had a problem with it. "You're the best." Izuku murmured with his eyes closed as Todoroki happily massaged his back with stress-relieving lotion and light heat. Midoriya wasn't sure if he could be considered stressed, he didn't really have anything to be stressed out about. School was great, friends were cool, amazing boyfriend, supportive family.

Uraraka. He wondered why everyone was so nice to him. He wondered if she had something to do with it.

Maybe when they're back to talking, he'd ask. He pursed his lips, his brows were furrowed for a few seconds before he moaned, pushing his face into his pillow. "Right there! Oh yeah…! Just-like that!'' His voice got higher as he spoke once Todoroki pushed his fist down against a knot in his back and kneaded the skin, relaxing it. Midoriya sighed heavily once the tension was released. "Thank you, thank you." He whispered, sitting up and crossing his legs. He was wearing regular pajama pants and green socks. "Hmmmmm! Your bed is so comfy." He gushed with his eyes closed before turning to peek at Shouto who sat with a blush, his hands down on his knees.

"Thanks…" He whispered, reaching up to rub the back of his neck gently, nervously. "I actually wanted to ask you something." Midoriya didn't know why Todoroki was acting so high-strung, chances are, he was going to agree with whatever Todoroki had to say. He nodded. "Summer is coming quickly, and we'll be going on that U.A. vacation-to the beach a week after, so… I was gonna ask if you'd go to the Summer festival with me." That wasn't so hard, was it?

Midoriya brightened up, a smile stretching across his lips. "I'd love to, Todoroki-kun."

"I'm not done." His voice was quiet and tentative, making Midoriya's eyes narrow slightly and his lips purse, well okay. He gestured for him to continue with his question. "If you're coming, I'd like you to wear…" Shouto stood from the bed, smiling softly as he opened his closet door and pulled a hanger down. On the hanger was a long, sea green and baby blue kimono. It was silky and shiny, there were white rose designs near the bottom and a wide, white ribbon loosened around the waist, Midoriya stared in awe. "This." He finished, holding it up for Izuku to examine.

"You want me to wear that?" He questioned, standing from the bed and stepping towards the beautiful kimono. It reminded him of the one his mother had buried deep in her closet. "Did you buy it? Just for me?" It made him simper, he ran his fingers down along the smooth cloth before looking up at Todoroki who looked much more relaxed than before.

"Yeah. I couldn't stop myself, I really wanted to see you in it, if you don't mind." He didn't. "I have other stuff too, but you'll see it when we cross that bridge. I wanted you to meet my mother, she'll be there too." She was in a hospital but Fuyumi was checking her out for the first night of the festival, only two of her children would be there. Her eldest and youngest. "She's been dying to meet you." He never stops talking about Midoriya to her.

"Your m-mother?" He stuttered, unsure if he was ready to face someone like that. He had to wonder what type of person she was, she burned Todoroki's eye and left permanent damage but Todoroki still loves her, he could tell. "I don't know… is she nice?" It was only fair, right? Since Todoroki was well acquainted with his own mother, Inko, who welcomed him with the warmest hugs.

"Why wouldn't she be?" He was itching to ask about his eye but he kept his lips sealed and shrugged. "I've met your mother, in fact, I consider her a great friend of mine." Yeah, Midoriya knew that much. They had a few things in common, like being able to cook delicious food and their love for laughing at embarrassing baby pictures of Izuku in the bath tub.

Midoriya pursed his lips. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I'd love to meet her too." He'd like to see where Shouto got his other half from, his softer, kinder half that was ironically his cold side. "Is there anything I should know before I do?" He'd prefer to wear something more… masculine. He was still a man! Nothing would change that, nothing should change that.

Todoroki stood still for a moment, thinking it over before shrugging lightly. "No, I don't quite think so." She wasn't the type of person to be easily triggered and if a conversation topic made her uncomfortable, she'd kindly exclude herself from it. Not that she talked too much anyway, she was modest and humble. "Don't fret too much, once you meet her, you'll know what I mean. She's…" He wasn't quite sure how to describe her but talk of Shouto's mother didn't interest him enough to sustain it, so he butted in.

"What are you wearing to the festival? Another kimono?" If they matched, he'd surely die but unfortunately, they wouldn't be. Todoroki shook his head.

"You'll see." He whispered, hanging the kimono back up in his closet before shutting it and turning back to face Izuku. "Am I taking you home tonight or are you staying?" As much as he'd like to spend another night with Todoroki, he probably shouldn't. His uniform and school supplies were at his own house and he didn't want to overdo it with his mother. Speaking of, he wondered what she was up to right now and if she was even home. If Midoriya recalls correctly, she should be having lunch with All M- Toshinori.

"Let's go get lunch together, I'm hungry." Midoriya replied, his bottom lip popping out like it always did when he was feeling sheepish. "We should go to… to…" Izuku wasn't sure what he was in the mood for, something yummy, surely. "Let's go to- hmmm…"

"I'll cook." Todoroki offered, taking Midoriya's hands in his own and looking into his confused eyes. "What do you want to eat?" He didn't have everything in his home, nobody did but when Midoriya said he didn't know what he wanted, Todoroki decided to make everything he could think to make. He raided the kitchen while Midoriya kicked his legs back and forth at the table, waiting patiently. He hoped this didn't turn out like it did last time and he didn't mean the sex, he meant the chocolate cake and the huge belly ache he had just hours later. The food was delicious though.

Rice balls, baked fish, octopus, beef stew (Iida's favorite), and sandwiches (made with love as Todoroki had said)! Midoriya wasn't allowed to touch any of it, not even have a nibble until Todoroki was finished with all of it and it took him less than an hour to have it all laid out on the table. Midoriya was starving! "Did you know…" Todoroki started. "That no matter how much you eat, after fifteen minutes, you'll feel full." No wonder he wouldn't let Izuku have a bite, his mouth watered. He shook his head- he didn't know that. Intriguing.

Izuku felt like clapping his hands when Todoroki finally hung his milky pink apron up-it said 'The cutest cook around'- and sat next to Midoriya. He assumed he was allowed to eat but when he reached for utensils, his hand was slapped with the pair of chopsticks Todoroki had in his hand. "I'll feed you." Was all he whispered. Midoriya was completely capable of feeding himself but he leaned forward and allowed it, it was nice being pampered here and there. He watched with wide, excited eyes as Todoroki lifted a roasted octopus tentacle to his lips. He opened his mouth and closed his lips over it. The spices slapped him in the face, he chewed slowly, savoring the taste as much as he could before Todoroki as nudging his lips with something else, fish, it was delicious. Izuku hummed happily and swallowed before opening his mouth for the next bite.

This continued for a good ten minutes, Izuku was about halfway through the dishes laid out for him and though he was starting to get full, he knew he could eat more. He wanted none of it to go to waste, Todoroki made it all just for him and for some reason, that alone made him want to eat it all no matter how full he was feeling.

The beefs were tender. It was like having a thousand mouth orgasms, even if he had a small food baby (Or was he just getting fat?), he couldn't get enough, he couldn't stop eating. Todoroki had his chin resting in the palm of his free hand, the other repeatedly feeding Midoriya. His eyes were droopy, he was dreamily, a small smile on his face and a blush over his nose. He absolutely adored watching Midoriya eat, especially when it was his own cooking, especially when it was this much of it all at once. Shouto himself hadn't taken a single bite this entire time, it was impressive how much Midoriya could eat if he really put his mind to it. Midoriya burped quietly, covering his mouth and looking away, successfully making Shouto thank the Gods for this blessing. "I don't… I don't think I can eat much more." He groaned, looking down at his filled belly. He went from thick to chubby in a matter of weeks, he was well on his way to obese, but he wouldn't let that happen. Of course not.

"There's pie in the oven, I was planning to put ice cream on top of it, mint chocolate chip. Your favorite, right?" Todoroki knew it was his favorite and he watched Midoriya whine. He wouldn't make him finish the seven course meal he made, he could save it for later and oh, he didn't know. Maybe he'd bring it to class and let everyone try it. Not the sweets though, those were for Midoriya and how sweet everyone thought he was. "Wait here." He whispered, standing and packing the food away in clean containers before storing them in the fridge. Just then, as if on cue, the oven beeped, the pie was finished! It was an apple pie, made with apples Todoroki had picked fresh from the apple tree in his backyard… nah, he got them from the store.

"It smells so good!" Midoriya cried, blaming the scent of other foods for masking the saccharine smell in the air. Midoriya was practically bouncing in his seat, salivating at the aroma, the way the ice cream was starting to melt and drip off and around the… large slice of pie Todoroki cut out for him. He couldn't eat this with chopsticks, fork? No, he'd use a spoon. He picked up the spoon that was resting on his napkin and pushed it down at the end of the slice, pulling baked crust, apple and melting ice scream up on in. He could smell the cinnamon in it and when he pushed the utensil into his mouth, it bursted with flavor. His cheeks heated up, his eyes began to close, oh goodness. It tasted heavenly. Todoroki stood behind him, his hands running through Midoriya's hair while he ate like the little piggy he was, he was Todoroki's little piggy.

"Do you like it?" It was a pointless question, he already knew the answer just by the expressions and noises he was making. Midoriya answered in a furious nod anyway, taking another bite and humming loudly about how delicious it tasted. He had to wonder, where did Todoroki learn to cook? How did he get so good at it? Why doesn't everyone know? Does he keep it to himself? He shouldn't, he definitely shouldn't. Todoroki had a talent, Midoriya wanted to boast about it to everyone, how undeniably amazing Todoroki was.

Izuku couldn't eat another bite, no way. He had finished his pie and was ready to sleep, he wanted to curl up and sleep for ten hours straight and maybe if he started now, he'd be able to. "Carry me." He did a raspberry with his tongue and lips when Todoroki, somehow, lifted him. "Thank you." His words dragged for a few extra seconds before he rested his head on Todoroki's shoulder, his hands clasped around his neck, his knees were bent over Todoroki's arm, his other one supporting Izuku from the back.

"You're soft, like a pillow." Todoroki's blunt statement made Midoriya smile. He muttered a thank you. Wow, Shouto was so nice, it wasn't a surprise or anything of course. It was nothing new but right now, Midoriya was acknowledging it, thinking all about the redeeming qualities Todoroki possessed. Maybe then, he could use them to cancel out the way he'd felt yesterday. He knew it was his fault, he'd practically been asking for it, just laying there like that. Naked, quiet, tired, drowsy, intoxicated, cute. He pushed his face harder against Todoroki's collarbone, closing his eyes and waiting to be dropped or set down on his boyfriend's comfortable bed.

"Are you ready to go home?" Shouto questioned, rubbing Midoriya's shoulder to open his eyes and ensure he had his attention. "I'll drive you home." He finalized before Midoriya could even respond but then again, he'd already made that decision before they had lunch so he didn't pipe up about anything. He stood to put his shoes on and gather his belongings, then they were off in Todoroki's vehicle. It really was comfortable in there. He could almost fall asleep, but he wouldn't.

The next few days were slow, they dragged on torturously. Midoriya had yet to speak a word to Uraraka who seemed to ignore his presence entirely. Sure, he'd like to talk to her but it was never a priority, not anymore. School was coming to an end, he'd have to meet Todoroki's mother dressed in a kimono at a public event, then he'd have to worry about the summer trip U.A. was taking them on. There'd be mild training, but for the most part, they'd be able to relax and spend valuable time with one another. He already spent nearly every waking moment with Todoroki and he had no problem with that whatsoever.

When Friday rolled around, Midoriya had put his foot down. He pointed a finger at Todoroki, the tip was just inches away from his nose and for a split second, Shouto crossed his eyes- almost breaking Midoriya's stern expression. "You're trying to fatten me up, aren't you?" He accused, it was a crazy claim to make, a weird accusation and though Todoroki hadn't been planning to make Midoriya fat, he'd always wanted to feed Midoriya graciously, maybe plump him up here and there but he never intended to make Midoriya fat. He shook his softly, then he nodded… then he shook his head again. "Explain!"

"I just like… feeding you. That's all. I may or may not have gotten out of hand with that recently, it's just- you're so cute when you eat." Shouto admitted, taking a step forward with his arms outstretched. "And you're so soft now and cuddly and you eat in a unique way. Haven't you noticed? You never chew right away, and when you start chewing you stop after a few seconds and just break it down with your tongue and you always relax and your eyes droop and if it's sour, your little lips just pucker up and you flinch-"

"Stop." Izuku whispered, unsure of how much longer he could keep himself from smiling and blushing and collapsing on the floor. He could almost feel the steam emitting from his ears, it was like he could see it. "That's… embarrassing, you're embarrassing me."

"And halfway through, you get so sleepy and sometimes you can't even keep your head up- much less feed yourself so I have to and you get so lazy, and your lips barely even open so they stick to the chopsticks or the fork. You're always humming too, when it tastes really good, your voice gets really high-"

"Todorokiiiiii." Midoriya whined, already feeling his knees buckling under him, his lips weren't straight anymore- they were upturned and if Todoroki looked closer, he could see a dimple on his left cheek, oh fuck. "I get it!" His entire face was crimson as he stood there shakily, he was far less flustered when they were having sex and Todoroki wondered why.

"No you don't, like when you chew with your mouth open or when you drop something in your lap and you pick it up and eat it anyway, it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen in all my seventeen years on this Earth-"

Midoriya collapsed, falling face first on his bed and pulling the covers over him, rolling up in them to where only his socked feet and green hair were seen from both ends. "You're trying to k-kill me now..!" Next week would be the last week of school and though Midoriya was disappointed about not having to wake up at the ass-crack of dawn to get to the toughest school to get into, he anticipated the days he'd spend with friends, the hours he'd have with Todoroki, the trip to the beach at a private resort, and the training. He needed to get back into shape, no matter how much Todoroki didn't want that, no matter how much he was going to miss his soft, pudginess. Being a hero didn't mean being lazy, and though Fatgum is an absolutely amazing pro-hero, Midoriya's limbs would blow right off! He shouldn't throw away all that hard work he and All Might exhausted themselves over.

"No I'm not." Todoroki whispered, wrapping his arms around the middle of the large blanket roll-up and lifting Midoriya up and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Do you want to cuddle?" Midoriya thought for a second, blinking a few times. He could train. He could start training before they left to the resort. He could begin a summer of hard work a couple weeks early and drop some weight. Izuku nodded with a small hum and Shouto patted his back with his free hand and started out of Midoriya's room and into the living room. He gently dropped him on the couch horizontally before crawling over and laying on top of him, their cheeks were pushed together as Todoroki lifted the remote and turned the TV on.

The cuddling didn't last long which could only be blamed by Midoriya who mistook something in Shouto's pocket for his erection. "You're poking me, did you want to..?" He trailed off, craning his neck to look up to Todoroki, his lips accidentally touching his cheek. Todoroki's eyes trailed down to Izuku's.

"Are you wanting to?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

"Why?" Todoroki wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Why am I asking?" Midoriya's brows creased. "Aren't you hard?"

"I can… I can get hard if that's what you want." Which meant no, he wasn't hard, not yet. Midoriya blushed, still confused as to what on Earth could Todoroki have in his pocket that he'd mistake for a penis.

"What's poking me then? I feel it on my thigh, here, see?" He moved his arms around in the blanket, snaking them down between their bodies and grasping whatever it was despite the blanket and Todoroki's pants between. "What is that?"

"Oh, that's my banana." Todoroki whispered and Midoriya assumed he was using slang for penis.

"So you are… hard?" He questioned, his cheeks heating up in confusion but he opened his mouth in realization when Todoroki actually held a banana up for him to see, pulled straight from his pocket. "Why? Why do you have a banana?" Where did he get that? Why is it in his pocket?

"I got it from lunch. It was the last one. I felt that I needed to get it, because it was the last one." Todoroki didn't even like bananas, but because of that banana, Midoriya wanted to have sex now. Problematic.

"You can't just get hard if you wanted to." It came unexpectedly or when you saw, heard, felt or even smelled something sexy. Maybe even tasted, but nothing sexy was really going on yet. "Th-that's not how it works…"

"I guess you're right. So what do we do?" Todoroki asked as if this was some dilemma. It couldn't be too hard to get Shouto hard, Midoriya did all the time when he was eating or playing with his feet or wearing something adorable or revealing which was extremely rare but he was doing none of those things. "It's usually there before we talk about doing it, are you hungry?"

"No, not really." Izuku whispered, resting his head back on the couch pillow and thinking quietly to himself. "Try thinking dirty things or something." Izuku urged, too lazy to do anything but let Shouto do all the work.

Damn, he got so fucking lazy.

"Are you aroused?" Todoroki asked, completely discarding Midoriya's idea before he even tried. "It doesn't really feel like you are." He was right, he wasn't that hard either.

"Oh...gosh. Can we just wait and take a nap or something? It's there when I wake up sometimes." Midoriya suggested, shutting his eyes. "Call me something mean or whatever. Like… a cretin." Midoriya smiled, watching Todoroki stare down at him with confusion and amusement.

"I don't like calling you mean names. I was pressured last time. If you don't mind me asking- why is that something you like?" It was new, it was weird and came out of the blue completely. It wasn't something Midoriya talked to him about and he blamed it on the alcohol.

"I don't mind if it's you asking me. If I'm honest… I don't know. I like it when you call me nice things, like baby, or Zuku, or honey bunny, so I think it's like that. Like the bad names have the same effect. I-I know I'm not an idiot, but it's the same when I call myself a bad boy or a naughty…. A naughty b-boy." He blushed, pulling his hands up and over his face.

"I don't recall you ever calling yourself that." Todoroki kind of liked it but he was just as distressed when it came down to dirty talk like that.

"I know, I know. I just say it in my head, I can barely say it allowed, only in the heat of the moment, like that time I called you 'daddy', of all things to think of. I couldn't even think when we were doing that, it just came out and to be frank, it wasn't that weird for me because I don't know my dad, I don't know if you could consider me someone with daddy issues or if that's even weirder, I don't even know if you're comfortable with that, have you ever called Enji daddy? It seems weird to me but it's a completely normal thing, I just can't imagine my boyfriend calling his father who I actually know 'daddy' after I called you that during one of our very intimate moments-" Todoroki pressed his hand down over Midoriya's mouth, his eyes just inches away from his.

"I don't call my father 'Daddy', and I never have." He wasn't sure if he ever would especially after the way Midoriya used it on him. "I have father issues as well. It's okay. Calm down, first of all." He moved his hand, it trailed down to his hot cheek. "Your muttering is very cute but sometimes it becomes overwhelming and I'm afraid you'll short-circuit like Kaminari." Midoriya, avoided eye contact at all costs.

"S-sorry, I got nervous again."

"You're always nervous. It's not a big deal, if you want to call me dad, then-"

"Daddy." Midoriya corrected. "Dad is weird too. I wouldn't call you 'papa' or anything. That reminds me of papa bear, from that children's story." They both shared a laugh before the went silent, staring down at each other. A few moments passed before Izuku spoke up. "Kiss me-" Before he could finish his demand, which wouldn't have been much longer than that, he felt Todoroki's dominating lips on his. He'd wondered what it'd be like if he were the dominant one, he could always try but when he did, he always lost.

Why hadn't they thought of this before? Maybe they did, but talking to each other first just seemed much more interesting. Midoriya loved sharing smiles, laughs and his thoughts with Todoroki, it was his favorite part of their flowering relationship which stemmed from mindless sex. The sex, Midoriya thought he should note, was getting better. Not because of the ropes, the burns, the pain, there was something else. There was something there now. Their nights were filled with more passion than either could recall experiencing before. Midoriya closed his eyes, beginning to feel the force behind the kiss and rutting up against the body on top of his own, feeling how hard they both got, that was fast. They'd barely touched one another, Midoriya had barely been touched and he was already out of breath. The wind had been knocked out of him.

Todoroki wanted to burn the blanket, to light it aflame and get it out of his damn way but Midoriya would most likely have a heart attack, then cardiac arrest because this was his favorite blanket. It matched the sheets they left on his bed, All Might's face was in the middle of a backdrop full of tiny fists and 'Plus Ultra's. He shouldn't be humping a blanket with All might's, AKA Midoriya's mother's new boyfriend's face. It was weird. He sat up, a string of thick spit connecting them and they breaking when he was standing, the excess dropping and landing on Midoriya's chin and neck. He laid there, his left arm slung over the armrest behind him and his right was rested on his chest and he caught his breath slowly. "Where're you goin'? Midoriya questioned as Todoroki stood over him. He rolled onto his side, his hands coming up together under his head.

"Nowhere." Todoroki promised, gripping the blankets and pulling them, unraveling them from around Izuku's relaxed body. He covered his mouth, laughing gently as he was forced to roll over a couple times. "Did you want to do something special?" By special, he meant something that wasn't vanilla. Shouto couldn't care less, well, let's rephrase. He didn't mind as long as they were together. He's recently come to terms with the fact that they were both very dependent on each other. It was rare for them to sleep alone, without the other right next to them and if that's the way it had to be, then they'd wish the other was there.

"I didn't really… have anything planned. Do you?" He sat up, crossing his legs and sitting still, waiting patiently to hear whatever was brewing inside Todoroki's head. There were lots of things they could try that they haven't yet, but going as far as to leave to get the materials at a time like this would most likely kill the mood and their boners despite how easy it was to obtain them. Todoroki shook his head lightly, which was a lie. He could easily come up with something, and he did, but he'd save it for later, when he was better prepared. There was one thing he wanted to try, he wouldn't have to be the one causing Midoriya direct pain. "We can just have sex." He laid back down, opening his arms.

"Right here?" Todoroki wasn't sure if Inko was home or not, he hasn't seen her, but she could easily be hiding away in her room doing something mothers do like knit or something. Izuku nodded simply, smiling softly when Todoroki dropped the blanket to the floor and laid himself down on top, the weight of him made Midoriya sigh contently. He reached up, running his fingers through Todoroki's red and white hair, mixing the two colors up by disheveling it. He got so into it, he started using both hands. Midoriya was far too amused with watching as silky locks of hair jumbled together. When he was finally done and satisfied, his hair was sticking up every which way, the sight alone succeeded in making Midoriya dig around his clothes for his phone but before he could even open the camera, Todoroki plucked it from his fingers. He'd been nonchalant and still during, allowing Midoriya to feel up his hair just because he liked the feel of his fingers against his scalp and totally not because it'd make Midoriya happy to know he was one of the very few who could touch Todoroki's hair without getting frozen on the spot. "No pictures."

"How many pictures of me do you have? That's not fair at all." He made a move for his phone, taking it back with ease but only because Shouto let him, and he let him take a picture or two of his expressionless face and messy hair. He even smiled, just a bit, his eyes twinkling when Midoriya retaliated with a much livelier smile. Todoroki ducked his head, pulling Midoriya's shirt up and pressing his lips against the exceptionally, extremely soft flesh of his belly. He blew cold air down against, making a loud fart noise. Midoriya thrust his hips up, a loud laugh erupting from his mouth, then he started wiggling as Shouto continued blowing. His yells and cackles continued until he rolled onto his side, pushing Todoroki's head away with his hands, his hands under his chin to get him away. "St-OOP!" He cried, wiping tears away from his face which was completely red as he gathered his thoughts and himself but the smile never left and that's what's most important to Shouto.

"Oh, was I tickling you?" Todoroki questioned, pretending as though he didn't notice the dramatic laughter and body spasms. "I didn't know." Midoriya stopped just to look down at him, watching with narrowed eyes as Todoroki slowly moved his face down, planning to do it again but Izuku wasn't stupid. His hand darted between those luscious lips and his rotund belly.

"You're trying to kill me, again." Was all Midoriya had to say before he felt familiar hands unbuttoning his school uniform pants. He even raised his hips to allow Todoroki to pull them off and toss them away. When he did, he watched Todoroki silently push his lips down against the bulge in his boxers, he felt spit immediately soak through, causing Midoriya to quiver. He was positive he was about to get a blowjob, he was sure when he felt teeth grazing along the sensitive skin, when he felt lips moving around the head through the fabric, when Todoroki pulled the hem of his boxers down over his member. Midoriya closed his eyes, relaxing there, his breath picking up when Shouto's tongue ran up along his shaft to the tip. He pulled his boxers off completely and tossed them away, elsewhere, before pushing his hands up under Midoriya's knees. He applied enough force, sitting up and staring down into Midoriya's now open eyes which shot open. His brows were creased, there was much confusion. He never thought himself to be flexible but his knees were on both sides of his head again. "What-what are you d-doing?" He questioned, his heart palpitating.

"Relax." Shouto whispered and before long, a shiny, thick ball of spit was dangling from his lips. Midoriya watched, still confused before the dots connected, before the lightbulb lit up, before the gears started turning but it was too late. He felt it. He felt hot, hot saliva on his… his…

"Ahh! W-wait!" He cried, closing his eyes, his face was beyond red, he could give Satan a run for his money, he shouldn't do something like… like that! It was weird, he's never done something like that, and to do it without warning! The nerve this guy had and Midoriya was ready to launch into an hour long speech about why this position shouldn't exist but his voice merely cracked and died down when he watched and felt as Todoroki dragging his tongue along his hole. "No… that- that's dirty, don't d-do that." He covered his eyes, his voice nothing but a quiet squeak which did nothing to slow Todoroki down.

His tongue circled the tight muscles. "I didn't know you shaved down here." Todoroki whispered, which sounded more like 'I difent know you shfaved down here' with his tongue out like that. Yes, he shaved down there, because it was hygienic. He didn't care for armpit hair, chest hair, pubic hair or even facial hair. He just didn't like the gravelly feel of it, didn't enjoy it when hair got caught onto something like clothes. He hated the feeling it getting ripped out and ultimately started shaving. If that made sense. Instead of explaining this, he let out a high pitched, drawled out whine, his face still covered.

Shouto's tongue was heated, prodding at him gently and applying pressure around his tender hole. Midoriya couldn't help but curl his toes and clench his fists at the feeling that felt much better than he'd anticipated. It wasn't at all like his fingers or his member, it was an entirely different experience. When Todoroki pushed his tongue down, actually entering him, Midoriya let out a small cry, huffing gently. Teeth bit around him delicately, his tongue wiggled and squirmed inside him, further stimulating him, drawing out more murmurs and mewls. "Y-you shouldn't be l-licking me down there." Was the first thing Todoroki heard when he actually realized Izuku was talking. "It's weird and dirty and that's n-not where your tongue should be, l-like that, inside of me, it doesn't b-belong there." He whispered, his hands coming down and snaking up his shirt to his nipples. Shouto watched, letting out a low groan when he watched Midoriya pinch and rub his pink nubs. He knew what he was doing even if his shirt was in the way.

They made brief eye contact, Midoriya's eyes were watery and misty. "You want to s-see?" He asked once and Shouto gave no answer, he didn't have to, Izuku was already lifting his shirt, averting his gaze and looking to his side, his lips shut tightly, he was shamefaced. His smaller hands kept moving, his fingers worked, he played with his chest- slowly at first but his movements became more and more greedy as time passed, as Todoroki pushed a finger or two down inside him, alongside his tongue.

When Todoroki pulled his face away, finally sparing Midoriya further embarrassment, his tongue dripped with saliva. He spit it out, using it as lubricant. He used one hand to keep Midoriya in place, he kept their eyes locked. They stared at each other, it was almost like a challenge, another duel for dominance. Midoriya's gaze wavered, his lips trembled when the fat head of Shouto's cock pushed down against Midoriya's sphincter. His brows twitched, his teeth clenched, he did his best to keep their eyes locked, he really did but the feeling and the sight of Todoroki's intimidating cock sinking into him was far too much. Halfway in, he broke, throwing his head back and groaning aloud, which was followed by shallow huffs and pants, this position put pressure on his ribs, on his lungs.

In this position, Todoroki could fit inside completely and directly pleasure Midoriya's prostate which he knew the exact location of. When he was all the way in, Midoriya let out a strangled moan, his small hands coming up to push against his chest weakly. His words were incoherent, Todoroki couldn't understand a thing through all that whining. Todoroki leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Midoriya's bent body, keeping the younger teen's thighs tucked against his chest and entwining his fingers together behind his neck. Midoriya looked up at him but couldn't hold his gaze. Their foreheads touched, Shouto kept them together as he slowly began to thrust down into him at a comfortable pace. Their breaths mixed together, Midoriya could detect the chill, why was he cold? Was he regulating his body temperature? That's cool.

As seconds passed them by, Todoroki fucked him faster and faster, Midoriya was breathing through his teeth, low moans making their way passed his fat lips before a choked sob racked through him. He always came first, especially when he was the first to get orally pleasure or played with in some way. "You're so cute." Todoroki whispered, his own face was pink, his messy hair tickled Midoriya's cheeks and forehead as he pushed on.

"Ahh! I'm so excited for Summer! The festival is going to be so much fun, then we're going to the beach! I haven't gone swimming in decades!" Mina cried, voicing her excitement to Yaoyorozu who nodded along politely. She was much more modest about her excitement. "You could totally make me a bathing suit! I'd love one made from you, you could probably sell them too!" Momo's heard that one before and has considered it but she was already rich as is, so rich, she had no idea what to do with all the money her family has.

"I don't know… You might not like the design that comes out, I could maybe try if you're specific about what you want. What size, the colors, the pieces." She relented, far too kind to turn Mina down after she 'asked' so nicely. She got a cheer in response before turning to Hagakure's floating clothes.

"Me too, me too!" The invisible, probably traitor piped up, almost startling Momo by grabbing onto her arm and tugging gently. "All the girls! You could make us all suits! Like a quirk exercise, like training!" She reasoned excitedly. "Tsu would love a green bathing suit, and Jirou-san! I wonder what her favorite color is."

They spoke in the middle of class, too loud for anyone to even think about ignoring them. Kirishima sat on Bakugou's desk, droning on about something or another that involved the beach and a bunch of rocks and sneaking out. "That's a terrible fucking idea." Was Kacchan's only response, which Kirishima laughed gently at, reaching forward to ruffle his already untidy hair. He wasn't surprised to see that his hand was still intact after that, but only because he'd done it many times before. Because they were boyfriends. Still in the closet boyfriends might he had, which sucked! He wondered why, why Todoroki and Midoriya didn't make out every chance they got, why they didn't flaunt their relationship, why they didn't make it known just how much they loved each other because if he was honest, that's what he wanted to do. What he would do if it weren't for the fact that Bakugou doesn't care enough about coming out. He hadn't managed to get another word out of him about coming out but deep down, somewhere in his stomach, he felt like Kacchan was planning something. He could almost taste it.

"Aren't you excited? To go to the beach and swim with the dolphins?"

"Dolphins don't swim near the shore and you must be fucking crazy if you think I'm going deep enough to find one." Bakugou hissed. "I don't like the fucking ocean. It looks nice, but people piss in there. People have taken dumps in the ocean. There are more dead bodies in the ocean than there are on land. I don't like splashing. I don't like getting wet unless I'm getting clean." He rambled, avoiding eye contact. If he did look, he'd see the smile on Kirishima's face that was only getting bigger and bigger every second.

"Bakugou." He cooed quietly. "You can't swim… can you?" Bakugou stood, getting ready to flip his desk over but Kirishima was faster, he gripped his hands, entwining their fingers and hardening them. "Calm down, bro."

"I can fucking swim you fucking… asshole. That's the dumbest conclusion you've ever come up with, the stupidest accusation I've ever heard, you fucking poser. Of course I can goddamn swim, I gave you five other reasons why I don't like the stupid ass ocean." He growled, popping Kirishima's hands with tiny explosions that did nothing to loosen his boyfriend's grip.

"Okay! You can swim, I get it." Kirishima's voice was still kind of cocky, knowing. "So we'll go swim together at the indoor pool, right?" Bakugou showed more anger. "Would you feel safer if we stuck to the bathtub?" He gave a small wink, watching Kacchan pull his hands away, pretending to be disgusted. He couldn't hide that blush though, Kirishima had an all seeing eye when it came down to Bakugou. "I love you." Kirishima whispered, but got no reply.

"You're sure you don't want to come to the festival with us?" Asui questioned, her hand itching to reach forward and grab Uraraka's reassuringly, oh god how she wanted to stay in and comfort her rather than go but her family had been planning to go for months.

"... I don't know. I might." She murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm just not feeling too good, that's all."

"The food is sure to be delicious, the games will be fun too." Asui murmured, doing her best to convince Uraraka all the while being respectful. She didn't want to pressure at all, what kind of friend would do such a thing? Especially a friend who had the biggest crush on the friend who just got dumped, sorta. "You don't have to think about him anymore. We'll have fun on our own."

"It's not that, exactly." He reached forward, taking Asui's arm and guiding her to an empty corner or the room. "I just… I'm not mad at him, Asui." She whispered, staring down at Asui, in her big, green eyes. They reminded her of Deku's. So did her hair. "I need to apologize to him." She came out and said it, her whispers going unheard for the rest of the talkative classroom.

"I don't think I understand, Ochako-chan. Isn't he the one who cheated on you?" She leaned in, eager to hear about whatever it is Uraraka had to apologize. Uraraka was too kind to do something malicious, too sweet, too caring and considerate and beautiful and perfect, she was just… She was Uraraka, that's how Asui saw it.

"If I tell you something… if I tell you something, you won't hate me?" She questioned, and a nod was all she needed to continue. She leaned in slowly, her lips ghosting over Tsu's lips, causing a shiver to run down her back. Her cheeks turned pink, her fingers twitched and her knees felt weak. "I cheated on him too." She murmured, her voice cracking. "It was before I even suspected him, he stopped spending time with me, stopped answering my calls and texts." Ochako continued to talk and Asui continued to listen despite not wanting to hear another word about it. "I was lonely and scared. I thought it had something to do with me and I asked Iida and his brother… oh god, his brother, he was getting worse and worse as days passed and we were both so desperate to get it off our minds, our problems and I… we…-" She rested her forehead on Asui's shoulder, silent tears soaking through her uniform. "I wish I could say it was an accident, I wish I could tell you that it only happened once." She cried, her voice quieting down but still cracking and raising.

Asui looked down to her feet, unsure of what she could say to make this any better for either of them. "It's okay." Asui said softly, wrapping her arms around Ochako and hugging her gently. "I don't hate you, but we shouldn't talk about this here." Or at all. Asui was nowhere near crying like Uraraka was but her chest was heavy. "You should clean up, let's go to the bathroom."

"I need another uniform." Todoroki deadpanned. Midoriya waited in his car in the driveway, playing with the radio and turning it up.

"Another uniform?" Momo questioned, looking down at the one Todoroki was wearing. "What size do you need?" She didn't mind making one for him, she could understand if he was too shy to ask for another one in the office or if he just didn't want to go through the trouble.

"It's not for me, I need a girl's uniform, for my sister."

"You have a sister? Is she coming to school with us?" Momo asked, her leg and arm pixelating. She decided to make one about Tooru's or Asui's size, she was the tallest female in their class, it was more likely for Shouto's sister to be smaller.

"No, but she really likes the uniform and wants one of her own, if that makes sense." He lied. "I really appreciate it." His voice was monotone but the sentiment was still there, somewhere. "Thank you."

"Of course! Never be afraid to ask me for a favor." She folded the uniform and handed it to Todoroki who bowed respectfully and started to his car. Midoriya was scrolling around on his phone which was much closer to his face than it needed to be.

"What's that?" He asked, without looking away from his phone. He didn't bother turning and checking when he didn't get a reply.

"Okay, you can do this." Midoriya whispered to himself from behind the bathroom door. He was holding the green and blue kimono in his hands. He's only worn them as children and wasn't entirely sure how to put it on correctly. He was sure he wouldn't even be able to tie it from behind. He was afraid he'd wrinkle it up, or get it wet, or rip it, what if it didn't fit? Izuku should probably hurry, Todoroki would be here to pick him up soon, then they'd meet his mother and sister at the festival. It was Friday afternoon, the sun was close to setting, the weather was warm but not too much so, even if, he'd have his air conditioning boyfriend to cool him off. He blushed at the thought, he was about to meet his mother.

Todoroki's mother, the one who burned his eye. What other mother did he have? His own mother, he couldn't imagine her harming him in any way shape or form unless it came down to his dignity. She had no problem embarrassing him.

He shook his head. Midoriya would love to wear this, and he will. To do that, he needed to actually put it on. He managed to wiggle himself inside. It was snug around the wait but aside from that, it was a nice fit, comfortable too. The ribbon around the waist would have to be tied and when he tried, it looked...

Fucking horrible. Like a man with only three fingers on each hand tied it. "Let me help you." Midoriya screamed, jumping and whipping around, his hand fan pointed at the intruder before he sighed heavily.

"Mom! You scared me." He whispered with a sheepish blush. He exhaled slowly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, sweetie. I didn't see anything, but you were murmuring to yourself again and I thought I should check on you. Here, let me help." His short, plump mother stepped behind him, untying the ribbon slowly before tying it nice and neatly, not too tight and not too loose. "You've gained weight." She whispered. "You should get back in training, I remember how much the idea of being a hero made you happy. Such an energetic boy, you were." She reminisced. "You're getting far too old." Inko sounded kind of sad and Midoriya would be lying if he said he didn't understand why.

"Am I?"

"You are, indeed, and you still can't tie up your own clothes."

"Mom!"

"Sorry, sorry. I remember when I'd dress you up in these for every festival of the year. Kacchan would always match, red and orange. He'd go on and on about how much cooler his kimono was but in my eyes, you looked the most adorable. Oh how time flies, now it's like you're getting married." She whispered with a small smile, making eye contact with Midoriya in the mirror. She was done tying it and they stood there in silence before Inko started moving again. "Stay still." She said hurriedly, digging around her purse before pulling out her makeup bag and uncapping some red lipstick.

"Mom, no-" But she grabbed his chin with little force and he stayed still. He was never one to argue or deny his mother. How could he? He loved her too much, they had a unique relationship as most did with their mothers. Like how Kacchan and his mother called each other such mean names.

"I've always wondered what you'd look like with makeup. I've never put it on you. May I add some to your eyes?" She asked, her eyes twinkling, her smile soft. Midoriya stared at her for a few seconds, his heart melting. He suddenly wanted to hug his mother and never let go and live in her pocket forever but he knew he couldn't, not if he wanted to be a hero, not if he wanted to go to the festival. Midoriya couldn't say no, there was no way. He nodded gently and closed his eyes when she pulled a small brush from her purse. She didn't need makeup, she never wore much but even that was unneeded.

Time seemed to fly by, he couldn't stop saying no to the mother he hadn't been spending too much time with. He let her comb his crazy locks and curl them so it was a cuter version of his normal hair. He let her push flowers into his hair, flowers she got from Toshinori the night before. He let her fix up his kimono, so it looked nicer on him. "He's here." She whispered, Izuku had lost complete track of time and opened his eyes in alarm.

"I can't do this, I can't meet his mother!" He hissed, panicking on the spot. "Tell him I'm sick, make him leave!" He cried, pushing his mom out of the bathroom, because she was laughing. She was _laughing!_ **At a time like this?** He slammed the door behind her and listened as she snickered and answered the door. When she did, she clapped her hands together, her mouth hanging open and her eyes sparkling.

"You look very, very handsome!" She chirped, watching him bow once with a small smile.

"Thank you." He was blushing when he stood straight again. He wouldn't force Midoriya to wear a kimono if he wasn't going to wear one himself. His was white and red, much like his hair. The left side was braided back, his white locks hanging over his right eye but the blue peeked through. "Is he ready?" He questioned, just as excited for the festival.

"Oh yes, he's a little shy right now. He's hiding in the bathroom, come with me." She stepped aside to let him through and when they were both standing in front of the restroom, she held her finger to her lips, signaling for Todoroki to be quiet. "Izuku?" Her voice was soft. "He left, are you ready to come out?" With that, she dashed to her room. Despite her short stature, she was fast as fuck and gone within the second. Todoroki waited patiently, listening as the door unlocked and Midoriya opened it, his eyes shut.

"Yeah, sorry." Izuku whispered, pursing his lips. "I panicked- Todoroki! Wh-w-what- What are you doing here?" He squeaked, getting ready to slam the door and hide forever but he didn't. Todoroki reached forward, taking his wrist.

"We're going to the festival, remember?" He reminded. "My mom's so excited." He informed, pulling him from the doorway of the restroom and closer to himself. "Do you not want to meet my mother?"

"N-no, I do, I really do, I just… What's she like? Tell me." He demanded quietly as he toed on his shoes. He hadn't noticed Todoroki's attire. He was rambling and muttering to himself, stumbling over his own feet, stuttering, blinking rapidly, still panicking.

"Midoriya." Todoroki stopped to face him, a smile of endearment on his face. "It's okay." He promised. "You're going to meet her, and you're going to wonder why you were so nervous in the first place. She doesn't bite." Midoriya kept his gaze, their eyes locked. Izuku's were still curious and unsure, but Todoroki could see the light reflecting off them, he adored the green in his eyes, how it popped thanks to the kimono. "Trust me, okay?"

"Okay, okay… let's go." He could do this, he really could. It was just Todoroki's mother. Todoroki's mother. The maker of Shouto. The human incubator… who held Todoroki for a number of months, then burned his eye, and caused permanent damage that has haunted his boyfriend for years to come.

He couldn't do this.

By the time they arrived, the sun was setting, it was almost gone and a deep orange colored the cloudless sky. "Is she here already? Am I meeting her right away? Can we eat first? I'm going to throw up, can't we go home and watch a movie? Will you carry me?" Midoriya asked his questioned continuously, waiting impatiently for the answer he never got because Todoroki settled on dragging him towards the festival. Midoriya held his hand fan over the lower half of his face, his fine eyes darting around nervously. "Do I look bad? I look like a woman, don't I?"

"You don't, but you look very feminine, and very…" What was the word? Delectable? Adorable? No, he looked mature. "Alluring. You look amazing." He swore, taking his hand and folding them together to hopefully calm him down and bring him the comfort he definitely needed right now. Maybe they should avoid food, at least until after the meeting started. He didn't need Midoriya to be throwing up all over himself and Todoroki's mother.

Midoriya blushed, hiding his entire face and almost tripping with every other step he took. "You don't mean that..." But he did, he definitely did.

"She and Fuyumi will meet us later, down by the Koi Fish pond. The one where you're allowed to feed them, have you been there?" Todoroki questioned, pulling the fan down and away from Midoriya's face and watching the blush spread across his nose and cheeks. They were his favorite animals, his favorite part of the festival. He used to like to think they were made just for him, and that's what his mother said. To match him and his hair colors, because they were similar. (He ignored that most were more orange than red, and that they had black spots too).

"No, I was afraid I'd fall in and they'd eat me." He admitted shamefully, feeling dizzy and woozy thanks to his nerves getting to him, like always. "I'm sorry, I just can't wrap my head around this… I'm meeting Todoroki-kun's mother… your mother…your mom, mama, mommy-" His stomach flipped over and he almost gagged. "It's hot!" He started sweating and fanned himself with his hand rapidly before feeling the chill of Todoroki's quirk. He was blowing air, snowflakes coming out here and there, making Midoriya calm down just enough to stare and even reach out to catch a few.

"Let's go play some games. Are you good at games?" Todoroki questioned, starting down the stone path, between stands of games and food and more. Midoriya shrugged lightly.

"No, not really, but it sounds like a lot of fun! Let's try something simple first… like that." It was the ball throwing game, where you had to knock down a stack of bottles with a baseball. It looked easy enough and Todoroki was sure… he was motherfucking positive he'd win with ease but he was wrong. His first throw was way off, the second only got the the bottle on top and his third was mere inches away but when Midoriya tried, he won with the first throw. He got all three! Todoroki wasn't one to mope about something like that, he smiled, impressed but even more flattered when Todoroki handed him the small teddy bear he'd won. "For you!"

This started a long hour of Midoriya winning games left and right with ease and handing the prizes over to Todoroki who was excited to go home and decorate his room with. His arms were full, a body sized teddy bear strapped to his back. "Mind if we unload these in my car?" He questioned with a tiny smile, watching as Midoriya looked up to him from his right, he was facing another stand, a water gun in his hands. He looked nothing short of charming, attractive and slightly intimidating. He was in the zone, his eyes were sharp and he was relaxed. He said yes. "Sure thing, sweetcheeks." He chittered happily, setting the gun down and skipping in front of Todoroki, leading the way with a bright smile. He waved at children and parents and stand-holders and more. The pet name made Todoroki avert his gaze, warmth exploding in his chest and this time, it had nothing to do with his quirk.

The sun was gone, the moon was brightening, the festival was lively and lit up with candles and lamps and lanterns. Midoriya helped him stuff the toys into the back seat of his blue car and was clapping his hands, excited to get to eating before he heard it- "Nii-san!" Fuyumi called, making Todoroki whip his head around, a grin forming on his lips, his perfect, white teeth on display. "We just arrived." Fuyumi informed, stepping out of her own car and hurrying to the other side to open her mother's car door.

"Mother?" Todoroki started, shutting the back door and taking Izuku's hand gently who was frozen on the spot, a smile permanently plastered on his face. It was wavering and crumbling and when Todoroki started walking, he stayed cemented where he stood, pulling back against Todoroki's force and letting out the quietest whine he could as mama Todoroki approached and sister Todoroki followed. "This is Midoriya Izuku. Should we head down to the pond?"

"Sure thing, we'll meet you there." Fuyumi stepped in, her gaze turning to Izuku's. It was kind, lighthearted, kind of worried. "I'm excited to know more about you, Midoriya-kun." Fuyumi whispered.

"As am I." Mama Shouto whispered with the kindest smile he's ever seen (Excluding his mother's). With that, they started back toward the festival.

"Is my mother really that scary? Was I that scary before you met me?" Todoroki questioned, taking his other hand and holding them up between them. "It's going to be okay, it'll be fine. I promise. "

"Yes! You were very, very, very intimidating before we met. I was afraid to sit next to you at lunch, I thought I was going to die at the sports festival, I thought you were going to eat me before the finals when you pulled me aside and now your mother is going to suck my soul out through my ears and eyes and drink it up like a delicious McFlurry from McDonald's! That's what beautiful women do, that's what beautiful people do in general, is that what you're planning to do to me?"

"Nobody… is going to suck your soul out like that." He winced at the description. "There's nothing to be nervous about, you'll see." He lifted Midoriya over his shoulder, not caring for the very few stares he got as he carried Midoriya through the large festival and to the Koi Pond where Fuyumi and Mother Todoroki sat, right on the bricks surrounding the fish. Fuyumi was feeding them small crumbs and Mother Todoroki was the first to notice them approaching.

Midoriya watched, he shouldn't be feeling so nervous, so jealous, so scared, so excited. Todoroki sat right next to his mother, just as Midoriya expected (Just like him), he was a mama's boy. "I'm so happy you could make it." He murmured, sharing a hug with her before gesturing to the green, chubby, pubescent child standing awkwardly a few feet away. "Midoriya, come here please." He beckoned gently, watching as Midoriya slowly made his way over. He sat down. He sent a quick wave, a horrible wave. It was terrible.

"Hi… I'm Ivuku- Izuku." Who the fuck was ivuku? How could he mess up his own name like that? He sounded idiotic! "I-it's very… nice to meet you." Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? She looked and sounded very nice and calm and down to Earth.

"Just call me mom."

Midoriya got light-headed.


	12. Chapter 12

Little time passed. Todoroki could think of something if he really wanted to and he did. He came up with something. It wasn't his invention or anything but it's almost as if it was made for his blossoming relationship with Midoriya. It was something they both wanted, it was a win-win situation. He didn't necessarily 'enjoy' hurting his boyfriend but he could never deny him when he asked and if so, it'd never last long with those puppy dog eyes of his. "She doesn't, I promise." Todoroki whispered tiredly, rolling over under their thick bed clothes to wrap his arms around Midoriya and surround him with warmth to both his own pleasure and the hope of shutting him up for a second. They were on vacation! He shouldn't be worrying about what mama Shouto thinks about him. It's nothing to worry about either, as he's heard all positive things from her.

"I'm sure she does, I almost fainted! I blacked out for a few seconds there, you must've noticed since you 'were' the one who caught me." He emphasized, his back facing Todoroki. He was playing with some loose thread on his pillow, thinking about very few things but important things. Like how he'd never in his life have the courage to face Mother Shouto again. He couldn't, at this point even he was confused as to why he just could not handle conversing with her. She was a lovely woman and if he looked close enough, she heavily resembled Shouto. Just like he does with his own mother.

"I was." He confirmed. "But believe it or not, she was just as nervous as you were. I hope that eases your nerves just a bit." He had other ideas if it didn't.

Summer started out with a bang. Their vacation to the beach was going according to plan. They were staying at a resort for a month, swimming, barbequing, dying of heat and eating cold treats for the majority of the day. They've been here for just three days and so far, it's been a blast. Nobody wants to leave. Except Midoriya. He hasn't gone swimming, hasn't even stepped foot outside. He was deathly afraid of getting a sunburn and having his dead skin peel off of him like a layer of dried glue. If he stepped within ten feet of Bakugou in that condition he was sure he'd get a nice, hard slap on the back. "Let's stay inside and order room service." Midoriya suggested lazily, sitting up only to shiver and lay back down with the covers up to his chin. "Your quirk is worse in the s-summer." He acknowledged aloud, rolling over to face him, expecting some sort of explanation.

"I get hot." Was all he had to say as he himself sat up, stood up and proceeded to pull Izuku up from under the comfy bed covers. He sighed once, bowing his head and relenting, Izuku finally stood. "It's already nine." He informed, his eyes scanning the bedside clock on Izuku's side. There was another bed, sure, but they slept together all the time, it just made more sense, and it was much more comfortable.

"That's early, we're supposed to be sleeping in."

"We slept in for three extra hours already." He murmured, pushing his forehead up against Midoriya's, he could definitely hear him not breathing, his chest going still as well as his entire body. "I could think of a few ways to wake you up." Because of those words, Midoriya was wide awake.

"Like what?" He almost challenged. It'd be a challenge if his voice wasn't so quiet, it'd be a challenge if he hadn't brought his hands together nervously; wringing them gently with anticipation. Todoroki leaned forward slowly, kissing Midoriya for a few seconds before leaning back with a small smile. He'd had this planned for a little while and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited to finally try it. He wasn't entirely sure what it was called, the name of the act. Dilemma? Quandary? No, it was called Predicament.

"Follow." He ordered gently, turning abruptly and heading towards the bathroom. He gripped Midoriya's shoulders, gently pushing him in and under the frame of the tall door. "Stay." His voice wasn't entirely demanding, it was soft, gentle, it wasn't as if he was talking to a dog. Midoriya nodded curtly, a humming noise of confirmation coming from him as he watched Todoroki move around the room hastily. He grabbed his suitcase and set it on the bed. Todoroki dug through it, his brows furrowed and eyes focused, Izuku could tell he was thinking of something intense. Or he was thinking about one of the few paradoxes he shared with the hermit.

Midoriya stood obediently, his eyes wandered. He looked down at where he was standing, then up to the frame of the door. He wondered what his boyfriend had in mind for him and why, where he'd gotten an idea that involved a door frame and how he was going to do it. His questions would soon be answered, he knew, as Todoroki approached him with his arms full of supplies and what was that? Clothing? It looked rather familiar. He took it when they were held out for him. "Put these on, please." How polite. Midoriya merely smiled tenderly. He took a step back, getting ready to shut the door and change privately but the stare he got from Shouto told him he wanted to watch. The smile on Izuku's face only wavered, not because he was opposed to the idea, but because he was- as always, red faced and embarrassed.

He was only wearing boxers, so it shouldn't be too bad to just slip this on, right? No, it couldn't be that easy. There was no way it'd just be that easy, he knew it wouldn't and his suspicions were proved right when he found not one, but two errors with the attire he was given. This was a female's school uniform for one, and inside were- "P-panties? You want me to w-wear these? Really?" He questioned, unsure if he should. Why shouldn't he? Well he was a man for starters. A manly man with masculine traits. Todoroki only nodded, crossing his arms, the ropes and hooks(?) in his hands swinging gently with each movement. "They're striped…" He murmured, holding them up and stretching them out. Would they even fit? They look kinda small if he had to be honest but he ended up shrugging, pushing his boxers down and stepping into them. Squeezing into them wasn't the worst feeling in the world. Todoroki watched with slight amusement as he pulled the snug undergarment on. He was almost positive they'd rip, they strained around his rear behind and love handles. They stayed in one piece and from the front, he could see the blatant outline of his semi-hardon. Midoriya pushed his bottom lip out, turning on his own and staring down at the article of clothing, inspecting them before stretching and reaching for the rest of his clothes. He pulled them on without further complaint. When he was dressed, he smoothed the fabric down with a soft sigh. "Woah."

"What?" Todoroki questioned with slight confusion as he pulled one of the hookless ropes from his arms and set the others down.

"Huh? Well, I mean… i-it's not all that bad, really. It's airy, and comfortable. Like, I don't have to pull my pants down to use a restroom, and I don't have to be scared of getting my wiener caught in my zipper, y'know?" Todoroki stared at him for a few seconds, feeling slightly envious now because he didn't want to have to worry about getting his wiener caught in his zipper. He knew. Oh, how he knew. "What're you gonna do with that?" He pointed to the rope in his hands with confusion, he had a feeling he'd get tied up, sure, but why while he was standing? What was Todoroki planning?

"You'll see." Was all he whispered, turning Midoriya around by one of his shoulders and holding both of his wrists up against his back with just one hand. It wasn't uncomfortable until after the ropes were secured around his wrists which were horizontal and crossed behind his back. Midoriya felt him tie his elbows and upper arms, he could barely move them. He squirmed just a little, about as much as he could, but the ropes didn't budge at all. He was okay with that as he turned around after feeling a very soft pat on the behind. He faced Shouto with glimmering eyes, ecstatic to find out what's coming next. He showed no discomfort when his signature blindfold was tied around his head. Not too tight, just right. He couldn't see now, he stood there awkwardly, feeling enthusiastic and sheepish in this outfit.

He listened as Todoroki circled him a couple of times before stopping behind him and lifting his skirt, his palm brushing against the top of his rump as he gripped the tight waistband and pulled it back and away from Midoriya's skin. Was he getting a wedgie? Would he let it go only for it to slap against his lower back? No, he listened but heard nothing. Todoroki pushed the hook up into the tag of the fabric, looping it through. "Stand on your toes." He whispered, and Midoriya complied, what the hell was going on? He heard some clanking, then some growing ice, then that was it. It was over for him. "I'm done now." When Midoriya tried to relax and stand on his feet completely, he was met with the unpleasant feeling of a fucking wedgie.

It was uncomfortable and embarrassing, he couldn't just stand there with a wedgie, he was sure his skirt was hiding very little to nothing but there was an alternative. It he stood on his tippy toes, he'd feel relief in that department, dignity too, but it was just as uncomfortable to stand on his toes like that. How long would he have to stand like this? He tried walking forward, away, but to no avail. The feeling only got worse, his panties stretching painfully around his hard member. He stood still on his toes, his cheeks reddening as he thought about the situation he was in.

It was one or the other, he'd be causing himself discomfort. He whined under his breath in mild frustration as he kept his heels up, his hands tightly bound behind his back and his sight taken from him. "I'm going down to get breakfast." Todoroki announced casually, tossing the red-ball gag in his hands a few times.

"W-wait, You can't-" Midoriya was cut off, feeling the familiar sphere being pushed between his fat lips and the accustomed tightness on his chubby cheeks. He listened to the buckle behind his head, he felt panic surging through him as footsteps were heard. He could hear the shuffling of clothes, then the door open and shut, locking behind his boyfriend who he assumed just left him there, just like that, to go socialize among other things.

He had two options. He could use One for All or he could stand there. Using One for All may result in him losing all five of his limbs, the building toppling over, damage beyond repair, debt for whoever was paying for this vacation and shame in himself for using the most powerful quirk in all history to get out of the slightly uncomfortable position his boyfriend tied him up and left him in for the sake of his sick fantasies and secret hunger for pain which his body interpreted to be pleasure. How could he face anyone and say he used it because he didn't want to stand on his toes? Imagine if he had lost all his limbs, died, then was founded in a female's uniform. Wearing girl's underwear should be added to that frightening equation because he was. He was wearing women's underwear, knee socks and a skirt. A skirt! He thought for a few seconds longer, standing still before finally making a decision.

He'd stand there.

All alone.

At first, it wasn't too bad. Then as one minute passed, his toes were aching. They were tired, his legs were tired, he was tired of standing like that. Maybe if he was slow, he could relax just a little. Just a bit, but when he tried, he was met with another wedgie, this one worse than the last. He panicked for a few seconds, crying out around the gag as he did his best to regain his balance before the unspeakable happened. He didn't want to topple over and fall. Midoriya held his breath, standing on just one foot with the other outstretched to straighten him out. He let the air from his lungs out slowly, processing his predicament.

Maybe if he took turns on each foot, yeah, that should work. His right foot trembled against the floor, his entire body was buzzing and as he slowly switched from his right to his left, he felt the cotton rub against his member and groaned. He hadn't been touched there whatsoever and just a bit more friction could get him off, easy as pie. If he did, he'd stand there with soiled panties, if he didn't, he'd stand there with a painful boner. It was a lose-lose much like the position he was in.

His breathing began to pick up, maybe if he didn't do intentionally, he couldn't blame himself for getting off. He switched again, faster than before, moaning a little more but as minutes passed, his little toes and ankles got exhausted faster and he had to switch more and more, it became frequent, every thirty seconds or so. His love handles were in pain, they felt sore and he knew he had some kind of indents in his sensitive skin.

Midoriya was red all over, he was sure of it. His cheeks, nose ears, chest, rear behind, arms, legs and feet. He was blushing from head to toe. He felt saliva falling from his lips, he hadn't realized he'd been drooling around the mouth guard. Midoriya hummed impatiently, switching between feet before he felt a light shove on his back. He'd scream if he could. "This is getting boring." Todoroki whispered, he hadn't left at all. He was watching the entire time, interested. "I'm glad you didn't try getting out of this." He was impressed, there was a minor hiccup but Midoriya at least behaved when he thought Todoroki was gone.

Midoriya clenched his fists, he'd be a stuttering mess if he was able to talk. A shiver ran up his spine when he felt Todoroki's hand rest against his lower back, it trailed down and around his fleshy rump, then between his fat thighs which were about to rip the socks that couldn't fit up around them. Shuddered as the hand massaged him from down under, if he looked down, he could see Shouto's hand against his member. It made his knees weak, he just wanted to relax at this point, he didn't want to deal with the consequences if he did though. Oh God, he couldn't keep himself up even if he wanted to.

His ankles shook under his weight, he was humming and groaning around the gag, trying to control his breathing but he couldn't. He felt as though his air supply was limited. "You've been standing here for thirty minutes now." Has it really been that long? "I'm astonished." He didn't sound like it. "But I'm also kind of bored." Shouto said again, stepping away from his shaky boyfriend and moving around the room.

What was he gonna do? What more could he have up his sleeve? This was torture as is, he was harder than a rock and could do nothing about it. The head of his cock was pushing up against the fabric of his panties, clear fluids leaking through. It twitched a few times when Todoroki appeared next to him, whispering something or another but before he could process what he said, he felt stinging on his right thigh and a soft popping noise. He stood on his left foot, bending his right impulsively. Ow! He knew exactly what was going on now. Todoroki _wanted_ him to fall and make a fool of himself or something but he wouldn't. He'd do his best to prevent himself from falling but it got harder and harder.

It got harder when he felt Todoroki freeze the floor, a thin layer of ice under his feet. It was slippery and cold and hurt his toes but he stood on a shaky right ankle now, his left bent to shy away from whatever he was being slapped with. He huffed and cried around the restraints, his own spit soaked the front of his uniform, his nipples could be seen through the thin, white fabric and the opened jacket. Tears puddled in front of him, some landing on the ice, making it worse to keep standing. "Just fall over already." Todoroki sighed, slightly annoyed with how determined his boyfriend was. He was just as eager to fuck him as he knew Midoriya was to get fucked.

Midoriya shook his head rapidly, seemingly laughing around the gag but it was replaced with a whine as he was slapped once more, this time it was on his rear behind. "No?" He dropped whatever he had, it was a switch, and firmly pressed his hand flat against Midoriya's rear behind. He kept it there few a few seconds before pulling it back and bringing it down with more force than what was needed but as soon as his hand made contact, Midoriya bowed his head, screaming from surprise and ecstasy as he finally stilled himself and came. It was breathtakingly painful. It was both the best and the worst feeling he's ever experienced because he was both out of breath and shaking but it was so unsatisfying. He hadn't gotten even a single jerk, not even a finger.

Again, Todoroki spanked him again before he could compose himself. Again and again, slaps filled the room, each one worse than before. It kept going, his rump was as red as a tomato, he was sure. "This is starting to piss me off." Todoroki pulled the gag down, not off, he pulled it down. It hung around his neck like a necklace. Midoriya sucked in a sharp breath before letting it out as a choked moan.

"What are you gonna d-do about it? Huh?" Midoriya questioned, it'd be cocky if he wasn't panting, coughing and almost wheezing. He was way over-stimulated, but he was use to that feeling by now. Todoroki wasn't quite sure what he should do about it. Should he just shove him over? Cut the ropes and set him free? No, those were boring, and neither wanted boring. He wished he hadn't removed that gag but him doing so would prove useful. He reached a hand around Midoriya from behind, his hand resting on his cheek as his fingers pushed passed his teeth and to his tongue. There was an abundance of excess spit just sitting in there, about to slip through Midoriya's lips to make a bigger mess. Todoroki prevented that by wiggling his fingers around, his digits covered in a thick layer of warm, unreasonably sweet smelling spittle. Midoriya closed his teeth around his fingers gently, weakly, sucking on his fingers welcomingly, feeling the sudden urge to blow him right here and right now, he wanted his mouth full of Shouto but he got the opposite and those fingers were pulled from his lips with much reluctance.

His toes were numb from the cold, maybe giving up wasn't such a bad idea. Todoroki was standing behind him, rubbing his lower back soothingly before lifting his skirt to get a good look at the stretched, straining panties that were tearing at the seams. He slid his fingers up under one of the leg holes that groaned, about to rip. Just a few seconds, his fingers were pushing into his shivering boyfriend who openly huffed, spit dribbling from his lips and onto the floor, he had no words, neither of them did as Todoroki pushed his fingers in and out, feeling around the very familiar hole. He could easily find his prostate and massage it but he avoided it as obviously as he could, even rubbing all around it but leaving it itself completely untouched. It drove Midoriya crazy and the inevitable finally happened, he relaxed his feet, standing on the heels and soles and enduring the worst wedgie and the worst case of having his member confined in that cotton prison. He clenched his jaw, crying out and leaning forward.

Shit, they ripped. They ripped, he heard them, and he was free, but he couldn't catch his balance before he was laying on the floor, his chest pressed down against the soft, carpeted floor. Todoroki watched, his hand outstretched but there was no attempt to catch him and in front of him, past the ripped, green striped underwear hanging from the hook was Midoriya, wiggling on the floor. He was modest, kind of. The skirt hid what it needed to but before any other ideas could pop into his head, he dropped to his knees, crawling forward until he was mounting Midoriya, his front flushed against Izuku's back. He finally fell, he wasn't sure how much longer he could've waited for that to happen and before long, he was pushing Midoriya's skirt up eagerly.

Midoriya's cheek was squishing against the carpet floor, he panted heavily, clenching his fists. He laid still at first, feeling lightheaded when the first few inches of Shouto's hard member pushed into him, then he pushed back as much as he could in a position like this, letting out a relieved moan. Midoriya always felt so full and warm inside when Todoroki was fucking him, he enjoyed getting closer with him, he wanted to be even closer than this, somehow. If that made sense.

"O-oh, God!" Izuku yelled, curling his sore toes. He felt a hand on the side of his head, keeping it down against the carpet. It was rough, his lower abdomen ached at the treatment he was getting from the inside out. He wasn't sure what it was about getting it from behind, it was a whole different feeling entirely. It wasn't as passionate as it was face to face, he sometimes got emotional when they were actually making love but there was a definite contrast now.

"Uuuaah, mmh-" Midoriya's cheek was aching. Todoroki kept him in place, mercilessly pounding into him, it sounded like he was growling under his breath. Midoriya thought it was growling, he did it often, it was just weird. He seemed so composed when they weren't being intimate.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, it was bearable at first but Todoroki only got faster, using both of his hands to grip Midoriya's hips tightly. Drilled into him quickly, faster, faster, faster, Midoriya felt like he was using a vibrator on mild or something. Something like that. Midoriya squealed, he sounded like a kicked puppy, his insides were buzzing and fluttering and flipping and jumping and his legs were numb and his arms were asleep and his face was sore. At last, Todoroki came. Midoriya knew it was happening before he felt it, he could always tell by the desperate, sloppy thrusts, the slowing down, the deeper fornicating.

Hot, as always. He thought they were done and when Todoroki pulled out, Midoriya rolled over, slumping and relaxing on the floor. Too lazy to walk, he was too tired to do anything really. "I'm hungry." Midoriya whispered, sitting up and waiting for Todoroki to untie him. He used his shoulder to nudge the blindfold down to his neck and took a look down at himself, his jacket had fallen off his shoulders and was hanging from his crossed arms behind his back. His white shirt was wrinkled and wet, transparent, a few buttons had popped off but nothing he couldn't fix or replace. His dark skirt still looked nice if he was being honest, it covered him and he was relatively modest.

Midoriya smiled softly, he was so lucky. Too lucky, he was having fun on this vacation despite not doing summery things like swimming or sunbathing. He was having fun with his boyfriend despite the origin of their relationship which was going great. They could not be separated. He wondered why it took a fight and months of cheating to realize that. He felt something warm nudge his cheek gently, it was Todoroki's finger when he looked but then he was slapped in the face, by a wiener! Todoroki slapped him in the face with his wiener! He knew the drill.

He popped his mouth open, wrapping his lips around Todoroki's member and humming greedily around it. He closed his eyes, pushing his head back and forward slowly, at his own comfortable pace. He was exhausted as is, not having the energy to really actually try and get this over with. He decided to savor the feeling and the taste. Todoroki felt nice on his tongue anyway, the shape was his favorite thing. It wouldn't be pleasant to walk around with something shaped like Todoroki's penis in his mouth, it'd be awkward but he didn't want the feeling to end right now.

Midoriya sucked and swallowed and moaned around him calmly, ready to get these ropes off already. He opened his eyes when Todoroki brought his hands down and gripped the sides of his head. Those slender fingers tangled into his green hair before curling, tugging his hair. He didn't resist.

Izuku looked up to Todoroki with wide, unblinking eyes. Waiting. Watching.

Before long, Todoroki was pushing his cock down Midoriya's throat. Slurping sounds filled the rooms, Midoriya never liked that noise, it kind of grossed him out, but he did nothing to prevent it. He kept his eyes open, focusing on not gagging, he tried to swallow when he got the chance but it was difficult.

His knees stung, he was getting carpet burns and bruises, his arms were on fire now. How could Todoroki get so hard so quickly? Again? Such stamina, Midoriya was jealous! It was admirable, if only he had that type of self-control. Maybe if he delayed his orgasms, they'd feel better? He's only been delayed a few times, it wasn't their main focus when it happened though. He wouldn't mind experimenting in that department.

The back of his throat was throbbing by now, continuously being prodded by Todoroki's constant bucks. When was it coming? When would he be done? He couldn't wait any longer, wondering whether he'd be forced to swallow it or forced to wash it out of his hair and off his face. He'd find out soon, he sucked in a quick breath through his nose and held it, waiting, steaming hot fluids flooding his esophagus.

Midoriya stared down at the clear water around his ankles. He was in the shallow water, a few feet away from where land meets water. He stood there, wiggling his toes in the soft sand. They were red, a twinge of pain gnawing at him. He was wearing swim trunks and one of Shouto's shirts. It wasn't long sleeved and the rope burns decorating his arms were evident but no one paid enough mind to actually notice them. Not many of the other AU students were even around. Some were inside where it was cool, others were out in the deep end splashing around while the rest were training in the secluded area behind the actual resort hotel. It was just him and Asui. She crouched next to him, moving her hand back and forth in the water. Of course she'd be fond of water, she was a frog after all. "You're not with Todoroki-kun?" She questioned, her voice just as croaky as ever. He shook his head lightly.

"He's training." He murmured. "You're not with Uraraka?" It wasn't supposed to sound cocky and he was glad it didn't come out that way. He was nonchalant about it, casual, because the topic didn't affect him. He wasn't afraid to talk about Uraraka, not even afraid to talk to her. He wasn't an idiot though, he knew he shouldn't approach her. It was up to her if she really wanted to talk to him. He rubbed his arms, crossing them over his chest and sighing lightly.

She shook her head as well. "She's with Iida." Her voice was just as soft, normal. Too normal. Forced. She had no right to feel jealous or heartbroken because Uraraka never belonged to her like she once belonged to Midoriya. She wasn't in the equation. It was Izuku, Shouto, Iida and Ochako. She wasn't involved in anyway aside from being a primary source for comfort and reassurance. There was nothing else to it. She was the best friend who was supposed to be helping Uraraka, not avoiding her pathetically. "I'd only be a bother, ribbit."

"I don't think you're a bother." Izuku spoke, his eyes squinting as he stared out across the horizon and to nothing but distant blue skies. "I don't think Ochako thinks that either. You guys are together quite often." He was still a rather observant person. "Did something happen?"

Asui knew who to trust and who not to trust. Uraraka and Midoriya were both cheaters, but there was a difference. Neither were mad at each other. One could easily be blamed on confusion and self-discovery while the other was most likely a desperate call for help, the need for love and affection due to domestic neglect. Asui wasn't sure who was at fault here. Despite that, she had this feeling in the gut she was able to throw up that she could trust Midoriya just as much as she trusted him before this all started. Before she found out. Before his relationship with Todoroki was outed to the world. "Yeah." She croaked, standing and taking a few steps deeper into the crystal clear waters. "Do you like swimming?"

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking." Izuku dodged her harmless question, falling into step alongside her. The water was to their knees now. "I won't tell anyone if that's the problem."

"It's not, I trust you. But it's not my secret to tell." She'd been trusted not to tell, she knew even if Uraraka hadn't specified that she wanted this secret to be kept. "But it does involve you." She should tell him. Uraraka knew about his affair, it was only fair, right? Or maybe that's the one excuse she could come up with to mask the real reason she was wanting to tell Midoriya what had happened. She was angry. She was sad. She'd had very few love interests before, ones that were as strong as this. It wouldn't go away and neither would the fact that Uraraka potentially liked someone else. That she was completely straight and enthralled with another. That she felt no more than platonically for Asui Tsuyu. "Ochako told me something." She whispered, looking behind her at the beach for a second then towards the splashing teens a few yards out before her eyes were back on Midoriya's. "She and Iida, they… Midoriya-kun, she cheated on you with Iida-kun, before the night she found out." Asui muttered, her tone was slightly bitter but her face overall straight and emotionless as it usually was.

Midoriya nodded slowly, looking from her and to the calm waters. It didn't bother him but it was slightly unsettling. He didn't strike Uraraka to be the type of person, he wasn't innocent himself but Iida _was_ his best friend. It was different. "Iida, huh? Why Iida?" He was only confused. Iida was quite strict, to think he had sex at all was appalling.

"Because his brother's still in the hospital, and he was sad." It was blunt and what hurt the most wasn't the fact that his best friend fucked his girlfriend but the fact that he hadn't been spending enough time with him to know this. When was the last time he had an actual conversation with Iida? Asked him about his day? His week? His brother? Midoriya sighed heavily.

"That doesn't explain what happened between you two. Do you think badly of her because of that? Do you favor me over her?" He questioned. They were both cheaters, he knew that now and for some reason, a weight he hadn't noticed had been lifted from his shoulders. There was no way Asui favored him over Ochako.

"I favor neither of you. You're both my friends, and we all make mistakes. We're a class made up of attractive people, our hormones are going crazy, we make stupid decisions, experiment, feel emotional. I understand you both, it's not justified, but you are my friend, Midoriya-kun. That being said, I hope you'll forgive me as well. My feelings towards Ochako are not completely platonic. I'm not sure who to turn to about these feelings. How should I go about fixing this? Do I ignore them? Do I find someone else? Should I tell her?" Tsu rambled and Midoriya listened with an open-mind because he was there once, having feelings for someone he didn't even know was straight but the difference here was- Todoroki approached him. Todoroki proposed and started this and Midoriya accepted. He knew nothing about whether Uraraka was into women as well or strictly dickly, he couldn't make a call even if he wanted to. He couldn't imagine her reaction if Asui told her how she felt, she'd feel bad if she didn't reciprocate those feelings for sure. She'd apologize for telling Asui about her and Iida. She'd feel awkward about ranting to her about her sex life and wrongdoings.

"I'm not the person to ask. I'm not very good at relationships, obviously. Todoroki makes a lot of my decisions for me nowadays, but if you want my honest opinion, I think you should find someone else." It was harsh, sure, but he didn't want to disrupt whatever Uraraka and Iida had for each other, nor did he want to give Asui false hope. "Find someone you know for sure would accept your feelings. Someone you know will treat you right, someone you can trust wholeheartedly. I don't think Uraraka is the person for you." He felt bad, he really did, and maybe he was wrong. He knew he probably was, he wanted to give her a hug but he decided against it, watching Tsuyu nod gently.

"You're probably right," Of course he isn't. "Thank you for listening. You aren't a bad person for one mistake, you see? I feel much better." With that, she turned and took her leave, wading through the waters in her one piece bathing suit. It was green with black on the sides. It was modest, it ended at her mid-thigh like shorts and had short sleeves but it was still tight, every crevice and curve could be seen with it but Midoriya saw none of it. He stared out into the ocean.

Asui stared straight ahead, heading back towards the resort building and climbing the stairs up the rooms dripping wet but as she passed the movie room, she saw a few of her classmates including Kaminari, Mineta and Mina. They were having what looked to be a fort fight, one against one, the referee was Minoru. He was whistling with his fingers, calling fouls, keeping score and she couldn't help but stare at the short young man. He'd proven himself smart.

Drip. Drip. Drip. "You're going to get a cold if you don't dry off." She looked down in front of her, there he was, standing a respectful distance away from her, his hands limp at his sides. "Do you need help?" The question, to him, was meant to be a sexual joke, perhaps a flirtatious advance. He never expected anyone to actually accept his offer but to her, it meant much more. Vulnerable, sad, lonely, she nodded lightly, holding her hand for him to take and her savior took it.

"I want to talk to you." Uraraka whispered, reaching forward to touch Iida's shoulder but he pulled it back and away, avoiding eye contact. He hadn't spoken to her since the last time they spent the night together. He couldn't. What is he supposed to say? Is he supposed to apologize? Is she wanting to do it again? Is she wanting more from him? He couldn't maintain a relationship at a time like this. His life was too busy, his worries on other things, more important things. He was ashamed of himself for more reasons than one but what really made him feel like the garbage he knew he was was the fact that he couldn't look her in the guy. The girl he made cry, she was crying, because of him, because of his irresponsibility. Her bottom lip shook, her tears trailed down her cheeks in large, circular drops. "My p-period's late." She whispered, her voice cracking and crumbling.

He met her eyes, panic. He was panicking. What was that supposed to mean? Couldn't she give him an obvious answer? Shouldn't she confirm whatever she was suggesting before she brought it up to him or did she need something like moral support from the possible father of her possible baby? He shook his head slowly, waiting for her to elaborate but when he got nothing, he bowed.

He bowed, he apologized. "I'd think it best for you to confirm this suspicion of yours before we worry ourselves. If it's assistance you need, I'll do my best to provide it as both a friend and the class president." Uraraka stared down at the back of his head, her face red and eyes puffy. Yeah. Maybe that was a better idea.

Night time came and just like a few select nights out of the week, a majority of the UA students sat in a large circle outside on the beach. They had lanterns and flash lights, the moon was their only source of natural light. It was otherwise dark and ominous but it wasn't time for spooky stories just yet. Of course high school students would think to play truth or dare, except this was nothing like it used to be in middle or elementary school. Kirishima's face was red, the blood rushing to it as he stood on his hands for an alarming amount of time. Six whole minutes, a dare made by Mina Ashido herself. Tricky and original is she.

Aoyama shot his laser into the sky, lighting the night for just a few blissful seconds before sitting down and rubbing his slightly unsettled stomach.

Yaoyorozu created some bathing suits, Ojirou did something with his tail, Tokoyami strayed from the light, just a few meters and allowed Dark Shadow to grow a bit but not too much. It was an interesting night but after Tokoyami left for bed, it got even crazier. They turned out the lanterns, went to the water and swam. The moon reflected off the surface and they could only see each other's figures. Black.

"No way he's going to do it." Mina whispered, covering her hand.

"I don't know… he looks determined." Jirou murmured back. The group stood, watching from afar as Bakugou angrily stomped towards the water. He pulled his tank top over his head, throwing it down into the dry sand. The water was cool around his ankles and feet, he kept going. The night was humid and warm, so he had no problems swimming around, much less- swimming around in the nude. When his waist was submerged, he bent over to pull his trunks off, turning and waving them around. He got whoops and hollers, he balled them up and threw them to the dry land. No big deal, no big deal.

"Way to go, Bakugou!" Kirishima called, cupping his arms around his lips and shouting from where he stood next to the others, a big smile on his chapped lips. His sharp teeth shined even in the dark. Kirishima stood up straight, if anyone had confidence- it was Bakugou for sure but he was somewhere around there too, he didn't mind. He wasn't hesitant in walking, running and splashing towards Katsuki fully clothed. He was taller than him by just a few centimeters, he never let that go.

Kirishima didn't hesitate, nor did he feel uncertain, as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his arms loosely hanging around the shorter ones waist. "What the fuck are you doing?" He questioned but didn't bother pushing him away like he usually did when Kirishima tried to cuddle when it wasn't cuddle time.

"Hugging you. You expect me to wait until we get back to our rooms?" He shook his head, resting it on Bakugou's shoulder with a sheepish smile and a small blush. "I thought you'd like my company out here anyway." He really just didn't want Bakugou to drown. Since he couldn't swim and all.

"Whatever, just stop touching me. It's fucking annoying." Bakugou whispered, lightly shoving him but it wasn't nearly enough to budge him and Kirishima only smiled more.

"Got'cha!"

"You're still touching me."

"I know." Kirishima hummed, tightening his grip. He was almost positive no one else could see how close they were in this darkness, he didn't care if they did. What he felt for Bakugou was real, it was manly, gnarly, that's how intense they were. Strong, tough feelings that would stand tall even after Bakugou tried beating the shit out of them.

What the hell was this? He'd felt affection before, Kirishima gave it to him nonstop when he had the chance but for some reason- he was shy. He didn't like being watched, it was his business and they wouldn't all of the sudden be closer to each other just because they came out. They didn't need to. They were together, big whoop, it should be treated like every other modern relationship, he wasn't a fan of PDA anyhow.

The water calmly sloshed on and around them as Kirishima lazily hugged his boyfriend, almost falling asleep before Bakugou stepped back with a sinister smile. He fell into the water face first, startled. Asshole! Kirishima pushed his head above the surface, spitting out water and mimicking Katsuki's face. "It's on." He whispered, splashing Bakugou as much as he could with just his hands.

This continued for awhile, them splashing one another back and forth, laughing and cursing at each other but it was obvious they were both enjoying the little game they were engaged in.

Bakugou's dare was over already though no one seemed to care enough to stop Kirishima and Bakugou from having their fun. They also didn't question why Eijirou was so comfortable with the fact that Bakugou was buck ass naked. Maybe guys were just like that.


	13. Chapter 13

It was like a honeymoon or something, except without the marriage and the expensive rings Midoriya would've lost by now to a drain or something. The water was the perfect temperature, the bubbles smelled nice and sweet, the head underwater and between his legs. They were in their private room, so it should be fine. No harm, no foul. Todoroki brought his head up, water and suds sliding down his back and off his hair. He took a deep breath, pushing his locks back and grinning at Izuku. "These bubbles taste awful." His voice was soft and lighthearted.

"But they're milk and honey scented." Midoriya informed, looking away with a bashful smile on his face. "You can stop if you want, it's okay." They thought it'd be fun to try this as they'd seen it in a few comedic movies. It was alright, kind of distracting and a little hard since Todoroki had to come up for air every minute or so.

"It's not as easy as it looks, really." Shouto sat back and shook his head with a sigh before sinking down in the water until his lips were submerged. After their bath, Shouto made it a necessity to actually go out and do something fun. Unfortunately for the both of them, a few members of class 1-A were going camping in the forest behind the building they were staying in. The weather was perfect, no rain, no snow, no sleet. There were mosquitos though, goddamn. Probably poison ivy too. Shouto had initially declined, he wanted more alone time with Midoriya but no. 'You have all the alone time in the world in your room! Come on!'

So here they were, packing things for it. "We don't even have a tent. Where are we gonna get a tent? A cooler? What if a bear attacks us? Or a bunch of savage indian people like in the Americas?" Izuku worried aloud, stuffing some clothes in a duffel bag with red cheeks. "I know we can defend ourselves and all but I can't kill a bear! We're on THEIR territory! What about more villains? Huh? What if they snatch Kacchan up again, you remember that, don't you? Cause I do!"

"I remember." Shouto murmured nonchalantly, zipping up his overnight bag. He didn't bring clothes to camp. He didn't own camping clothes at all, he'd never actually been camping. "They'll have smores."

"You think mentioning fatty foods will work with me? That's kind of insulting. If you have something to say, you should just say it." It was kind of mean, he guessed.

"I said there are gonna be smores. You like those, don't you?" He hadn't meant to be rude or insensitive, not at all. "Sorry." Now Midoriya felt bad. He looked away and finished up with his bag. "There are coolers in the kitchen and we can just go buy a tent in town, chances are, they have some already. Would we even need them? It'll be hot." Tents weren't necessary but a few still had them. A few 1-B students joined them as well which made up 2 out of the 12 attending this camping session. Shinsou, Tetsutetsu, Kaminari, Kirishima, Bakugou, Sero, Mina, Tooru, Ojirou, and Jirou. The rest had better plans. More important things to worry about.

The sun was still high up and they all hiked for a little while, looking for the perfect spot. Midoriya had to take a break every ten minutes, fanning his face and taking a drink from his and Todoroki's shared water bottle. "Do you want to get on my back?" Midoriya slouched and took a deep breath, getting up and moving behind him, raising his arms up.

"Okayyyyyy…" He agreed, wrapping those arms around Shouto's shoulders and groaning when he was finally lifted. "You're the best." Izuku murmured, he was kind of heavy but nothing Shouto couldn't handle and Mina volunteered to carry their cooler full of Shouto's actual food and Izuku's late night snack cookies. "Gosh… I love you." Then he fell asleep, what a dork.

"Here!" Mina cried, dropping her things in a nice little clearing. It only took an hour or so to find the spot, it was a pretty decent spot and Shouto had no problem with it. As it would seem, no one else did either. "Ah, the shade is perfect! I bet the beach isn't too far from here either!"

"Looks like it, but we should set up before we actually do anything." Ojirou suggested, looking around the group with a timid smile before a glove slapped his back.

"Good idea! Let's get started!" Tooru hollered and soon, everyone had a job of some sort. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were in charge of collecting wood for a fire later that night, and the rest were all doing stuff that was required for proper camping or whatever but soon, there was a nice sheet hung up for everyone to change behind privately when the time called for it.

"Let's start a fire now!" Izuku encouraged, already standing by the fire with a stick behind his back. Smores, he hadn't had any in so long and sure, the others brought some for everyone but he brought extra for himself just in case the two or three he was offered just weren't enough.

"Here, it's too early for a fire." Shouto held his hand out, palm up, a little flame flickering from it. "Go ahead." He encouraged with a small smile, watching Izuku blush a little and stick a single marshmallow on the end of his stick.

"Aw…" Mina watched from afar next to Hagakure. "Aren't they just the cutest?"

"Yeah, they are." It was just… cute. It was really cute, the cutest. Bakugou had had enough of it, PDA was never his thing and it honestly grossed him out when others pretended like they were alone, much more when they knew people were watching but just didn't care. It made him want to punch someone in the face, but he didn't. After rioting against his anger management coach, he'd done much better at containing his negative emotions and letting them out a calmer way. He worked on it all on his own and soon he found himself up in a tree.

"How did you even get up there?" Kirishima called from the ground, staring up at his boyfriend who was gingerly sitting on a thick branch, snacking on some graham crackers, phone in hand. "Hey, can I come up?"

"Sure, go ahead and try." He'd much rather be on his own, that's what he was telling himself at least but he was secretly rooting for the redhead to somehow shimmy his way up the trunk. It took the dumbass a little while to find a comfortable way to climb, an easy way that involved hardening his hands and using them as hooks. The tree was pretty tall so even then, it took a few minutes for him to finally sit down next to the dusty blonde.

"...Hey." He panted, wiping his forehead. What a workout! The heat made him sweaty, sweaty enough for him to pull his shirt off and toss it away before realizing it landed on the ground. "Oh, shit… whatever." He reached for the crackers but his hand was slapped away.

"Not with those sweaty ass hands. Here." He took out a few and dropped them in his palm for him to eat. "If you reach in, they'll all smell like you and shit." Kirishima thanked him with a sharp smile, eating them. They were just as quiet as Bakugou was before Kirishima joined them. Nice and calm. Now he wasn't so alone.

"Why are we up here anyway? I never knew you liked climbing trees and shit." Bakugou gave him a shrug.

"Look down, you can see a lot of shit happening from up here. Watching them makes me forget why I was so angry… sometimes." From up here, he saw everything that needed to be seen and stuff that… didn't need to be seen. Like Izuku burning his fourth marshmallow to a black crisp or Tetsu sword fighting with Kaminari with long sticks or Tooru changing behind the curtain as if she needs to hide herself. "If I'm not worried about it 72 hours from now, chances are, I should've never worried in the first place." Bakugou wasn't screaming or even yelling. He seemed utterly calm and without that crease between his brows, he almost looked like the type of person who was calm all the time.

Which was pretty damn far from the truth. "I guess… It seems kind of invasive, When I'm pissed off, I just work out." Kirishima was a muscle head, asshole.

"Or you come pestering me and shit and wake me up at 3 in the morning to tell me about shit I don't care about, like how they're raising avocado prices." Bakugou waved him off, his eyes darting back and forth from person to person below them.

"No, that's when I'm sad, can't you tell the difference?"

"You whine, bitch and moan when you're angry or sad so I guess not."

Izuku sat in the shallow end of the water, playing with the sand absentmindedly. He watched it fall between his fingers over and over, his mind elsewhere, far from here. He thought about Todoroki for the most part, his face, the scar over his eye, the colors of his eyes. The clear water almost matched its color. The sand itself was insanely soft under the water but when he lifted his handful above the surface, it was rough and, well, sandy. "Are you okay?" He looked up, sudden shade covering him up. Todoroki. Izuku gave a nod and Shouto sat down next to him. "They're playing chicken, don't you want to play?"

"The game where they swim out as far as they can? The first to turn back loses?" He'd surely lose but Shouto shook his head.

"The one where they hold each other on their shoulders and wrestle the others, trying to get them to fall over. Do you wanna play?" Midoriya looked up to his other friends, Hagakure on Mina's shoulders and of course, Bakugou- wait no, Shinsou was on Kirishima's shoulders. So where was Bakugou? Scanning the perimeter, he found him crouching a bit deeper into the water than Izuku, digging around for something, a few things, he had a bucket with him.

"N-no, thanks…"He politely declined. It wasn't his type of game, not to mention Todoroki being the only one he's comfortable being on the shoulders of, and he was kind of heavy. "I don't want to smother you." The joke was light hearted but Todoroki didn't take it so figuratively.

"With your thighs? That's a thing?" Thighs made the best pillows but pillows were easy to get ahold of when you want to smother someone. "That's okay, we can do that." Izuku gave him the side eye before covering his mouth to laugh behind his hand.

"Later then. I bet they're all gonna come out here late at night and do something stupid and when they do, we'll have the camp to ourselves for a few minutes." His suspicions were off point, they were far from relatively close to what would happen. "Boil the water."

"Hm?"

"Here, this little spot," Izuku tapped the surface of the water a next to Shouto. "Can you make it boil? With your quirk?" Shouto hand his hand out under the surface and within the minute, bubbles started to appear, then the water started jumping, it was boiling now. "That's cool."

"Why are you wearing pants in the water?" They were swim pants, the ones typically used for scuba diving. Izuku's eyes flickered up to Shouto's.

"I'll show you later."

Camping so far wasn't so bad, except Izuku wanted nothing more than to take a shower, wash the salt water off his skin and flop down on a fluffy bed, his and Shouto's fluffy bed in their room. He already wanted to go home and Shouto knew that more than anyone else as he was the one person who would listen to him whine and beg to be carried back. "Please?"

"It's too far and too dark."

"I can use one for all and just, I don't know, jump?" He suggested, resting his shoulder on Shouto's shoulder. "I'll even carry you if you want me to."

"I wanna stay." He didn't really, but there were trees all around and chances are, jumping in the dark would end not so well. "Let's go change, you'll feel better then, and after that we'll see what everyone else is doing." Izuku didn't want to see what everyone else was doing but agreed to getting out of these itchy clothes.

"I wanna shower!" He whined, sighing and standing behind the curtain. Out of everyone here, they couldn't bring someone with a water manipulation quirk? Outrageous. Hanging their clothes to dry, Izuku rubbed himself dry with a towel and pulled his pajamas on, they were obviously winter pajamas but he didn't know how much he'd suffer until it was too late.

"Come here for a second." Shouto whispered, looking around the 'curtain' at everyone else by the fire he'd started himself before stepping back and leaning against a rock. He wore a regular t-shirt and plaid pants which, at the waistband, he was tugging down. Izuku stared for a second, reaching up to cover his cheeks for a second. This was pretty risky, all that it'd take to get caught was the curtain falling, or someone coming to check on them which was bound to happen since changing didn't take very long.

"A-are you sure this'll be okay?" He pushed the tips of his fingers together nervously, looking around the curtain as well. "What if they could see through the curtain, you know, the outline?" They could always go somewhere else but imagine his embarrassment having to explain they left to perform oral on one another only to get lost. "They might hear too, you know I slurp- I slurp a lot and i-it's really uh- I don't know, it makes me blush too much to concentrate." He started fanning his red cheeks, shifting from one foot to the other before his mouth started feeling empty. He swiped his hand across his lips only to feel more moisture than normal, what was this? Izuku slapped a hand over his mouth, he was salivating, was that right? He wasn't a dog, he shook his head quickly, stepping out from behind the curtain and hurried joining the others on a log. Shouto could only laugh a little before he joined him as well, his pants all the way up.

If Izuku was blushing, he'd blame it on the heat, which was evident. It was pretty hot and looking around, he could see that he was the only one who brought pajamas like the ones he was wearing. An All Might one piece suit much like the one from when he was younger, just bigger with a new, updated design. He was rather lucky to have a human air conditioner next to him and promptly leaned into him, a small sigh of relief leaving his lips before Mina tried opening with a scary story.

"We already did scary stories, fuckass, I'm tired of them already." Bakugou grunted, looking around and hoping someone had a better idea. "No truth or dare, no never have I ever, nothing like those trashy, middle school games."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Y-"

"Campfire songs!" Kirishima cried, pulling his guitar out from behind the log. How he managed to slip that past Bakugou, the world may never know. "What should we start with then? Any requests?"

"I am not fuckin' singing your gay ass fucking songs-"

"Shush you." Kirishima held his finger up before he started strumming away. Izuku was enthralled. He leaned forward, listening to the melody, shutting his eyes. It was pretty. The campfire songs continued for about thirty minutes before Bakugou had had enough and stormed off to a random tree.

"That was fun." Izuku had calmed down by now and looked around at their group. It was smaller than before, out of the twelve, 8 remained. Kirishima and Bakugou in a tree, Ojirou and Hagakure still in the water. They didn't have to stay together. They all knew where the camp was, it'd be fine to wander off.

"Wow, I think I heard a noise, better go check it out, come on Tetsu!" Kaminari hopped up, already hurrying off in a random direction and what flew over Izuku's head didn't fly over Todoroki's. He creased his brows questioningly and looked around at the other five as if to ask if they were seeing what he was seeing. They did not and he was left to his own devices.

"Man. everyone has a lover except for me, it isn't fair!" Mina cried, her hands slapping down on her lap. "I'm going to bed!" She announced, stretching, her pink skin almost looked peachy thanks to the orange flames. "Goodnight! I have these earphones that I will be listening to music with all night! Won't be able to hear a single thing guys, not even a scream! … but if there's seriously an emergency, don't forget about me." She warned and informed before getting into her sleeping bag a little ways away from the fire. Izuku watched quietly as numbers slowly decreased until finally, he couldn't take it.

"More marshmallows." He whispered, having them all to himself since Shinsou wasn't too interested in the overly sweet treats. He looked like he hadn't slept in months.

"Are you sure you haven't had enough?"

"Positive." Midoriya replied before his body went rigid. Oh, dammit. Now what? What could he possibly want at a time like this? To make him do something embarrassing? No, because after a few seconds, he was back to normal and Shinsou had left his seat, getting into a sleeping bag away from them. Few remain.

Shouto got up next. "Let's go to bed." He encouraged, tugging on Izuku's hood lightly. It was enough to coax the teen from his spot and follow close behind to their sleeping bags. Everyone had a spot, nobody was as close to one another as Shouto and Izuku and for now, while Shouto was still awake, he didn't suffer from the heat. It didn't last, about an hour or so into his sleep, he was burning up, sweating. He sat up, pushing the cover of his sleeping bag down so he could unzip his suit. Everyone else was asleep, no one had to see his belly, it should be fine. It was fine. He fanned himself again, contemplating on shaking Todoroki awake. He leaned in but glared at him. It was hot enough as is with the summer air, Todoroki was raditing fucking heat, right at him. Why? Did Todoroki even feel temperature?

"Shouto." Izuku whispered, touching him gently, shaking lightly. He tugged on the sleeping bag, inside felt like a furnace and he quickly unzipped it, there was actual steam. What if the sleeping bag caught fire? That could lead to catastrophe, a forest fire, a lot of poor animals dying, burning alive because Shouto got too cold for a few seconds and somehow forgot to turn off his heat. If that made sense. "Come on, wake up…" He whispered, leaning in to maybe kiss him awake.

Did kissing someone while they were awake count as molestation? He wasn't sure and didn't want to google it. Surely not, it'd be molestation of he touched other spots, right? No, that didn't count since they were boyfriends, especially since just a few hours before Shouto had asked him to do something like that. Like this, like touching him, which he was doing despite Shouto being asleep. The sleeping bag was unzipped, heat escaping. This was for the safety of the forest and the animals, of course. Nothing more, nothing less, by doing this, he was preserving the lives of many. He was being a hero by pulling his waistband down and dragging his finger along the underside of his hard and seemingly painful erection.

He was hard already, he must really like it.

Izuku stared down at the outline, petting it gently before pulling the waistband of his boxers down as well and it was free. Nice and stiff. He touched it, a little smile playing at his lips. It was so warm, almost hot. Shouto was a clean person, very clean but right now, after swimming and probably sweating there was a scent, a scent Izuku still couldn't possibly say no to. In fact, it made it harder to resist!

He felt his mouth water, more so than when S'more's were mentioned, more so than the buffet of breakfast foods at the hotel, more so than usual. He loved it, but he was being kind of weird right now. Izuku leaned in, kissing it a little before slapping it against his own cheek gently. "Mmmmh!" Finally, his closed fist started jerking it, the noises only started to get louder when precum started leaking, it was perfect for this. The noises would initially make him uncomfortable- oh, who was he fooling? If he heard this in class, he was sure to pop a hard one right then and there! No use trying to trick himself anymore. Izuku watched with intense fascination as the skin covered the tip, he watched in amazement everytime he pulled it back to expose the hot, red skin. Beautiful, he loved it. Midoriya licked it again, pushing his tongue down the foreskin and moving it around, tasting it all, it was slimy now from his own spit, but that didn't stop him from lowering his head, the top in his mouth, between his fat lips. "Mmmnn." So good, he thought still moving his fist up and down the shaft.

This wasn't molestation and it wasn't rape, Izuku would assure you it wasn't because it was obvious Todoroki was enjoying it because he was staring right at him, a small smirk on his face, he didn't even have to ask, much less lift a finger and despite telling himself he was doing nothing wrong, he was hit with instant relief, relaxation washing over him like a tidal wave. Being watched, like always, flustered him beyond belief. Had he been watching the whole time? The praise, the slapping and whining and drooling and such? He felt bashful now.

"Don't stop there, keep going." Shouto encouraged, running his fingers through his hair gently before sighing, kind of annoyed. Izuku pulled off, rubbing his cheeks gently. "Was it too hot?" He reached forward to play with Izuku's suit zipper. Like before, everyone was asleep, with music, or so they thought. Kaminari and Tetsu hadn't returned, they were still exploring in the wooded areas, playing around, fighting one another amongst other things.

"Y-yeah, and you were really h-hot too and so I thought I should try to wake you or cool you off, I guess it worked since you're awake and all… here, look." Midoriya pulled the suit off his shoulders and down his legs to his ankles. "My swim pants." He reminded, running his fingers over the burns on his soft skin. No wonder he wore swimming pants, everyone would either ask questions or know right off the bat that Shouto had done that. They were either hand shaped or made up some sort of pattern.

He liked them. "Stay still." Shouto rested his hand on his thigh, squeezing it before steam started to rise. Izuku bit the hood of his pajamas, tangled up in them as Shouto burned his thigh. Tears welled up in his eyes and he let out small cries of pain but otherwise, he didn't move to stop him. It didn't stop until he heard sizzling and when he pulled his hand away, his skin was red and blistering. It was a lot but not enough for the little fucker.

"A-again, right here." He pulled his hand towards his hip, feeling the way Todoroki hesitantly squeezed it. From there, Izuku reached down between his own legs, gently rubbing the growing erection in his own boxers as the familiar burn started to set in. Half of him… 20% of him was telling him this was too far, this would scar, there's a limit and you've met it but 80% ignored it. He already had scars, everywhere, battle scars or not, they didn't bother him before, it won't matter now.

What's more, he's actually enjoying it for once. Not fearing for his life, fighting to near death to be permanently marked by some villain, those scars made him remember fear like that. These ones meant so much more, the sheer passion overwhelming him. He rubbed a little faster. "C-can we go… somewhere else?" Moving elsewhere wasn't hard, they were a few yards away from everyone else, it should be fine right here, surrounded by trees. He was never the exhibitionist and didn't like being in such an open space naked like this but since they were alone and everyone else was asleep, it wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. He wasn't even completely naked, he still had his boxers on and despite loving it with all his heart, he laid on his All Might suit to keep rocks and dirt from getting on his back.

The burns were red, pulsing and felt pretty damn painful. He could barely keep still from the way they felt the heat made it all worse but it wasn't a good enough reason to stop jerking himself off to it, staring up at Todoroki who watched him the entire time, standing over him. His other hand was flat against his cheek, he couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks or the little noises or the pain or the obsession with it. After a few minutes, he pushed his boxers down and tossed them away, beckoning Shouto with his body and once he felt the pressure of him on top, he wrapped his arms around Shouto's neck, hiding his face in the crook of his neck as spit was used on him hastily.

The prepping didn't last long and it wasn't a very good job either because feeling the head of Shouto's member never hurt this much. It was bad, really bad but somehow simultaneously stimulating. Izuku rested his head back, groaning lowly at the pain, the stretching, Todoroki felt so much bigger like this and soon, more tears built up. They trailed down the sides of his face. His hands tightened on Shouto's shoulders, his lip between his lips. Oh fuck, oh….fuck.

The thrusting was already starting before he could adjust but despite the ache, he clenched his teeth, grunting through it, high pitched growls and cries escaping between each thrust. It hurt so much, it was almost unbearable but it wasn't enough for the secret sadist that was Shouto Todoroki who wrapped his fingers around Izuku's throat. Now he couldn't breathe, the burns taunted him, the aching hit him hard but the euphoria he felt was far too much to deny and he gripped Shouto's wrists tightly, his moans were stifled and choked. He pushed his hips up, making it easier for Shouto to fuck him into the dirt under him and the forgotten suit.

"H...Har-" It was all he could properly get out, he felt lightheaded but despite that, he was asking for more, harder, that's all and he couldn't be happier to have a partner who understood that so clearly. If anyone could read Midoriya, especially like this, it was Shouto. He wasn't the type to keep asking if he was okay or not after every move, every spank or pinch or knot, that shit was annoying even if Izuku had never had to deal with it. It'd drive him completely and utterly insane, not in the good way. Not the way he was feeling now,

It was too late, before he noticed it creeping up on him, he was having an orgasm, it tore through him, making him scream out through his teeth, through the choking and the thrusting that didn't cease. His knees shook and his eyes rolled back, his face was red, when Shouto moved his hands, he sucked in a breath, ready to ask for more before he felt himself being covered up hastily. He heard rapid footsteps and hurriedly covered himself. Thank God the suit was right there and he got it zipped up just in time. There were flashlights on his face, and soon he was being pulled up by his arm.

"What's going on here? Are you okay? Your neck, oh my god!" Tooru cried, reaching out to touch it only for Midoriya to bring his collar up and cover it. Dammit, it was embarrassing and this was bad, very bad.

"You were screaming! We came as fast as we could, what happened to you?" Jirou questioned. Oh right, she was here too and despite being pretty mellow and chill, she seemed rather confused and pretty concerned.

"Be honest dude… Did Todoroki force himself on you?"

"No! Oh my God, can we just forget it happened?! I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it!" Izuku cried, covering his face and pulling his hood up.

"Rape victims tend to be pretty embarrassed and confuse-

"He didn't rape me, that's all! Goodness… He didn't rape me, that's all you guys need to know, I want to go back to my hotel room, with Shouto, please." His cheeks would be red for hours, he was sure. "And don't tell anyone! Nosey fuckin… ugh." He stood, brushing himself off and pushing past the small crowd surrounded around him. He didn't want to seem ungrateful for their concern, it truly… 'warmed his heart' but it was goddamn annoying. He'd rather they shut up and just watched or something, yeah, that was much better than this. So much better. He gripped Todoroki's sleeve. "Let's go, I'm tired."

The walk back wasn't as long as it was the first time, they were going downhill this time so it went by quickly and soon he was in a shower. A bath took too long and he was damn tired, Annoyed too, that was the best yet. He hissed, biting his fist when the hot water ran down the burns on his skin. Hand shapes, if he put ice and antibiotic cream, it should heal perfectly. A visit to recovery girl was far from necessary and the last task for the night was sucking more dick. Great. HIS HAIR IS NO DIFFERENT FROM MINE.


End file.
